


The Abyss

by PotatoSlayer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 106,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer





	1. The Team

It was hard to see through the murk.  A sour green surrounded the air around her.   It was like the air had turned into a kind of mold and it was a struggle to climb through.  Every movement of her arm felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, as though swimming through several feet of hardening mud.  As time drew on, she found herself running short on breath either through the effort or through the failure of getting any oxygen.  But just like that, like breaking the surface of the water, she came through, spilling out into a darkness but she reached out, barely missing her own fingers.

Her own shocked expression stared back at her.  Crimson eyes that were so wide the whites of her eyes could be seen, thin pale lips that were parted in a silent scream.  Her long thick crimson hair spilling around her face and body as though floating in water.  Where was she?  Was this her reflection?  Was this herself?  Was this real?  A couple curls of hair came out past her long pointed elven ears and the faint red tattoos were almost vanishing against her skin.

Suddenly everything was ripped away from her and she was hurtled back into a world she was familiar with.  Where physics and reality made sense.  But, it didn’t make sense.  The world around her was cold.  Almost as cold as the cement floor she was knelt upon.  Her hands were bound together in her lap.  It was a strong wood plank that wouldn’t release it’s grip upon her.  She turned her head up, seeing that she was enclosed within a cell of some sort.  But why?

What happened?  Why was she here?  Where was here?

No, she needed to start with what she remembered.

Her name.  Her name was  Valaella  Samara, daughter of Dalibor Samara.  She was a Dalish Elf who studied her entire life in blacksmithing and became a soldier .  But if she was a soldier, then why was she under arrest?

She raised her hand to try to find some idea of what was going on with her when she turned her palm over.  The moment that she did, a bright green electricity shot out and it made her gasp and wince.  There was a glowing green mark in the palm of her hand.  What the hell was that?  Where had it come from?

As if on cue, the cell door opened up.  Two women surrounded by several soldiers strutted in and surrounded her.  The one woman looked feral as she gazed upon her.  She had a purple cloak and most of her face was covered up.  The other woman had short blue hair and snarled into her ear, “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.”  She had a thick accent and she looked every bit as aggressive as she sounded.

Kill her?  Why on earth would they need to kill her?  Fear caused a knot to form in her stomach.  This was some mistake.  What was she being accused of?  And why couldn’t she remember how she got here!?

“The Conclave is destroyed.  Everyone who attended is dead.”  The woman began to threateningly walk around her.  “Except for you.”  She turned and pointed at her.

With wide eyes,  Valaella  remembered, very faintly, the announcement of the Conclave.  She was to go there and protect the Divine Justinia.  Where was…?  Was she, too…?  Without taking her crimson eyes off of the woman who was trying to intimidate her, she said simply, “You think I did it.”  It wasn’t a question.

She grabbed  Valaella ’s hand, the one that was glowing green and raised it up to her face, sharply demanding, “Explain  _ this _ .”

Startled,  Valaella  told her honestly, “I can’t…”

“What do you mean you can’t!?”

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there.”

The words had just barely left  Valaella ’s mouth the woman grabbed her collar and shook her.  A vicious snarl ripped from her throat, “You’re lying!”

It looked like the woman was going to kill her on the spot when the other lady pulled her back and swiftly said, “We need her, Cassandra.”  Then the woman, who was not the furious Cassandra, turned and looked expectantly at her, awaiting what she would say.

Valaella  shook her head.  “You’re telling me… that all of the people at the Conclave were killed?  All of them?”

“Do you remember what happened?  How this began?”  The dark clothed woman asked.  Her voice was soothing, but she, too, looked ready to slay her at a moment’s notice.

“I remember running… things were chasing me… and then… a woman?  Then everything became all murky…”

“What about the woman?”

“She… reached out to me, but then…”

Before  Valaella  could finish what she was saying, the impatient Cassandra ushered the other woman out, ordering, “Go to the forward camp, Leliana.  I will take her to the rift.”   Cassandra leaned down and unchained the cuffs from the floor.

A dazed  Valaella  asked, “What  _ did _  happen?”

Cassandra answered, “It… will be easier to show you…”  She led the prisoner slowly outside where the area was covered in snow.  Small flakes were still falling but that wasn’t what caught her attention.  After waiting a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light after being stuck in a dark cell, she saw that it looked as though there were a gaping hole right in the middle of the sky.  It was glowing green just like the mark on  Valaella ’s hand.  Cassandra explained, “We call it ‘the Breach’.  It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.  It’s not the only such rift.  Just the largest.  All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

Valaella  curiously asked, “An explosion can do that?”

“This one did.  Unless we act, the Breach may grow until swallows the world.”

A pulsating went through the Breach and the stream of green energy that was coming fro m the sky.  It caused a domino e ffect in her hand which caused a sharp pain shooting up her arm and through her body, resulting in a screech of pain and her dropping to her knees.

Cassandra knelt to her and said, “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it’s killing you.   It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

Valaella  looked up at the woman who had been so stone cold and said as intensely as she could, “If there is any way I can help, then I’ll do it.”   There was a moment in which Cassandra arched her brows, surprise coming to her gaze before she helped her back to her feet.  She was led through a small town of people, all of them looking out from tents with leering eyes, as though trying to see through her and understand what she was about.  

Cassandra explained, “They have decided your guilt.  They need it.  The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry.  The Conclave was hers.  It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars.  She brought their leaders together.  Now, they are dead. ”  The path they were traveling changed and winded out of the little village area they’d been in.  Now the snow lined path was taking them toward a set of very large doors lit by little more than torch light and the light of the breach.  “We lash out, like they say.  But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did.  Until the breach is sealed.”  A couple guards opened up the doors for them and they passed through.  The other side was a wide bridge with many soldiers talking or working.

Cassandra stopped  Valaella  and pulled out a knife.  It caused  Valaella  to consciously take a step back from the threatening woman.  She started to defend herself but Cassandra quickly said, “There will be a trial.  I can promise no more.”  She raised  Valaella ’s hands and cut the rope before dropping them and ordering, “Come.  It’s not far.”

Finally  Valaella  had to ask, “Where are you taking me?”

Cassandra told her, “Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.”

On the far side of the bridge, Cassandra ordered, “Open the gate, we are heading into battle.”  Just like before they followed orders and had the door opened for them.

The path was similar like before, rocky and narrow and mostly covered in snow.  There were plenty of piles of rubble and debris that were smoldering or still on fire.   Valaella  picked her path casually to avoid stepping into them.  After a little ways up, the mark on her hand suddenly sent a sharp pain up her arm after suddenly glowing brighter.  She let out a shriek of pain and collapsed, only to be helped up once again by Cassandra who explained, “The pulses are coming faster now.  The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

Cassandra continued chatting, but Valaella ’s mind was scattered.  She wondered how she had survived a blast that had killed everyone at the Conclave but her?  A cold shiver went through her body.  There had been so many people, some of them were friends of hers.  Now… they were dead.

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious.”  Cassandra added.  “They say a woman was in the rift behind you.  No one knows who she was.”  They were starting to cross another bridge when the sky began to pulsate and a sharp strike of green energy plowed into the bridge before them, causing the stone to crumble and collapse around them.   Valaella  let out a gasped as they all fell onto the frozen water below.  Not even a moment after landing did  Valaella  roll over to see that a comet of energy was thrown across the sky and landed near them.  A demon appeared from the energy blast.

Cassandra, who was armed, shouted, “Stay behind me!”  And shielded  Valaella , who was unarmed.  Despite charging straight towards the demon, there was another bubbling green and black pit before  Valaella .  She could see that something was coming to life.  Quickly looking over her shoulder, she saw a fallen stack of supplies with a long sword protruding from a crate.  She had to defend herself.  She quickly grabbed the weapon and faced back to the pit.

A shroud type monster appeared in front of her, looking like a mummy that had just risen from it’s grave.  Before it could even make a move,  Valaella  tightened her grip on her sword and gave it a hard horizontal swing, cutting open the front of the demon.  She didn’t stop.  She had learned from years of training alongside her father that heavier weapon’s advantages were all in the momentum of the swing.  She was small so most underestimated her ability to handle larger weapons.  But she used the weight of the axe and the speed of her first swing to move on around and come in for another swing, chopping away several times at the demon before it disappeared into wisps of energy.

Once both the demons were gone,  Valaella  panted, “It’s over…”

But Cassandra was on her like a mountain lion, pointing her sword at her and ordering, “Drop your weapon!   Now! ”

Valaella  held one hand up and slowly placed the sword down on the ice, saying, “Okay, I’m disarming.”   After a second, Cassandra put her sword away and let out a heavy sigh.

“Wait.  I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.”  With a forlorn look, Cassandra added, “I should remember you did not attempt to run.”  They carried on, slowly drawing closer and closer to the Breach.  Cassandra added, “Maker knows what we will face…”

“Where are all your soldiers?”   Valaella  asked as they followed the iced over river.

“At the forward camp, or fighting.  We are on our own, for now.”

They continued on down the path fighting off demons whenever they showed their ugly mugs.  It seemed like the river was winding on forever and the Breach wasn’t getting closer.  Just bigger.   After a while, Cassandra guided her up a stair case and said, “Once you get closer to the top, you’ll hear the fighting.”

“Who’s fighting?”   Valaella  questioned.

“You’ll see soon.  We must help.”  Cassandra ordered.

Without any further questions, as soon as they saw the fighting, both of them jumped into the fray.   Valaella  took down a couple more slug looking demons.  As soon as she killed the last one with a heavy sword through it’s head, another Elven man grabbed her wrist and ordered, “Quickly, before more come through!”  He pulled her hand up and pointed it towards the small rift that was letting demons out very slowly.  When he did so, the rift grew smaller and smaller, she guessed because of the stream of green energy leaving her hand.  Then finally, it disappeared.

Valaella  demanded of him, “What did you do?”

“I did nothing.”  He answered modestly.  He wore a staff on his back so he was of a mage class.  He was bald but his expression didn’t look menacing like many of the other gazes she’d received today.  “The credit is yours.”

Glaring down at her hand she retorted, “You mean the mark.”

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.  I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

Cassandra marched up, “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”

“Possibly.”  He answered.  To  Valaella , he added, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

From the other side of the area, the Dwarven man with the bow finally spoke up.  He had short red-blonde hair pulled into a tiny little ponytail and said, “Good to know!  Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever!”  He walked up to  Valaella  and introduced himself, “Varric Tethras:  Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”  The last part of his introduction was directed at Cassandra and he even added a cliché wink.

The sneer from Cassandra was perfect.

Trying to deter the sudden tension in the air,  Valaella  commented, “That’s a nice crossbow you have there.  The craftsmanship on it is beautiful.  Someone did a really good job with it.”  She couldn’t help, with all her years of blacksmithing, she idolized good works.

With a happy sigh he agreed,  “Isn’t she?  Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

“You named your crossbow Bianca?”   Valaella  questioned, arching her brows, trying to hide her amusement.

“Of course.  And she’ll be great company in the valley.”

Cassandra intervened, “Absolutely not.  Your help is appreciated, Varric, but – “

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?  Your soldiers aren’t in control, anymore.  You need me.”  Varric retorted.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and made a noise of utter disgust as she walked away.

The Elven mage caught  Valaella ’s attention now.  “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.  I am pleased to see you still live.”

Varric chimed in, “He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’.”

“Then I owe you my thanks…”   Valaella  stated, dipping her head slightly.

“Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process.  Cassandra, you should know:  the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen.  Your prisoner is no mage.  Indeed, I find it difficult to image any mage having such power.”

“Understood.”  Cassandra agreed.  “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

“Well…”  Varric walked around  Valaella  and said, “Bianca’s excited.”

Valaella  took a moment to look at them as they walked off.  It looked like there was a chance she was going to die here, in order to close the Breach.  The thought was a little morbid, but after all she’d lost, she supposed it wasn’t too bad.  She only regretted not being able to say anything to her family about what was going on.  Perhaps she could speak to Cassandra about talking to them.  Maybe even lying and saying she died a hero, even if she failed here.


	2. The Mine

The new team trudged on together for a while.  As they ascended more steps, Varric asked, “So… are you innocent?”

Valaella  huffed, expecting some comment from Cassandra but she said, “I don’t remember what happened.”

“That lie will get you every time.”  Varric told her with a chuckle.  “You should have spun a story.”

Cassandra glared at them while they moved, “That’s what  _ you _  would have done.”

“It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.”

The higher up they traveled, the more rifts were appearing.  They were small, but they were all surrounded by demons and  Valaella  was thankful with each passing battle to have the three of them with her.  On her own, she wouldn’t stand a chance.  When they encountered another rift, Cassandra stepped in front of her and said, “We’ll hold the demons off, you close the rift.”

Valaella  nodded her head and charged for the glowing break in the sky.  A demon came after her, but just as Cassandra had before, she moved in between and took care of the monster.  Solas was right at her other side, guarding her and said, “Just concentrate on closing it up.  We’ve got this.”  She had to admit, she felt better with them guarding her back.  She wasn’t used to having so many people protecting her.  In her village she’d had one close friend and that was all.   So this, she would almost consider, a welcome change of pace.

Valaella  whipped her hand to the side when the rift finally blew up.  All of the green faded from the sky disappeared and returned to the soft snowfall.   Valaella  let out a sigh of content.  Solas told her, “We’re clear for the moment.  Well done.”

Varric added, “Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.”

They finally made it to a large gate.  Cassandra pushed on through and they marched down the pass until they came to a table where a chancellor and Leliana were standing – er, rather – arguing.  The man with the black cap and church style clothing looked up at them and said, “Ah, here they come.”

“You made it.”  Leliana said thankfully.  “Chancellor Roderick, this is – “

“I know who she is.”  Roderick snarled.  “As Grad Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

There was a moment of silence before Cassandra tipped her head and snide grin nearly split her face.  “’Order me’?  You are a glorified clerk!  A bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”  Roderick retorted.

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”  Leliana defended .

“Justinia is dead!  We must elect a replacement, and obey  _ her _  orders on the matter!”  Roderick snapped.

“Thanks, I’m standing right here.”   Valaella  told the Chancellor, her brows pinching with irritation.  “What about the Breach?  Aren’t you concerned about that?”

“Shut up!” Roderick ordered.  “You shouldn’t even  _ be _  here!”  Cassandra marched up to his table while he ordered, but his tone more calmed than it had been, “Call a retreat, Seeker.  Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late.”  Cassandra told him.

“How?  You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple.  It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest.”  Leliana interjected.  “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path.  It is too risky.”  Cassandra challenged.

“Listen to me.”  Chancellor argued.  “Abandon this now before more lives are lost.”

As though to protest what Roderick said, the Breach began to howl with energy and green light pulsated down to the earth once more.  At the same time, the mark on  Valaella ’s hand began to throb and out of reaction, she grabbed at it, trying to ease the pain.

Cassandra looked at  Valaella  and asked, “How do you think we should proceed?”

Valaella  was shocked.  Since when did Cassandra give a damn what she thought?  She asked, “You’re asking  _ my _  opinion?”

“You have the mark.”  Solas defended.

“And you are the one we must keep alive.  Since we cannot agree on our own, you must make the decision.”  Cassandra stated.

Valaella  looked at Leliana a moment before turning back to Cassandra.  “You said you lost contact with a squad who was crossing that path?  If we take that path we might be able to find them and return them here alive.  That’s the route we’ll take.  We will work together, because all of you know what is at stake.”

Cassandra turned to the purpled cloaked red-head, “Leliana, bring every left in the valley.  Everyone.”

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”  The Chancellor growled as they passed.

Valaella  stopped and looked at the Chancellor.  She knew she should keep her mouth shut, but she couldn’t.  “Place the blame on us if you like, Chancellor Roderick.  Maybe I am nothing more than a criminal in your eyes, but if we don’t take a chance to stop this Breach now, then the lives lost from our hesitation would also be on our shoulders.  This way, at least I know that I’m doing everything in my power and if I die here, I know that it wasn’t in vein!  Can you say the same of yourself Chancellor?”

Roderick straightened up, looking like he wanted to throw a fit about her attitude, but he zipped his lips and turned away.   Valaella  quickly caught back up with Cassandra who said, “You speak well.  You were a soldier before this?”

“Yes.”  Valaella  answered.

“And before that?”

“Just a small town elf with big dreams.”

Valaella  looked up at the path.  It was a steep, rocky mountain.  It was so steep that it required ladders, rather than stairs to climb it.  There were stone structures protruding out from the side wall and it looked like it used to be for mining or some sort business like it.  With the snow and wind, it was a difficult climb.  As they made their way up, Cassandra said, “The tunnel should be just ahead.  The path to the temple lies just beyond it.”

“What manor of tunnel is this?”  Solas asked.

“Part of an old mining complex.  These mountains are full of such paths.”  Cassandra answered.

At the top of the ladders and structures, wood panels took the path around the side and into the mountain.  They were broken and unstable and  Valaella  was thankful to be hurrying.

Solas asked once more, “So then, your soldiers are in there somewhere?”

Varric added, “Along with whatever has detained them.”

“We shall see soon enough.”  Cassandra agreed.

Once inside the ruins of the mine shaft, monsters began crawling out of the works.  Several of the slug monsters and then a few of the shroud type beasts were surrounding all of them.  Cassandra was the first to be overwhelmed and shouted to fall back.  But before  Valaella  was able to pull back as well, one of the monsters cut her off and when she went to defend herself, one hit her from the back.  With a heavy gasp she stumbled forward, dropping to one knee.  The monster was about to lash out at her when a perfectly aimed arrow whizzed by her head and embedded itself in the chest of the monster, causing it to evaporate into nothing.

Valaella  quickly got herself up, turning on her heel and sinking her axe into  one of the last few demons.  Seeing that the numbers were coming down to a controllable number, Cassandra bashed her shield into a demon, causing it to fall into a blast of ice that was shooting from Solas’s staff.  Once the monsters were gone,  Valaella  turned to Varric.  “Thanks for the save back there.  I owe you one.”

“All in a day’s work.  I couldn’t very well let the one who is going to close the Breach die, could I?”  Varric chuckled while Cassandra ordered them onward.

Though  it was a joke, the statement left a hollow feeling in  Valaella ’s stomach.  If it weren’t for whatever placed this mark on her hand, she would already be dead.  Either by the blast that killed everyone else, or by those she was with now who kept her alive only to be used.

Solas happened to look in her direction as they walked along and he asked, “Is something troubling you,  Valaella ?”

“Nothing.  Just ready to get this over with.”   Valaella  lied.

It took a few more rounds of demons, but they finally came up to a tunnel that was glowing with daylight.  Just outside the mouth of the tunnel, though, strewn across the steps were corpses.   Valaella  gritted her teeth and forced herself to keep walking.

Varric morbidly commented, “Guess we found the soldiers.”

“That can’t be all of them.”  Cassandra stated.  

“So the others could be holed up ahead?”  Varric questioned.

The path ahead of them was rockier than the one up and it was descending quickly.  It looked like they had survived the main perils of the mountain pass.

“Our priority must be the Breach.  Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.”   Solas retorted.

“I’m leaving that to our other elven friend here.”  Varric stated.

Valaella  looked back at him as they ran along, using the stone fence as a guide down the path.  “We don’t even know that this tiny mark will be able to close the actual Breach.  Right now, we need to save those that we can.”

The path led to an enclave that was overhanging the mountain side.  For a moment, everything seemed fine, but as they neared it, the familiar green crystal like energy appeared in the sky.  “It’s another rift.”  On cue, demons began to break out of the rift and attack.

As the first demon neared,  Valaella  tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword and swung the massive piece of weapon over with enough force that it crushed the demon and broke the ground in one blow.  She dragged it along as she turned and diagonally swiped up through another demon.  Cassandra was right at her back and Varric and Solas were surrounding the enemies, weakening them from a distance.  When it was down to only a couple,  Valaella  focused her attention on sealing the rift while they fought the last of them off.

Once it was gone, Cassandra raced up to a fallen woman near the edge and shouted, “Lieutenant!  You’re alive!”

“Barely…”  She replied.

Meanwhile Solas walked up to  Valaella  and stated, “Sealed, as before.  You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

“Let’s hope it works on the big one.”  Varric agreed.

Once the Lieutenant was to her feet, she said, “Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra.  I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”

Cassandra pursed her lips before looking back at  Valaella  and informed the woman, “Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant.  She insisted we come this way.”

“The prisoner…?  Then you…?”  The woman who was struggling to stay standing questioned.

With a smile,  Valaella  dipped her head to the superior, “It was worth saving you, if we could.”

“Then you have my sincere gratitude.”

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment.  Go, while you still can.”  Cassandra ordered, pointing back up through the mountain pass they had just come through.

“At once.  Quickly, let’s move!”  The Lieutenant ordered her remaining soldiers.

“The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well.”  Solas chimed.

“Let’s hurry before that changes.”  Cassandra was already marching past them and on up the path.

They carried on down the path and climbed down the ladders.  Once they were back on solid ground, Varric asked, “So… holes in the fade don’t just  _ accidentally _  happen, right?”

“If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible.”  Solas answered.

“But there are easier ways to make things explode.”

“That is true.”

Cassandra hushed both of them.  “We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past.” 

It wasn’t much longer that the mountain terrain changed to rubble and fallen brick.  It was becoming more difficult to walk on and finally Varric answered the question that was on her mind.

“The temple of sacred ashes…” 

“What’s left of it.”  Solas added.

“That is where you walked out of the fade.”  Cassandra explained, “And our soldiers found you.  They say a woman was in the rift behind you.  But no one knows who she was.”

Valaella  shrugged it off and continued down the pass.  As they walked, she started seeing bodies that had been completely burned still on the impact of the blast.  Realization was beginning to settle in.  There should have been no possible way that she survived.  If this split second catastrophe had done all of this, then she should be dead!

In places, flames were still burning.   Valaella  followed the others through what remained of the building and down a couple flights of stairs.  The nightmare was getting worse as they carried on.   She walked up to the railing before her.  Right in front of their eyes was the Breach.  The massive rift that was causing all the others.  They would have to take the long way around to get to it because the jump was too far down.  But all around them, in this area only were columns and spikes of red lyrium.  How?  What was going on?

Varric turned in a circle as he walked with them.  He said, “The Breach is a long way up…”

“You’re here!”  

She, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric all turned when they heard Leliana’s voice and she rushed up to them, a handful of soldiers in tow.  “Thank the Maker!”  

Cassandra immediately ordered, “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.”

With a curt nod, she turned back and passed on the orders to her men.  Now Cassandra’s attention was back on  Valaella .  “This is your chance to end this.  Are you ready?”

“I’ll try.”   Valaella  told her superior.  “But I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it.”

“No.”  Solas responded, “This rift was the first and it’s the key.  Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

“Then let’s find a way down.  Be careful.”  Cassandra ordered them.


	3. Chapter 3

They all started making their way down the path and to where the rift was at.  But as they did, a voice began to echo around them.  It said, “Now is the hour of our victory.  Bring forth the sacrifice.”

Valaella ’s hand began to light up with the green energy again and another voice chimed in, “Someone, help me!”

And then, to her horror, she heard her own voice ask, “What’s going on here?”

“That was your voice.”  Cassandra stated with shock.  “Most Holy called out to you, but…”

Tiny bits of broken memory were suddenly beginning to surround them.  There was a blurred, faded face of what looked to be demon, and then a very brief flash of the Divine shouting for  Valaella  to run.

“We have an intruder…”  The demonic voice seemed to call out.  “Slay the elf.”  It ordered.

As soon as it gave the ordered, the area was surrounded in a flash of bright light powerful enough to cause all of them to reach up and shield their eyes.  When it passed, Cassandra shouted at her, “You  _ were _  there!  Who attacked and the Divine, is she…?  Was this vision true?  What are we seeing?”

“I don’t remember!”   Valaella  told her sincerely.

“Echoes of what happened here.  The Fade bleeds into this place.”  Solas explained.  “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed.  Albeit temporarily.  I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely.  However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons!  Stand ready!”  Cassandra ordered.

At her order, everyone that was in the remains of the temple drew their weapons and closed in on the Breach.   Valaella  looked up into the sky.  It was now or never.  This was it.  This was her chance to prove her innocence, to close the Breach, and possibly, to die.

Valaella  paused and looked back at the Seeker.  “Cassandra, wait.  Real fast.  If… something goes wrong.  Should I die here… can you do something for me? ”

“…what?”  Cassandra questioned.  She seemed resentful at first, but her gaze softened as though sympathizing with a prisoner.  She knew she shouldn’t hope for it, but for some reason, it appeared to her that Cassandra… perhaps… understood her feelings.

“Will you tell what remains of my family that I died a hero?”   Valaella  stated.  “Whether it is a lie or not, please don’t tell them I was ever a suspect.  Tell them that I gave my all, that they have something to be proud of.   Us elves face nothing but scrutiny and hardships.  I wanted to give my family something to be proud of.  If nothing else… will you do this for me?”

“You are prepared to die here, Prisoner?”  Cassandra asked.

“I’d rather not.  There’s still so much I want to do.  I want to craft the perfect sword… I want to fall in love, I want to see the world.  I’m not ready to die, but that isn’t just my decision, now is it?”  

“No.”  Cassandra corrected sharply.  “If you do not wish to die here, then do not.  If you are not ready to give your life for the Maker than the Maker will not take it.  Do not let your will falter here because you face peril.   Valaella .  If you want to give your family something to be proud of, then do not throw your life away now.  Become that something to be proud of.  Become the hero you wanted me to tell them you were.  And then…  _ you _  can return and tell them yourself.”

A small smile came to  Valaella  lips and she said, “Here I thought you were as tough as you looked all the way through.  It appears you… er, rather, I think we may be more alike than I realized.  You can take that as an insult if you like, but… it makes me feel better.”

“You want to be like me?”  Cassandra questioned, genuine shock in her eyes.

“I want to be confident and admirable like you.  The way you command is intimidating, but mystifying as well.”

If she didn’t know any better, she could have sworn that the Seeker’s cheeks turned a dark pink before she cleared her throat and pointed past her.  “We have work to do.  We can chat after the Breach is sealed.  Get to work.  The soldiers are ready.”

“Yes ma’am.”   Valaella  stated with a short salute before making her way to the rift.

Just like before,  Valaella  raised her hand and the stream of green light connected from her palm and to the rift.  It began to glow brighter and bright until suddenly it seemed to completely erupt with the light in a type of shockwave.  Everything was suddenly knocked around and batted around for a split second before a massive beast suddenly gave form.

It looked like an ox-head on a two-legged dragon.  It’s massive horns were glowing with electricity and odd-shaped scales were protruding out from it’s elbows like protective armor.  It’s muzzle was filled with sharp fangs and it’s beady little eyes were pitch black.  It had a deep growl as well, but it came out more like an evil laugh than an animal like growl.

Cassandra raised her sword, “Now!”

The archers that were positioned on the upper level started to fire their arrows at the beast.  But with one whip of it’s massive arm it was able to deflect all of the arrows back away from him and some back at the archers.  

Cassandra and the soldiers charged right for the demon while she ordered, “We must strip it’s defenses!”

Valaella  began to charge in with them, but she gave pause when she saw that the mark was still glowing on her hand.  Out of curiosity, she raised her limb once again.  The light made connection once more and the sound of a jet roaring to life filled the air.  It sounded like she was sucking energy right out of the voice and when it released a shockwave this time, it caused the monster only to stumble and pause in it’s attack.

Her eyes widened.  She was disrupting the rift and it caused the monster to weaken.   Valaella  shouted at Cassandra, “If I disrupt the rift, it leaves the demon vulnerable!”

“Then keep doing it!”  Cassandra shouted back at her.

“I have to stand still, I’ll be vulnerable as well.”   Valaella  stated back.  “And I can’t close it if I die!”

“Leave that to us.”  Varric stated.  He and Solas backed up, firing their arrows and magic at the demon to keep it at bay as well as away from her.  There were blasts of energy coming from the rift as well and each time one came close to them, Solas deflected it with his own magic.

“Just whatever you do, do not stop.”  Solas ordered.

Valaella  was focusing on draining the energy from the rift, but every now and then she was forced to pull her hand away because the burning sensation was growing to powerful.  In between rounds, she heard a noise which sounded like electricity.  That was when she saw it.  Varric slammed into her and Solas dropped down just as a massive whip with purple electricity racing down it’s length flew overhead.  She gasped and quickly rolled back to her feet, but the beast was charging up and energy blast to throw at them.

Varric wasn’t moving.   Valaella  turned back to the rift and held her hand up, disrupting it once more.  If she could catch it in time, then she could save all three of them.  But Solas was already getting up.  “We don’t have time!”  He shouted.  He spun his staff around before slamming it on the ground and a massive wall of ice shot straight up in front of them.  It deflected most of the blast, but the ice shattered and a couple shards flew at her, cutting her skin on her arm and her cheek and knocking her back again.

She rolled back to one knee and returned her hand to position just as Varric charged back, joining Cassandra in directly attacking the demon.  But now more demons were escaping from the rift and were surrounding them.  Solas expertly kept them off  of her, but more and more were coming.  Though she wasn’t fighting, she was running low on energy and told Solas, “This rift isn’t closing.  What are we supposed to do?”

“Don’t give up.  This demon is still here.  There must be a reason for that!  Do not give up until this demon is dead!”  Solas ordered her.  Though his face was devoid of expressions, he was intense and something about his words calmed and reassured her.  She had to give them an opening, so that someone could kill the bastard.

Valaella  threw all of her energy into her hand and suddenly a much larger pulse came through and another shockwave erupted around them.  This time though, it dropped the demon to both it’s knees and it cried out in pain.   Valaella  shouted, “Cassandra!  Finish it off!  Now!”

Cassandra didn’t need her order.  The Seeker was already flying at the colossal monster, jumping up and casting aside her shield so she could embed her sword in the demon’s nape with both hands.  It let out a screech that was then cut off by blood, splattering across the ground and Cassandra.  She ripped her sword free and swung it on around, cutting the beast’s head clean off.

Solas, who was distracted by the kill, lowered his staff.   Valaella  grabbed him and pulled him back just as she spun around and with one hand, slammed her sword through two demons at one time with a powerful thrust.  She turned quickly back to Solas whom she’d accidentally thrown on the ground.  “Are you alright?”

“I believe I am.  Thanks to you.”  Solas told her gratefully.

Valaella  smiled before looking back towards the Breach and the monster that was beginning to dissolve, but it looked more like it was being sucked back into the rift.  Once it appeared as though the demon was fully sealed back up, the rift imploded and sent a shockwave instead of around itself at them, straight back up into the Breach itself.  It then sent a pulsation of light out all around the area, as far as they could see.

And then… nothing but darkness.

When  Valaella  came to, she was staring at what appeared to be a wooden ceiling.  She was laying on an expensive looking bed but it was soft.  It sure had been a long time since she slept on something so comfortable.  She rolled over and sat up slowly.  How had she wound up here?  Where was here?  Suddenly, everything about the Breach came back to her in a rush of memory and she flew up, looking over as a young elf walked in with fresh clothes and supplies.

Seeing that she was awake, he gasped and dropped what he was carrying.  “Oh!  I didn’t know you were awake, I swear.”

“Where am I?”   Valaella  asked, swinging her legs off the bed.  Her eyes widened when the young boy dropped to his knees and bowed. 

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing.  I am but a humble servant.  You are back in Haven, my lady.  They say you saved us.  The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.  It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”

“Then… the danger is over…”   Valaella  stated with a heavy sigh of relief.

“The Breach is still in the sky, but that’s what they say.  I’m certain lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve awakened.  She said, ‘at once’. ”

As the nervous child backed to the door,  Valaella  got to her feet and asked, “Where is she?”

“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor.  ‘At Once’ she said.”

Once the small child had run, terrified, out of the cabin,  Valaella  sighed.  She wasn’t nearly as confused as she was when she first woke up in the jail cell with Leliana and Cassandra, but she still wasn’t as sure of things as she’d like to be.  Looking down at herself, she realized someone had washed her and changed her from her tattered and bloodstained clothes.  She was in a form fitting but comfortable brown two piece casual outfit with tall boots.

It was then that  Valaella  realized what the boy had dropped.  Her armor, nice and clean.  With a smirk, she quickly changed out of the outfit and back into what she was more comfortable wearing.  She placed her sword back into its holster and armed herself for having to face the aftermath.  She hoped that everyone was as cheery and welcoming as the boy had said.  The last thing she wanted was to get thrown back in jail with an angry Cassandra spitting in her face.


	4. The War Council

As  Valae l la  made her way through the small little fort, all of the people that were there were lining the path to the Chantry.  Among them were whispers about what she’d done and who she was.  It caused a flush to her cheek and made her feel uneasy on her feet.  Just before she’d fallen unconscious, she had been a wanted criminal facing a possible death and being blamed for every terrible thing.  Now they were all gazing upon her as though she were some kind of hero.  And the Breach was still there.   She hadn’t done anything.

Valaella  entered the Chantry, still being wallowed with awe-struck gazes.  She made her way to the furthest room, the one labeled war council.  As soon as she walked in, the man at the far right, whom she recognized as Chancellor Roderick from before, immediately ordered, “Chain her.  I want her prepared for travel to the Capital for trial. ”

“Disregard that, and leave us.”  Cassandra ordered from where she was hovering over a book.  Leliana was right beside her, arms crossed.

The guards who stood at the doorway bowed to Cassandra and walked out as they had been ordered to do.  Mental not to herself that Cassandra, the Seeker, bore more power than this wannabe Chancellor.  But he clearly wasn’t happy about being overruled.  Roderick scowled to Cassandra, “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat.  I will not ignore it.”  Cassandra marched up to him and snarled.

With a heavy sigh,  Valaella  stated, “I’m still a suspect then.  Even after all we went through.  I did what I could.”

“You absolutely are.”  Roderick’s voice reminded her more of a snake’s hiss than whatever he was supposed to be.

Once more, Cassandra overruled him.  “No, she is not.”

Leliana chimed in, “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave.  Someone Most Holy did not expect.  Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live.”  The way she spoke the last part of the sentence was clear accusation and it was directed straight at the Chancellor.

He gasped and asked, “ _ I _  am a suspect?”

“You and many others.”  Leliana explained to him.

“But  _ not _  the prisoner?” Roderick snarled, flicking his head in her direction.  If it wasn’t for  Valaella ’s immense self control, she would have broken his face over her kneecap in a split second.

“I heard the voices in the temple.”  Cassandra growled.  “The Divine called to her for help.”

“So her survival, that  _ thing _  on her hand – all a coincidence?”

“Providence.  The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

“Hold up.”   Valaella  put her hands up.  “Yesterday, I was a prisoner.  Today now you’re saying I’m some Maker’s chosen one?  This is wrong.  I am  _ not _  a chosen one.  I am just me.”

“I was wrong.”  Cassandra stated, watching her closely.  “Perhaps I still am.  But… perhaps you are, as well.”  After a short pause, her eyes narrowed with determination and she said, “I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

“The Breach remains and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.”  Leliana added.

“This is not for you to decide!”  Chancellor shouted.

The book that Cassandra had been stewing over she suddenly lifted  up  and slammed down in front of the Chancellor.  She snarled, “You know what this is?  A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act.  As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”  She began moving on the Chancellor who was backing up with fear as she honed in on him.  “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order.  With or without your approval.”

The man glanced between the three of them a few times before suddenly marching out of the room without another word.  Cassandra turned, scratching at her head in irritation.

Leliana said, “This is the Divine’s directive:  Rebulid the Inquisition of old.  Find those who will stand against the chaos.  We aren’t ready.  We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice.”  Cassandra told her.  “We must act now.  With you at our side.”

“What is ‘The Inquisition of Old’, exactly?”   Valaella  asked, looking between them.

“It preceded the Chantry:  People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.”  Leliana answered.

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar order, but the Templars have lost their way.”  Cassandra added.  “We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.”

“But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?”  Valaella  continued to quiz.

Cassandra nearly chuckled at her question and asked, “Is that what you see?”

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine and then it will wait for her direction.”  Leliana explained.

“But we cannot wait.”  Cassandra added.  “So many grand clerics died at the Conclave.  No, we are on our own.  Perhaps forever.”

“I’ll do whatever I can to help.  If I’m actually able to, I don’t know.”   Valaella  told them, trying to be strong but still not sure of this new position she’d been put in.

“That is all we ask.”  Leliana assured.

“Help us fix this, before it’s too late.”  Cassandra asked, shocking  Valaella  by holding her hand out for her to take.  It took her a moment to work up the courage but she finally stepped forward and shook the Seeker’s hand.  Though it may be selfish, in the back of her mind, she felt that this was her chance.  This was what she was supposed to do.  This was why she was born and why everything came down to the way it was.  Her handshake was answered by a once in a lifetime smile from the Seeker and it pleased her to know that she wasn’t just the expendable criminal she had been before.

For the rest of the day and the entire next day, preparations were made to announce the inquisition.   Word was sent across Thedas and posters were hung announcing their goals and what they planned to do to attain them.  Today, though, Cassandra had fetched her to introduce her to her advisors.

As they walked through the Chantry,  Valaella ’s gaze moved instinctively to her hand, examining it as thought the longer she stared, the more answers she’d get.  Cassandra asked her, “Does it trouble you?”

“No, no.  It doesn’t.  At least, not anymore.  I just… wish I knew more about what it was.  Where it came from, why it’s here.  Why am I the one who got it?”

“We will find out.”  Cassandra promised.  “What is important is that the mark is now stable, as is the Breach.  You’ve given us time and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power.  The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place.  That is not easy to come by.”

“That sounds incredibly dangerous.”   Valaella  stated.  “A lot of risk for something that only just  _ might _  work.”

“It’s a risk, I know, but right now… it’s all we’ve got to hope for.”  Cassandra told her.

Finally Cassandra led her onward into the room they had been in before.  But this time there was a large map on the table and three people were on each side of it.  She recognized Leliana from before, but the man directly in front of her had her stopping in place.  He was tall and broad with thick short blonde hair that was brushed back out of his face.  He was… handsome.  Incredibly handsome.  When his gaze met her own, her world seemed to stop for a second.  His eyes were such a light brown that they almost looked as gold as his hair.  Perhaps they were.  She wasn’t sure if the physical feeling that came over her was her own imagination or something real.  But Cassandra speaking brought her back to reality.

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisitions forces.”

“Such as they are.”  Cullen stated.  “We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.”

After his words,  Valaella  realized that the red around his eyes wasn’t her imagination.  He was exhausted and tired and concerned over the lives lost due to the last attack.  Already she was sure this was the perfect Commander for the Inquisition.  He was Compassionate but strong and could shoulder the burden that war would bring.  They needed his broad shoulders now more than ever.

“This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”  Cassandra stated.

Valaella  realized she nearly had to unglue her eyes from Cullen to look on across the room.  The dark skinned, dark haired woman had a clipboard and a pen in both hands and serious look of determination in her eyes.  When she greeted her with a phrase in her Elven language, an excited gasp escaped her, “You speak Elven?”

She giggled and said, “You just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid.”

“And of course, you know sister Leliana.”  Cassandra stated at last.

“My position here involves a degree of – “

“She is our spymaster.”  Cassandra put simply.

“Yes… tactfully put Cassandra.”  Leliana teased, her arms crossed behind her back.

Valaella  dipped her head and said, “Pleased to meet you all.”

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”  Cassandra stated.

Leliana added, “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”

“I still disagree.”  Cullen stated.  His hands were both resting on the hilt of his sword, crossed, as though ready to draw the weapon at any given time.  “The Templars could serve just as well.”

Cassandra let out an irritated sigh.  “We need power, Commander.  Enough magic poured into that mark – “

“Might destroy us all.  Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so – “

“Pure speculation.”  Leliana cut in without an emotion in her voice.

Cullen challenged, “ _ I _  was a Templar.  I know what they’re capable of.”

Josephine finally cut in and saved the arguing with, “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us, yet.  The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically.”

“That was quick.”   Valaella  sighed.  “Then why – “

“Some are calling you – a Dalish Elf – the ‘Herald of Andraste’.   That frightens the Chantry.”  Jose explained.  “The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy.  And we, heretics, for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.”  Cassandra stated.

“It limits our options.”  Jose stated.  “Approaching the Mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question.”

Valaella  demanded, “How am I the Herald of Andraste?”

“People saw what you did at the temple.  How you stopped the Breach from growing.  They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you.  They believe that was Andraste.”  Cassandra explained.

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading – “ Leliana started.

“ – Which we have not.”  Cassandra cut in.

“The point is, everyone is talking about you.”  Leliana finished.

Cullen smirked and said, “It’s quite the title, isn’t it?  How do you feel about that?”

“They’re wrong.”   Valaella  stated, meeting Cullen’s gaze.  “I’m just a person.  A god didn’t place their hand upon me, elevate me, or grant me the gift of this mark.  None of that.  I am just  _ me. _ ”

“People are desperate for a sign of hope.  For some, you’re that sign.”  Leliana informed.

“I know, I get that.”   Valaella  stated.  “That doesn’t mean I’m any happier about it.  People can believe what they want, I won’t deny them that right.  But I know what I am and I know that I am not some product of some Maker.  I am not the chosen one.”

“But to others.”  Josephine cut in, “You are a symbol of everything that has gone wrong.”

“Will the Chantry attack us?”   Valaella  asked.

Cullen’s brows arched in humor and he asked, “With what?  They have only words at their disposal.”

“And yet… they may bury us with them.”  Josephine told Cullen sharply.

“There is something you can do.”  Leliana cut back in.  “A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you.  She is not far, and she knows those involved far better than I.  Her assistance could be invaluable.”

“Alright.  I’ll see what she has to say.”   Valaella  agreed.

“You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”  Leliana told her.  

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisitions influence while you are there.”  Cullen ordered.

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond the valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.”  Josephine added.

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options.  I won’t leave this all to the Herald.”  Cassandra ordered as well.

“Got it.  Meet the mother, spread the word, recruit some help.  Sounds easy.  I’ll head out first thing tomorrow.” Valaella  suggested, looking to Cassandra to make sure that her decision received her approval.  With a slight dip of her head, she gave  Valaella  all the acknowledgement she needed.

Cullen rested his hands on the table.  “I’ll have some of my men get ready to join you to the Hinterlands.  It’s quite the distance and there have been some skirmishes down there.  It’s important to keep you safe during your travels.”

“No, thanks, Commander.”   Valaella  stated but stiffened when they gave her a look of questioning.  “Sorry but, I already have a crew that I would like to take with me.  The one that helped me climb the mountain to reach the Breach.  I’ve already begun getting to know them and they’ve proven that they’ll defend me no matter what.  I would like to take them.”

“Are they equipped?”  Cullen asked.

Valaella  nodded her head.  “Yes.  They are.”

“Then by all means.”  Cullen offered her a smile before the team was dismissed and  Valaella  left with Cassandra.  

Once they were outside, Cassandra grabbed her arm and turned her to face her.  “What was that about?”

“What?”   Valaella  asked, genuinely shocked.

“You want to take Varric and Solas with you?”

“As well as you if that’s alright.”

“Of course I’ll be going.  But what are you thinking?  You barely know either of them.  Take a handful of Cullen’s well trained men who are ordered and trained to protect you.  You’d be safer with them.”

“Varric and Solas already proved they’d risk their lives to protect me.  And I would already be dead if it weren’t for Varric.  I appreciate your concern but if I’m going to put my life on the line to close the Breach and save the world, then I would like to decide for myself who I put my life in the hands of.”

Cassandra stepped back and crossed her arms with a heavy sigh.  “You… are a pain in the ass, you know that, Herald?”

“Please don’t call me that.  I am not the chosen one.  I’m sorry you feel that way but I – “

“You remind me of myself,  Valaella .  Do not… change.  Keep up the good work.”  Cassandra uncrossed her arms and walked ahead of her, shouting over her shoulder, “I will go inform Varric and Solas.  Be ready by sunrise.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, when  Valaella  met her team at the stables, she was surprised to see her advisors were all there as well, to see them off.  As  Valaella  prepared her horse and her supplies, she listened to the conversations around her.

Leliana was briefing Cassandra and her on what she knew.  “Mother Giselle was last seen in the Hinterlands outside Redcliffe tending to refugees who fled the fighting between renegade Templars and apostate Mages.  The latest reports suggest that the vicious struggle between the two groups has spread to the Hinterlands, catching the refugees – and Mother Giselle – in the middle.  It is vital to protect her and, if possible, restore order to the area.”  Leliana focused on  Valaella  and pressed, “If Giselle dies, any hope of Chantry support dies with her.  My scouts will slip past the fighting, find her, and protect her with their lives.”

“Then we’ll join when we reach her.”   Valaella  stated.

Cassandra clarified, “Have you already sent them?”

“Yes, my scouts headed out last night.  When you arrive, my lead scout, Harding, will meet you and give you yet another briefing.”  Leliana stated.

“Do what you can, but don’t take too many risks.”  Cullen ordered.  “If the fighting gets too intense, pull Mother Giselle out and hide out back at the camp and wait for reinforcements.”

“No matter what, we focus on gaining her support.  In protecting her, we can ensure that happens.”  Josephine told her.

Cassandra turned her attention back to Leliana.  “Have you heard anything else, Leliana?  Anything we have not already been told?”

“No.  Nothing.”  Leliana answered.  Touching  Valaella ’s shoulder, she ordered, “Be careful out there, understand?”

“Yeah yeah, I have to stay alive so I can close the Breach, I know.”   Valaella  told her, somewhat bitterly.  “I know my position and all that’s riding on my shoulders.”

“I did not mean…” Leliana began but  Valaella  cut her off with a coy smirk.

“Chill, I’m just messing around.”  Valaella  told her, gathering up the reins for her horse.  She told the now tense Leliana, “There’s a lot of shit going on and we’re all risking our lives.  We have to remember that each moment that passes could be the last and we need to live for that.  Don’t forget to stop and smell the roses.  Smile a little Leliana.”

Her words seemed to fluster the woman and she shifted on her feet, saying, “Yes.  I apologize.  I will do better.”

“That wasn’t an order, Leliana.”   Valaella  turned her attention to Cullen and asked, “When we get back, what are the chances we can get suited with real armor.  Not that I don’t think we’re fully equipped, but Varric walking around with his chest out of an unzipped trench coat won’t exactly protect him from a stray arrow.”

Cullen chuckled and said, “You told me they were equipped.”

“They are.”   Valaella  smirked.  “With attitude, cunning, gall and – “

“Hey, I happen to like my outfit just the way it is.  If you’re going to change it up then I want a say in it – “  Varric started.

“Nope.  Anyway.  Cullen?”   Valaella  asked.  “There a blacksmith around here?”

“Upon your return we will tend to the armor of your squad immediately.  Come find me when you get back.”  Cullen ordered with an amused smile.

Solas crossed his arms and asked, “I’m guessing that I don’t have an option either?”

“You need some kind of armor.”   Valaella  stated.  “Perhaps something light on the sleeves and chest, similar to Cullen’s jacket.  You need to stay moveable  but maybe if we build something out of viridian it would be light enough that your movement wouldn’t be hindered but it would reflect magic attacks.  You’ll need to stay out of range of warriors and rogues though cause it won’t do shit for a blade.  I don’t know where to find a viridian mine… we can start with iron for now though.”

All of them stood there, dumbfounded for several moments before Josephine asked, “Herald, have you had experience in blacksmithing before?”

“Hm?  Well yeah.  I learned from my father.”   Valaella  stated.

“And… who is your father?”  Josephine pressed.

“Was.  He died a few years ago.   His name was Dalibor Samara.”   Valaella  answered.  “I am his daughter,  Valaella sithia Samara.”

“Of course, how did I not see the similarities?”  Josephine stated.  “I’ve had many correlations with your father, arranging for generals who want him to design the armor for their men.   Did you train under your father?”

“Yeah.  Like every day.”  Valaella  replied.  

“We’ll talk more when you return.  We must hurry right now.”  Josephine told her.

Valaella  nodded her head, waiting for the other three to step up onto their horses before they took off.

When they arrived at the Hinterlands,  Valaella  looked up, seeing that a bird was circling their party.  After a moment it landed on the head of her horse and she saw that it had a letter strapped to its leg.  Reaching up,  Valaella  untied it and looked upon the letter, reading aloud for the team:

“We avoided the fighting as best we could – it’s every bit as bad as we’d feared.  The apostates are mad.  Attacking anything that moves, and it appears that the tempars here aren’t following anyone’s orders any longer.  We located Mother Giselle and are trying to protect her, but she refuses to leave the refugees until we’ve ensured their safety.  That will be hard to do without troops to push the apostates and the Templars out of the area.”

Cassandra sighed as he horse walked along side of  Valaella ’s.  “That sounds just like Mother Giselle.  She is a kind woman and would not take the safety of herself over the safety of others. ”

“But that means that we’ll need to clean up this area if we want to get her aid.”   Valaella  sighed.  “Not a problem, but it’s going to be time consuming.”

“Is there anymore?” Cassandra asked, glancing at the letter in her hands.

“Yeah.”   Valaella  answered, “ ’ Comander Cullen asked me to make inquiries of Master Dennet, a retired horsemaster of Redcliffe who lives in the area.  We tried to contact him about obtaining better horses for the Inquisition, but we’ve been unable to get through the fighting. ’  This letter is from Lead Scout Harding who we’ll be meeting with very shortly.”

“So, we clean up the mess with the Renegades and Apostates and then we go fetch ourselves a horsemaster.  Sounds easy enough.”  Varric stated, but his voice was filled with amusement.

“I was just thinking the same thing.”   Valaella  smiled as they continued down the steep hill, making their way for the camp that they had been informed Harding had set up.

Finally they made it to the camp.   Valaella  was climbing off her horse when a small dwarven woman ran up to her.  She had a bright look to her eyes and her auburn hair was pulled back hurriedly out of her face.  “Herald of Andraste!  I’ve heard the stories, everyone has.  We know what you did at the Breach.  It’s odd for a Dalish Elf to care what happens to anyone else, but you’ll get no back talk here.  That’s a promise.  I am Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service!  I – all of us here – we’ll do whatever we can to help.”

“Harding, huh?  Ever been to Kirkwal’s Hightown?”  Varric asked suddenly.

“I can’t say I have.  Why?”  Harding questioned.

“You could be harding in – “

“Varric!”  Valaella  scolded suddenly, glaring at the mischievous dwarf.

Varric chuckled and said, “Nevermind…”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and gave a disgusted snort.

Pulling the conversation back to the topic at hand,  Valaella  asked, “So what’s the situation out here in the Hinterlands?  Your letter and Leliana’s  briefing have given me a pretty good idea.”

“We came to secure horses from Redcliffe’s old horsemaster.  I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet’s herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the frostbacks.  But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn’t get to Dennet.  Maker only knows if he’s even still alive.  Mother Giselle’s at the Crossroads helping refugees and the wounded.  Our latest reports say that the war’s spread there, too.  Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won’t be able to hold out very long.  You best get going.  No time to lose.”

Valaella  made her way to the tents and looked through the supply carts, putting in some bandages and ointments.  She wasn’t for sure how far Dennet’s farm was and if they ran into trouble, she wanted to be able to help her team.  Once she felt she had everything she needed packed, Cassandra walked up and asked, “Are you ready, Herald?”

Valaella  sighed heavily and stood up.  “Yes I am.”

“What’s wrong?”

“That name.  All of you keep calling me the Herald.  Please just call me by my name.”

“You cannot deny what you are.”  Cassandra said.  “Whether you believe yourself to be the Herald or not, we need you to be.  All these people need you to be.”

“I know…”   Valaella  pulled her bag up over her shoulders and adjusted the metal plate of her armor so the straps wouldn’t hinder her movement.  Checking to make sure her sword was in place, she tipped her head to Cassandra.  “Are Varric and Solas ready?”

“Always.”  Solas said confidently.  “Let’ s put an end to this battle and give these people a peace of mind, shall we?”

Just like last time,  Valaella  led the charge.  Instead of making her way down the path, she was too antsy and jumped down the rocky path, slipping and sliding down the stones until she reached the bottom.  The  pale stones came out from the cliff in a type of overhang that kept the entrance of the Crossroads looking like a natural built gate.   Valaella  tore through it, drawing her sword when she heard fighting on the other side.  A couple soldiers looked in their direction as soon as they crossed through and shouted, “The Inquisition’s forces!  They’re here to defend the refugees!”

There was rubble and buildings burning all over the town and people fighting in every direction.  Varric hollered, “Looks like they could use a hand!”

The first group that  Valaella  moved towards were all Templars.  Cassandra told them, “Hold!  We are not Apostates!”

As soon as she began speaking, the nearest Templar raised his axe and brought it down towards Cassandra.  She reached for her shield but too quickly,  Valaella  moved between them, stopping the descending attack with the metal of her blade.  The clank echoed through the air and  Valaella  glared hatefully at the armor clad man before her.  She snapped, “You’ll regret attacking Seeker Cassandra while I still draw breath…!”

Solas whipped out his staff and held it forward, using a wave of power to knock the Templar away from  Valaella .  He said, “I do not think they care, Seeker.  Looks like we’ll have to fight.”

Valaella  stood up straight, holding up her hand and shouting, “Defend the refugees!  Run out the Templars at all cost!”

With that order, they plunged into battle.  All of the Templars around them turned on the four of them.   Valaella  distracted them with a taunt, raising her fingers and curling them towards her.  The enraged soldiers turned their attacks on her, giving Solas an opening to freeze them solid in place with his magic.   Valaella  dug her heel into the earth and turned, slicing her sword right through the being, causing it to shatter.   When another came at her from behind, she did a double take and jabbed the pommel of her grip right into his gut.  Varric finished him off with a barrage of arrows.  When  Valaella  looked up, she saw reinforcements were moving in.  The fires around the building were spreading – rapidly.

Valaella  backed up when a fire began to lick at her and she heard a splashing.  A cart of supplies had been broken and placed aflame as well, but a large bucket of water was rolling around on the ground next to it.

Before  Valaella  could think anymore on it, the sound of screaming brought her back to reality.  In some of the buildings, there were innocents trapped by flames.  Gritting her teeth, she screamed at the Templars, “How could you!?  You should be serving these people you have sworn to protect!  You’re killing them!”  Turning to the others, she ordered, “Cassandra, Varric, both of you save as many villagers as you can.  I hear some of them are trapped inside.  There’s water here that you can use to extinguish the flames and get to them.  Solas and I will hold off the Templars.”

“Alone?  Are you mad?”  Cassandra hissed.  But when she got a good look at  Valaella ’s expression, she dipped her head.  “If that is your order, Herald.”

Valaella  didn’t waste her time protesting.  She and Solas stepped forward, moving between  them and the  Templars.  After a few shots of magic, Solas asked, “You do remember our priority in coming here, don’t you?  Mother Giselle?”

“Of course I do.” Val retorted.  “But what is our purpose in closing up the Breach at all?  The few lives are as important as the many.  Whatever the cost, whenever we can save lives, we do it.  Understood?”

Solas nodded his head.  “I do understand, Herald.  My apologies.  Just do not lose sight of the greater purpose in trying to save everyone.”

Val was tearing through Templars, pleased when she heard the sounds of relieved shouting coming from behind them.  Cassandra and Varric must have been successful.  She shied a glance over her shoulder, seeing the remaining refugees running from homes and to the safety where the others were resting at.  When she turned her head however, she was met with a sharp, intense pain through her shoulder.  Solas gasped as she dropped to a knee.  The tip of an arrow was sticking out from just above her collarbone and furious grunt of pain escaped her throat.  “Dammit.”

“Herald!”  Solas dropped down only because he saw that after the arrow, the Templars were running, making their escape before Cassandra and Varric joined back in.

“I’m fine…” Val told him, but she was gripping her shoulder in pain.

“At least it was only an arrow…” Solas admitted disdainfully.

“Only an arrow, he says…” Val growled, forcing herself to her feet.

As she stood, a few soldiers wearing the symbol of the Inquisition walked up to them and bowed to her and the team.

But Cassandra stormed up to her before they could go anywhere and shouted at her, “What the hell is this, Valaella?  Our first excursion and already you’ve been punctured by an arrow!”

Val smirked at the furious Seeker and sardonically told her, “When I get back and get better armor then we won’t have to worry about it any longer.”

“That’s not excuse!  You cannot afford to be careless!”  Cassandra shouted.

“Are you worried about me, Cassandra?”

“I – “

Before Cassandra could defend herself, another soldier walked up, offering to take them to Mother Giselle.  They followed the armor-clad soldier up a steep slope of stairs where the woman they were looking for was leaned over a man on a cot.  He was wounded and trying to get up.

“There are mages here who can heal your wounds.”  She told him.  “Lie still.”

“Don’t… let them touch me, Mother… their magic…”  He protested.

“Has turned to noble purpose.”  She cut him off.  “There magic is surely no more evil than your blade.”

“But – “

“Hush dear boy.”  She ordered.  “Allow them to ease your suffering.”

Val frowned as she watched them.  It wasn’t until she got here, seeing all of this for herself that she realized how bad this Templar and Mage battle had become.  What had occurred of the Chantry losing control – what the Divine was trying to mend.  What was broken by the sabotage the Breach had created.  

“Mother Giselle?”  Val asked, stepping up to the woman.  As soon as she looked at her, she quickly ushered her to a cot and began patching up her wound.  One of the mages cast a magic over her that took away the pain.  Val welcomed it without protest and listened to what the Mother had to say.

“You must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste.”  Giselle stated.

“Not through any choice of mine.”  Val corrected.  

There was a small laugh that escaped the Mother’s throat.  “We seldom have much say in our fate.”

“So you agree with them?”

“I don’t presume to know the Maker’s intention.  For any of us.  But I did not ask you to come simply to debate with me.”

“Then why am I here?”  Val asked, giving a nod of thanks to the mage that healed her as she walked off.  She was dress mostly in a dark blue gown, but she was taking her time to go around and heal all of those injured – irregardless of if they were Templar or Mage.

“I know of the Chantry’s denouncement and I’m familiar with those behind it.  I won’t lie to you.  Some of them are grandstanding in order to increase their chances of becoming the Divine.  Some are simply terrified.  So many good people…senselessly taken from us.”

“What happened was horrible.”  Val agreed.

“Fear makes us desperate. But hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them.  Convince the remaining clerics you are not simply to be feared.  They have heard only frightful tales of you.  Give them something else to believe.”

“That won’t just make it worse?”

“Because you are not human?”

“That, too.”

“Let me put it this way.  You needn’t convince them all.  You just need some of them to  _ doubt _ .  Their power is their unified voice.  Take that from them and you receive the time you need.”

“You make it sound simple.”

“I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us, but I hope.  Hope is what we need now.  The people will listen to your rallying call as they will listen to no other.  You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us.  Or destroy us.  I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with names of those in the Chantry who will be amenable to a gathering.  It is not much, but I will do whatever I can.”

“Whatever you can is what we’ll take.”  Val stated, gripping her shoulder.

Giselle frowned and stated, “For now, I think it best that you return and get yourself some rest.  Give that wound a day to heal before you come back to finish your duties.”

Val sighed and began to protest when Cassandra crossed her arms and barked, “ You will do as she says,  Valaella .  We can’t risk you bleeding out on the battlefield because of your recklessness.  We should report to the advisors what Giselle has recommended anyway.”

“Yes, Cassandra.”  Val teased with a playful smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Val groaned when she sat up the next morning.  She felt like a child with a bedtime with how much Cassandra had been on her case as of late.  Upon arriving and filling the advisors in on what they discovered at the Crossroads with Mother Giselle, the Seeker had immediately ordered that she go to bed and rest.  Her advisors, just like Cassandra, were furious that she had gotten herself injured already.

Val tugged at the collar of her shirt when she heard a knock at her door.  Reluctantly climbing out of bed and wincing at her shoulder she o pened the door, arching her brows in surprise when she saw that it was Solas.  “Uh… good morning.”

“Pardon me.  If you were still sleeping.  But… I prepared a bath for you.”

“Ah… what?”  Val asked with confusion.  “Er, why?”

“It’s a medicinal bath.  So that you wound will heal faster.”

“Of course.  Which of the advisors put you up to this one?  I swear.  All of you are treating me like some kind of tool for the Inquisition and human being.  I can take care of myself and it’s not that bad – “ She complained while she retreated back inside to grab a robe and a change of clothes, not totally opposed to the idea of taking a bath right now.

But Solas was staring at her with an expression she couldn’t read.  After a moment he asked, “I apologize, I believe I’ve offended you.  It wasn’t my intention.  I was only concerned you might be in pain so I thought a bath of water mixed with healing magic would make you feel better.  None of your advisors asked me to do this?”

Val let out a huge groan of frustration.  “I’m sorry, Solas, I’ve just been very stressed out.  They’re all on my case because I’m the only one who can close the Breach.”

“Surely you understand their feelings.”  Solas mentioned as he walked with her to the bath house.

“Yes.  I do.  I just…”  Val sighead heavily, looking down at the objects in her hands.  She was starting to feel a bit like a jackass.

“You are the chosen of Andraste!  A blessed hero sent to save us all.”  Solas stated.  “Is that what you’re tired of hearing?”

“I have no interest in being a hero.  All I want is to find a way to seal this Breach.”  Val told him honestly.

“Pragmatic.  But ultimately irrelevant.”  Solas told her with brutal honesty.  He opened the door for her to enter but he lingered outside, speaking through the sturdy wood structure.  “I’ve journedy deep into the fade to ancient dreams and lost civilizations.  I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past of ancient wars both famous and forgotten.  Every great war has its heroes.  I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.”

Val tugged off her clothes, wincing when she moved her shoulder the wrong way.  “We don’t even know that I am a hero yet.  I haven’t done anything.  But…  What do you mean ruins and battlfields? ”

“ Any building strong enough to withstands the rigors of time is a history.  Every battlefield is steeped in death.  Both attract spirits.  They press against the vale, weakening the barrier between our worlds.  Once I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade.  I invite memories no oth er living being has ever seen.”  Solas explained as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, still speaking through the door.

Val lowered herself into the tub of water that was still steaming hot.  She let out a screech of pain at just how hot it was, but she quickly adjusted to it.  Curiously, she asked, “ You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins?  Isn’t that dangerous? ”  The water was caressing her body and immediately she was already beginning to feel better.  Healing magic was incredible and it’s uses were limitless.

“ I do set wards.  If you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live. ”

“ I imagine you find some amazing things in there – alongside all the demons. ”

“ Exactly!  It is occasionally dangerous, yes.  More often it is just sad to see what has been lost.   The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream.  I would not trade it for anything. ”  There was a long pause and for a moment, Val began to wonder if Solas had wondered off elsewhere to leave her to her peace.  But then she heard his voice again, “ I will stay.  At least until the Breach has been closed. ”

“Was that in doubt?”  Val questioned, bringing up a clothe and pouring more water over her injury to help soothe it even more.

“ I am apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a Mage Rebellion.  Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution. ”

Val narrowed her eyes.  “That’s not fair that you should still be concerned about something like that.   You came here to help, Solas, I won’t let them use that against you. ”

“How would you stop them?”

“However I had to.”  Val retorted quickly.

“Thank you.”  The words that left Solas’s mouth had a surprising amount of emotion behind them.  So far she knew him to be fairly straightforward and expressionless.  He kept to himself and no other.  But those two words were weighted with something he hadn’t expressed yet.  He quickly continued, “ But now let us hope either the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the Breach. ”

Val was walking through Haven now feeling much better.  That magic bath had done wonders for her both physically and emotionally.  Now, she felt like she could take on the world.  She still had a towel wrapped around her crimson hair, but she had already changed into a clean black tank top with a gray sash and hilt for her sword, though she didn’t have the heavy metal on her within the walls.  She imagined maybe she should keep it on her, just in case.  Towards the entrance of Haven, but still up the steps, she saw a few tents with a familiar dwarf staring into the fire.

As she walked up, he happened to see her and smirked, “Hair wet.  You just finish a bath?  How come I wasn’t invited?”

Val laughed softly and gave his shoulder a playful nudge.  “Get in line, Varric.  It was Solas’s idea.”

“What?  Are you kidding?  I’m losing to an Elven Mage?”

Her giggles grew louder and she shook her head.  “No, no.  It was strictly medicinal.  And he wasn’t there.  Only drew it for me.”

“Good, good.”  Varric chuckled.  But after a moment, his gaze grew somber.   “ So, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up alright?  I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal i n Thedas to joining the armies  of the faithful.  Most people would have spread that out over more than one day. ”

Val knelt down in front of the fire beside him so that she could feel the warmth on her pale, snow white skin.  “ I have no idea what’s happening anymore. ”

“ That makes two of us.  For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it.  Bad for moral would be an understatement.  I still can’t believe  anyone was in there and lived.”

“ If it was that bad, why did you stay?  Cassandra said you were free to go. ”

“ I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this?  Thousands of people died on that mountain.  I was almost one of them.  And now there’s a hole in the sky.  Even I can’t just walk away and leave it to sort itself out. ”

“You ’re  more of a man then a lot of people then, Varric.”  Val stated.  “Look at the Chantry who is ignoring the priority of the Breach for feuding over the next Divine.  On top of that the Templars are too busy fighting Mages to realize that the bigger threat is coming from up there.  If all the people would stop and focus on the real danger and set their problems aside, then we wouldn’t be under so much pressure.  The Breach needs to be sealed.  The sooner the better.”

“ If it can be sealed.  You might want to consider running at the first opportunity.  I’ve written enough tragedies to know where this is going.  Heroes are everywhere, I’ve seen that.  But a hole in the sky?  That’s beyond heroes.  We’re going to need a miracle. ”

“Or a shit ton of luck.”

Varric chuckled and said, “You got the right spirit, Val.”

“Anyway.  I’m feeling better, so I figured we’d get ourselves better armor.  You seen Cullen recently?”

“Either in the Chantry or with the soldiers.  Take your pick.”  Varric answered, holding his hands out to the fire to warm them up.

Val gave a nod of her head to acknowledge his help before she trotted off, making her way through the small area and towards the Chantry.  Around every corner, it seemed, there were still those who were staring at her with awe.  She tried not to pay it any mind but it kept her attention.  She paused at the doors, seeing the Chancellor look in her direction before walking off.  More specifically, he was looking at the flyer that had been nailed to the door.  It was announcing the Inquisition’s summoning, arrival, and purpose and was asking for any help where they could get it.  More slowly, she made her way inside.  She was surprised to reach the War Council room and find that no one was there.  Perching her hands on her hips she started to leave the Chantry when she heard a noise from the room to her right.   As she drew closer, she was able to make out the shouts as actual words.

“The Inquisition cannot remain if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders!”

A yell back, “This is an inopportune time, Marquis.  More of the victims flock here each day.”

Curiosity had Val opening the door on up to see what looked like a nobleman with a mask on and Josephine glaring at him from over her clipboard.  She gave pause when she saw Valaella.  She dipped her head and towards the man, her dark eyes narrowed in and said, “Please allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach.  Mistress Herald Samara, this is the Marquis DuRellion.  One of Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.”

“And rightful owner of Haven!”  He interjected.  “House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage!  This “Inquisition” is not a beneficiary of this arrangement. ”

“This is the first I’ve heard of Haven having an owner outside the Chantry.”  Val commented, hoping she wasn’t offending the Marquis.  It looked as though Josephine was doing her best to try and keep the man calm.  And if he was the owner of Haven and wanting them off his land, then they  may not have much room to speak up.

“My wife, Lady Machen, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the Monarchs of Ferelden.  We were honored to allow this land to use to Divine Justinia.  She is… she  _ was _  a woman of supreme merit.  I will not allow lobstark orders to violate her holy grounds!”  The Marquis shouted at her, pointing his finger directly in her face.

Narrowing her eyes, Val retorted with, “People have been injured.  You can’t just turn them out into the snow!”

“And who benefits if they stay?” He retorted.

Val’s eyes widened.  Who benefited?  From helping those in need?  Was that a serious question?

“Divine Justinia, Marquis!”  Josephine cut back in.  “The Inquisition, not he Chantry, is sheltering those who mourn her.”

“Why is the Chantry ignoring the faithful?”  He asked, his voice starting to calm.

“Because it remains in shock!”

There was a silence that followed Josephine’s words and the Marquis sighed, making his way around towards her desk and leaning his hands on the wooden grains.  Josephine took advantage of his hesitation.  “We face a dark time, your grace.  Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us.  She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all.  No matter how strange they might seem.”

He turned slowly, looking upon Valaella and then at Josephine.  “I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet.  The Inquisition…  _ might _ … stay in the meanwhile…”  With a quick dip of his head, he made his leave.

Once the door was shut behind him, Val turned to Josephine and questioned, “Do the DuRellions actually have a claim on this place?”

“His grace’s position is not as strong as he presents it.”  Josephine assured her, sitting down at her desk.  “Despite their direct relations, the DuRellions are Orlesian.  If the Marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celine must negotiate Ferelden on his behalf.  Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes.”

Val nodded her head, gazing back at the door as though the man who run back in and change his mind, forcing all of them out of Haven.  She commented, “I’m so pleased the Marquis isn’t tossing us out into the cold.”

“His grace is only the first of many visitors we must contend with.”

“You expect more people in Haven?”

“Undoubtedly.  And each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart.  An ambassador should ensure the daily compliments are present.”

“May I ask what brought you to work for the Inquisition?”

“Sister Leliana approached me.  We’ve been acquainted for quite some time.  For better or worse, being the Inquisition’s diplomat has become as interesting as she promised.”

“What sort of dealings have you had with nobility?”

“For some years, I was the royally appointed court ambassador from Antiva to Orlais.  The nobility of Thedas is a rather singular sphere.  Those I’m not acquainted with, I know through reputation.”

“The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet.”

“Thank you.  Let us hope so.  Thedas’s politics have become… agitated as of late.  I hope to guide us down easier paths.  But please excuse me.  I have much work to do before the day is done.”

When Josephine proceeded to return to the paper on her desk, Val made her leave.  It felt as though everyone had their fair share of things to be doing while she just wandered.  She was still looking for the blacksmith so that she could get some real armor and avoid any more puncture wounds from arrows.  Placing her hand on her shoulder she headed for the gate of Haven.  And if she wanted to find the blacksmith, she need to hunt down the Commander who had informed her he would show her where to find him.

Making her way past the heavy wooden door, she was immediately welcomed by the familiar sounds of clashing blades and grunts of battle.  There were tents lined up, which must have been where the soldiers were sleeping for the most part.  All around the tents, the armor clad warriors were duking it out to prove their strength.

Among the soldiers, Val heard a familiar voice.

“You there!  There’s a shield in your hand, block with it!  If this man were your enemy, you’d be dead!” 

Val walked up in time to see Cullen turn to the man beside him and order, “Lieutenant, don’t hold back.  The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one.”

He responded with, “Yes Commander!”  Before taking off to punish a couple slacking soldiers who were using their swords as crutches.

Val glanced at the Commander when he turned to look at her.  The right corner of his lips curled up in a rugged half smile that took her breath away as he said, “We’ve received a number of recruits – locals from Haven and some pilgrims.  None made quite the entrance you did.”

“At least I got everyone’s attention.”  Val joked, crossing her arms and watching the soldiers along side of him.

“That you did.”  Cullen agreed.  Another man walked up, handing him a piece of paper as he began walking and talking.  Val trotted with him to keep up.  “I was recruited into the Inquisition in Kirkwall myself.  I was there during the Mage uprising.  I saw firsthand the devestation it caused.  Cassandra sought a solution.  When she offered me a position, I left the Templars to join with her cause.  Now it seems we face something far worse.”

“You can say that again.”  Val agreed, looking at the glowing mark on her hand.  “But I got this for a reason, whoever’s intention it is.  There has to be something I can do with it, one way or another.  We just have to try again.”

“Provided we can secure aid – but I’m confident we can.  The Chantry lost control of both Templars and Mages, now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains.  The Inquisition can act while the Chantry cannot.  I want to be a part of that.  So much we can – forgive me.  I doubt you came here for a lecture.”

Val cocked a hip and smirked up at him, playfully saying, “No, but if you had one prepared, I’d love to hear it.”

This caused the most adorable expression to come to his face.  The lines of worry that had begun to sink in were replaced with amusement and warmth and what she assumed to be a mild appreciation.  After several moments of an awkward silence, he rubbed the back of his head and stuttered, “I, ah… there’s still a lot of work ahead…”

“I’m sure.  Think you could spare me just a few moments, though?”

“I-I believe so.  What’s on your mind?”

“I really need to see what the Blacksmith has – “

“Oh yes!  I’d nearly forgotten I told you I’d show you the way.  How is your injury, by the way?  It was supposed to be just an in and out mission, but Cassandra says you went above and beyond the call to save some trapped civilians.”

Valaella’s gaze was far off for several minutes before she responded, almost as though talking to herself, “I don’t believe any life is worth anymore than anyone else’s.  Yes, we went there to ensure Mother Giselle’s safety, but if we let other people die, then we don’t have a cause worth standing for.  You three gave me the orders to spread the word of the Inquisition and gain more allies in anyway I could.  What better way to convince people to fight beside us than  to give them a cause worth fighting for?”

Cullen gave a small chuckle, crossing his arms.  “Who knew you’d turn out to be so noble?  I’m not saying your cause is wrong, I think you should stick to it, but that kind of thinking is what tends to get good men killed.”

With a returning half smirk, Val retorted with, “Good thing I’m not a man, huh?”

“This is true.”


	7. Chapter 7

“So… you were a Templar before this?”  Val asked as the two of them walked up to the top of the mountain.  The narrow, rocky road winded around Haven and up to the backside where the blacksmith was located.  Val tucked her hands into the pockets of her casual attire to keep her hands warm.

Cullen wasn’t looking at her as he answered, “Yes…I was.”

“Why would the Templars break away from the Chantry?” Val pressed.

“The Order believes the Chantry no longer supports their efforts to the extend they should.”

“But the Templars have served the Chantry for ages.”

“In that time, they’ve come to take their services for granted.  Templars risk their lives against blood magic, demons, abominations.  I feel as if those efforts are dismissed.  I may disagree with the orders actions – that I’m here is proof of that – but I sympathize with their frustrations.”

“I’d like to know more about them.  Especially if we’re thinking of recruiting either them or the mages.”

“If you need insight into what the order is doing now, I’m afraid I can’t offer more than you already know.  Anything else, I will answer as best I can.”

“Why did you join the Order?”

“I could think of no better calling than to help those in need.  I used to beg the Templars at the Chantry to teach me.  At first they merely humored me.  But I must have shown promise or at least a willingness to learn.  The Knight-Captain spoke to my parents on my behalf.  They agreed to send me for training.  I was thirteen when I left.”

“Thirteen?  That’s still so young.”

“I wasn’t the youngest.  Some children are promise to the Order at Infancy.  Still, I didn’t take on full responsibility until I was eighteen.  The Order sees you trained and educated first.”

“What about your family?  Did you miss them?”

“Of course.  There were many my age who felt the same.  We learned to look out for one another.”

Valaella’s gaze shifted further off in the distance.  Her hands clenched in her pockets as she remembered her own family and what had happened in her old Elven home.  Her feelings, she knew, were unusual for a Dalish Elf, but she didn’t feel that she was wrong.  Her cause was just, if not only misunderstood.

After several minutes of silence, an uneasy Cullen asked, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing like that.”  Val told him quickly.  “I was just thinking of what remained of my family.”

“You mentioned your father passing, how long ago was that?”

“Many years ago.  I was just a child.  Probably around the same age that you joined the Order.”

“And your mother?”

“My father says she died giving birth to me.  That’s all I know.  I’ve never even seen any pictures of her.”

“What did you do after your father passed?”

“I was… in a way, adopted by my village.  No one ever let me starve and they took great care of me.  I made a couple very good friends and I enjoyed life.  It made my father’s passing easier.  He passed a lot of things down to me in the younger years of my life and I carried that motive with me. It’s the reason I’m standing here today.”

Cullen’s gaze became sympathetic and he whispered, “If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to come to me.  I am your advisor, but you don’t have to only speak about the Inquisition to me.  My ears are open to more personal matters as well.”

Val offered him a weak but sincere smile.  “Thanks Cullen.  I’ve gotten used to sticking to myself for the most part these last couple years.  Perhaps some company might be a nice change of pace.”

“I was just thinking the same thing…”  Cullen stated, both of them caught in a kind of awkward, warm moment in which neither really knew what to say next.  Val shifted her foot and started to try and strike up more conversation when a loud clank echoed around them.

Val looked up to see a larger man slam his hammer down on the bench he was working on and look at another man who was crafting an armor that was not only lopsided, but the metal flakes were dripping off.

He hissed, “What is this?  Not armor!  This looks like my mothers welcome mat!  What are you thinking!?”

“I-I’m sorry!  H-how do I fix it?”  The man was cringing behind his armor – which would do nothing to protect him – and was near tears at this point.

“How the hell should I know?  I don’t even know what you did to fuck it up!”  The man started to sputter on a more profain rant, but Val stepped up and held out the armor.

“Actually it was a good first attempt.”  Val interjected.  “But if you’re using iron, you can’t make your stitches so tight, that’s why the flakes over the abdomen are coming off.  The armor needs to be able to move with the wearer and in case you hadn’t realized from having to smelt every peace, iron isn’t flexible.  Make wider and flatter pieces and over lap them that way.  Then bring the stitches a quarter centimeter in so that each flake will give the illusion and feeling of being able to bend and move to the wearer.   Then up over the chest and forearms where it doesn’t have to bend as much, thicken it and make the pieces larger for a more thorough protection.”

The man stared in shock at Val and slowly stood up straighter.  “Th-thank you…”  He looked at the larger man as though waiting to be told if she was or wasn’t correct.  When he dipped his head, the cowering man returned back to work.

The large man turned sharply to Cullen and demanded, “What in the hell have you brought us, Cullen?”

“ _ She _  is the Herald of Andraste herself.”  Cullen stated, but the grin on his face said that he was proud of her entrance.  But that was what she was good at, making herself known.  “She was wanting to make use of your equipment to make better armor so she doesn’t find herself skewn by another arrow.”

While Val shot a look at Cullen for mentioning the arrow, the man let out a chuckle and said, “Ah, so this is ‘er, then?  I was wondering when you’d be by.  Me name’s Harrit if you must know.”  He paused and asked, “You’re here cause a your gear?”

“It’s… not exactly what I’m used to.”  Val stated.  

“Wrong time for style to dictate what you wear.”  He retorted.  World’s gone mad.  Stock armor and blades are good against bandits.  But you’re not fighting bandits… my gear will see you through demons, apostates, whatever this world throws at you.  So you need custom work?”

“I don’t need any work.”  Val told him.  “I just want permission to use your equipment.  I can do all the crafting and building myself.”

He crossed his arms and snorted, his dark brown mustache ruffling.  Even though he was larger than several of the other men around here, he was a bit lanky and there was no hair on top of his head.  He wasn’t exactly the most intimidating person around.  But his dark gray eyes were glaring at her as he said, “I’m not going to just let someone waltz in and start using our expensive equipment.  You have to help us out first.”

Cullen chuckled and raised a hand.  “Alright, Herald, I’ll leave the two of you to work out your differences.  I have soldiers to tend to.”

Val watched him walk away before looking back at Harrit.  “Alright, what do you need me to do?”

“Spunky, aren’t ya?”  Harrit reached up, brushing his fingers through his mustache as he thought.  “We need materials.  Can you get us that?  Iron, animal hide, the works, you know.”

“I can do that, no problem!”  Val stated, saluting her superior.  “Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

“Start with metal and hide and then we’ll do some talking.”  He ordered her.

With a curt nod, Val made her way back down the hill and around into Haven.   People were bustling about and Val was making her way through them until she found who she was looking for.  With a wave of her hand, Solas looked away from the statue that he was inspecting and dipped his head, “Herald?”

“You look bored, want to lend me a hand?”

“With what?”  He asked.

“I need to gather supplies to make armor for all of us.  Could take some time, could be fun.”

“Alright.  Maybe out there we can tamper a little with the mark and see if there’s anything else it’s capable of.”

Val smiled at him.  “I just need to equip my armor and then I’ll be ready to go.”

Val was laughing hysterically as she tried and once again failed to pounce on a little nug that was running away.  As soon as she missed it, Solas waved his staff through the air and a bright magical blast shot out of it, hitting and killing the rabbit like creature.  Val teased, “Stop showing off.”  She collected the rabbit into her bag to skin for later while growling, “If all we collect are nugs, it’s going to take forever to get enough skin to make an armor.”

“We don’t have much choice, otherwise.”  Solas stated.

“Yeah, I guess.”  Val paused when she noticed something shimmering in the cliff surface.  Most of the area around them was hilly and snow covered, making it for slick, difficult terrain, but she noticed that this particularly steep cliff had a dark silver streak in the side.  “Bingo!  That’s an Iron ore!”

“Is it?  How can you tell?”  Solas questioned, following the eager red head as she ran up to the cliff side.  She pulled out her heavy long sword and started breaking through the rock.  Sure enough as she dug deeper, she uncovered more and more of the finer, brighter metal.  Solas complimented, “You have a sharp eye.”

“My family was poor for the most part.  I learned how to spot things like this from a mile away.”  Val huffed, wiping sweat from her brow.  Once she had enough uncovered, she reached into the rocky surface and tugged out the large sum of iron.  “This should be enough.”

“That’ll be heavy to carry.”  Solas commented.  

“Not that bad.  Besides, I think we can head back and I’ll start working on this.”  Val stated.   Despite Solas mentioning how heavy the rock was, Val insisted on taking the long way back to Haven from the mountain side.  As they came around, she noticed a small cabin.  With a frown, she told Solas, “Why do you think this house was built outside of Haven?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wanna have a look?”  Val questioned, but she was already eagerly making her way down the path and towards the tiny shack.  She peeked into a window first, to be sure no one was there before she opened the door on up and made her way inside.

“Do you always just barge into other peoples’ homes?”  Solas asked sharply, scolding her in a way that reminded her of an older brother.

“If they’re abandoned, heck yeah!”  Val laughed.  “Think if there is anything cool in here.”  She looked around.  For the most part it was a typical home without a lot going on.  There wasn’t anything really out of the ordinary here.  Puffing her cheeks she hurried up her search and turned back for the door.  But she stopped when she saw papers lying on a desk.  She didn’t understand what they were, but they looked like rushed notes.  She rolled them up and placed them into her bag with the other supplies she’d gathered.

Solas arched a brow.  “Now you’re a thief, too?”

“Don’t be so condescending.  No one lives out here, Solas.”  Val giggled, making her way back out of the cabin.  “Maybe these are important to someone.”

“Or someone went on a trip and will return to find out that there are conniving thieving little elves running around.”

“You’re so mean…!” Val complained, leading the way to the wooden gate that marked Haven.

“No matter.  Let us just get back so that we can return to the real problem – the Breach.”  Solas told her.  “Or have you forgotten?”

“Why do you think I’m building armor?”

It was late in the evening and Valaella was still hunched over the anvil, crafting the iron armor in the ways that her father had shown her long ago.  Sometimes it wasn’t just the metal that made the armor work appropriately.  It was every hammer, every bend, fold, stitch that brought a true armor together the way it should be.  Val set the hammer down and sighed, brushing her finger tips along the silver surface.  It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start.

In pause, she heard someone clear their throat.  Val looked up, seeing Cassandra leaning against one of the wood posts of the outdoor blacksmithary.  The way she had her head tilted, examining her work in the dim light of the torches, made the scar on her cheek look even more vivid.  It was deep and she was sure it had a thousand stories to tell.  Val questioned, “How long have you been there?”

“Not long.  It is late and you should be resting instead of working.”  Cassandra scolded.  “We have plenty of smithing assistants that could finish this for you.”

“I want to do it on my own.”  Val told her.  “My father and I used to share this hobby when I was a young girl.  When I could barely swing a hammer.   He would send me out looking for minerals and killing animals for both food and their pelts all day long.  Then when I’d get back he’d have me help measure others so that we could fit soldiers for armor.  It wasn’t a bad lifestyle.  Sometimes I miss it.”

“So creating your armor is a way for you to get a taste of back home?”  Cassandra questioned.  “Even though it requires you staying up late the night before we travel back to the Hinterlands?”

“I promise I’ll be okay.”  Valaella assured.  “I’m used to long nights.”

“Regardless, the Maker will watch over you on your travels.  I’m sure you will be fine.”  Cassandra stated.  “Just hold true to your faith.”  When Val made a noise as Cassandra began to leave, it caused the Seeker to pause.  She turned and looked back upon the small Elven woman and asked, “I am… curious.  Do you even believe in the Maker?”

“I know that beliefs are made of  _ lies _ .  That why the word is spelled that way.  I believe in my strength and my abilities, myself and my friends, things that have proven to me their worth and value.   I will not say that the Maker does not exist.  However, at present, I do not believe in them or any other god.”

“Not even Elven?”

“No, not even Elven.”

“I suppose I should not be surprised.  I have to believe we were put on this path for a reason.  Even if you do not.  Now it simply remains to see where it leads us.”

“You’re not wrong for believing.  Faith gives people many things.  Hope, goals, aspirations, the ability to let things go they can’t control.  Faith has its conveniences.  I don’t frown upon those who do believe.  However I don’t need those things.  I am strong without the Maker having built me.  I am wise without the Maker having endowed me.  I am what I am because of the choices I make.  Perhaps the Maker does exist and he looks down upon me because I turn away from him.  That’s fine by me.  If what I do and choose to do will end up leading me down to hell, then fine.  I will go there without regret.  Because before I am sent there, I swear by the Eight, I will seal this Breach before I go.  So remember me for my accomplishments in this life, Cassandra.  And not the consequences I will pay in the next.”

“You are wise beyond your years, Valaella.  And strong beyond comprehension.  I disagree with your feelings, but as you just said, I do not look down upon you for them.”  Cassandra’s gaze lingered longer than necessary before she gave her a smile and ordered her to carry on so long as she was ready for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

“It looks good.  You’ve really got a great hand on you, Elf.”  Varric teased, knowing that for the hundredth time today, she’d complained about no one calling her by her name.

“Do not let yourself think you are invisible now, Herald, so long as you wear stronger armor.  We are all more suited now, but we must still keep on our toes.”  Cassandra ordered, humorlessly joining the joke.

“I still can’t believe that you were able to craft four such exquisite sets of armor in one night, my Lady.  You are truly talented.”  Solas chimed in.  His face, for the most part had been void of expression, but there was a hint of teasing behind the look this time.

Val glared at all of them, but she had to admit she did do a good job on their armor.  Her own armor was made of iron chain mail which allowed the most flexibility and protection for the worth of the metal.  She added in levels of nugskin shoulder plates and waist protection to hold the metal firmly together upon their bodies.  The silver and tan style was less than attractive and not very strong, but it was the best they had for now.  She, Cassandra, and Varric were all wearing this style of armor, but Solas was wearing a drapery clothe made almost entirely of nugskin.  The only parts that were not  were the chest plate and protective iron straps around the arms and legs of his attire.  It wasn’t nearly as defensive as the rest of the team, but since he was a ranged fighter, mobility was more important than protection.  That and arrows probably wouldn’t be able to puncture the armor from as far away as he should be.

“All of you, just fuck off.”  Val snapped as she marched forward into the camp.

Cassandra gasped and raised her hands.  “What on earth – “

“You didn’t even realize you were in on the joke, did you?”  Varric chuckled as he walked.  “Dear old Cassandra, you’re too uptight.  Don’t you remember Val complaining a hundred times this morning about no one addressing her by her name?”

“I don’t know how you could have missed it, Seeker.”  Solas chuckled.

“I didn’t realize that I – “ Cassandra started.

“See, you do it without thinking!”  Varric smirked and said, “That just makes it all the funnier.”

As they returned, the familiar dwarf rushed up, “You’ve returned, Herald!”

This caused both Solas and Varric to bust out laughing.  She looked upon them with confusion while Valaella just crossed her arms and hotly demanded, “Are there any updates, Harding?  If not then we’ll return to our tasks.”

“Nothing as of now.”  Harding stated hesitantly, as though afraid to do something that would incur the laughter of her teammates once more.  After a couple moments of turned heads and snickering, Harding finally asked, “Have I not been informed of some joke between all of you?  Am I the butt of it?”

“Trust me, the joke isn’t you.”  Val informed.  “It’s going to be their blood all of the earth if they don’t knock it off.”

Cassandra scolded, “You shouldn’t make such threats so lightly.”

“Don’t we have business to attend to?!” Val asked, throwing her hands up.

“Yes.”  Cassandra agreed.  “Corporal Vale is coordinating the Inquisitions efforts in the area.  We should speak with him.”

Val nodded her head and made her way back down into the Crossroads.  At least now, a day later, the fires were all put out and people weren’t fighting in the streets.  But the place still looked like a trainwreck.  It seemed implausible to believe that just a squabbling that had nothing to do with these had led to such destruction.  Hopefully Vale would have some good news for them.

Once back inside the limits they followed a dirt road up to the left and around that overlooked the crossroads.  Tents were put up and Vale was waiting for them.  As soon as they walked up, his eyes brightened, “You’re with the Inquisition?  Corporal Vale, thanks for your help.  The Mages and Templars don’t seem to care who gets caught up in their war.  The refugees here are in dire need of help.  If the war doesn’t kill them, cold or starvation will.”

Val arched a brow.  “You’re concerned out refugees starving?”

“Yes.”  He answered indignantly.  “Many of them brought food,  but they expected to be home by now.  Or safe in a city.  There’s a hunter up the hill who has some ideas.”

“What about the cold?  Is there anything we can do?”  Val pressed.

“I asked the Inquisition to send blankets.  You’d think I was asking for a wagon of raw lyrium.  A recruit named Whittle is trying to do what he can to make what we brought last.  If you have any ideas, talk to him across the road.”

“Is there anything you can tell me about the Mages?”

“The real rebels are up north in Redcliffe.  Dug in and taking care of their own.  The ones out here are just Apostates.  Locked up in the Circle all these years; now they’ve gone mad with power.  The rebels in Redcliffe have washed their hands of them.  I wish we could do the same.”

“And the Templars?”

“All the Templars were called to Val Royeaux not long ago.  These bastards ignored the order.  Now they’re killing rebel Mages and any refugees they think are Mage sympathizers.  Every Templar I’ve ever known has wanted to protect the common folk.  These guys defile their order’s good name.”

“Are there any other problems these refugees face?”

“We’ve got some injuries that go beyond stitches and Elfroot.  I know healers are in short supply, but if you can find someone in Redcliffe to help us, it would save a lot of lives.”

“What can you tell me about the man who’s supposed to be getting horses for the Inquisition?”

“Horsemaster Dennet?  He lives on a farm to the West.  Tough old fellow.  We haven’t heard from him.  Best we can tell, he’s holed up until the Mages and Templars are done killing each other.”

“Thank you, Corporal Vale.  We’ll do whatever we can.”  Valaella turned to her team and looked at Cassandra as the Corporal walked away.  “Cassandra, do you have a map?  We need to do some planning.”

“I’ve got one.”  Solas stated as Val began walking, heading back up the hill to their single Inquisition Camp.  

Val explained, “Alright, our first priority is making sure these refugees have enough supplies to live through this.  Then the Mages and Templars, and then Horsemaster Dennet.”

“What do you recommend?” Cassandra asked.  “We’re only four people and that will take time.”

“We’ll take it step by step then.  I’m not saying it won’t take time.  But the greater our base of support, the more successful we’ll be.”  Val explained.  “First thing is first we need to send word to the Advisors to send up here – “

“You called?”

As Val topped the hill into the camp, she looked over to see Cullen, along with a large handful of troops marching in.  It wasn’t enough to appear threatening, but enough to get the job done.  Val smirked and her brows pinched with amusement.  “Perfect timing, Commander.”

“It took a little while to get everyone supported up but Leliana and I agreed that since you’re already throwing yourself into danger you might need the back up.”  Cullen explained.  “So we’ll help in whatever way we can.  What do you have so far?”

“These refugees need help.”  Val stated, preparing a speech for her reasoning.  “Greater good or not, we can’t leave these people to die.  I know that the Inquisition’s goal is to seal the Breach, but we must – “

“Just tell me what you need.”

“The refugees need shelter from the cold and food to survive.  That’s our main priority at the moment.  There’s a couple we need to speak to that know what we can do to help.  I’ll talk to them and return with a plan.”

“Alright.  After that I insist that you and your party search for more places to set up camp.  The stronger hold we have around here, the more we can do for these people.  I can stations more soldiers across the area to intervene when Mage and Templar squabbles show up.”

“Right.”  Val agreed.  “Once all of this is done, then we can turn our attention to locating and recruiting Master Dennet.”

Cassandra chimed in, “We won’t waste too much time.  The more time that’s spent doing these extra tasks, the more ground we lose to the demons falling from the Breach.  Perhaps we should split up our efforts.”

“I would agree, except…”  Cullen paused.

“But…?”  Val pressed, trying to discern the look of forboding in the Commander’s eyes.

“There are small rifts all over these areas.  We ran into a few on the way here and we’re lucky that we brought as few soldiers as we did.  Until they’re closed up, it’s not safe for our soldiers to move anywhere unless with the Herald.”

When Varric busted out laughing, followed by a snicker from Solas, Val smacked her hand to her forehead and Cassandra stomped her foot, shouting, “Grow up, you two!  This is no time to be poking fun at the Herald!”

It was followed by even more laughter.

Val slammed her hand on the table that the map was laying on and hissed, “Aright!  We have a plan, now let’s get on with it.”

“Maker go with you, Herald.”  Cullen stated.

“Yeah…”  Val grumbled.  “Tell him to bring more  soldiers with him.  Or her.  Whatever.”  She turned away and made her way back down the hill.

As they made their way through the Crossroads, Cassandra was scolding, “I cannot believe the two of you can’t control yourselves.”

“I’m honestly trying.”  Solas stated, “But ever since our dear Herald made the point, it’s kind of hard not to notice.”

Val shot him a glare.

Varric added, “I think the best part, Cassandra is that you do it without even noticing it.”

“I do not!”  Cassandra argued.

“Yeah you do.”  Varric told her.

“You said it right after Cullen did.”  Val told her.  “All of you address me only as the Herald or my Lady, or Maker knows what else.”  She looked around, searching for the hunter up the hill that Vale had spoken of.

“I did?” Cassandra asked in disbelief.

“Try to say her name, Cassandra and tell me how foreign it sounds on your tongue.”  Varric ordered.

“That is easy - …”  Cassandra stopped short, her eyes a bit wide.  “Maker’s breath… how… exactly do you pronounce your full name?”

“See!”  Varric laughed harder.

“Just call me Val.  But my full name is Valaella.”  She explained to the Seeker, looking over her shoulder.  “My father named me after the Valhalla.  Are you familiar with it?”

“Isn’t that… heaven in Norse Mythology?”  Cassandra questioned.

“That’s right.”  Val told her.  “My father, an elf, named his daughter, an elf, after a Norse God’s throne in heaven.  How messed up is that?  The truth is… he told me that he gave me that name because he wanted to prove that just because of race or stature that I wasn’t defined by those stereotypes, nor by my religion.  He wanted me to live a life free of restraints.”

“Wow.  Way to make us seem like a jackass for picking on you.”  Varric told her, with a big, fat ‘hump’.

Val snickered and told him.  “I don’t honestly mind.  By my parents put so much thought into my name.  That’s why I’d rather people use it instead of Herald.”

“That and you don’t believe in the symbolickness of it.”  Cassandra added.

“That doesn’t mean anything.”  Val corrected.  “If it makes people feel better to believe that, then they can.  I’m not saying they can’t just because I don’t.  I just want them to use my name every now and then.  Especially you guys who I’ll be fighting along side.  Stop looking at me like the Herald and look at me like a teammate.  I can’t do this without everyone’s help.”

One by one, each of them shared a smile with her and then each other.  Cassandra returned with, “My apologies, Valaella.  I’ll give your name the honor it deserves.”

“Thank you.”  Val  turned and trudged up the hill.  They walked by several homes with refugees wandering around complaining of injuries or the cold and other things such as that.  When they found a man pulling food out of a bag, Val came to a stop.

The set what looked like two loaves of bread on the bench and muttered, “That’s the last of the bread.  Going to be a long, hungry night…”

“Corporal Vale said that there was a shortage of food.  We’re here to help.”  Val explained.

The man crossed his arms.  He was dressed heavily so he was safe from the cold, but he lacked armor and anything to go wandering the hills.  He told them, “There are rams out in the hills.  Good eating, cooks easy, and no lords around to kill you for poaching.  Too dangerous to go hunting now, though.  More likely to find Mages than Mutton.”

“I think we can fix that.  You just need a few rams to last you for a while?  Got anything to carry them back in?”  Val asked.

A few moments later, the man a large heavy bag that they could drag the rams back in.  Right now there were Apostates and Templars everywhere outside the Crossroads, but she was sure that they could stand up to a few of them.   Val led her team back down the stone steps and around what looked like a small garden where food should have been growing.  Instead everything looked dead and broken.  Nothing was going to rise from that crap.

Val slowed down when she nearly walked by a man who was complaining, “More cold weather coming.  Fool villagers.  Where are their coats?”

“What do you need to keep these refugees warm?”  Val demanded.

“Blankets, warm clothes, all of it.  These poor sods lost everything when the Mages and Templars went crazy.  If we were in a village, I could just pinch a blanket off a clothes line.  Out here, I’m sure the Apostates have plenty of supplies.  Just haven’t been able to find them.”

“I think we can arrange that.”  Val stated, turning and giving Cassandra a look.

She smiled back and agreed, “Looks like we can put Cullen’s soldiers to use afterall.  That will give them something to do while we hunt down camps.”

“Let’s go relay the news and then get to work.  The more time we waste, the closer we get to nightfall.”  Val stated.  “They won’t survive on empty stomachs in arctic temperatures.”

“Then let’s hurry.”  Cassandra agreed.

“Alright.  So you’re going to go set up camps while hunting ram for the refugees and my soldiers will hunt locally for Apostate holdings?”  Cullen asked.

“Just make sure they don’t try to make a move.  If they spot a rift, have them mark it on the map.”  Val ordered, tightening up the belts of her armor after packing up.  “If they run into trouble, no one throws their life away for a chance.  Pull back, relay information, and we’ll figure something out.”

“You’re telling me not to lay a soldiers life on the line while you throw yours right into the fire?”  Cullen asked.  “Last I checked, you didn’t even have an option to become a part of this Inquisition.  They do, they know why they came here, full and ready to risk their lives.  They can handle a little danger.”

“Maybe so, but…”  Val raised her hand with the mark and teased, “I’ve got the mark, so I get to be the risk taker.  There’s no sense in losing soldiers for no reason right now.  Especially if they run across a rift.  The only way to close it is by my hand.  They mark it and run.  I’ll come deal with it.”

Cullen chuckled.  “You’re a bit saucy to be the Herald of Andraste, you know that?”

“And you’re a bit of a pushover to be a Commander, but you don’t see me judging you.”  She offered him a smile before straightening up and adding more seriously.  “Help me take care of these people, Cullen.  I don’t want anyone to die for a battle they’re not apart of.”

“You know that we’ll do everything in our power.  Good luck out there.  There are things more dangerous than rams that you’re hunting.  Be safe.  No risk taking, got it?  You’re under the same obligation that you’re to return so we can plan before making a move.”

With a playful salute, she said, “Yes sir!”

Turning back to her team who had also finished gearing up, Valaella asked, “Are you guys ready to do some exploring?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  Varric answered.

“I’m every bit as anxious as you to see to it that these people are protected.”  Solas informed.

“Good because you and Varric are going to be our main Ram trackers.  You have the long ranged weapons so we can take them out without making a huge fuss and attracting attention.”

“Got it, Boss.”  Varric stated.

“We are ready at your command, Valaella.”  Cassandra agreed with a knowing smile.


	9. Chapter 9

The ram was putting more and more ground on them before suddenly a massive wreath of ice flew up around it’s hooves, stopping it in place.  In the next moment, a couple arrows went whizzing by, shattering the glass and causing the animal to break into a hundred pieces.  The ice melted quickly away when Solas dropped the magic being applied to it.  What was left was a ton of precut pieces, ready to be cooked and eaten by the starving refugees.

Val and Cassandra trotted up began stuffing the pieces into the bag with the rest of them.  She eagerly cheered, “Another great job, boys!  You’ve been doing great!  Just a couple more and we should have enough to feed that refugee town for a long while.”

“Yeah but this seems like peon work.”  Varric commented.  “We saw two rifts but didn’t do a damn thing about them.  Are you sure our priorities are in the correct order?”

“What’s the point in stopping the rifts if people die of starvation?”  Val asked.  “And besides, it’s risky with it only being four of us.  We’ll return, steal a few soldiers and then tackle the rifts.  Who knows, maybe they’ll have already located the Apostate holdings and we’ll need to go raid some clothes and blankets.

“Yeah maybe.”  Varric stated.

“Either way, it’s not for you to decide.  We’re following our orders right now, Varric.”  Cassandra scolded as they marched on.

The steep hills were littered with all kind of rocks and debris, making the terrain hard to climb around on.  Every now and then their feet would slip in mud and give away their location to another scurrying animal.  She kept seeing Fennec Foxes and it was killing her to not chase after them.  But they were fast and small and hard to kill because of it.  But their fur made for great armor and their fangs could be strewn together to make for great throwing weapons.  Especially arrowheads.  But she would love to run into a bear and use it’s teeth for her own sword.

After a while of climbing and wondering, Solas asked, “Varric, you joined the Inquisition when Seeker Pataghast questioned you?”

Varric shrugged.  “She was… very insistent that I help.”

“Interesting.”

“What’s interesting?”

“It’s surprising that an Elven Apostate is the one who joined the Inquisition voluntarily.”

“For now.”  Val corrected.  “We’ll gain volunteers who will help us.”

“Hopefully.”  Solas stated.

“We must if we have any chance of sealing the Breach.  Whether it is Templars or Mages, doesn’t matter.  We just need to recruit someone.  Perhaps they will be all it takes to settle this matter.”  Cassandra told them.

“If it’s as easy at that, then there’s going to be more to it.”  Val told the Seeker.  “After that comes tracking down whoever or whatever caused the Breach in the first place.  If left alone… it could happen again.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  “We cannot let it come to pass.”

“We won’t.”  Valaella assured, stopping when she crested a hill.  She could look down into the valley and see a couple rams were taking off because of being startled by some kind of noise.  Her eyes widened when she saw a couple magic blasts being tossed around that lit up the pale rocks.  The hooded attackers were ambushing a few Inquisition soldiers.

Cassandra gasped, “We must help them!”

Val didn’t even need a second word.  She jumped down the rock face, sliding down until her feet were planted firmly on the ground.  In the next moment, she was drawing her sword and charging.  They were quiet and Varric shot a couple arrows, hitting one of the Apostates in the back while they focused on the soldier.  Val went for the nearest mage and slashed her sword down his back, wincing when his blood sprayed across her face and chest.

A magic blast from another Mage came for her, but Cassandra raised her shield and blocked it at the same moment that Solas threw a ball of energy directly at them.   It hit him and then was cast in multiple directions, hitting and slowing down the rest of them so that Cassandra could easily cut through.

Val put her sword back in it’s holster and looked down at one of the Mage’s bags that had flown off in middle of battle.  Opening it up she found a couple rare gems that would probably sell for a pretty penny and then a note.

Cassandra walked up, sheathing her sword and questioning, “What’s that?”

“A letter.  For the Apostate that we just killed.”  Val explained.

“Oh?”  Cassandra questioned.  “And what does it say?”

Val read aloud:

“Let the fools in Redcliffe play the good Mage, as they always do.  We know the truth.  This world is ours to conquer, and every worthless peasant who threw a stone, every Templar who glared in disappointment at our Harrowing, deserves to know it.  Follow the trail to Witchwood and find your brothers.”

“That sounds like a major problem.”  Solas stated.  “There are Mages recruiting other Mages with the intent to conquer the world?”

“That sounds pretty cliché to me.”  Varric commented.

“Cliché or not, the fighting between the Mages and Templars have cost too many innocent lives!”  Cassandra stated.  “They must be stopped.  We can stop them and use it as a way to spread the word of the Inquisition to those looking for a reason to fight.”

Val nodded her head.  “I was just thinking the same thing.  Once we get the refugees taken care of, I think we need to head to Redcliffe.  Maybe we’ll swing through Witchwood on our way.”

Before either she or Cassandra could say something else, Val flinched at the loud sound of an explosion of magic and looked over to see another ram fall.  Solas spun his staff before putting it away and mentioned, “Thought we could use another ram.”

“Nice shot.”  Val stated.  “We can take these back to the hunter for now so he can chop them up and ration them out.  Then we’ll have Cullen order his soldiers to hunt down ram any chance they get and take them back to the villagers.”

“But do so with caution.”  Solas ordered.  “If you hunt too much, you risk the wildlife going extinct here.”

“Do you think catching and domesticating a few is possible?”  Val questioned him.

Varric laughed.  “We’ve been struggling enough as it is to hunt them down.  Now you wanna catch them?  You better find someone who is a damn fast runner.  And it ain’t me.”

“We’ll keep it on our minds.  For now, Valaella, we should take these back to the Crossroads so the refugees can eat.”

“Right.”  Val agreed.

Just like before, the hunter was talking to himself.  Val walked up behind him as he growled, “Mages, Templars, Bandits, Demons… making it hard for a man to hunt for his supper…”

“Would this help?”  Val and Cassandra pulled the large back of rams to his campfire and looked back at him.  Val mentioned, “It may take a while to cook and prepare, but hopefully this will assist in the starvation issue.”

“It more than helps.”  He stated, his eyes wide with gratefulness.  “With this, I can fill these hungry bellies.”  He paused, looking over the fresh meat.  “I… didn’t think much of the Inquisition, but you lot are the only ones willing to help.  Maybe I was wrong.”

“Be sure that these people eat.”  Val ordered.  “All we ask in return is that you spread the word that we’re here to help the people.  That we focus on the real issues.”

“You best believe that I will.  Not a soul will die of starvation tonight and we have you alone to thank for that.  This is no small deed you’ve done.”

“We are proud to help.”  Cassandra added.  As they walked away from the man’s campfire to head back up to their camp, Cassandra stated, “Now we shall head back and call it a night.  The sun is setting and we can spend the rest of the evening discussing what to do tomorrow.  I think we should make those rifts a priority.”

“We still need to set more camps so Cullen can bring in more soldiers.”  Val stated.  “We can hit the rifts while we set more areas.  We’ll take a handful of soldiers with us to take care of the rifts and then station them at the Camp locations we designate.”

“That sounds like a wise course of action.”  Cassandra agreed.

“And along the way, if the soldiers have found any Apostate caches, we’ll take those out as well.”  Varric threw in.  “And hopefully if we keep this trend up, then we’ll be in good standing to bring Horsemaster Dennet to the Inquisition.”

“Especially if word of our deeds spread to him before we reach him.  He might feel almost obligated to help.”  Solas added.

“I think we’re doing good guys.  Thanks for all the support.”  Val informed.

“Sounds like the best plan for what we have to work with.”  Cullen agreed, tapping his finger on the map.  “We’ll send just enough soldiers to take care of the rifts and you can position a few at each camp marker you place.  One of Leliana’s recruits will send word and location and I’ll send more soldiers to set them up at the locations.  Then you can focus your efforts on the Apostate caches we found.”

“How many did you locate?”  Val asked, looking over the map as well.

“Five.  Hopefully that should be enough.  It’ll be up to you to get there and choose what you need to bring back for the refugees.  I suggest whatever you can carry and still be able to fight.”

Val nodded.  “Thanks for all the help, Commander.  We’ll start early in the morning.  We found a few lingering Mages in the hills, so make sure that your men are keeping their eyes out.  A few of our soldiers were ambushed earlier today.”

“Is that so?”  Cullen asked, glaring at the table.  “Seems they’ll stop at nothing.”

“We discovered a letter on one of the Apostates, suggesting a location.”  Cassandra added.

“Location?”  Cullen repeated.

“The Mages are recruiting to Witchwood.”  Val clarified.  “I think we should keep our eyes peeled and be ready to storm whatever Witchwood happens to be.  Sounds like the bulk of the Mages will be there.”

“No, no.”  Cullen corrected.  “We’re here to help the refugees, not start a war.  If there are a ton of Mages there, then it will cost a lot of lives to clear it out.  We don’t want to risk that, especially if you’re considering recruiting them later.”

“But if we don’t…” Val mumbled.

“I’m not saying we don’t,  _ ever _ .  Just put it on the back burner for now.”  Cullen ordered.

Val’s crimson eyes turned towards the moon, her tone dropping as she whispered, “Alright.”  She dipped her head and turned away, walking over to the tents.

Cassandra frowned as Cullen straightened up.  “What was that about?”  He asked the Seeker.

“I get the feeling that Valaella sympathizes with the refugees more than you or I ever could.”  Cassandra answered.

“Why do you say that?”  Cullen quizzed.

“These refugees have lost everything.  Their homes, their livelihoods, their families and loved ones, and more recently, their hope.  They have little to live for.  Valaella told me that she lost her entire family and all she had to rely on was her village.  Perhaps this place… and its condition… reminds her of home.”

Valaella was sitting between a couple of the tents on a rock ledge that overlooked the entire valley in which the small village Crossroads was located just below them.  But her gaze wasn’t on the dark valley or the looming cliffsides.  It was up at the stars, watching them each sparkle one by one as the moon highlighted the earth in it’s milky glow.

“Did you have a nice view of the stars like this back where you come from?”

Val looked over her shoulder as Cullen climbed up the rock and lazily dropped down beside her, handing her a flask of water.  Val took it, but instead of drinking, she stared at it a moment, chewing over her words before she simply said, “Yeah.  My best friend was a big fan of the stars.  She would stay up all night just to gaze at them.  She could tell you every sign, every mark, every detail about the night sky without even looking.”

“And where is she now?”   His voice was warmer and softer than it had been while they were discussing the plan earlier.  This tone she didn’t recognize from the Commander.

“She was an Apostate.  She went to the Conclave.  She is dead.”  Val stated without looking at him, her elbows resting on her knee.  “She had been bickering with the rebel Mages for some time that this battle was fruitless.  Because of their magic, Templars needed to exist.  Like good and evil they both needed the other to exist.  But the Mages hate the idea of being the evil side.  But then look at what they’ve done.”  Val fanned her hand out, acknowledging the carnage in the valley.  “The Templars have been responding poorly, but the decision to rebel is what brought us to this point.  What led to the death of my bestfriend.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”  Cullen confessed.  “It sounds as though your friend was brave and wise.”

Val snorted because she laughed so suddenly.  When Cullen gave her a quizzical look, she took a long drink before saying, “Not wise, not brave; stupid.  She was stupid.  She was always doing stupid things, getting into stupid fights and causing trouble for some stupid reason.  She was carefree.  She just wanted everyone to be happy.  If someone was upset, she’d pick a fight that had nothing to do with her, just to put a smile on that persons face.  Because of her, she and I got so many bumps and bruises growing up.  I learned how to scrap and make judgement calls on the fly.  Because she was an idiot.  But… she was the best friend I could have ever asked for.  I never once had to ask her to get my back, because she was already cutting someone’s throat before I could turn around.”

Cullen chuckled.  “It’s too bad.  We could’ve used her now.  She’d probably have already stormed Witchwood, then, eh?”

“She’d have run when I picked up the note.”  Val agreed, a little humor coming back to her voice.  She looked back down into the valley and somberly asked, “Cullen… do the Templars do anything besides hunt Mages?”

“Templars protect against the dangers of magic.”  He answered.  “Before the Order left the Chantry, I’d been serving in the Circle.  There were also the tasks of tracking Apostates or fighting demons inevitably summoned by the weak or ignorant.”

“So everything has to be about the Apostates, though?  Nothing else.  Just Mage tracking?”

“Yes…”  He stated.

There was a long pause as Val scooted back, turning towards Cullen but with one leg still hanging off the rock.  “What do  _ you _  think of Mages?  Are they all a threat?”

Cullen tipped his head.  “You have a Mage on your team.  I’d be a little hypocritical to say yes.  But… I’ve seen the suffering magic can inflict.  It may just be me distrusting but I used to attack mages without cause.  That was unworthy of me and it won’t happen here.  Not that I want Mages moving through our base completely unchecked.  We need safeguards in place to protect people – including Mages – from possession.”

“So… you’d been serving in the Circle?  What was a typical day like there?”

“ _ Typical _ .  Last time I was in the circle was right before it fell apart.  Nothing was  _ typical _ .”

Val rolled her eyes.  “Before that, then.”

“Certain rituals require a full guard.  Mages Harrowing for instance.  I’ve attended a few.  Most of the time you merely maintain a presence on patrol or in the circle, ready to respond if needed.  Mages pretend to ignore that.  But they’re watching you just as closely.”

“So Templars and Mages would never speak to each other?”

“Some do.  But Templars are supposed to maintain a certain distance from their charges.  If a Mage is possessed who uses Blood Magic, we must act quick, without hesitation.  Judgment cannot be clouded.  Of course, ignoring one another does nothing for fostering understanding.”

“Too bad more Templars don’t think like that.”  Val stated.  “If they did, maybe this wouldn’t be happening.”

Cullen nodded his head.  “Perhaps that’s true.  But I think with anything that is powerful enough to require guard, you run the risk of a rebellion.  It had been stirring for many years now.  It was bound to happen.”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“So your desire to storm Witchwood… that comes from wanting to avenge your best friend?”  Cullen questioned.

“Not particularly.  Just wanting to carry on what she was trying to accomplish.  I don’t want her death to be in vain.”

“Just do what you can.  That’s all anyone can ask.”  Cullen told her.  “Do you wish to discuss anything else?”

“No, I’m getting pretty tired.”  She paused in turning to slide of the rock.  “Thank you, though.  I’m not sure if it was your intention, but you cheered me up.”

“Glad I could.  It was, in fact, my intention.  You looked down after I said to back down from Witchwood.  I thought maybe I could help lift your spirits.”  Cullen told her.

“You did.”  Val stated.  “Then again, you probably could have said nothing and you still would have.”

“Hm?  How’s that?”  Cullen asked, hopping down from the rock and then helping her.

Val looked down at her feet for a moment before shaking her head.  “Nevermind.  Goodnight Commander.”

He watched her walk to her tent before his gaze softened and he turned away.  It had been such a commonplace conversation, but for some reason, it had felt romantic in a way.  Perhaps it was because he had such little experience with women, or perhaps it was simply because she was so beautiful that it was impossible to  _ not _  think romantic thoughts about her.  Either way, he had much work to do to ensure that she was as safe as possible while running through the Hinterlands.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had yet to rise.  The sky was just beginning to soften in color but Val was already on the prowl.  She had noticed the house just outside of the Crossroads the day before while they were pillaging for rams.  She had thought it a curiosity but remembered how poorly Solas had reacted to her entering the last home.  So this time she had chosen to go alone before anyone awoke.  

It set midway up the hill between the Crossroads and their first camp, but she hadn’t seen a soul come or go and she couldn’t imagine a refugee having their home outside the safety of the Crossroads and living to tell the tale.  Maybe there was something inside that could be useful to them.  She made her way up the cobblestone path and around to the entrance before she quietly stepped in.

To her dismay, there was nothing inside of the home except for a letter tacked to a central post.  Just as she thought, this wasn’t a house at all.  But what she found wasn’t quite what she was expecting.  She pulled the note off and read:

Brythis, I know you escaped with the other Mages and I know you’ll come here.  Father told you that if you ever strayed, he put you down himself.  If you’re here, you know he’s dead, but I’m not.  I’ll be killing Apostates and waiting for you at old Fennick’s place to the North.  I’ve got father’s sword and my true brothers in the Templars.  Come if you’re man enough.  Yven.

Val clenched the note in her hand and had to resist a snarl.  A family was tearing itself apart over a rebellion.  Could a brother honestly fight his own sibling simply because he was an Apostate?

“The sun isn’t even up.  Why the hell are you?”

Val jumped, already going for her sword when she realized that it was Varric in the door way.  He walked up to her and took the note from her hand.  “What did you find?”

“Crap.”  Val snapped.  “A Templar and Mage brotherhood going to ruin.  A family like that could do wonders for stopping this mess, but instead they’re only aiding in it.”

“Interesting.  Maybe it could be worth taking a look.  Who knows, maybe you could sway them.”  Varric stated.

“If I beat them there, which I most likely won’t.”  Val informed.

“I still think we should mark it on the map. C’mon, let’s get back and get ready.  We got caches to raid and camps to settle.”

Val topped a hill just in time to see her hand light up with green energy.  Before she knew it, a green blast hit her from the side.  Quickly turning around, she saw the small rift that had opened above a cabin.  Hurrying into action, she was easily able to swipe through each of them one by one by one until the demons were gone and the rift was left weakened.  She quickly closed it up and looked at the others.  “We’re getting better at this.”

“Yes.  But our dear soldiers forgot to mention the nearby rift was literally on top of the cache.”  Cassandra stated.  “But this explains why they couldn’t get to it.”

“You guys go raid the cache, I’m going to investigate this cabin.”  Val stated, already knocking on the door – just to be polite.  The others headed up the hill, looking for the cache they had been pointed to.

Val jumped in surprise when the door opened and a woman glared at her.  She gasped, “You… closed the rift…?”

“I can’t believe those demons didn’t attack you.  Why are you here?”  Val questioned.

“Templar bastards killed my husband and stole the ring from his finger.  They deserve to die.”  She snarled.

Val questioned, “You’re saying the Templars attacked your husband?”

“Aye.”  She answered, “He was digging out a stump.  Damn fools couldn’t tell a shovel from a Mage’s staff.  Had to be safe, they said, rebels everywhere attacking by surprise.  Sick bastards.  They took the ring I gave him on our wedding day in case it was magic.”

Val narrowed her eyes but apologized to the woman for disturbing her.  When she walked out, Solas crossed his arms and hissed, “Are you pleased now?  You interrupted that poor woman.”

“Don’t you think it’s weird the demons didn’t attack her?  She was right under the rift!”

Solas shrugged.  “It’s not our primary concern.  We got a few blankets and clothes.  We should move on to the next location.”

“Right.”  Val agreed.

The supplies weren’t too difficult to finish gathering.  For the most part they were guarded by Apostates and roaming Templars would even occasionally intervene, but it wasn’t anything she and her team couldn’t handle.

Between a couple caches, after stomping down a group of Templars, Val notice something shiny fly off the finger of one of the men.  Kneeling down she looked to identify the metal that  had a promise inscribed in the inside of it .   Was this that woman’s ring?   A soft gaze came to her eyes and she placed it in her pocket before ordering.  “C’mon let’s move.”

Another cache was located in a small cave that they had to fight through a Templar ambush to get to.  They had poured from the tops of cliffs and behind trees but Solas and Varric had cleanly dealt with most of them and Cassandra and Valaella finished off those who got too close.  The pillaged the inside and gathered the warmest supplies they could find.

Varric had found himself looming over the body an innocent dwarf who had been killed in the crossfire.  But there was a note in his hands and he picked up before turning to Val.  “Here, you might be interested in this.”

“What is it?”  Val asked, taking the paper.

Varric explained, “This guy says there’s some ore between Redcliffe and Haven.  I bet if you send Cullen’s soldiers that way, they’d have a hay day and you could make all the armor you want.”

“We can’t send them right now.  We need to get rid of the Mages and Templars first.  It’s too risky.”  Val informed, but her eyes were sparkling, wondering what precious metal was located in the cave the letter spoke of.

“Maybe keep it in your pocket for now.”

“I think so.”  Val agreed before they made their way out.  She glanced back at Varric as they walked and asked, “Are you okay?  It must be hard seeing – “

“Another Dwarf slain?  Don’t insult me, Val.  It’s no different than if you saw another Elf murdered.  I didn’t know them, it’s not like it’s okay, but it doesn’t affect me any more than anything else.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to come across so offensively.”  Val told him with a frown.

“No you’re fine.”  Varric told her.  “You’ve yet to offend me.  Now if I asked you to have a drink with me and you made some sort of short joke at me, I’d probably get offended.”

Cassandra scoffed at his words, but she didn’t say anything in response.

Val glanced in Cassandra’s direction before they carried on.

They were a bout halfway through the day, having gotten several camps.  Val let out a small sigh and dropped down on a rock  to take a deep breath.  She pulled out her flask of water and took a long drink before looking at the others.  “We’ve marked quite a few camps.  How many more do you think we need to go?”

“We’ll press on just a little longer.”  Cassandra stated.  “The more we mark, the better off we’ll be.”

With a nod, Val rose back to her feet and they marched on.

Sometime later they had come down from a hill and were nearing a stream edge when a growling caught all of their attention.  Val looked over her shoulder to see several large black wolves were beginning to circle them.  Her eyes narrowed and she asked, “What is this?”

“I’ve never heard of wolves attacking people.  Especially not a group of them.”  Solas commented, raising his staff.  When the first wolf lunged, he froze it in midair and Val spun on her heel, slicing right through it and shattering it midair.

Cassandra bashed another one, knocking it to the ground and cutting deep into its throat, leaving the murdered animal to bleed out.  The last one was met with several of Varric’s arrows right in the chest, unable  to continue it’s assault.  Val sliced right through it, putting it out of it’s misery.

But Cassandra was watching the one bleeding, it kept clawing up, trying to get to her, but blood was pouring from it’s wound.  Within seconds, it collapsed into eternal slumber.  Val looked expectantly at Cassandra.

“No normal wolves would fight with such determination.”  Cassandra told her, looking back at the animal.

“The Breach may have driven them mad.  Or perhaps a demon took command of the pack.”  Solas stated.

“I think we should look into it.”  Cassandra stated.

Val pointed just over the hill where several farms rested.  “We will tomorrow.  Here’s Redcliffe farms.  Let’s mark a camp for here and Cullen can send troops with us early in the morning.”

Cassandra nodded.  “Let’s do that then.  Come let’s get one more camp marked before dusk reaches us.  I think Cullen would be satisfied with that.”

Val agreed and they carried on.

They had made their way past Redcliffe Farms and back to an area she wasn’t as familiar with.  It looked much more vacant and charred than the rest of the areas around it.  Val narrowed her eyes and stated, “I don’t like the looks of this place.  What do you suppose is the story behind it?”

“Looks like this area saw darker battles than what the refugees have seen.”  Cassandra stated.

“I think we need to turn tail, now.”  Varric mentioned.  “Call me a scardy cat or whatever, I don’t like the vibes I get from this.”

“Me either.” Val agreed, already turning on her heel.  But before she could make it anywhere, the sharp sound of an arrow let loose whizzed through the air.  It barely grazed her cheek, causing a cut to split open just under her eye.  She turned back around to see several armor clad men stepping out.

“Templars!  It’s an ambush!”  Cassandra shouted, drawing her weapon and shield.

“Holy shit there’s a lot of them.”  Varric began backing up as about ten more Templars stepped out of their hiding places and began forward.

Solas raised his staff and created a protective ward around them.  All at once the archers let their arrows fly and descended like a wall upon them.  Val shouted, “Solas!  Raise a wall!”

Solas quickly threw both hands up and a wall of ice rose high into the air and each arrow made a cracking like noise as it met with the barrier.  Val turned sharply and ordered, “Run!  Let’s go!”

But before they could go anywhere, the opening where they had just come through was covered by a large man wearing armor heavier than her own.  He was a huge block of a man and wielded an axe twice her size.   Already he was raising his arms and going in for a swing and it was all Val could do to jump forward and meet his axe with her own sword.  The impact caused her to stumble back and it was putting all the pressure into her upper half, causing her to bend awkwardly backwards.  She ordered, “Go!  Now!”

Cassandra shouted, “You fool!  What about you?”

“I’ll figure something out.”  Val retorted, but before she could say anything more, the burly man turned his axe, catching her sword and throwing her across the field and into another rock wall.  She heard a sick crack as he r  head met with the rock and she struggled back to her feet.

Solas threw his staff forward, freezing the man for a very temporary moment.  Long enough for Val to stumble away.  He ordered, “We must go now!  The others are chipping through the ice wall.”

Val nodded her head but Cassandra had to help her keep going.  She looked back, seeing the heavy man was running slowly after them, but they weren’t exactly going very fast with Val stumbling around.

Varric was laughing as he reached into his bag and pulled out several little spherical objects.  He pulled metal pieces out of them and threw them back over his shoulder as they ran like mad.  Val looked back and through her spinning world, she saw and heard several explosions and the shriek of the man being blown up as he passed the bombs.

From there they were able to get away safely.

Solas had frozen a rag and placed it upon her head as gently as he could, asking, “How are you doing, Valaella?”

“Still a little dizzy, but I’m alive.”  Val told him.  “Thanks.”

Cassandra had been passing back and forth for a good half hour now until, alas, she couldn’t take it anymore.  “Do not thank us!  Do not act as though we did you any kindness.  Why on earth did you do that?  Why did you throw yourself at that man in the slim chance that we could escape?  Do you not understand that you’re the  _ Herald _ ?  You are our only hope and yet you throw yourself away for our lives!?”

Val didn’t say anything.  She was beginning to understand Cassandra more and more – the little that she agreed with.  She simply retorted with, “I’m not the Herald.”

“No, but you bear the mark!  The mark that we need to beat the Breach!  Do not act as though your life is not important.  Dammit stop sacrificing yourself at every turn!   We need you!”

There was a long stretch of silence and by the looks on both Solas and Varric’s faces it said that they were waiting for her to retaliate.  But too bad for them that wasn’t in her schedule.  “I’m sorry Cassandra.”

Cassandra’s arms dropped and she sighed heavily.  “No, no.  I am the one who is sorry.  I failed to protect you and I’m taking it out on you now.”

Val smirked and told her, “I think I’ve used that method a few times.”  She stood up – slowly.  “C’mon.  Let’s get back and report to the camp.  This last one here should be all that we need.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Another injury, I see.” Cullen stated, his arms crossed. “And this time, a head wound.” 

Val looked up at him with a playful glare and told him, “It’s not nearly as bad as it looks.” 

Val was sitting on one of the tables as one of the soldiers was wrapping her head, bandaging up the small gash on the back of her head. 

“Is that so? Well, to me, it looks like you’re bleeding from your head.” 

Val shrugged her shoulders. “I’m still able to walk and talk and I remember my name so we’re doing alright.” 

“If you say so. What happened out there?” Cullen asked, leaning on the table next to her. 

“It was an ambush.” Val explained. “It was a ton of Templars in hiding and when we crossed into their territory, they were ready for us and swarmed like a pack of hungry wolves. They had a big guy with an axe that would put a giant’s to shame. He was just too strong and we had to pull back as fast as we could.” 

Cullen gritted his teeth. “And of course they didn’t even give pause to the idea you all might not be the rebel Mages.” 

“Yeah, that was a problem.” Val stated. “But the Mages are acting the same way.” When the soldier finished up her bandage, she slipped off the table and walked over to the map and tapped her finger on the new markers they’d placed when getting back. “We found six places to set up camps as well as about four of the Apostate caches. We didn’t get a chance to reach the last one. We’ll hit it tomorrow. We closed a couple rifts throughout the day but there’s still plenty more for us to clean up.” 

“As soon as the boys are up in the morning I’ll send them out to set up the camps.” Cullen informed. “Any luck on the farms?” 

“Yeah. We have a marker right near them.” Val stated, leaning over to the other side of the map and drawing his attention to the red ‘x’ that went through the camp. “When we reached this camp we noticed something suspicious with the wolves out here. I know we have a lot of other things to worry about, but I noticed that there wasn’t a lot of livestock out either. We run the risk of losing some of Master Dennet’s horses if we try to pull them out while these wolves are loose.” 

“So what’s wrong with the wolves?” Cullen asked, looking suspiciously at her. “They usually leave people alone, so if the horses are being guided – “ 

“A pack stopped us – a group of four in our tracks and attacked us.” Val stated. “They weren’t terribly strong but there were a lot of them and even after Cassandra cut one’s throat open, it was still trying to crawl towards us and attack.” 

“Stubborn little beast.” Cullen growled. He looked at her and said, “So you want to deal with the wolves first thing?” 

“We’ll head to Redcliffe Farms and do some hunting around. Maybe there’s something we can do to help them as well. This whole area needs some fixing up.” 

“Have you been giving anymore thought on who you want to recruit to help with the Breach?” 

“That’s another reason why I want to do more around here. I want to learn more about both sides before we suddenly ask them to help us.” Val explained before sighing and rubbing her head where the bandage was. She started to head back to her tent when she noticed that Cullen still had his eyes on her. She paused and looked back at him, asking, “Something on your mind, Commander?” 

“How’s your head?” He asked, his voice warm and those golden eyes were full of warmth and concern. 

“Not bad, why?” Val questioned. 

“I was wondering if you’d accompany me for a bit before you retire for the evening.” Cullen suggested. 

Val rubbed her arm, a soft blush coming to her cheeks. “Ah, sure. What do you have in mind?” 

She was answered only with a smile and wave of his hand. 

 

Varric was drinking at his flask of water before he looked over at Solas and commented, “Has anyone else noticed that it seems the Commander has been hovering over the Herald since he got here?” 

“Not really.” Solas told the Dwarf. “I was under the impression we were supposed to be focusing on helping the refugees.” 

“No I know.” Varric retorted. “I’m just saying that I’m thinking some of us are getting a little… distracted…” 

Cassandra glared at Varric and stated, “I think you should mind your own business for a while.” She sighed and walked over to her tent, glancing back as Cullen and Val walked just outside the camp. 

 

Val kept looking around as they walked, trying to avoid meeting the Commander’s gaze. The area looked a lot different shrouded in the dark of night. But there was just enough moonlight to be able to see the way. They didn’t stray too far from the sight of the camp fire, but just enough that they had some personal space. 

The path he was leading her down made its way to the Crossroads. Torches lined the path through the small village. Nervously, Val asked, “So… what exactly as we doing, Commander?” 

Cullen led her up the stairs that wounded around the statue that the Crossroads was built upon. When they reached the top of the hill, Val noticed that there were several refugees all lying around, curled up in thick blankets and were munching away on well-cooked ram meat. 

He told her, “I’ve had captains and refugees coming up all day to give thanks to the Inquisition for giving them what they needed to survive. I thought maybe you’d like to see what kind of change you made after just one day.” 

Val watched a couple kids went running across the area, chasing each other while letting out squeals of delight. As they passed the hunter that they had brought the meat to, he handed the kids a few more pieces. This caused them to scream happily and take off. She continued watching them as they took the pieces to an elderly woman who was sitting just outside her home and looked like she couldn’t get around very well. 

“Corporal Vale said that these people would really have not made it through the night without your assistance.” Cullen told her, motioning for her to continue on back down the stairs. “I will admit that I probably would not have been as sympathetic as you were, but that doesn’t make what I think correct. I’m sure these people are more than grateful for what you’ve done.” 

“It wasn’t just me, Cullen.” Val argued. “I have a team that’s been helping me no matter what I ordered them to do. And you’ve spared your soldiers to my whims.” 

“I wish there was something more that I could do.” Cullen stated. “Josephine is currently working out a way to get you to Val Royeaux and set up a meeting with those who might support us in the Chantry and Leliana is sending her own soldiers out every day to search for more opportunities to spread Inquisition influence.” 

Val placed her hand on his arm and glared up at him. “You’re doing plenty, Cullen. I don’t know that all the decisions I make are correct. I need your opinions on what moves to make. I know that might desire to help every single person will have a negative impact on the Inquisition’s goals. I’m not fully convinced that I’m the right person for the job. But I know that I have to because I’m the only one with this power. You have experience in being a part of an infantry, of rallying troops, of giving orders. I need that, I need you – ‘re advice and help.” 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his head and letting out a noise, as though trying to shake of some kind of embarrassment. He cleared his throat and said, “Well, I’ll be here. Whatever you need, Herald.” 

Val narrowed her eyes and started to say something when she heard a commotion coming from near the campfire where everyone was gathered. She and Cullen exchanged a glance before walking over to see a man with torn, old clothes, desperately clutching the hand of a woman who was shaking her head. 

Cullen walked up and asked, “Excuse me, what’s going on here?” 

The man quickly turned to them, releasing the woman who hurriedly rushed out of his reach. “Please, a-are you with the Inquisition? I-it’s my wife. She’s ill. The medicine she’d been taking my son had created. We recently ran out and she’s fallen mortally ill once again.” 

“Well where’s your son?” Val questioned. 

“He ran off and joined some rebel mage group in the north.” He explained. “I need someone to find him. Please… can’t you?” 

Cullen narrowed his eyes, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. “You want us to infiltrate a Mage camp, looking for some man who will most likely attack us on sight?” 

“If you just tell him that – “ The man began. 

“He’ll attack us before we get close enough to speak with him. Or the guards or other Mages. I’m sorry but the task is impossible. You – “ Cullen started but Val placed her hand on his chest and cut in. 

“Wait, maybe we could do it.” Val turned to the man and dipped her head. “I promise we’ll do what we can. If we can’t, then we’ll have a healer assist your wife as soon as possible.” 

“They’ve already tried.” The man stated, his eyes glistening in the moonlight. “If you don’t reach my son, she will die.” 

Val paused before quickly pulling Cullen away so they could talk out of earshot. Cullen glared at her and hissed, “What are you thinking? We already discussed the dangers – “ 

“Solas.” Val said quickly, cutting off his rant of anger. “He could pretend to be an Apostate wanting to join the rebel Mage group. He could enter there, look for the man’s son as well as get us some information on what they want and are trying to do. It’s perfect.” 

“Except that you’re talking about sending him alone into a camp without protection and if anything goes wrong, he’d be in danger of attack.” Cullen retorted. “It’s too dangerous. I draw the line.” 

“Please, do you really think I’d send him in alone?” 

Cullen’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?” 

“I’ll follow him in and then – “ 

“No. No, no, no.” Cullen told her. “You’re talking about an entire camp. It’s much too dangerous.” 

Val grumbled as she turned on her heel, her back to him as she thought over how to convince him to let them try and save that woman. He did have a point though. They risked losing more lives for the chance of rescuing just one. Val rubbed her arms as thought, realizing that the wind had become distinctly colder since they first walked down here. 

Val jumped a bit when she felt a warm fabric over her shoulders and she realized that Cullen had set his coat over skin as he turned her around. “Come. Let’s get back. We can argue about this more in the morning. I’ll send a healer down here to buy as much time as we can get.” 

“Thanks.” 

He led her back to the camp, telling her sincerely, “I’m not saying to forget about the whole thing, I’m just not willing to risk more lives on a risk like that.” 

“I understand, Commander.” Val stated. “I just… can’t turn my back on someone who needs help. No matter how insignificant it is.” As she walked, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small metal ring that she pulled off the Templar. “There was a woman hiding out in a cabin near a rift. She said a Templar killed her husband. She was looking for the ring that she had given him. I know it’s stupid, but… I want to return it to her.” 

“Valaella…” Cullen murmured. He huffed and then let out a lovely chuckle. It was deep and throaty, making it sound like a genuine laugh, one that was full of emotion. He asked her, “What are we going to do with you?” 

“Hopefully, deal with the mistakes that I’m going to make.” Val suggested, shrugging her shoulders. When she did, the purple jacket slipped just a bit from her shoulders. 

Instinctively, the Commander pulled it up tighter around her neck. He assured, “I think I can manage that…” His fingers lingered just on the side of her neck, near the seam of her armor. He sighed, pausing half way up the hill. “I hope… maybe this trip meant something to you.” 

“It did. I appreciated it.” Val told him. “But I think maybe you’re worrying about me a little too much.” 

“Nah. I’m just doing my job.” 

“Job, huh?” 

Cullen gave her a curious look as she messed with the purple jacket on her shoulders. She added, “Is worrying about keeping me warm the Commander’s job?” 

“Uh, well… I, ah…” Cullen started to respond with something when there was a loud explosion from up the hill that caused them to both turn their heads. As soon as they did, a burst of fire blew up into the air. It was echoed by, “Shit…”


	12. Chapter 12

Val and Cullen reached the camp in time for a demon to cut them off.  It was a massive green praying mantis like monster.  It turned and swiped it’s arm in their direction, but Cullen raised his shield, stopping it’s attack in its tracks.  When it  did and it went in for another swipe, Val jumped up and slashed her longsword through it’s lanky arm.  It let out a screech and pulled back just in time for both her and Cullen to thrust their swords right through its chest cavity.  A final screech erupted from its mouth before it collapsed.

Cassandra rushed up to them.  “Apostates.  They’re everywhere and Demons came pouring with them.”

“Demons came with the Apostates?”  Cullen repeated.   “What does that mean?”

“They probably ran into a rift and lured them here.”  Val stated.  She looked around and saw that flames had erupted all over, surrounding the camp.  There were Mages lining the rock faces , throwing fire and all kinds of elements being thrown around.  The soldiers were doing their best to defend the camp and keep them from descending into the valley and the Crossroads.

Solas and Varric trotted up as a few demons made their way down.  Varric fired an arrow through one of the demons and asked, “What’s our plan of action?”

Val turned to Cullen expectantly, waiting for his order.  Cullen looked up the hillside and ordered, “We’ll have the soldiers defend the camp and hold off the Mages as long as they can.  We’ll focus on finding the rift these bastards crawled out of.  We’ll close the rift and then we’ll clean up the Mages.”

Val agreed as Cullen  hurried around giving the other soldiers their orders as they started their charge up the hill.  As she hurried towards a first Mage, an arrow flew by her, hitting them in their hand, causing them to drop their staff and giving Val an opening to tear through them without a problem.  

A hot sensation breezed her shoulder as she felt a fireball brush over her as she dropped to the ground.  Solas raised a path of ice in front of her that allowed her run around on top of a rock and it allowed her to drop down, shoving her blade through their neck.

Another Mage was coming down on her, about to throw a wave of energy at her, but they were bashed from the side with a shield, knocking them over and then jabbing through the fallen Mage.   Cullen looked over at her and hurriedly said, “We need to get on up the hill.  The demons are moving through that crevasse up there.”

Val nodded her head, waiting for Cassandra and Solas to catch up before they pushed up the hill.   A few spirit demons tried to stop them, but they were able to easily tear through.  Just over the peak of the hill, Val could see the rift down the path.  It was pouring demons like there was no tomorrow.

Val looked at her hand as it started to glow green, even through her greaves.  She started rush down towards the rift when she was nailed from behind by another of the praying mantis like demons.  But as soon as she hit the ground, the demon was tackled right off the top of her by a combined effort from Cassandra and Cullen.

She quickly got back to her feet and faced the rift.  A couple mages were throwing energies across the field of battle but for the most part, S olas was able to block their attacks .  When Val was close enough, she raised her hand to close the rift when a slug demon morphed out of the ground.  She withdrew her hand and held her sword up in defense just in time.  It met with the metal before Val spun around and slashed the back of it.  It simply changed to a goo like substance and came back around on her.  It wrapped around her sword and yanked it away .  Her feet slipped on the rocks and she hit her back.

When the monster tried to drop down on her, she kicked up, hitting it in the head with her heel and causing it to let out a disgruntled noise of pain.  Before anything else could happen, blood spewed from its back as Cassandra violently tore through it.

Cullen grabbed her arm and hurriedly lifted her up.  “Up, up, no time for rest.”

As soon as her feet hit solid earth, she raised her hand, a green stream shooting from her palm and to the rift, watching as it pulsated.  A green energy reverberated through the area, causing the monsters to twitch and scream in pain.  This gave Varric and Solas and opening to freeze and then pierce most of them with their bow and magic.  Within moments the demons were taken care of, but the mages were still pushing strong.

When one Apostate came at her, she charged forward, jabbing her pommel right into their throat, causing them to gag and Cassandra swiftly took care of them.  She looked over before her eyes widened.  “What in Maker’s name…?”

Val followed the Seeker’s gaze up the hill side.  There were some rocks that jutted out from the ground and there was a line of Mages up there, waving their staves around, causing the jutting rocks to glow and shift.  “What are they doing…?”

“This isn’t good.”  Cullen stated.

“Those bastards are going to drop the fucking Cliffside down on us.”  Varric stated.  As he spoke, the rocks were beginning to lift into the air before, one by one they were flying across the field and right towards their ground.

Solas slammed his staff into the ground, which caused a tide of ice to shoot up, catching the rock and deflecting it.  But a second rock broke through the barrier and slammed into the ground between them.  Chunks of rocks were thrown every which way, a couple hitting Val, Cassandra, and Cullen while Solas and Varric started to move away.

Val shouted, “You guys get up that cliffside!  Cassandra and I will go around and distract them.”

They hesitated for only a moment before splitting up.  Val and Cassandra rushed across the open terrain, a wake of flying boulders following their trail.  Several occasions they were getting way too close but they had to keep it up to keep from the Mages turning to quickly on the others.

As Cullen lead the storm up the hill, he quickly ordered Solas, “Why don’t you make it harder on them?  I bet it would be more difficult to cast spells if those rocks got a little slippery.”

Solas smirked and pointed his staff at the rocks.  Within moments, a blue wind began to circle around the Mages and snow collected along their bodies,  causing them to struggle to move or maintain their position or anything.

Varric gripped his bow and asked, “Alright Curly, now got any ideas on how we’re going to stop all of them before they unfreeze?”

Cullen gritted his teeth.  “If only we had some way of knocking out the rock ledge they were standing on…”

Varric began to laugh and said, “I think I might have just what the doctor ordered.”

Cullen and Solas watched curiously as he reached into his bag, pulling out a couple sphere shaped objects – bombs.  Just like the ones he’d used on the Templar.  He pulled the key out with his teeth and threw it between the Mages.  A couple moments ticked by and the Mages were beginning to regain motion when suddenly the bomb went off and the rock exploded, sending boulders, pebbles and debris in every direction.  But to their dismay, chunks of the massive boulders were following, burying the Mages, but also were rolling on down back towards Val and Cassandra.

Cullen shouted, “They’ll be crushed as well.”

“Shit!”  Varric yelled.

“My magic won’t reach in time – “ But Solas was spinning his staff anyway, preparing for a blast.

Cassandra looked quickly at Valaella and demanded, “What do we do, Herald?”

“Get behind me now!”  Val ordered, pleased when Cassandra made no arguments as she followed her order.  Val raised her sword high up, the tip of the blade nearly grazing the front of Cassandra’s head behind her.  When the boulder came within feet, she brought the blade up over her, swinging it down with all her force.  The impact split the boulder in half, hitting a couple of the ones that were rolling around them, clearing the area safely.  The runaway boulders came to a stop on the uphill cliff below them so they didn’t come crashing on down into the camp.

Val panted, seeing that any Mages that were left were retreating up the Cliffside through the crevasse between the rocks.  

Cullen and the others rushed back up to them as the Commander worriedly asked, “Are you alright?”

“We’re fine.”  Cassandra stated.  “Once again, thanks to our dear Herald.”

Varric laughed as he put Bianca away.  “You are one reckless son of a bitch, you know that?”

“You’re the one that blew up the cliff, Varric.”  Solas chimed in.

Val patted Varric’s shoulder and laughed, “Yeah, next time you do that , give us a warning before you throw a mountain on us.”

Varric chuckled.  “Sorry there.   I’ll give you enough time to run next time.”

“C’mon.  We need to go check on the other soldiers.  And then get some actual rest.”

The sun rose slowly over the hillside and inch by inch it cast the valley in it’s orange glow.  It was bright as it ascended the sky and she could feel the warmth of it fresh on her skin.  Her arms were crossed tight to her chest and her armor was already on.  Normally she would sleep in her regular attire, but after the attack last night, she didn’t feel safe being armed.  A gentle wind followed the sunrise as Val looked upon the villagers of the Crossroads beginning to stir.  She thought over what they had already accomplished in a couple days.  They had set up camps all over the Hinterlands, established a steady supply of food and protection from the Mages and Templars, as well as making sure no one grew sick from the cold.  She felt proud of herself for all that they’d done.  They were making progress and slowly restoring these peoples’ lives.

But the biggest task yet remained and she had finally made her decision on what they were going to do about it.

Varric was sipping at his flask of water and he grumbled, looking at Cassandra who had just finished eating her own rations.  “Anyone else curious as to why the Herald has just been standing there on that rock staring blankly at the sky?”

“Leave her be, Varric.”  Cassandra ordered shortly before carrying on her business.

Cullen had just finished ordering a couple soldiers who’d killed a few more rams to take them down to the hunter at the Crossroads.  He looked over in Valaella’s direction when he overheard Varric’s comment.  He casually stated, “She has been there a while.”

“Perhaps it’s a form of meditation we’re not familiar with.”  Solas stated.

Finally, even Cassandra’s curiosity got the better of her and she walked up to the rock, followed by all the other inquisitive eyes in the morning light.  Cassandra perched her hands on her hips and asked, “Herald.  Is there something on your mind?”

“Yeah…”  Val stated, releasing the collar of her armor after having been picking at it as she mulled.  She turned on her heel, casting her comrades a look over her shoulder as she explained, “I’ll apologize ahead of time, but… you guys are  not  going to like it.  I’ve decided what we’re going to do next.”

“Oh yeah?”  Cullen asked.  “And what do you have in mind?  Are we attacking Witchwood after all?”

“Yes.  As well as the Templar Encampment.  We’re taking them both out.  At once.”

“… _ Excuse me _ ?”


	13. Chapter 13

“Wait.  I’m sorry.  I thought you said you wanted to take down Witchwood and the Templar Encampment both.”  Cullen repeated.

“That is what I said.”  Val told him, jumping off the rock and starting to walk by them.

“Are you insane!?”  Cullen shouted.  “That has to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.  Would you like me to call back the entire Inquisition’s forces?  Because we’ll need them if you hope to do this seriously.”

“Stupid yes.  But it’s our only choice.”  Val informed, heading to the map to look at where she would expect the two locations to be.

“No.   _ No _ .  No, it’s not.  It’s not a choice at all.  We don’t have to make a move against either of them.”  Cullen argued.

“So you ’re  content to just sit here and wait for them to attack our camp again?”  Val demanded.  “What if they attack another camp that doesn’t have our protection?  They’ve already proven that they’ll attack us unprovoked.”

“But you’re talking about attacking both of their main bases.  There will be more there than what attacked us.  Not only that but that will be a clear attack against them.  They’ll turn all of their focus instead of on each other, on us.”

“If we strike down both camps then it’ll keep the Inquisition neutral!”

“No, you’ll make any enemy out of both of them!  You’ll get us all killed!”

“Sitting here will get us killed!”

Cassandra sighed, shifting her weight to one heel as the other members of the camp watched the squabble unfold.  Cassandra looked at Varric and asked, “What were you saying about the two of them getting along last night?”

“My mistake.”  Varric chuckled.  “I meant to say that they both looked like  candle with a short wick .”

Solas rubbed the back of his head.  “So does this mean we should prepare for battle or not?”

Cassandra made a disgruntled noise and said, “I’m going to go check on things down at the Crossroads.  We probably have some time.”   When she walked off, Varric and Solas both exchanged a look before quickly following after the Seeker.

“I am not saying to sit here and wait for an attack, but we’re not going to change into a camp and make an enemy of both the parties we’re trying to recruit!” Cullen protested.

“Is it worth turning a blind eye if it gets everyone at the Crossroads killed?” Val snarled.

“There is a middle ground here, Herald.  This is war, you cannot look at things so black and white!  You can’t protect everyone all the time, but you can’t abandon them either.  You’re assuming that in not attacking the camps that our forces will just leave them to die.”

“No I’m saying our forces will die along with them!”

“Do you have such little faith in our infantry!?”

“It doesn’t matter how strong they are, if we’re caught by surprise then it will bring the fight right back here and more innocent lives will be lost then necessary.  We stand a greater chance attacking them directly.”

“Do you even realize how outnumbered we are?  Quit being unreasonable!”

“You’re the one being unreasonable!”  Val screamed.  “If we don’t stop these Templars and Mages, then the second we leave our post they’re all going to die!”

“And just how do you know that?”

“Because I’ve seen it happen!” Val screamed, not realizing she’d started crying until the hot tears were running down her cheeks.

Cullen stopped in his tracks when realized how red faced she had become and the tears spilling down her cheeks.  He remembered Cassandra’s words, about how this woman sympathized so much with those living in the Crossroads.  He cautiously reached out and touched Val’s cheek, brushing away some of the tears as he gently asked, “What do you mean by that?”  He was surprised she didn’t pull away and in fact, leaned even a bit closer to his hand as he spoke.

Valaella swallowed her tears and answered, “After I lost my mother and father, I… I thought I’d lost it all.  I was… where these refugees are now.  I thought things couldn’t get worse.  But then… Human mercenaries came in… completely unprovoked, they set fire to the entire village and killed everyone but me, my best friend, and a handful of others.  After losing everything, I didn’t realize there was still more to lose.  Our hope was gone, but that night it was totally annihilated.  Their reason, I learned later was simply because we chose to pray to Elven gods.  That was it.  We were peaceful, we did nothing.  But such tragedy bestowed all of those innocent lives.  I can’t… I can’t let someone else suffer that fate.  These soldiers chose their lives… and no full well they could die at any moment.”  She looked up at Cullen, her crimson eyes burning deep into his golden ones.  “There are children in that village and elderly who can’t defend themselves.  If I have to risk some of our soldiers lives at a slim chance to protect  _ those _  lives… then I’m willing to carry the burden for the lives lost.  But if I don’t take a chance… then I could never forgive myself.”  She reached up, gently latching her hand on to Cullen’s forearm.  “I won’t… make a move without your permission.  But please… I’m begging you to trust me.  This is the path we need to take.”

Cullen sighed.  “You make such a compelling argument.”  He gently stroked her cheek once more before continuing, “ You make it impossible to argue with you when you bring out the tears like that.  We’ll storm the camps as long as you stop crying.”

“S-sorry.  I really didn’t mean to.”  Val confessed.  “I just – “

“Started thinking about your family.  I know.”  Cullen told her softly.  “I understand your feelings more than you know.  We’ll make sure the men get prepared.”  He started to walk away when he stopped and turned back to her.  “For the record… It’s not that I thought your decision was wrong, at any point.  I agreed with it.  But… I didn’t want your choice to claim the responsibility for the lives that we could lose out there.  I don’t want you to have to bear a burden like that.”

“Don’t you?  After every battle?”  Val asked.

“Yes.  I do.  Which is the exact reason I don’t want you to.  You don’t deserve a misery like that.”  Cullen stated.  But then a warm smile curved his lips and he pointed at her, “But next time you pull the water works on me… I won’t fall for it.  Don’t think I’ve exposed a weakness.”

“Oh you most certainly have.”  Val teased, genuinely feeling better.  “Thank you, Cullen.”

Later that evening, Val was sitting between the tents, carving herself a new set of weapons.  The stone she was using was a light red almost pink-orange color.  It was Drakestone which was a little stronger than iron.  It’s origins are unknown but it is rumored that, because of it’s locations deep in the earth that it could be the carbon remains of dead dragons from long ago.  Either way it even has significant defenses against magic and were acquired by apothecaries for using in potions against rogue mages.

As she slowly wore down the curved edge of a second dagger, her team wandered closer.  Varric was the first to ask, “So, I hear that we’ve decided to with your plan and storm both parties?”

“Yes.”  Val told him, still digging away at her new weapon.  Solas asked her, “Do you have a plan, of how you intend to do this?”

“I do.”  Val answered.  “And it’s… a little complicated.”

“Why are you carving daggers?”  Cassandra questioned.  “I thought you used mainly your longsword.”

“I can use any weapon that is near me.”  Val answered adamantly before she paused and added, “But I need daggers this time, because I need to hide them.  Solas and I will be infiltrating Witchwood in hopes of digging into the camp and find out what the Mages next move is.”

“What?”  Cassandra gasped.  “And you and Solas are going in alone?”

“Don’t Mage’s have a way of being able to sense your magic?”  Varric questioned.

“As long as I stick beside Solas, then I’m in no danger of being found out.”  Val told him.

“As long as…”  Cassandra repeated with emphasis.  “But depending on how long this takes could justify whether or not the two of you can stick together close enough.”

“I can project my magic if need-be.”  Solas chimed.

“This is a disaster waiting to happen.”  Cassandra fanned her hands out.  “If you want to charge on Witchwood, then fine, but we do it all together and in one attack.  We’re not going to beat around the bush and attempt an ‘infiltration’.  It’s suicide.”

“It will work.”  Val protested.

“But why?  Why do you insist on that rather than just wiping them out?”  Cassandra questioned.  “If we defeat them then their next attack won’t matter.”

“If you want the real answer it’s because she has an ulterior motive to trying to infiltrate.”  Cullen stated, walking up.  “She’s looking for a Mage who knows a potion to saving a woman in the Crossroads.”

Cassandra gaped a moment before looking expectantly at Val who didn’t deny his statement.  Her eyes narrowed then turned back to Cullen and demanded, “And you approve of this plan?”

“Not in the least.”  Cullen stated with a wry smile.  “But you try arguing with her.  That’d be a sight to see.”  He straightened up and continued, “The plan is as dangerous as it is crazy.  However if we succeed then that would really smooth things out down here in the Hinterlands.”

“What about recruiting either the Mages or the Templars from there?”  Cassandra demanded.  “How do we do that – “

“Tell me something, Cassandra.”  Val stated, where she was sitting on the rock, flipping the dagger up and down, making sure the grip of it felt right in her hand.  “Have you seen any reinforcements coming to aid either side of the war going on here?”

“What do you mean?” Cassandra questioned.

“I mean these Templars and Mages are doing nothing but scrapping together.  Just as the Chantry abandoned the people here at the Crossroads, the bulk of the Mage and Templar army haven’t come to help these left over rugrats.   That’s because they’re not wanted.  These aren’t the Mages and Templars we want to recruit.  Those.  Are elsewhere.  What we do to these Templars and Mages no one could care about.  Except the villagers here who need protecting.”

Cassandra sighed and admitted.  “I see.  You’ve thought this through then.”

Val flicked her head at the Commander.  “Cullen and I did some planning.”  She threw her dagger down into the ground and then placed her foot on the hilt, looking up at Cassandra with eyes swirling with determination and rage.  “I don’t believe in unnecessary bloodshed, but they’re going to pay for dragging innocent lives into this battle.  All of us – elves, humans, dwarves, qunari whatever – we’ve wasted enough of our lives fighting amongst each other.  It’s time we give these people a real enemy to fight.  Solas and I will hunt down the Mage I’m looking for.  When we get that potion, I’ll offer him a chance to escape.  It’s up to him if he takes it or not.  Once I get the potion, Solas will give the signal for the Inquisitions soldiers to  charge in.”

“What about – “ Cassandra began.

Cullen cut in, “I’ve already spoken to her about it, Lady Cassandra.  I thought the same thing.” Cullen looked at Val seriously and said, “’What if he doesn’t choose to flea and fight and warns the others first?’”  He looked at Cassandra to see that she nodded.  He crossed his arms and said, “That’s what the daggers are for.  “Valaella intends to kill him if he doesn’t immediately agree.  In which case they will have to buy time for the soldiers to move in.  It is risky.  There’s no arguing that.  I wish there was another way of doing this but there’s not.  Not if we want to accomplish Valaella’s goals.”

Cassandra sighed.  “Fine.  If Solas and Varric agree, then I guess we’re going to do this.”  She looked expectantly at the party members who both nodded their heads.

Varric stated, “I’m down for anything.  Just tell me what we’re doing.”

Solas added, “Although I hate to attack apostates, it is not unprovoked, nor do I believe they’ve been using their abilities for the right purposes.  I, too, am ‘in’.”

Cullen clapped his gloved hands and said, “Then I guess all that’s left is for everyone to get a good nights’ sleep.  We prepare to march for tomorrow.”

“Maker go with us all.”  Cassandra added, crossing her arms and heading to her tent.


	14. Chapter 14

Val pulled at the armor pad on her shoulder.  

The sun had just begun to peek over the hilltops, turning the sky a blue-purple color.  In a way, it was threatening how the world was cast in the mysterious color that seemed to consume everything.   Solas and Val were trudging up the hills that overlooked the Crossroads where Mages had been seen retreating for days.  She had assumed, from the note they’d found, that Witchwood would be somewhere up here.  After having Leliana’s scouts searching, they had found the area just over the crest of the hill, surrounded by tall rocks, keeping it hidden and well barricaded.

That morning, Cullen had given them a debriefing on the terrain they were looking at.  Most of the Apostates were hiding out in an abandoned and mostly collapsed old castle.  Only a few walls remained.  But enough that would keep them protected while still being able to cast their magic.

It was uncomfortable being able to move freely as she was.  She was always used to wearing heavy armor and strong plates of metal around her body.  The Ram-hide mage coat she was wearing was foreign to her and she didn’t like feeling as though one swipe of a sword would slice right through her.  But wearing Templar or warrior style armor would have blown her cover immediately.  All the more reason this plan was foolish, but she didn’t want to risk anything.  She needed to find that mage as well as take out the main Apostate forces and this was the best way.  On her back was a magic staff that she didn’t really know how to use.  She supposed it would still be a weapon in its own right.  Its use would just be for pumbling the enemies instead of casting mana.

Val gave pause when they reached the entrance of Witchwood.  She knew that’s what it was because it was just a small space between two tall rocks and that space was outlined by ice that had been created unnaturally through the use of mana.  Before she and Solas had headed out, the Inquisition’s forces had set into place.  So somewhere, among the hilltops, were infantries of men waiting to charge on Solas’s mark.

As they drew nearer to the ice, Solas reached out in front of Val, causing her to stop.  She looked around, trying to see what had stopped him, but there was nothing.  It was quiet.   _ Very _  quiet.  Her bright red eyes scanned the area from the hill tops, all the way down to the ground before her feet.  That was when she noticed the glowing markings in the grass.  Runes.  Cast by magic.  It was a ward.

Solas demanded, “Who is there?  Are you Mages of Witchwood?”

“Who’s asking?”  

Val looked up sharply when she saw a man wearing a purple robe and hood seem to morph out of the rock face.  He was tall and not to heavily built, as she expected, but she was still surprised.   His arms were covered tightly in wraps that reached from his fingertips, all the way up under the sleeves of his robe.  A single neckless bearing rune symbols was strung around his neck.

Solas straightened up and answered.  “We were being held up in a Templar camp.  My friend here found and opening and we were able to escape.  Now… all we can think about is getting back at them.  We want to join you here in Witchwood.”

“I see.”  The man stated.  “Why was the little one unable to sense the ward, then?”

“She is new to magic.”  Solas explained.  “Only recently did she begin learning when things went out of control.  She can throw a wicked right hook as good as any spell.”

“What were a couple elves doing down here in the Hinterlands?”  He continued to interrogate.

Solas pursed his lips and hesitated.  It was only for a split second but it was too long for Val to stand.  She opened her mouth, “Our clan was traveling through here.  Before we were attacked, we had planned to go to Redcliffe.  Our Mages were all very powerful.  But then we saw first hand just how unfair the Templars are treating our kind.  So piss on them.  Now I just want to kill all of them.”

Cassandra had her teeth gritted.  From where she stood, she could see the Apostate circling around them.  They were talking, but he had yet to grant them access into Witchwood.  Would they not even make it in?  Had they already been discovered as frauds?  Perhaps this was a test.  She imagined he would have to be cautious considering all things going on.

There was a shifting noise beside her and she saw that Varric was drawing his bow.  She quickly seethed and raised her hand up, stopping him from drawing Bianca further.  “What do you think you are doing?”

“He’s holding them up.  It’d be easiest for me to kill him and then they can hide the body and walk in.”  Varric retorted.

“If you do that then what will the other Mages expect when he’s not with them as they walk in?  I’m under the impression that he is a guard.  That means he’s supposed to deal with intruders.  They’re not dressed like the others.  They must follow proper procedure or the entire plan is screwed.” 

“Yes, Seeker.  Whatever you say.”

The man chuckled darkly at Val’s words.  “I see.  We got a blood-thirsty one do we?   Good, I like that.  Come on.”  He flicked his hand and led them finally passed the ice structures.  Once inside, now they could see all the Mages wandering, studying, meditating or some other source  of preparation.  As she walked o n th r ough,  she felt a strange sensation.  Almost a kind of… tickling in the back of her head.

Her eyes narrowed and grew distant as she focused in on it.  Muttled whispers of annoyance, frustration, pain.  She couldn’t understand what the Noise was saying, but it was getting louder.  More noticeable, more distracting.  She struggled to keep pace with Solas and the other Mage.  He was talking as he walked, “You came at just the right time.  We’re planning a big final ambush against the Templars before they strike back again.  They’ve shown no discretion in who they kill.  With extreme prejudice the second they see any of us, they kill everything in sight.  Not a single nug escapes with their fur.  We’ve had enough.”

“What do you plan to do?”  Solas questioned.  “How can we assist?”

“We’re going to blow up the Templar Encampment.”  He stated, bringing them over to a large round flat part of the ground where their own map was spread out.  There was a needle with a skull pinned into an area near where the Crossroads was.  He explained, “We’re going to surround it and concentrate all of our energy on the encampment and then demolish it in one strike.  Nice, clean, fast, and we’re done with the Templars in the Hinterlands.”

“Won’t that much energy blow up the Crossroads as well?”  Val questioned, distracting herself from the Noise for a moment.

“Yes, well.  The Templars don’t much care about saving the ones they swore to protect, so why should we, when we made no such oath?”  He touched the top of Val’s head and stated, “You see, small child… as you grow your Mage powers, you will begin to feel… what you are truly capable of.  That the world in your hands isn’t even enough.  You could rule the universe with your power.  We have come to realize that the Mages deserve to own this world like it was their pet.   For too long we have let the Templars chain us, repress us, mock us… no more!  We will give them back what they have given us and much more.”

Val started to open her mouth but Solas cut in too fast for her to speak.  “I’m glad we can agree on such matters.  My friend here had had little encounter with her own magic or Templars more than recently.  I understand you, Mage.  I understand the terrible things our kind has had to endure at the hands of the Templars.  We are more than ready to join your cause.”

“Good.  Good.  Let me show you around.”  He stated, motioning his hand onward.  “My name is Xavul, by the way.  I am merely the recruiting officer.  Our leader is busy with other matters.  Most likely, you will never get an opportunity to speak with him.”  He carried on talking and pointing out things such as Apothecary stands, rune crafting areas, where the books were placed for reading and more.  But as they circled around, there was a break in the wall that kept catching her attention.  

As they walked by, the Noise grew louder.  Unbearable.  A jumbled mess of threats and rage.  Defiance.  Diligence.  Val found her feet stopping at the mouth of the cavern.  The entire ground was covered in elements frozen by magic.  But there was a mix of colors.  Blues, greens, and purples lined the surfaces in this area.

Solas called her name and she glanced up at him.

But Xavul was smiling under his hood.  “A curious creature you are.  Would you like to know what is there?”

More than that, she wanted to ask why it was so loud, but she knew that the noise wasn’t coming from the cave.  It was coming from somewhere in her mind.  But something inside the cave was causing it to be there.  The man eagerly ushered them in, explaining, “This is the torture area.  Where we capture mostly Templars and anyone really who picks a fight.”

Val was looking around.  A battle had taken place inside of here.  She realized that it was what caused the elemental surface on the outside.  There were pockets of magic lingering along the cave walls and it even caused the ground to have a stepping like surface.  Solas noticed as well, for he asked, “Do you often deal with Mages fighting each other in here?”

He chuckled darkly.  “No, no.  Just one time.  One Mage gone wrong.”

At his words, he extended his hand, pointing towards the far end of the cave, on up the steps against a slab surface a woman was chained.  Her clothes which were little more than hide strung together was torn and ripped, her body covered in cuts and bruises and injuries.   Her tan hair was partly shaved on one side and the rest of it was tangled and draping over her shoulder.  When they drew closer, she lifted her head and her emerald eyes locked straight on to Valaella.

Val gasped, “Maker’s Breath…”

“What’s going on?”  Cassandra demanded.  “Why did she go into a cave?  We can’t see them in a cave?  How do get the signal from inside of a cave?”

“Calm down, Seeker.”  Varric ordered, rolling his eyes.  “You’re more tightly wound than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“This wasn’t part of the plan.” Cassandra told him.  She looked up when Cullen walked over to them.  “Commander,  what do you think?”

“Well it looks to be going off without a hitch.”  Cullen told her.  “So far, I don’t see any signs that anyone is aware of our presence, nor are they suspicious of them.  Yet.  I mean, they even discussed their plan with them.  That surprises me, I have to say.  But what’s really bothering me is… how few Mages there are.  I can’t imagine that the Templars were able to do that much damage to so many of them.  And the Xavul is speaking as though they have enough people to ambush the Templar Camp.  So far… I’m only counting about ten Mages.”

“I was thinking that as well.”  Cassandra stated.  “Unless there is more to this Witchwood that we haven’t seen.  I’m not comfortable making a move yet, until we know just where our enemy his hiding.  A Mage we cannot see, but that can see us, is more dangerous than anything.”

“I’ll send some of my soldiers around and see how far around Witchwood goes.  From there we’ll start planning how to move in when we get the signal.”  Cullen told her.

“Good idea, Curly.”  Varric stated.  “Meanwhile, we’ll keep trying to peek in the hole and see if anything comes out.”

“Drop your weapons!”

All three of them turned around sharply, looking across the crevasse and at the wall of purple that was facing them.  There were about as many mages as there were soldiers and they were already positioned to strike.  Their magic would blast down every one of them before they could even get close enough to strike.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened.  “Damn you!  How did you – “

“I said drop your weapons!”  The largest one ordered, raising his hand that was glowing with a deep purple color that matched his robe.   He pulled down his hood and chuckled, “If you don’t follow my orders, then I’ll make you – “

“You will not take us alive!”  Cassandra screamed, raising her sword.  The second she did though, the purple aura shot from his hand, wrapping around her and forcing her down to one knee.  She grunted, trying to break free of the invisible grip but she couldn’t.  “Curses… what… trickery is this!?”

“Drop your weapons!  All of you!”  He ordered once again.

Varric and Cullen exchanged a look before they both tossed down their weapons.  The towering man flicked his head and ordered, “Bind these three up and bring them down to the Punishing Chamber.  They can join the rogue Mage in begging for death.”


	15. Chapter 15

Solas and Xavul were talking, but Val couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  She and the prisoner were staring at each other with knowing eyes.  Knowing that this wasn’t the first time they met, knowing that this wasn’t coincidence, knowing that this was as it should be.  They had to meet here.  That was why she had desired to storm Witchwood.  To save  _ her _ .

“Ya – “

“What the fuck are you looking at?  You no good pissmage.”  The woman snarled, flipping her head so that her tan hair flipped out of her face.  Her vivid green eyes were blazing with ferocity that she had never seen before.  Val’s jaw slacked.  What was this?  She knew that she wasn’t actually a Mage.  So why –

Shit.  Of course.  Her cover.

Val looked back at Xavul who was explaining, “But that brings us to this wretch. We saw her running from the Conclave with a staff bearing magic we had never seen before.  We wanted to know what it was, but when trying to get it out of her, she simply said, and I quote ‘None of your nug-fucking business’.  This one has a sharp tongue.  And she’s as powerful as she is witty.  It took ten of our finest to finally get her staff away from her and place her in restraints.”

“And it will be worth torturing another Mage to get that magic?”  Solas questioned.  “What if it’s nothing important?”

“It’s the same look and feel as the Breach.  It’s important and if we can control it, then we can take what is rightfully ours.  The world!”  He started to chuckle when a dark grumble rolled through the cave.

“You can drop the act, Xavul.  The game is over.”

Xavul immediately turned and bowed as a large man came into the cave.  In each arm he was forcing Cassandra and Cullen, both bound, followed by another peon who shoved Varric into the ground.  The larger man tossed the Seeker and Com maner as well before walking up to them.  “Do you  _ Mages _  want to explain to me why you were trying to lead Inquisition forces in here?”

“What?”  Val was in shock.  How had they been discovered?

“I don’t know what you think we have to do with a couple bloody Mages.  We were going to storm your camp.  How the hell did you find us?”  Cullen demanded.

Solas told Xavul, “I’ve never seen the Inquisitions forces before.  Is this them?  We’re not associated.  They were helping the Templars earlier.  Why would we – “

“Shut up!”  The large man screamed, throwing his arm out, casting a purple wave of magic that blew both Solas and Valaella back into the wall behind them.  Val slid to the ground, grunting in pain and glaring up at the Mages that were in the cave.  Of course.  The plan had gone wrong and she didn’t have armor to protect herself.

At this rate, they were going to die without so much as a fight.

“Lord Livenda, I checked to see if your suspicion was correct.  And sure enough you were right.  The red-haired one isn’t even a Mage.”  Xavul stated, pointing to Valaella.  “Therefore she must be the Herald of Andraste herself.”

Livenda chuckled darkly as he walked closer to them.  “Do you see?  Your plan was over before it had begun.  When I first heard the Inquisition had come here, to the Hinterlands, I wanted to see for myself.  I thought the Inquisition, who had broken from the Chantry, would sympathize with the Mages who desperately needed their support.  But instead, time and time again you attacked  _ my _  Mages as well.  So we attacked a little group of your soldiers and we tortured one into giving up your camp and becoming our little spy.  Then we attacked again so we could send him back to you.”

Val’s eyes widened.  The attack from the Mages with the demons in tow was all a ruse.  It was simply so they could place a traitor back among their ranks before they could roll to see that he was missing.  She heard Cullen curse under his breath about not noticing and Val’s eyes narrowed.  “So he spilled the beans about our plan to infiltrate…”

“He returned late last night, but he won’t be going back again.”  Livenda stated.  “We decided we could risk him being a double agent so we made a play thing out of him.”

“You bastard!  You’re a disgusting waste of space!”  Val screamed at him.

“You are in no position to be threatening or calling names, Herald.”  Livenda scowled.  “We’ve captured all your forces, bound your entire party and now you two remain in a corner all alone.  Do you really hope to think you can face me?  Let alone my entire army?”

“I – “ Val began but she was suddenly cut off by laughter.  She turned her furious gaze on the woman chained to the slab who was laughing so hard that her body was shaking.

“Livenda… I’d be running scared if I were you.”  She told him.  “I’m sure you wouldn’t know this, you heartless bastard, but there is something stronger than Necromancy Magic.”

Cassandra gasped, “Is that what this is?  That’s how he stopped me?”

“Physical attacks are useless against Necromancy.”  Varric stated.  “Solas and Valaella don’t stand a chance against him.”

Cullen gritted his teeth and added, “And we still don’t know what this Xavul bastard is capable of either.  Not to mention the hundred Mages that are currently tying up our soldiers.  I hate to say it but the only thing we can hope for is a way to escape.”

“What is that Yazmin Christy?  Your worthless clan had nothing to its name.  You’re nothing but a mindless, wandering rogue looking for a home.  You couldn’t fight your way out of a paper bag so all you can do is scream and yowl like a dying cat.”  Livenda snarled at the woman who was hanging, jerking against the chains.

“You may have stopped me, but that’s nothing.”  Yazmin snarled.  “You defeated an injured defeated girl who had just finished climbing her way out of the fade and you think you’re some badass for it?  You’re nothing but a spineless rodent who thinks he’s gotten a hold of power and – “ Yaz winced when she heard the crack of fist meeting face.

Valaella hit the Apostate with such an intensity that the impact echoed through the cave and sent him flying into the rock wall behind him.  Her crimson eyes were wide with hatred and she straightened back up as Livenda slowly got back to his feet.  “You… wench… you have some nerve.”

“Yeah and you’ve gotten on the last of it.”  Val snarled.  

“You hope to challenge me?!  Do you really think you’ll get out of this alive?”   He fanned his arms out and an explosion of purple energy erupted around him, causing wind to rip and blow around through the cave.  Val put her arm up to keep from her bangs snapping back into her face.  He pointed at her.  “I will kill you where you stand, Herald of Andraste.”

“That’s not my fucking name!”  Valaella yelled back at him.  She started to charge for him when he whipped his hand to the side and the purple energy changed course, flying straight for her in the shape of a skull head.

Cassandra shrieked, “Valaella stand down!  This isn’t a fight we can win!”

As the energy came at her, she held her hand out and a red electricity shot out from around her.  It danced off her skin and robe and finger tips and created a barrier in front of her, stopping Livenda’s power right in its tracks.  All that was left was a purple mist as the magic fizzled out.

“What… in Andraste’s…” Livenda started to question, but Valaella went flying at it, daggers already in her hands.  She soared across the cave, stabbing both of the deep red blades into his shoulders and then kicking him backwards to rip them back out.  She flipped in the air, landing on one knee and whipping her head back up just in time to see a teal-green energy coming at her in a wall like shape.

“Valaella, look out!”  Cullen shouted.

When the energy collided into her, it dissolved in a similar fashion, a mist that just rolled off of her body as though she were wearing layers of armor that stopped the magic from affecting her.

Solas stood, his eyes wide with shock.  “What… Sorcery is this?”

Cassandra’s irises were shaking in her sockets.  “She is truly the Herald of Andraste…”

Val looked over as Mages came pouring into the cave, nearly trampling over Cassandra and the others.  She moved back to Solas and sharply ordered, “Find Yazmin’s staff.”

“What?”  Solas questioned and then asked, “How do I know which one it is?”

“Try the one that isn’t attached to a fucking mage.”  Yazmin barked.

Solas looked at the chained woman, noticing that her hands were glowing.  The magic that was offsetting the Mage’s was Yazmin’s?  And she had such control over it without even a staff?  It seemed impossible, but sure enough that was what he was looking at right now.   Quickly following Val’s orders, he began to dig through the storage boxes that lined the wall, searching for her weapon.

The first wave of Mages began throwing energy at it her but each time a blast – whether it be fire, spirit, earth, whatever – just bounced off her because of the protective spell that surrounded her.  When she lunged on the first Mages, she was easily able to cut a few throats out, jump to the next and stab them, all while still moving.

She tore through the Mages like they were nothing after being left defenseless when their spells weren’t working.  She flipped over one Mage that collapsed after getting stabbed in the ribs and she landed in front of Cullen and Cassandra.  She stabbed her daggers into both of their handcuffs, breaking the chains.  Val quickly ordered, “Go release our soldiers, we’re going to need their help.”

Cassandra didn’t even waste a second questioning her giving the orders.  She immediately obeyed, taking off out of the cave.  But Cullen stayed inside, knocking down a few Mages himself as he asked, “Where did Livenda and Xavul go?”

“They’re somewhere in the mix.”  Val responded.

At the same time they both told each other, “Don’t be reckless.”

Val was rewarded with a brilliant smile from the ex-Templar that was strong enough to take her breath away.  But the moment was ruined when an impatient dwarf cleared his throat and said, “Could one of you uncuff me as well?”

Cullen turned and swiped his sword through Varric’s cuffs while Val lunged back into the fray.  She was easily swinging through Mages and their bodies were piling up in the cavern.  Finally, she saw Livenda going for Yazmin trying to stop her from using her magic to protect Val.  Val spun on her heel and through one dagger, but he saw it coming and ducked to the side.

Yazmin gasped when it sank into the wall right beside her wrist.  “Valaella you fucking moron watch your aim!”

Livenda laughed and he looked back at the Herald.  “Careful, you’ll do my job for me.”

Val smirked and said.  “I’m not the one doing my job right now.”

“What?”  Livenda turned around just in time to find out the hard way that the flying dagger had cut the chain on one of Yazmin’s wrists.  When the turned back to face her, she stabbed her hand, now covered in ice  right through his face.  He only screamed in pain for a moment before dropping to his knees.

Yaz shook the blood from her hand and growled, “Look at this mess…”  She complained.  “It’s gross.”

Val looked down at the Magister and sighed.  “Dammit, Yazmin, we could have questioned him.”

“ _ We could have questioned him _ .”  Yaz repeated in a mocking tone before looking just past Val.  A Mage was flying at her to stab her from behind having realized that the magic wasn’t doing any good.  “Val, Drop!”

Val did as she said, almost doing a kind of bridge, but she turned, swinging her arm around, snagging the Mage’s staff and turning it away from Yaz.  While at the same time, Yaz jerked on the chain she was still bound by , turning and roundhouse kicking the Mage right in the side of the head, slamming him into the wall.

Yaz cheered, “This is like the old school scraps we used to get into!”

“Yeah except these people will actually kill us.”  Val stated, punching another Mage down and making her way back towards the mouth of the cave.  She stopped when she saw Solas.  “Did you find it yet?”

Solas had just turned around, holding up a staff with a crooked hook on the end and it was glowing green like the mark on her hand.  “Is this – “ Before he could finish his question, the staff flew from his hand and into Yaz’s.  She spun the staff around in the air and then slammed it on the ground, automatically freezing everyone in the cave around them.

Yaz yanked the staff back up, breaking the chain that held her against the wall.  She snarled, “Time I pay all you bastards back for holding me hostage!”

Val was glaring at her friend and barked, “You froze our allies as well.”

“Oops.  Got a little over-zealous.”  Yaz teased, walking by those that she wasn’t supposed to freeze and undoing them.

Cassandra stumbled and asked, “I don’t know who you are, but you’re helpful.”

Yaz started to smart back off to her when Val looked at one of the frozen soldiers that was beginning to move.  Her eyes widened as the ice cracked and then broke apart.  Xavul snarled, “Your magic is weak, tiny elf.”  He slammed his hand into one of the other stilled soldiers, blood spewing out over his body as he yanked his hand back to himself, holding the mans heart in his grasp.  He growled, “Feel the might… of true powers…”  He threw his hand up into the air and crushed the heart as blood dribbled down everywhere.  His body was suddenly surrounded in a red aura that was pulsating like a beating heart.

“Son of a bitch!” Yaz shouted.  “That fucker’s a blood mage!”

“He’ll kill his own men in order to fight us!”  Cassandra.  “That… terrible bastard… let us end him!”

Val nodded her head, turning around just in time to see Xavul swinging his staff around, throwing a massive wave of magic at them.  Yazmin spun her own, stopping the magic in its tracks and she shouted, “We can’t face him in here.  We need to get outside.”

Cassandra was the first to bolt followed by Val and the rest of the party.  Yazmin brought up the rear, deflecting blows as Xavul threw them at them.   Val ordered, “We need to take him down fast, without risking the loss of more life.”

“Any brilliant ideas on how we fucking do that?”  Yaz demanded.  “Maybe we can coax him into standing down with some sugarplums and sweetrolls.  Bitches love sweetrolls.”

“I swear to the Maker I’m going to kill you.”  Val snarled at her.  “Just get me through his magic.”

Yaz smirked and purred, “Now you’re talking my language oh  _ Herald of Andraste _ .  One massive bash-n-dash coming right up.”  After spinning her staff around again, she slammed it into the ground just as Cassandra began to shout a protest.  The energy erupted massively around them and it wrapped around Valaella.

The red energy clung to her body like an armor that couldn’t be penetrated.  She even had a helmet protecting her head.  When Xavul threw another round of magic at them, Val took it straight on, tearing through it as though it were nothing.  When she plowed through, she raised her daggers up and the red energy collected there.  Her hands glowed a bright red before the magic formed skins around the daggers that made them larger, longer, sharper.  She brought them both down in an ‘x’ fashion, cutting his front wide open and sending him backwards.   As soon as he dropped, Yaz released the ice on the other mages.

When they saw their magisters had fallen, they all began running.

“Soldiers!  Do not let them – “ Cullen began to order but Val cut him off.

“Let them go!”  She argued.  “They won’t challenge us again.  They don’t have a leader to rally around any longer.  They will threaten the Crossroads no more.”

“Yeah you keep running you sons a bitches!  Next time I’ll carve out your throat like a black wolf!”  Yaz screamed after the running Mages.  She turned and looked at the others, a playful smile on her lips.  “You guys had great timing.  I was about to make my big escape and whoom!  Here you are.”

Varric rubbed the back of his head.  “About to make your big escape, huh?  It looked to me like you were pretty bound up there with no hope of getting out.”

“Shut up dwarf, what do you know.”  Yaz growled.  “You’re probably too short to have even been able to see over sir Bucket-head here.”

Cullen uncrossed his arms and then demanded, “Are you talking about me?”

“Templar right?” Yaz asked.

“Ex-Templar, yes.”

“Ex-Buckethead.” 

Cassandra looked at Val.  “Would you care to explain to us who this smart-mouth is before I cut her up myself?”

“Typical seeker.  You wag with your sword and bark with your tongue.  Hardly any of you even have minds in those useless skulls.”  Yaz spat.

Cassandra gritted her teeth and started to lunge as Yaz when Val dove in between them and seethed.  “Stop.  Both of you.  Cassandra I know she’s got a sharp tongue but this is my best friend.  She’s strong and she, too survived the Conclave.  So she must – “

Val gasped when she was hit broad side with the edge of Yazmin’s staff.  She snarled down at the other elf, “Thanks for reminding me!  What the hell did I tell you about going to Conclave!?  I said no!  You didn’t listen to me!”

Both Cassandra and Cullen started to dart forward but Varric cut them off and said, “No, no, let them be.  I feel like this is some kind of process they go through.”

Val had her arms up, laughing as Yazmin kept swinging her staff around, acting like she was going to hit her but pulling back at the last second.  Yazmin stomped her foot and seethed.  “Everyone at the Conclave was killed.  Mages and Templars alike.  And you were neither!  You weren’t supposed to be there!  I thought you  _ died _ , Valaella!  Do you have any idea what I felt like?”

“I thought you did too.”  Val snapped back.  “So we’re even.”

Yazmin sighed and put her staff down as she grumbled, “I didn’t even give a thought to the idea that you could possibly be the sole survivor and the one closing up the rifts.  I couldn’t allow myself the hope.”

Val got back to her feet and dusted herself off.  “We’re both in the same boat, Yazmin.   But now that you’re here and safe, we should get out of here.  We officially put an end to Witchwood and dispersed the rebel Mages in this area.”

“We’ll still have to keep an eye out for the occasional straggler that will attempt to pick a fight.”  Cullen stated.

“That… we can handle though.”  Val stated.


	16. Chapter 16

“Keep your paws off the staff, Dwarf or I’ll cut you down to size.”  Yazmin snapped at Varric when he tried picking up her staff.

“H-“ He started.

“I don’t know how!  But I will.  Maybe I’ll make you microscopic or something…” Yazmin suggested.

Cassandra, Cullen, and Val were standing on one side of the camp, discussing while the others were sitting around enjoying meals after a successful siege.  Val had her hip cocked against the table with the map her lips pursed into a thin line.  Cassandra crossed her arms and looked back at Val suspiciously.  “You really believe she’s of use to us?  She seems like more trouble than she’s worth.”

“She called me a Buckethead.  What the hell does that even mean?”  Cullen demanded.

Val arched a brow at him, disbelieving that he really didn’t get it.  But then to Cassandra, she said, “ I know she’s a little unorthodox but she’s my best friend.  We’ve been fighting together since we were kids.  There is no one I would rather have on my side.  So I’m asking you guys to please give her a chance.”

Cassandra sighed heavily, glancing back over in time to see her flip Varric off the log he was sitting on and then start threatening him profainly.  This won a smirk out of the Seeker and she stated, “Well, I suppose she isn’t all bad.  I could get used to this, then.”

“But now the real question of the hour is what are we going to do next?”  Cullen asked.   “We took out Witchwood, so now we turn our attention to the Templar Camp?  Do we know where it’s at?”

“Not a clue.”  Val stated.  “But we can discuss it in the morning.  For tonight, everyone deserves a rest.”

Cassandra commented, “Honestly you and Yazmin did most of the work.  The rest of us… lingered so to speak.”

Val shrugged her shoulders.  “We took out Apostate headquarters.  That was no easy task.  Which the two of you were both opposed to in the beginning.  But it worked out.”  She paused and looked down the hill side and into the Crossroads.  “My only regret is that we weren’t able to ask about the Mage whose mother is dying.”

Cassandra and Cullen exchanged a morbid look.  Cassandra touched her shoulder and stated, “You did all that you can.  No one expects you to save everyone.”

“I do.”  Val retorted.

“Valaella – “

“Good news then.”  Yazmin walked up to the three of them, her arms behind her head.  “There was no mage within that camp that had a sick mother.”

“How do you know that?” Cassandra demanded, looking the foreign elf up and down.

“Will you stop glaring at me?  It makes you look less human and more animal.”  Yazmin told her before looking at Valaella.  “I’d been trapped in that damn camp since they first came to the Hinterlands.  All of the Mages in Witchwood had given up their families.  Even if the man whose mother was sick was there, he wouldn’t have helped her.  They all had this independent mindset.  That’s what made them so dangerous.”

“So it was a lost cause.”  Cullen reiterated, turning to Valaella.  “You can stop beating yourself up over it.”

“Then there must be a way that we can help that woman somehow.”  Val insisted.

“I wish there was, but we’ve done all that we can.”  Cullen pressed.  “You did your best.”

“It just wasn’t good enough.”  Val argued, turning on her heel and marching off.

Yazmin’s gaze lingered on the back of her best friend.  Her arms fell from the back of her head and perched on her hips.  She explained, “She’s always been like that.  She’s the kind of person that would give up her life and sanity for someone she barely knows.  She doesn’t want to let anyone down and I think that comes from being let down so much in life.  That’s also why she doesn’t believe in the Maker.”

“How so?”  Cassandra questioned.

“When she and I were kids, we used to play in the streets.  We’d make up our own games because the villagers couldn’t afford toys or anything for us to work with.”  Yazmin explained.  “My pass time was always protecting the village.  It was all we had.  When Val’s pop died, we were left with nothing.  My family was poor.  I had three sisters and my mother had no source of income.  She would knit in her free time and assist the local Mages with little peddler tasks, just to make enough to keep us from starving.  Val and her pop had helped us before he died, but after he did, Val couldn’t keep his smithery going alone.   She didn’t have the business skill for it and no one thought a twelve year old girl could craft like him anyway.  My mother, in a way, adopted her, but the whole village pitched in for us.  They couldn’t spare much – none of us could – but they always did what they could.

But I would often find that Val was skipping out on meals.  Come to find out that the food the villagers were giving her, she was taking to the orphans who were left to die.  We hated it, but there was nothing anyone could do.  No one could afford to take on more kids.  Val half starved herself in order to keep those brats alive.  For a year, it worked.  I would share what I got with Val, so she could take her portions to those kids.  Everyone knew and no one faulted her.  Things were going well.  The local Mages had just uncovered a new magic they could use to restore our village – our whole clan.  The bolstered how excited they were and they traveled for a week or so.  When they returned, they brought food a plenty.  I don’t know how they did it and I don’t care.  I don’t want to know what evil they committed or shame they brought themselves.  No one deserved what came next.”

“The attack?”  Cullen questioned.

“Those bastards…  They came in the middle of the night.   They started by torching our homes.  They didn’t even care who it was they were killing.  Do you know what it’s like to wake up in the middle of the night to children screaming while being burned alive?  And then seeing that it’s a group of humans just randomly setting homes ablaze?  When Val and I woke up, our house was already smoldering.  We woke up to the smoke filling our lungs.  We were choking and dying before we’d even left the home.  My mother and sister met us at the door.  But my other two sisters… they were already in the end of the house burning.  My mother said they weren’t screaming anymore by the time she got to the door.  She saved what she could.  She showed us a way out of the village that only a few knew about.  It was a tunnel that led all the way to  Denerim.  We hid out in the Alienage there for a while.  It was much nicer since the Blight wiped out most of the opposing forces that were harming the Elves there.”

Cassandra frowned.  “They still aren’t the most understanding of Elves.”

“It doesn’t matter.”  Yazmin told her briskly.  “After what we’d gone through, nothing mattered anymore.  We’d lost our families as well as our home and everything we had ever known.  How we were treated was the last thing we were concerned about.  But I had to hide my Mage abilities for the longest time in order to stay living anywhere.  Mages were either poorly treated or completely separated from everyone else.  I tried staying with Val as long as I could, but… she ended up talking me into  going and studying my magic further.  She wanted to join the Chantry and do some good.  We got into an argument shortly before the Conclave.  I told her to stay back that I didn’t think it’d go well.  And guess what, I was right.  Everything went to shite.”

“You can say that again.”  Cullen stated.  “So then you survived the explosion as well.  Were you in the fade, too?”

“Uh… no idea, was Val?”  Yazmin asked curiously, glancing over at her friend that was now talking with the others.

“That’s what the stories say.” Cassandra told her.  “She stepped out of the Fade with Andraste’s guidance.”

“Oh.”  Yaz chuckled and asked, “So that’s how all this Herald nonsense began.  I thought it was strange since she didn’t even believe in the Maker.”  When Cassandra and Cullen both went quiet at this, Yazmin walked back over, pausing when Solas called her name.

“Could I, perhaps, look at your staff?”  He questioned.  “The Magisters in the cave  mentioned that its magic was similar to that of the Breach.  I was hoping that maybe I could have a look.  Perhaps it can help us.”

“Yeah yeah, just don’t let your Dwarven buddy get its grubby little midget fingers on it.”  Yazmin dropped down on the log next to Val and leaned back, letting out a groan of discontent.  “Man, this sucks dragon balls.”

When Varric glared at Yazmin, Val held her hand up and said, “Easy.  She meant that in the nicest way possible.”

“What is the nice intention behind ‘grubby little midget fingers’?” Varric demanded.

Val offered a half smile and commented.  “At least she didn’t call you a ‘dung-licker’.”

“A  _ what _ ?”  Varric shouted.

“A dung-licker.  You know.  Since you’re so short you can only lick the dung off a soldier’s shoe?”  Yazmin laughed.

“But she’s  _ not _  calling you that, right?”  Val gave Yazmin a pointed look who sighed and leaned forward, her elbows on her hands.

“Got it.  Getting along.  Right.”  Yazmin sighed.  “You’re worse than my mother.”

“We’re going to have to get along for a while.”  Val told her.  But as soon as the words left her mouth, Yazmin gave her a sharp look.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Are you _ conscripting _  me?”  Yazmin demanded.

“I just assumed that you – “ Val started.

“Oh no. No, no no. No.”  Yazmin stomped her foot for emphasis.  “You don’t get to just waltz in all willy-nilly, ‘rescue’ me, and then tell me I have to play along with some bullshit Inquisition of Dwarves and Mages and Bucketheads, and some Seeker who likes to glare at pretty little Elves.”  When Val started to open her mouth and all the others wanted to protest her words, Yazmin held her hand up and then pointed to Val.  “I’m your  _ friend _ .  You  _ ask  _ me.”

“Yazmin.  Will you help us?”  Val questioned.

“Fuck no.  You’re on your own.”  Yazmin told her with a laugh.  She pretended to get up but then she threw Valaella a smile and planted herself back down.  “As long as I get a nice place to stay, I want top notch ale, the pick of the litter, and I want freedom to practice my magic any time I choose and anywhere I choose – so long as I don’t get anyone hurt or anything.”

Val gave her a sharp looking, arching a brow.  “Yazmin – “

“You know that I’d help you.  I may not exactly like it, but you know I won’t leave you hanging.”  Yazmin leaned over, stealing her flask of water and carrying on, “So fill me in.  I know there’s a hole in the sky and all, but what exactly does the Inquisition plan to do about it?  And how did you become the Herald?  Last I checked you weren’t a big talker.”

Cassandra was leaning on the tree next to the campfire where they were all speaking.   She answered, “When Valaella stepped out of the fade, we discovered a mark on her left hand.  Solas discovered that this mark, but some act of the Maker, can close the rifts.  It was able to stop the Breach itself from spreading.”

“Alright.  And what do you plan to do with that knowledge?” Yaz questioned.  “What’s your next step?”

“Our first attempt to seal the Breach didn’t go as planned.”  Cullen explained, sitting down on the other side of Val.  “So we’re currently trying to get to either the Mages or the Templars in order to get their assistance to either strengthen the mark or weaken the Breach.”

“I see.”  Yaz stated.  “So you’re in the Hinterlands because you’re going to side with the Mages?”

“No.  Not necessarily.”  Cullen stated.   “We were here to help Mother Giselle so she could speak to the Chantry about gaining the aid of one side or the other.  We’ve found ourselves now focusing on securing the Refugees at the Crossroads, thanks to heavy persuasion from Valaella.”

“And our next plan of attack is to storm the Templar Encampment.  From there, the refugees will be free to acquire their own food and necessities again.”  Cassandra added.

“I see.”  Yazmin nodded her head and stretched.  “Not bad.  But I think I’m gonna crash for the night.  It’s been a long day.  I couldn’t careless about needing to be involved in plans or anything like that.  Just tell me who I’m going to fight and what I’m going to do and I’ll do it.”  She made her way to the tent that they had set up for her.

Slowly the others all began to make their way to their tents as well, but Val stayed where she was sitting on the log, staring into the fire as it flickered and crackled.  Her face felt warm and it was much more welcoming than the brisk cold that trickled around the rest of her body.  She realized, though, that the Commander hadn’t moved either.

He commented, “Your friend is… not quite what I’d expected.”

“She’s never what anyone expects.”  Val told him.  She turned her head, looking up at him as she rest her cheek on the palm of her hand.  “Are you upset about who she turned out to be?”

Cullen took a pause, admiring the brilliance that her crimson eyes took on with the reflection of the campfire dancing in them.  It looked as though they had been give life all their own.  They captivated him.  He cleared his throat and said, “N-no.  Not at all.  I, uh… honestly couldn’t care less what kind of person she is.  She’s a friend of yours and if you trust her, then the Inquisition could use all the help it can get.”

“So… another Mage doesn’t bother you?”  Val asked.

Cullen gave her a serious look for several moments before he hesitantly asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“You  _ were  _ a Templar.”  Val stated.  “I know not all of you are the same but you said you were in the Circle when it collapsed.  I’ve… gotten a few hints that you would rather I side with the Templars to try and close the Breach.  I wasn’t sure if perhaps, from the Circle, you had lingering feelings towards Mages.”

Cullen sighed heavily and admitted, “That is… complicated for me.  I don’t… dislike Mages necessarily.  But… I will admit I do fear them.  They are powerful and truth be told, I’d rather have them as allies than as enemies, so maybe recruiting the Mages is the wiser course of action.  In a perfect world, you would seal the Breach all on your own and we could leave those two factions to their own  desires.”

Val looked down, crushing a twig under the heel of her boot.  “I’m sorry… that I couldn’t  - “

“N-no.  I did not mean that.”  Cullen corrected quickly.  “Maker knows you did all that you could.  We know that, everyone knows that.  I just wish there was some other way.”  He shook his head and changed subjects.  “As for your friend, I have no reason to doubt that she is as good a person as you say she is.  Despite her inconsiderate tongue.”

Val laughed warmly and told him, “She’ll warm up to you.  You may even become like me and find that her light-heartedness is almost refreshing.  When the world falls apart around us, she’d be the kind of person to complain that she didn’t have glue to fix it all back up.  She’s brash, rude, short-tempered, and foul-tongued, but she’s the best damn friend I’ve ever had.”

“Well I’m glad that it turns out your friend is still alive.”  Cullen stated, standing up.  “In a world as gloomy as this one has become, we welcome any source of light that may enter it.”  When he looked back at her, he realized that her eyes were filled with kindness and warmth in a way he had never seen anyone look in his direction.  Her lips curved into a smile as she agreed.

He cleared his throat once more and told her, “I’m retiring for the evening, Herald.  You should as well.”

“Cullen – “

He stopped once more and looked back at her.  He waited for her to speak, as what he thought to be anxiousness grew in the pit of his stomach.  But then he realized that it was nervousness.  Almost, fear for what words this woman would speak next.

“You didn’t have to agree.  You didn’t have to march on Witchwood.  If you would have said no, I would have let it go.  I am a trained soldier, I do follow orders.”  She paused before finally saying, “But the fact that you didn’t, I am thankful for.  Thank you, for trusting me.  Because you did, we were able to save Yazmin.  I don’t think the Inquisition could have asked for a better Commander.”

Cullen smiled to himself, her words were more than he could have hoped for.  They were so sincere that it felt like they were reaching out and touching his very heart.  “The last thing I would ever want to do is order you around, Herald.  I am your advisor and these decisions are yours.  Whether I agree or disagree with your actions is of no matter.  I will always stand by you.  I swear to that.”


	17. Chapter 17

Val yawned as she climbed out of her tent.  She crawled along the ground for a moment before straightening up.  She heard her back pop  and she let out a noise.  The sun was already fairly high up in the sky and it was beating down on the camp.  As she walked around, she saw several soldiers training in practice matches and Cassandra was at a few of the dolls, beating them with her sword like she beat her enemies.  With a giggle, Val walked up to her and commented, “You’re kind of a force of nature, aren’t you?”

“When I need to be.”  Cassandra retorted, taking a pause in a swing to look at her.

“It’s impressive.”

“You flatter me.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.”  Val laughed, leaning on one of the other dolls and watching the Seeker work.  As she slashed and tore at the fake enemy, her gaze kept drifting back to Val.

“Did I do the right thing?”  She finally asked.  “What I have set in motion, it could destroy everything I have revered my whole life.  One day they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool.  And they may be right.”

Val leaned her chin on her hand as she asked her, “What does your faith tell you?”

“I believe you are innocent.  I believe more is going on here than we can see.  And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it.  They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot.  But is this the Maker’s will?  I can only guess.”

“Then… you  _ don’t _  think I’m the Herald of Andraste?”

“I think you were sent to help us.”  Cassandra answered, lowering her weapon for a moment.  “I hope you were.  But the Maker’s help takes many  forms.  Sometimes it’s difficult to discern who would truly benefit or how.”

“Then where do we go from here?”

“Now, we meet with the Chantry’s panic over you before they do even more harm.  Then we close the Breach.  We are the only ones who can.  After that, we find out who is responsible for this chaos.  And we end them.  And if there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I will pay them.  I only pray the price is not too high.”

“Isn’t it a bit late to worry about it now?”

“We have only just begun.  My trainers always said, ‘Cassandra you are too brash.  You must think before you act’.  I see what must be done and I do it.”  She went back to slashing the dummy.  “I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail.  But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not?  I thought the answer was before me clear as day.  But I cannot afford to be so careless again.”

“It wasn’t like you had no reason to suspect me.”

“I was determined to have someone answer for what happened.  Anyone.”  Cassandra started to carry on when there was a noise coming from the soldiers just up the hill.

Val turned and looked, seeing that most of the soldiers were crowding around, talking and whistling.  Val made a face and made her way up, watching as the soldiers quickly went back to their duties, acting like nothing had happened.  But her eyes narrowed when she saw, at the center of it all, Yaz was walking between soldiers, one arm crossed under her chest, her other hand was up, playing with then ends of her hair.

Yaz watched one of the soldiers swing his broadsword at the other soldier who quickly raised his shield up to protect himself.  The ring of the metal echoed through the valley and Yaz smirked.  “You have strong arms and you’re quick on your feet.  I think you can come to my tent tonight.  And you, big boy, why don’t you meet me tomorrow night?  Or maybe during the day.  Is there a place we could get where Templars won’t cut our throats while we’re doing it?”

“Yazmin!  What are you doing?”  Val demanded, her face flushed with embarrassment because she knew exactly what was going on.

“What do you think?”  Yazmin asked her.  “I’m picking out the soldiers I want to sleep with.”

Val gaped and hissed, “You can’t… sleep with the soldiers!”

“You want to bet?”  Yazmin laughed.  “Four have already said yes.”

“No, I mean, I know you  _ can _ .  But you  _ can’t _ .”

“I don’t get it.”  Yaz made a low whistle when one of the soldiers started stretching out his arms and shoulders.  When he looked over, Yaz wiggled her fingers and said, “I bet you could put those hands to better use.”

“Yazmin!”  Val shouted at her.  She went to take a swing at her friend but she just ducked under and ran away, laughing as they weaved between the lines of soldiers.  They made their way around and then were charging back down the hill where the table and map was standing between the tents.  Not only that but Cullen, Harding, and a couple soldiers were standing there, talking about the next plan.

Yazmin squealed playfully, “Heads up!”  She jumped off a rock and took a flying leap right over the top of the table.  Cullen moved out of the way just in time while Harding ducked, Yazmin’s foot just grazing over her head before landed on the other side and kept running.

Val narrowed her eyes, running full speed, she dropped down, slid under the table, rolled over and lunged back to her feet.  She shouted after her friend, but she was already long gone on the other side of the tents.

Harding questioned, “What was that about?”

“Nothing.”  Val turned and looked at the table and asked, “Any new news?”

Harding nodded her head.   “Yeah.  We had a run-in with some Templars.  We were able to fight them off without too much trouble, but one of my scouts found this on one of the Templars he killed.”  He held out a piece of paper to Val .  It was torn and crumpled but still readable.

She read:

‘When the Tevinter Imperium said that Mages should rule over man the  _ just _  rebelled against the unrighteous decree.  When the Circle said that Mages should be allowed to consort with unholy spirits without care of consequence, the  _ just _  rebelled against the unrighteous decree.  Now the Lord Seeker tell us to withdraw to Val Royeaux.  My brothers, I tell you, we are the just, and we must rebel against this unrighteous decree.  Our battle must continue until no Mage draws breath.  Cast aside these cowardly shackles and join us along the river off the west road.’

Val glared at the paper in her hands.  “So these bastards are ignoring orders simply to kill Mages to their hearts content.”

“Yes.”  Cullen stated, crossing his arms.  “But now, thanks to that letter, we know that their camp is right off the edge of the river.  Then it’s just up to how we want to tackle them.  I think we should surround them and hit them from all sides.”

Val put her thumb to her lip as she thought.  “I agree.  We should put our best men on a direct charge.”  She pointed at the map, tapping her finger on the ridges that surrounded the camp.  “But I think we should take advantage of this  terrain.  They have a river to their backside, and these high ledges on all sides and then a tunnel that connects to the Crossroads.”

Cullen arched a brow as he looked at the map as well and then asked, “Are you thinking what I am, Herald?”

Val smirked and then looked at Harding.

Harding smiled as well.  “I don’t know, but I’m hoping you both are thinking exactly what I am.  If we take out that bridge, then we can pin them down.”

Val nodded her head and pointed out, “We can have a line of archers on the other side of the river so anyone that tries to escape through the water – against their better judgment – we can stop them and capture any we can.”

“Meanwhile our main force will push through the tunnel from the crossroads and over the cliff edges.  We’ll have archers up there as well.  They can start – “  Cullen began.

“The Templar Encampment is divided up into several smaller camps.  We can position archers to focus on each camp individually.   We’ll take out each pack as we can.”  Harding stated.

Val’s eyes narrowed and she looked at Cullen and asked, “You’ve got some soldiers that are fast on their feet, right?”

“Of course.  Why, what do you have in mind?”  Cullen questioned.

Val straightened up and looked around.  When she saw who she was looking for.  Yazmin was leaning on one of the soldiers, talking to another one, batting her eyelashes and teasing them.  She then saw the number one flirtatious move as she pushed on the shoulder pad of the soldier who then nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Cullen followed her look before looking back at Val and asked, “I was meaning to ask, do you know anything about why all my soldiers are talking about staying in Yazmin’s tent?”

“Ah, long story.”  Val stated before she whistled, catching Yazmin’s attention. She rolled her eyes and trotted over.

“What’s up,  _ Herald _ .”  She teased playfully, leaning her elbow on Harding’s head as she waited for Val to talk to her.

Val frowned and said, “Please don’t use Harding as an armrest.  That’s belittling.”

Yazmin made an ‘o’ with her lips and stated, “Well I wasn’t using her as a footrest.”

“What are you doing to my soldiers?”  Cullen demanded.  “You’ve been wandering the ranks all morning and none of them are doing their duties and instead, they seem to think that they’re going to be sleeping with you.”

“Most of them are.”  Yazmin stated with a giggle.

“What?”  Cullen barked.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.”  Yazmin assured.  “I mean come on, Commander.  Think of how well they’re fight after getting laid?  I’m boosting morale.  You should be thanking me.”

“ _ Thank _  you?  Thank you for what?  Distracting my soldiers!?”  Cullen demanded.

Yazmin looked at Val and pointed her thumb at Cullen.  “He’s a cranky Buckethead, isn’t he?”

“What the hell does that even mean!?” Cullen shouted, losing his patience.

Val put her hands up to quiet all of them.  “Enough, enough.  I need your help, Yazmin.  I have an idea for how we’re going to tackle the Templar’s Camp. ”

“Oh oh, serious business, kay.”  Yazmin knelt down, putting her elbows on the table and looking up at Val seriously.

Val glared at her a moment before it broke into a smile and she started to laugh.  “I have this idea.  Harding says that the man camp is divided up by several smaller camps.  We have high ridges that we can place our soldiers on.  If we send a forward party through to drop some packs of gunpowder, can you hit them if we place you high enough.”

Cullen looked at Val in surprise.  “You want to blow up the smaller camps before we actually charge.  That’s a good idea.  It would put a serious dent in the forces we’ll have to tear through.”

“Not to mention their armor is stronger than ours.  We’ll want to mow down as many as we can before.”  Val stated.

Cullen looked at Yazmin and asked, “Can you do it?”

Yazmin laughed and jumped up.  “Course I can.  You get your soldiers to place the bombs, I’ll blow ‘em up.”

Val turned and started to shout Varric’s name when he saw that he was walking up already, waving his hands and said, “Yeah, yeah, I heard you.  Guessing you want me to get started on making some packs of gun powder, huh?”

“Yes please.”  Val sang happily.

Varric nodded his head.  “I’ll get right to work, Herald.”  He teased her, which earned him a scowl but Val turned back to the others.

“Alright, Yazmin.  We got everything else covered.  You just have to spot the packs and blow ‘em up.  We can’t afford to  make them brightly colored and the Templars grab them before you get a shot . ”

Yazmin nodded.  “Oh I know.  I have a sharp eye.”  She rubbed her hands together and started to walk off.  “Now, back to business…  I have some men to tend to.”

“Stay away from my soldiers!  Yazmin!”  Cullen yelled, running after the girl that was already making her way into the  infantry’s lines.

Varric shook his head, laughing at the same time that Valaella was.  He asked her, “What kind of hell have you descended upon us?”

Val smirked at him and crossed her arms, flicking her head towards where Cullen was yelling at a Yazmin who was rolling her eyes and mouthing back.  She answered Varric with, “You may call it hell, but while we’re yelling and mouthing off, we’re all smiling.  Maybe not outwardly, but we are.  That’s what she does.  She reminds you to look at the bright side.”

“I guess I’ll give you that.”  Varric stated before  heading back to his side of the camp to start making the gun powder packs for them.  Val’s gaze moved back up hill, smiling when she saw a frustrated Cullen storm off and an eager Yazmin go back to flirting with the soldiers.

Val was knelt down on the rock ledge next to Cassandra.  They were both looking down, seeing as some of Leliana’s men were crawling around under the bridge.  She had to admit that they were pretty good at what they did.  There were soldiers walking along the bridge that had no idea what was going on underneath them.  The spies were climbing a long the metals shafts that held the bridge up.  She saw them strapping the bombs right at the intersection of the panels so that the rafts would blow apart.   They were doing excellent and stealthily dropping into the water to avoid being seen.

Cassandra looked to the south, seeing the soldiers climbing out of the water and safely into the rocks up above to hide out and wait for further orders.  Cassandra told Valaella, “We’ve found the central force up in the hill rather than at the wounded fort.”

Val looked at her questioningly and then up where she was motioning towards.  Sure enough there were some defensive walls put up casually on up the hill leading to a crevasse.   Up behind the first few defensive walls there were a couple soldiers walking back and forth.  It definitely made sense.  There was a small path that led into the camp so they were protected by the cliffs on all sides.  “Have we informed our runners about that camp up there?”

“No.”  Cassandra stated.  “They’re going to stick to the same plan.  They’re going to run through just as we discussed .  We’ve informed Yazmin of the new plan, though.  Because she’s over on the opposing ledge, preparing to strike all the bombs.  Our scouts have already dropped some bombs in the main camp as well.  Yazmin is going to start at the bridge, setting the bombs off to destroy the bridge, then destroying the weaker camps as our forces descend upon them.  Then she will attack the main camp while we surround and annihilate them.”

“Alright.  As long as things go as planned, this should be smooth sailing.”  Val stated.  “Now what about  the tunnel to Crossroads ?  If we cut off all other routes, then they’ll head straight for the refugees  and I – “

“Cullen and a number of our forces are going to be at the tunnel and light a fire to keep  any soldiers from crossing through.  And if any go ahead and try it out, then we have that force right there  to stop them.”  Cassandra answered.

Val looked along the rock ledges.  She could, from this  height, see the other soldiers with their swords drawn and looking down into the valley, ready to charge.   When she looked back down, she saw the rest of the soldiers were finished preparing.   When she and Cassandra exchanged a look again, they nodded.  Val motioned to Leliana’s agent who was standing behind her.  Val ordered, “Give the signal.”

She nodded and raised her hand, a bird landing on her finger.  It was a midnight black crow with a long curved beak.  It twitched its head a couple times before letting out a squawk and taking to the sky.  When it soared straight up into the air, it was joined by two other feathered creatures and they soared high overhead.

Yazmin looked up, a smirk coming to her lips.   She raised her staff and looked down in the valley.

Let the games begin.


	18. Chapter 18

Yazm in leaned her elbow on her knee , looking down as a handful of soldiers went barreling through.  They were running so fast and throwing shit so quickly that the Templars couldn’t even react fast enough to throw anything in their direction.  They were absolutely tearing through.

Yazmin smirked and held up her staff, following their movements perfectly.  The first bomb was tossed right near the campfire which only made her job .  When she threw her hand up, a glyph appeared just under where the bomb hand landed.   In the next moment, there was a flick of energy  from the ground and a spark started.  As soon as it hit the bomb , a massive explosion of fire took place, blowing outwards all over.   It took several Templars out with it.

Yazmin smirked as she kept running along the rock ledge, following the running soldiers.  She spun her staff each time they threw a bomb, causing the camps to explode quickly behind them.  Yaz tossed her staff down for a moment and drew the bow on her back.  She placed a glyph on the tip of her arrow and took aim at the bridge where some of the Templars were running.  She closed an eye and the let loose of the end of the arrow, hearing it whizz through the air.  The glyph on the arrow exploded as it flew, catching fire.  So when it hit the middle rung, it caught a bomb and the bridge erupted in one… two… three explosions, sending the  bridge shattering in pieces.

Yells were erupting from across the valley as the Templars screamed as they were burned alive and collapsed in ashes to the ground.  Taking a moment to look back, she saw that all the small camps were burning with few surviving Templars running between.  Flipping right back around, she headed along the rocks that led to the main camp.  The bridge was out, the archers were ready.  She heard the battle cries of the Inquisitions forces dropping down into the valley and taking out the remaining fighters.  Some of the Templars were moving out of the main camp and down the hill to help the other soldiers.

Making her way to the back of the rock ledge, she came to position herself were the river was falling over a wide waterfall.  She positioned herself on the rocks that jutted out and looked quickly around for one of the bombs.  According to what Cassandra said, she only needed to hit one.  Finally she saw one wedged into the grass behind one of the tents.  She was distracted for one split second when she heard another battle cry and the Inquisitions soldiers were already charging towards the camp.  Her eyes narrowed.  They were moving in too quickly, they’d get caught up in the explosion.

Suddenly, a flash of red shot across the rock surface, stopping the soldiers charge dead in its tracks.  The flash came to a stop as Valaella spun on her heel, looking straight up at Yazmin.  She tipped her head, acknowledging her readiness for action.   Yazmin turned back to her duties.  She slammed her staff down on the ground and a wave of fire flew down at the bomb .  As soon as it made contact, it sent a chain of explosions off that ended up blowing up the entire camp, the screams of Templars drowning in the crackling of the fire.

Val looked back at the massive wildfire that went up behind them.  She motioned to the soldiers to get back to the field of battle.  All that was left now was the  barely standing fort.  Cassandra ran up next to her and Val stated, “Let’s move in on the fort.  That’s all we have left.”

Val and Cassandra led the charge back towards the main fort, seeing that there were a few men lingering on the outside.  Cassandra raised her shield and shouted, “I’ll charge the door, you all follow in!”

Following Cassandra’s command, Val lunged at the nearest Templar, digging her dagger into his neck and turning him down and around, throwing him at the other and knocking him off balance.   As soon as he was over, Cassandra rammed the main door.  After a couple tackles, the wood finally broke under pressure and Inquisition forces went pouring in.

Val looked around, following the other soldiers in.  She kicked the head of an archer huddled in the corner.  She marched on up the stairs, making her way to the upper sanctum of what remained of the stone fortress.  There were probably a hundred soldiers all tearing around, swiping at eachothers’ throats.  There was an overhang towards the top and she saw a man snarl down at them before disappearing into the entry way.  She pointed her sword upwards.  “The leader is up there, Cassandra.”

Cassandra cut down a couple Templars before looking at the doorway that would lead them up there.  She started to go for it when a chain suddenly flew across the field, wrapped around her and yanked her back down to the ground floor.  Val shouted her name, looking at the Templar attached to the chain that yanked her down.  He had a massive Tower shield in his hand and was going in for Cassandra who was struggling to get out of the chains.  Before she could jump down, though, the Templar who dragged her down suddenly fell to his knees.

Behind him, Cullen stood and shouted up at Valaella, “Don’t turn back!  Keep marching forward!”

Val nodded her head and turned to march back up when she was blind-sided by what felt like a hammer.  She flew down on the ground as Cassandra and Cullen both screamed her name.  When Valaella hit the ground, she coughed and reached for her head.  She felt the warm blood already trickling down the side of her face.  A hand wrapped around her upper  arm and yanked her up.  As she struggled to her feet, the ground shook and she stumbled and fumbled around, nearly collapsing against the being that had grabbed her.

“Stay with us, Val.”

She heard a warm voice order her.  It was stern but it was gentle and passionate.  She gripped the warmth she was holding on to as she came back to, realizing she was leaning heavily on Cullen.  Ahead of them, standing at the top of the stairs, a larger Templar stood, glaring down at them.  Cullen ordered, “Stand down!  We’ve already wiped out your forces!  You have nothing left to fight for.”

“Oh don’t I?” The man demanded.  “You have some nerve coming into my camp and taking down my troops.  The Inquisition has no business here.”

“We have business here!”  Val shouted at him.  “Our business is the refugees you’re murdering because of your sick obsession with killing Mages!”

“We must rid them from this world.  It will be a better world for us all without Mages.”  He retorted.  “But you, foolish Inquistion, have meddled in something you had nothing to do with.  For that… you will pay.”  He held his hand out, holding the massive war-hammer that she had faced before.

Cassandra’s eyes widened.  “That was you at the ambush?  You survived that explosion?”

“That’s right.  I shouldn’t have let you get away.  If I’d known you wouldn’t mind your own damn business.  I’ll make you regret taking out my forces.  I’ll kill all of you with my bare hands!”

Val glared at him, her crimson eyes swirling with hatred.  She gripped the metal plates on Cullen’s arm to keep herself held up.  She thought of screaming at him again, to throw more curses in his face, but she noticed movement at the top of the broken ceiling of the fort.  Through the crumbling stone, she saw her fellow Mage with her staff raised.

Pushing off Cullen, Val grabbed one of the fallen  soldier’s broadswords.  She yelled at him, “You were part of the Order!  The Templar Order that swore to protect people from magic!  Instead you kill the very people that you made that promise to!  How can you live with yourselves!?  You’ve no shame!?”

“Our duty is to rid the world of Mages.”  He stated.  “We don’t follow the same order as those imbeciles.”

“Then you will die here.”  Val snarled, suddenly taking off towards him.

Cassandra gasped, “Herald, don’t!”

Cullen tried to go after her, but she was already too far out of reach.  She raised the broadsword as she charged and the Templar matched her movements.  His own massive axe was lifted over his head, getting ready to swing once she was close enough.  For one single second, Val’s gaze shifted, but it was only long enough for her to notice.

As the leading Templar tried to swing his axe down, he was suddenly wrapped up in an ice that coated his body, specifically his arms, keeping the axe from being able to move.  Since he was frozen in place, Val was able to close the gap between them, thrusting the sword straight into his abdomen.  He made a sick crushing sound as she moved right through him.  She ripped the sword back out, watching him drop down, lifeless.

Cassandra looked up as Yazmin slid down a slide made of ice and hopped down, looking at Valaella.  Cassandra sighed with relief, seeing that the rest of the Templars had surrendered.  She turned to Yazmin and stated, “Seems Valaella was right.   We owe our success this time to your abilities, Mage.”

“Please don’t address me as  _ Mage _ .  It makes me feel filthy.”  Yazmin stated, poking her foot at the fallen Templar.  “Besides, I think we all kind of worked together this time.  Congratulations, Valaella.  You’ve officially taken the Templar Camp and Witchwood.  Do you feel like a fucking queen yet?”

Valaella looked back at her friend before walking out of the fort and looking around all the burning camps.  She asked them, “Let’s get these fires put out and  get the survivors strung up.”

Within a couple hours, all of the leftover Templars were secured and soldiers were moving equipment and weaponry around.  They were setting up the area as the new camp to keep an eye on the Crossroads as well as positioning them closer to Redcliffe Farms.

Cassandra was walking around supervising, making sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be.  Doing the things they were ordered to do.  Solas was practicing runes on the walls inside the broken tower.  Varric was setting warnings and traps for alerting them if any other enemies arrived and tried to attack.  Cullen was working with the soldiers and checking supplies.  Yazmin was flirting her way through the ranks.  Valaella was assisting in the clean up, dragging bodies around and throwing them into a pyre they had at the other end.

As Val was dragging one of the bodies, she noticed the weapon in their hand.  It was a long sword with a blade that was curved at the very tip.  It looked like a fine piece of craft.  She pulled the blade from his hand before tossing him into the fire.

She watched the flames burn for some time.   The pile became smaller and smaller the longer it burned.  For a moment she wondered if her judgment was really fair.  If she had a right to decide that her soldiers brought these soldiers lives’ to an end.  But then she remembered the suffering at the Crossroads.  Those people that were hurt and crying out for help as these Templars turned their backs on them.

Val jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over to see Cullen, his brows furrowed as he asked, “Are you alright?”

“No.  I’m not alright.”  Val told him.  “What is happening to this world?  I just had to attack a Templar Camp in order to save a group of innocents from annihilation.  Most of those people in the Crossroads probably believed that these Templars were good people until now.  They had faith in the Chantry, faith that they would be protected from Mages by these people… only to have them stab them in the back when they turn away.  What kind of world are we fighting for when the ones that are supposed to protect us, abandon us?”

“You can’t afford to have your values shaken now, Valaella.”  Cullen told her.  “These weren’t Templars of the Order any longer.  They were rogues that lost themselves to their hatred of Mages.”

“And how many more will turn to this answer, rather than striving to find peace with the Mages?”  Val asked.  “Was there something big that happened to cause this transformation of hatred?  Or was it something that just finally comes to them?  When their patience is gone.”

“I don’t know.  I can’t speak for anyone but myself.”  Cullen answered her.  “But these Templars were wrong, whatever their motivation may be.”

“Are we sure about that?  Magic has always been at the source of every problem in this world.  There have been many times that I thought about it myself.  If we erased magic entirely, Blood Mages would cease to exist, as well as abominations, possessions – all that.  It seems… the answer is too easy.  The Mages know that.  That is why they fight so hard.  But you were at Kirkwall, I don’t need to tell you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“But every time I start to think this world is better off without magic, I think of Yazmin.”  Val told him.  “A being with a warm and kind heart, wielding magic can do incredible things.”  She pointed across the area where she and Solas were both helping to treat soldiers’ injuries.  “There has to be some other way.”

“Worry about the Templars and Mages’ problems should be the last thing on your mind right now, Herald.   For now, let us focus on finding Horsemaster Dennet.  You’ll head to Val Royeaux and speak with the Chantry.  Then, let us decide who we will recruit in order to close up the Breach.”

Val crossed her arms.  “I want to speak to both parties.  I know that not both of them will agree, but the option should be presented to them – to end this useless feuding and work together.  Maybe giving them a common goal with set aside their temporary problems.”

“So long as Templars and Mages both exist, they will continue to fight one another.”  Cullen explained.

Val sighed.  “I like to think that isn’t true.  I like to think there’s a way.  Cullen, you left the Order.  You saw reason.  Surely, there will be more like you.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”  Cullen warned.

Val began to walk away from the fire, pausing as she stepped beside him.  She placed her hand on his upper arm and whispered, “Just track down the horsemaster for me, okay?  We’ll worry about the other things later.”  She started to walk on by him but he turned sharply, looking after her.

“Valaella.”

Val stopped once more, like she always did when the Commander had something to say to her.  When she looked back, his gaze immediately darted away.  She noticed that his hands, which normally rested on the hilt of his sword were now fiddling together in front of him.  For a general who was so powerful to soldiers, he seemed so weak before her.  She wondered if he was this way to all woman, but she recalled him arguing with Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine without this boyish attitude.

He shifted his weight before shaking his head and telling her, “Congratulations, as well, on taking the Templar Camp.  I think you’ve proven that we can do just about anything.”

Val smiled.  “We  _ can _  do anything, Commander.”


	19. Chapter 19

Cullen walked up to Cassandra and Varric who were, as usual, arguing.  He crossed his arms and interrupted, “Have either of you seen the Herald?”

Varric straightened up his jacket, taking a step away from Cassandra.  “Nah, I haven’t seen her today.  I figured she was out doing some Inquisition stuff.”

“Most likely, but I haven’t seen her.  I was going to discuss Leliana’s most recent report.”  Cullen informed.

“I thought I heard her talking to Yazmin about fixing up some helmets.”  Cassandra stated.  “She was aggravated about hitting her head for the second time.”

Cullen dipped his head and made his way towards the fort where they were keeping most of the soldiers stations.  Along his way, several soldiers called his name and tried to give him updates but he brushed them all off.  He made his way to the section where the Blacksmith supplies were.  To his dismay, he still didn’t see Valaella anywhere around.  But Yazmin was laying on one of the concrete structures with her feet up.  He walked over to her and asked, “Have you seen the Herald?”

“Yeah.  She’s got red hair, red eyes, about the size of a twig but could flip a bear – “

“I mean seen her around, Yazmin.”  Cullen barked.

“Oh.  Not recently.”  Yazmin answered.  “She was melding earlier this morning but I haven’t seen here since. ”

“Of course.”  Cullen grumbled as he walked on around to the back of the fort.  He looked around the room where the soldiers were walking around placing bags of rations around and gathering water from the river.  He was about to give up when he noticed a door in the back that was open about halfway but no one appeared to be going in or out of.  He went through it, realizing that it opened into a room that had been half blown away a long time ago.   There were stones and rocks all over the inside of the room.

But on the half destroyed wall, he saw the red-head he was looking for.  She was curled up on the stone structure, laying on her side, a crafted helmet laying next to her.  He paused, admiring the sight of the small woman with her red hair just barely shifting around with the light breeze.  Her chest rose and fell softly, the smallest noise with each breath.

He walked up to the wall, resting an elbow on the stone and casually spoke, “Herald?  I hate to disturb you.”  After a moment she didn’t move, so he tried again, “Herald.  I have some news from Leliana and Josephine.”

Slowly her eyes opened and she made a noise as she lifted her head up a bit.  “I fell asleep…?  Sorry.  Back to work.”

“No, no.  There’s nothing immediately pressing to take care of.”  Cullen stated.  “I just received a couple reports and I wanted to run them by you.”

“Oh, okay.”  Val sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the wall and rubbing her head as she yawned.

“Leliana is pleased to send us word that several of the refugees have headed back to Haven in order to join the fight.  More and more people are hearing of the Inquisition and sending Agents to speak to Josephine.  Even word of our attack on Witchwood has spread and people are talking of it as well.  Of course people will be more excited about that rather than the attack on the Templars.”

“I know.  I don’t care.”  Val told him with a weighted sigh.  She hopped off the wall and started walking as she asked, “Anything else, Commander?”

“Have you thought about your next move?”

“Well I figured since we’re close to Redcliffe Farms that we’d go ahead and  look for the horsemaster you asked us to recruit.”  Val stated.

“That would be a wise course of action.”  Cullen stated.

“Then I’ll head to Val Royeaux.”  Val continued, “How are the soldiers doing on supplies?”

“Fine.  We’ve got everything spread out so we have enough supplies here and at the other camps.”

“How’s food?”

“Plenty.  The boys have been hunting enough ram for us as well as sparing some for the Refugees.”

“Is there anything else that needs to be done around here?”

“Not really.  Nothing the Herald needs to concern herself with, anyway.”

“Everything is my concern, just because I’m the Herald doesn’t mean I don’t need to worry about the same things everything else does.  How many were injured in the last couple battles?”

“Very few.   We’re doing just fine.”

“Then I guess the only thing I can do is gather up the team and head to Redcliffe farms.”  Val started to continue talking when she heard a noise and looked over.  Her eyes widened when she saw Yazmin kicking one of the  Templar hostages while screaming at him.

Val rushed over and grabbed her best friend, pulling her away from the bound man while she kicked and screamed, “Say it  again!  Say it to my fucking  face you disgusting pissant buckethead!”

Val lifted Yazmin up and flipped her over on her back and pointed her finger down at the Mage, “Yazmin knock it off.  What the hell is going on?”

“Ask that fucking piece of shit!”  Yazmin snarled.  “If you’re going to fucking let them live then string them by their fucking ankles and beat them with an axe until they cry and beg for mercy.”

Before Val could tell her to calm down, the Templar behind her scoffed, “Typical Mage.  Their useless magic has no purpose other than to destroy the world.  They’re all better off dead like the worthless rats they are.”

Val’s eyes widened as the words rang through her head.   She turned and glared at the Templar for a moment before the shock finally left her.  She grabbed him by his shoulder pads and raised him up.  “Do you not understand what position you’re in?  You are bound.  You’re our captives.  It’s over!  Whatever cause you  _ thought _  you had is over!  What the fuck is the point in hunting Mages if you’re killing those you were supposed to protect!?  You don’t have a purpose anymore!  Now you’re just fucking murderers!”

Cullen grabbed Valaella and pulled her away before she could do any more damage.  “Valaella, stop.  There’s no point in arguing with those who won’t see reason.”

“What reason is there to see besides what we’ve done?”  The Templar spat.  “Don’t you see this Breach that you are fighting was created by Mages?  If we just wiped them all out, then we’d stop the Breach from ever returning again.”

“What proof do you have?”  Yazmin hissed.  “What do you know?  Just as many Mages died at the Conclave as Templars!  You cannot blame us!”

“Your own dying doesn’t matter!  Blood Magic exists because you people don’t care about killing your own!”

Yazmin raised her staff.  “That’s it – “  Before she could attack the hostage, Val rushed up to her, grabbed her staff and pushed her back.

“Enough!” Val shouted.  “I’m done with this!”  She turned to Cullen and ordered, “Have someone put these bastards somewhere out of sight.  They don’t deserve their own lives.  Put them in a cold dark area and let them wither away.”

Cullen watched her and commented, “You could always save yourself time, Herald and have them killed.”

Val looked back at him and narrowed her eyes.  “Is that what they train Templars to do?  When in doubt, just kill them?  No.  We’re better than that.  We won’t sink to their level.”

Cullen’s eyes widened a bit and then narrowed before he turned away.  He stopped a soldier  and ordered, “Get these Templars out of here,  _ now _ .”

“Y-yes sir.”  He dipped his head, flinching at the Commander’s harsh tone.  But then he hesitantly asked, “Wh-what would you like me to do with them?”

Cullen narrowed his eyes.  “I don’t give a damn what you do with them.  There’s a storage closet in the back of the infirmary.  Keep them bound and shut them up in there.  Give them enough food and water to live and that’s  _ it _ .  Got it?”

“Yes sir.”  He answered.

“Well, get on it!”

Night had set in and most of the soldiers were all sitting around happily eating their meals around campfires.   Val was poking at her food as she sat by herself near the bridge.  Throughout the day, the soldiers had pieced together a makeshift bridge over the river to allow them to cross at their leisure, but she was still upset about what had happened that morning.  Her foot was resting on her helmet  and s he leaned back on the pillar behind her and sighed.

“Looks like you don’t have much of an appetite.”  Cullen stated, walking up.

“No.  I really don’t.”

He sat down beside her and asked, “Is it because of this morning?”

“Yes.  Of course it is.”  Val told him sharply.  “How can they – “

“Easy, easy.”  Cullen told her quickly.  “You’ve already gotten worked up.   I’m not trying to start anything again.”

Val paused and tipped her head, looking at him.  “You were a Templar.  What makes them think – “

“You know, you’re doing the same they are.”  

“What?”

“You’re judging all of them based on this one small group of Templars that got carried away.  I quit the Order.  I’m not like them.”

“No, I know.  It just seemed like you were defending them and – “

“I was.  I know I shouldn’t, but I was part of the Order at one point.  It was a part of my life.  I have my own share of tales I don’t like to tell.  Maybe they’ll come around, maybe they won’t.  I don’t know.  I did.  So it is possible.”

Val looked at him, seeing the look of regret in his eyes.  She was surprised to see such weakness in his expression.  It was usually strong and stern and commanding, but now it was weak and vulnerable.  Val turned, facing him and leaning her head against her arm as she watched him.  “Are you proud of what we’re doing as the Inquisition?”

Cullen looked at her and there was that brilliant smirk that replaced the forlorn look in his eyes.  He told her honestly, “I wouldn’t be half as proud if you hadn’t forced us to do the things we did.  Our priority is the Breach, but I hadn’t considered the thought that we could help so many people along the way.  Because of this that you’ve done, word of our kindness and generosity has already spread.  We’re doing so much more than just plugging up a hole in the sky.”

“That wasn’t an answer to my question.”  Val told him with a smile.

“My apologies, Herald.  Yes.  I am proud.”

“So then, what you did back then doesn’t matter.  You’re making amends and doing the right thing now, right?”

“Yes.  I suppose I am.”  Cullen agreed.

Val’s gaze lingered on his face and  he  kept looking shyly away, rubbing the back of his neck while trying to avoid her gaze.  It made her smile more,  because of  how different he was with her than he was with his soldiers.  He didn’t look at all like the Commander he was.  “Cullen, can I make a request?”

“Ah, ahem, yes…?  What would that be?”  He asked, still not meeting her eyes.

“Would you call me by my name, rather than Herald?”

“Er, if you’d like me to.  If that’s okay?  I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“I would rather you call me by my name.”

Cullen nodded his head, but tried to change subjects when he saw the helmet down at her foot.  “So… you crafted that this morning? ”

“Yeah.  I couldn’t sleep last night so I was up most of it working.  There was a ton of drakestone in the mines up North.  I thought it would make for a pretty cool helmet, right?  I like the color, but I’d rather make something out of Bloodstone that would be more red than orange.”

“You’re concerned about the color of the helmet.  Not the usefulness?”

“Oh I know it’s useful.”  Val laughed.  “I’m too good of a smither for it to not be useful.  I want to make it pretty, too.”

He shook his head and smirked.  “Only a woman…”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.  I want to look good as I storm the Hinterlands to reach the Breach.  Besides, someone has to have fashion sense around here.”

“What are you saying?”

“Come on, Cullen.  The fur?  What the hell is with the fur?”

“It’s warm!  I thought it looked cool.”

“You thought wrong.”   She plucked at the fur that went over her shoulders.  She giggled and leaned her head on it and teased him, “But it is soft.  I’ll give you that.”

Cullen’s cheeks turned pink and he turned his head away.  “Yes ,  well.”  He started to say something else when he heard that soft noise from earlier.  He glanced back to see that her eyes were closed and the helmet in her hand started to slip out of her fingers.  He reached over, taking it from her weak grasp and setting it down beside them.  When a soldier walked by he ordered, “You there.  Bring me a blanket, now.”

“Yes sir.”

Within moments, he was tucking the blanket over Valaella’s shoulders, making sure she was totally covered so she wouldn’t get cold.  He sat there for a while, listening to the sounds of her sleeping as he watched the camp bustling around.   Everyone, for the most part, looked at peace.  There wasn’t any urgency or impending doom and they all had accomplishments to celebrate.  They were in a position like this because of the decisions she had made.  It was impressive, to say the least.

He looked back at the small girl and how peacefully she slept.  If only things would stay this simple and easy for her.  But from here on, things would only get more complicated.  He brushed his fingertips along her cheek, pausing as he wondered how soft her skin would be without his gloves in the way.  He sighed and leaned his head back, letting the Herald have her much needed rest.

“Look.  There’s some of the wolves.”  Val pointed down the hill where a couple of the black furred beasts were circling around just behind the fence of a local farmer’s land.  There were some druffalo within the fence and that’s what the wolves were targeting.  Their monstrous eyes were pointed with anger and ferocity.  Cassandra was certainly right.  They didn’t look like normal wolves.

Yazmin was sitting on a rock as she looked down at them and her eyes narrowed.  “Are we really worried about them?  I mean, I know you wanna help everyone but wolves are a little beneath us, right?”

Val nodded, “We just need to meet with Horsemaster Dennet.  That’s all that matters.  We can always send some soldiers later to help out.”

Cassandra ordered, “Then let’s keep moving.  We’re only offering ourselves as prey if we linger too long.”

They continued on down into the area of the farmer’s lands, making their way around the winding, old fences.  Val took note, as they headed up a small hill to a house on the crest, that there was a rift opened up just to the west.  They would need to take care of that before demons spawned from it and pillaged the town.

When they reached the doorstep, Cassandra stated, “This must be Master Dennet’s place. ”

Val nodded her agreement before knocking on the door.  An older looking human with little hair left on top of his head answered the door.  He had a full mustache and small squinting eyes.  He had on a rugged but full vest that looked ready for action.  He smirked and asked, “Ah, so you must be the Inquisition, eh?  Hear you’re trying to bring order back.”  He left the door open and motioned for them all to follow him inside.  “High time someone did.  Never thought you’d be a halla-rider from the Wildlands, though.”  

When Yazmin narrowed her eyes and started to make a move, Val put her arm up to intercept her friend and listened to the man speak.  “M’ name’s Dennet.  I served Arl Eamon for thirty years as horsemaster.  I hear your Inquisition is looking for mounts.”

“It is.  Think you can help us?”

“Not at the moment.  I can’t just send a hundred of the finest horses in Ferelden down the road like you send a letter.  Every bandit between here and Haven would be on them like flies on crap.  You’ll have mounts once I know they won’t end up as a cold winter’s breakfast.”

“If this is because you have a problem with me personally, I’d like to know about it.”

“What?  This because I called you a halla-rider?  Those halla are damn majestic beasts!  I’d give my right arm to ride one of them.  My wife Elaina manages the farms, Bron’s in charge of my guards.  They’ll tell you what they need.  Until then, you deserve something better than whatever knock-kneed plow nag they gave you.  Just down the hill there is a pure bred Ferelden Forder.  Take care of him and he’ll take care of you, Inquisition.”

Val dipped her head and added, “We’ll do all we can.  For the record, though, I’ve never ridden a Halla.  If I do, you’ll be the first I tell.”  She led the party outside and they stopped just down the hill.

Varric cursed under his breath.  “Dammit, it sounds like we’re getting put on errands again.  All this trouble just to get word to a Mother who may or may not be helping us, and a few horses.”

“We need every leg up we can get, Varric.”  Cassandra hissed.

Val looked at them and said, “Doesn’t matter.  We’re already here.  Let’s find Elaina and Bron and figure out what we need to do and then make a game plan.”

“We also need to tend to the rift just on the other side of the farms.”  Solas mentioned.

“I know, I saw it on the way in.”  Val agreed.

Val led them towards the field where a woman was working.  It was just outside the house and an open window.  As they walked up, her hands were perched on her hips and she looked like she was already aware of the conversation.

“I heard what my man said.  If you want our horses, then we need our farmers back safe in their fields.  Since the Breach appeared, the wolves have gone mad.  They come after our men like beasts with the water-sickness.  You deal with the wolves, and our farmers will be safe again.”

“Is there anything else we should know about these wolves?”  Val questioned. 

“Normal wolves go after livestock, but come at them with a torch and a blade and they run.  These beasts, though, it’s like darkspawn during the Blight.  Or when the dead rose to attack us.  They’re possessed or something like it.  I’ve lost too many men to these beasts, I won’t risk anymore.”

“Alright.  I had a feeling we were going to need to deal with these beasts one way or another.”  She started to walk off when she paused.  “Where can we find Bron?”

Elaina pointed to the shack that was just a few feet away from this field.  The door was open and she stated, “He’s usually in there checking supplies.”

Val thanked her and they headed into the shack.  Sure enough, there was burly man inside with his hand cupping his chin, thinking over what they had.  Val tapped on the door and he looked over at them.  “Inquisition?”  He asked.

“That is us.”  Cassandra answered.  “May we be of assistance?”

“The master doesn’t want me handing those refugees weapons until they have any way of defending themselves.  If you put up a few watch towers, we’d all have more warning before the next attack.  There are too many hills which serve as good places for raiders and bandits to gather.  I’ll mark good spots on the map.  Set up watchtowers there, I’ll talk to the master and get refugees capable weapons.”

“Sounds like a deal, Bron, thank you.”  Val told him before grabbing his marked map and leading the group out of the shack.  At the bottom of the hill, Val leaned against the fence.  Three watchtowers and solving the wolf problem.  A couple pretty easy tasks, right?  Think we should split up?”

“I think so.”  Cassandra stated.

“Alright.  Solas and Cassandra, do you guys want to track down the spots for watchtowers and mark them, then return to camp to have soldiers come start work?  Then Yazmin, Varric, and I will go hunt some wolves?”

“If that is what you’d like to do, Valaella.”  Cassandra agreed.

“When we return, we close that rift?”  Solas asked.

“Yes.”  Val answered, looking down at the stables and seeing the horse that Dennet was talking about giving them.  It was a large horse and was already tacked up, tied to a couple hitching posts.  “One of you wanna take the horse back to camp?”

Cassandra sighed.  “I will.”

“Alright, go team!”  Val laughed playfully before they divided up.


	20. Chapter 20

Val was walking along the stream, keeping her eye out for any signs of wolves.  They’d found another pack wandering around on the way, but no other signs.  They were few and far between but they were definitely aggressive.

Yazmin teased as she walked, “I spent my life learning magic so I could use it one day to go wolf hunting. ”

“We can get us some nice pelts to make armor out of.”  Val added.

“I don’t wear armor.  I’m a fucking Mage.”  Yazmin retorted playfully.

“What if an enemy sneaks up behind you and stabs you with their sword?” Val asked.

“Then I’ll blow the fucker up.”

“What if you ’re  dead?”  Varric challenged.

“I’ll haunt the shit out of them, what’s with the interrogation?”

“You’re missing the point, Yazmin.  If you’re dead, you’re of no use to us and the Inquisition.”  Val stated.

“Okay now you’re acting selfish.  What about my needs?”  Yazmin asked.

Val made a groan as they walked, realizing that she wasn’t getting anywhere with her friend.  Where they were walking looked like a giant crevasse.  The rocks on either side were protruding up and over like a massive umbrella.  Occasionally a few rocks fell, startling her; this area wasn’t very safe.  But it was a distant howl that had her pressing farther in.  There were wolves somewhere in here.  Just above them, Val heard a howl suddenly get louder and sharper.  She looked up just in time to see a black wolf jump down from an overhang above them.

Yazmin blasted it with an electric shock, that sent it, whimpering, into the rock face.  Another came down behind it, which Varric put down with a couple arrows.  One was coming up behind the two of them and as it leapt, Val moved between, slashing its throat out with her dagger.

Yazmin laughed and teased, “See.  Or you can just watch my back for me.”

“I may not always be able to guard you.”  Val reminded her.

“Yeah, yeah, circumstances and what-not.”  

They all looked further up the hill when a low growling caught their attention.  The rocky path led up from the river  and around a bend.  But just over the rocks, they could see more wolves starting to make their way down the hill.

Varric commented, “Looks like they’re guarding something.  We must be getting close to something.”

“Good.  Cause I’m sick of these animals.”  Val stated, putting her daggers away and drawing her longsword.   They had another pack of wolves to fight through at the top of the hill and they were just like all the others: aggressive and determined.  Each one had to be killed before they could even catch their breath.

“Look.”  Yazmin ordered, leaning her hands on her knees as she pointed just a little ways further, there was an opening to what looked like a cave.  “Looks like the wolves are coming out of there.  That must be their domain.”

“And whatever is leading them is inside.”  Val added.  “That’s why they’re so protective.”

“Think it’s demon possession?”  Varric questioned.

“That would be my guess.”  Yazmin readied her staff and started forward, but Val intercepted her.

“You stay back.  Both of you are ranged fighters so I’ll go first.”

“Show off.”  Yazmin teased her best friend.

Val took the lead, stepping carefully over the rocks that partially covered the entry way.  She slid back down to the ground on the other side, looking around suspiciously.  The inside of the cave was covered in strange, almost perfectly cylindrical rocks.  They mounted up along the cave walls where trees and other foliage were still growing out.  There were breaks in the cave ceiling that allowed light to trickle in, in patches.  Rows of rocks also jutted out above them creating weave like patterns between the columns inside the cave.

All three of them were on their toes, looking around .  It was surprising not to hear  the howling of wolves.  Until they had reached the area outside the cave, the sounds could be heard for miles, but now there was nothing.  Just dead, utter silence.   The only noise that was made was the crunching of dying grassblades underfoot, the rattle of rocks as they tumbled down the sides of the caves.

Yazmin hissed, “This is ominous…”

“Just stick together.  It’ll be fine.”  Val ordered softly, glancing back at them through the dim light.

Varric glanced at Yaz and joked, “Just not too close.  I haven’t decided yet if whore is contagious or not.”

“Don’t worry.  There’s not enough of you to be able to catch anything even if it was.”  Yaz teased back.  “If my whoreness sneezed, it would go right over your head.”

“Are your sneezes as loud as your moans?  Maker’s Breath I didn’t realize it was going to be a mistake to have a tent next to yours.”  Varric barked.

“No way, my moans are much louder.  I gotta cover up the guys moans.”  

“Whose?  Mr. Big, or Mr. Fast?  And do you give them those nicknames to feed their egos or because you’re too small minded to remember their names?”

“Mostly to feed their egos.  I’m looking for a guy who’s big and fast.”

“I didn’t need to know that elf.”

“You’re just jealous because you’re too small to satisfy a woman.”

“That’s it.  Valaella.  I’m breaking your best friend in half.”  Varric hissed.

“Who are you gonna hire to do that?”  Yazmin asked.

Val glared at both of them and put her finger to her lips.  “Will both of you hush up?  We’re not going to sneak up on anything at this rate.”

“Oh we’re sneaking?  I didn’t get the memo.  Specify better,  _ Herald _ .”  Yaz ordered jokingly.

Val started to hiss at her about calling her the herald when she felt a pebble fall down on her shoulder.  Her grip tightened on her sword and she looked up in time to see a blur move and then a screech echoed throughout the entire cave.   One of the praying mantis looking demons dropped right down on her, causing a scream to rip out of her throat.  “Holy shit!”  Her sword flew out her hand and it placed its scaly claws down on her arms to keep her from moving.

Val struggled between it and the ground while it screamed and spit in her face.  She turned her head, looking at the other two who were just laughing hysterically together.  “Guys!  Help!?”

Varric wiped his eyes and asked, “Did that really come out of your throat?”

“I didn’t know you had such a girly scream, Val!  That was fantastic!”  Yazmin was laughing along side the Dwarf, the two of them using each other for support.

Val’s face turned a bright pink and she scowled, “I’m so glad that I can help you guys get along and laugh at my expense, but for fuck’s sake will one of you get this damn thing off of me before it eats me alive?”

When the demon raised its claws into the air, Varric, in one swift move, shot through its hand, pinning it to the cave wall while Val used her now free hand as support to roll onto her shoulders and kick up, right into its face.  She flipped on over onto her knees as it let out a screech of pain and rolled backwards.   Val started to go for her sword when Yaz whistled at her.

She looked up to see that the upper rocks were slowly being lined with wolves ready to pounce.  They were all snarling and drooling and ready to take their kill.  Val seethed, “We’re severely outnumbered.”

Varric shouted from where he and Yaz were standing, “Looks like they’re definitely possessed.  If we kill the Demon, then I bet they’ll run.”

Val looked over just in time to see the demon melting into a pool of green in the ground.  She cursed and grabbed her sword, preparing herself just as the wolves began jumping down on them.  Yaz waved her staff, causing a wall of lightning to come up, keeping several back by zapping them.  But some were already by and coming up on them from the other side.

Varric was shooting them down, trying to aim well enough that the animals were killed immediately instead of suffering.

Val cut through as hard as she could, but there were just so many.  As soon as she sliced through one, two more were on her back and another nipping at her sword.  She kicked one away from her as the ground below her turned green and began to swirl with energy.  Yaz’s eyes widened when she felt the concentration of mana.  “Val!  Move the fuck away!”

Val hissed, unable to pull away from the black animals.  Suddenly, the demon shot up out of the ground, locking its hand around her throat and lifting her into the air.  It let out another scream in her face as she flailed and kicked her legs, no longer able to get a foothold.

Yazmin threw a couple balls of fire at it, but it just deflected them with its own green energy.  It screamed towards Yazmin now, releasing one claw and keeping a hold of Val by the helmet.  Val’s eyes widened and she ordered Yazmin, “Revamp my sword again!”

“On it!”  Yazmin shouted, holding her hand out.  It glowed and swirled with red energy and shot to Valaella where it wrapped around her sword, giving it an even sharper edge as she reached up and unhooked the strap keeping her helmet on.  As she did, though, she noticed the mark on her hand was gl owing and pulsating.  Val shied a glance at Yazmin’s staff, seeing that the energy at the tip of it was glowing brighter than normal.

As soon as Val’s feet planted, she held her hand out, and suddenly the green mark on her hand began sucking energy from Yazmin’s staff.  Yazmin gaped as it felt like the wood in her hand was trying to tug away from her and towards Valaella.  In the next moment, there was an explosion of energy between them.  It poured out like a blast of fire but she felt nothing but a warmth.  But to her shock, everything but her and Val were going in slow motion.  Some of the wolves looked like they were hovering in midair while the demon was slowly trying to reach back towards Valaella.

But Val tightened her sword in her hand, dug her heel into the dirt and slashed through the demon, cutting its hands off first and then spinning on around for a second strike, cutting it straight in half this time.

Varric let out a whistle and said, “Talk about rocking like a hurricane.”

As soon as the demon dissolves into the ground, the remaining wolves shook their heads and began to wander around before realizing the three of them were standing there and then bolted.

“But holy shit, what did we do?”  Yazmin asked.  “What did  _ you _  do?”

“Your staff unlocks the real power of this mark.”  Val told her.   After a pause, her eyes widened.

“We may not need the Mages or the Templars.”  Yazmin stated back.

“We still need to fetch them.”  Val responded.  “If we try and fail again, who knows what will happen this time.  We’ll have them as back up, just in case.”

“Right.”  Yazmin agreed with a playful smile.

Val walked back over, picking up her helmet when she gave a pause, noticing something shimmering in the rockface.  She motioned for Yazmin to walk over and give her a little better light.  When she did, Val’s eyes widened.  “Maker’s breath.  It’s an onyx ore.”

“Onyx?  Are you sure?  That’s pretty rare.”  Yazmin told her.   She was looking down at the same rock that Val was investigating but her brows pinched together.  “Seriously, how do you know?”

“Do you see these ridges?”  Val asked, pointing to the way the edges of the rock were smooth but they shimmered, especially where thin lines of other colored stone melded through.  “The pressure marks on this stone are consistent with onyx and the shimmering surface is a guarantee that’s what it is.”

“If you say so.  It just looks like rock to me.”  Yaz teased her.  “Are you going to mine some?”

“It would take me forever.  When we get back to camp, I’ll ask if we can send some soldiers to work on it in between working on watchtowers.”

Varric strutted up, putting the map back in his pocket as he said, “I’ve already got it marked for you.  Wanna head back and share the good news?”

Cassandra, Solas, and Cullen rushed up as the three of them returned to camp.  Cassandra immediately began to scold, “There you are!  What took so long?”

“The wolves at the farms were possessed by a Demon.  It was a little tricky.”  Val stated.

“Yeah and we found out that Hurricane here has a hell of a squeal.”  Varric chimed in.

Yazmin immediately began to laugh.  “It sounded like a cross between a dying cat and a crying moose.”

Val’s eyebrow twitched and she crossed her arms, ignoring their commented, “We took care of the demon.  So – “

“Hurricane?” Cassandra questioned.  “Who is that?”

“Valaella.”  Yazmin answered.

“I’ve seen her use this move a couple times where she starts spinning around really fast with her sword and it shreds the enemies apart.  I figured I’d call her that since we’re going with the theme of not using her real name.”

Val glared back at Varric for his comment but she sighed.  “Anyway.  Did you guys get the watchtowers marked?”

“Yes.  All three of them.”  Solas answered.  “We ran into a few bandits as well, but they’re no more.”

“I’ve already told the soldiers what to do.”  Cullen spoke up.  “They’ll head out first thing in the morning and get to work on the towers.  So you can let Bron know that the towers will be up within a few days.”

“Oh, also.”  Val took the map from Varric and she opened it up and pointed to the marked spot, showing Cullen.  “When we hunted down the demon, we found an onyx ore in this cave.  I don’t know how large it is, but visually there was enough to make a few good sets of armor.  Maybe there’s enough to dress a faction.”

“Alright, Herald  – er - Valaella .  I’ll have them work on it as well while they’re out.”  Cullen told her.  He turned and motioned to another soldier.  “Get over here, we’ve got more to add to tomorrows tasks.”

Val watched the Commander walk off and Cassandra reclaimed her attention.  She stated, “You did well then, Valaella.  We can report to Redcliffe Farms the good news.  We can head back to Haven while the troops escort the horses in.  That’ll take several days, but it’ll be good for the Inquisition.  Especially when we start focusing on the perpetrator of this mess.”

“Right.”  Val agreed.

She headed back for her tent, the area lit up by the soft glow of the moonlight and the torch lights and campfires.  It was a soft and reassuring warmth.  Her gaze drifted to the soldiers’ tents, seeing Cullen giving a few last minute patrol orders.  Her eyes softened with emotion.  He never stopped working.  She wondered if he ever even really slept.  She was distracted from her daze when she heard giggling on the other side of her.  Yazmin was leaning on a soldier and flirtatiously walking her fingers up and down his chest and shoulder as she led him into her tent.  Varric groaned in front of the fire.

“Where is Daryush?  He’s supposed to be on patrol right now?”  Cullen demanded shortly.

“He headed out on patrol a bit ago, is he not at his post?”  A soldier asked.

Cullen glared up from his clipboard and snapped.  “No.  He’s not.  I wouldn’t be asking if he was.”

A soldier just behind them cleared his throat and pointed his finger to the other side of the campsite.  Cullen looked over his shoulder, following the soldier’s gesture to see the guard climbing into Yazmin’s tent.  He gritted his teeth and slammed his clipboard down.  “Can you please not seduce the soldiers that  are  supposed to be working!?”  He shouted across the area, knowing full well that Yazmin could hear him but wouldn’t answer.  “Dammit.  Fine.  Cael, take his place.  Remind me to give you his pay for the evening.”

“Yessir.”  He answered, quickly putting on his armor and taking off.

Cullen started to turn back to the other soldiers when a familiar red-head caught his eye.  She had been about to climb in her own tent when she paused to listen the one-sided exchange.  He offered her a gentle smile and a goofy wave before he quickly corrected himself, rubbing the back of his head and turning around, walking off.

Val smiled as she watched him, the image of that scar r ed smile burned forever into her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Val relaxed further into the water, leaning her head back on the rock.  She knew that they had things to do, but she savored the short little breaks she had from all the Inquisition stuff.  It wasn’t that she was sick of it, but more of she just wanted to catch her breath occasionally.  Yazmin was laying on the cooler rock on her stomach, playing with the water with her fingertip.  They both glanced over when Cassandra nervously made her way into the water.  She had to admit that Cassandra was strong and bold, but when it came to social interactions and activities, she was less than awe-inspiring.  She was… normal.

As Cassandra began washing herself up, Val commented to Yazmin.  “I switched tents with Varric last night.  He complained he could still hear you.  I believe him.”

Yazmin fanned her hand.  “Dary was noisier than the others.  One time thing.”  

“Oh this one has a name.”  Val laughed.

“You should be spending more time resting and preparing for battle, rather than distracting our soldiers.”  Cassandra scolded.

“Hey.  None of them have complained once or even resisted.  All of them have been ready and willing to join me.”  She sighed and sat up, continuing, “You two are so uptight, I bet if you got laid you’d both relax.”

Cassandra’s cheeks turned bright red and her jaw slackened while Valaella hissed, “I’m not interested!”

“What?  You don’t like sex?”  Yaz paused and shrieked, “Wait!  You’re still a virgin aren’t you?”

“I-I am not!”  Val retorted.  “I-I’ve had sex… lots of times.  I just… am not interested in a soldier.”

“Why?  They’re all fit as fuck.  And most of them know what they’re doing.”  Yaz laughed at the last part.

Val looked away and grumbled, “I’m just not.”

“So… you don’t want to get with a guy?”  Yaz paused and dropped into the water, swimming closer to her friend.  “Laella dear, have you been gay this whole time and didn’t tell me?”

Val gasped and shot up.  “I am not!  Just because I don’t – “

Yazmin waved her hand and giggled.  “Easy tiger.  I’m just teasing.  Seriously some random, irrelevant, unattached meaningless sex would be good for you.  Tell you what, I’ll hook you up with one of the soldiers to entertain you tonight.”

“Do not drag her into your scandalous behavior!”  Cassandra ordered.

Val shook her head.  “I appreciate it, Yazmin, but really, I just… I’m not interested.”

Yazmin laughed and suddenly tackled Valaella, scooping her breasts from behind as she teased, “You’re never going to put these babies to good use are you?  I bet anyone of those boys would love to get a hold of these mamas.”

Cassandra stood in shock while Val tried to pry her best friend off.  “H-How indecent.”  Cassandra mumbled.

Yazmin glared at her, still holding Val and ordered, “Lighten up, Seeker.  This is what friends do.  Have you never had any?”

Cassandra looked away, as though the question stung her.  “No.  I haven’t.  I don’t have time for such nonsense.”

Val and Yaz looked at each other with frown on their lips, but they didn’t press any further.

Valaella led the team up the hill towards the Horsemaster’s home.  As they neared the door she realized she could smell the wonderful scent of home cooking through the door.  When she knocked, Dennet opened the door and fanned his arm out.  “Inquisition, good to see you.  Come join us for dinner.  My wife made plenty.”

Yaz and Val exchanged a look for a moment but they both walked in, not wanting to be rude.  Within minutes, they were all sitting around a large table, passing around large bowls of mashed potatoes, ram, rolls, and all kinds of homecooked meals they usually didn’t get to indulge in.

“You really didn’t need to do this.”  Cassandra stated as she scooped more sides onto her plate.  “We more than appreciate it though, but it wasn’t necessary.”

Solas and Varric were staring at Yazmin who was devouring her food like a wild animal.  Solas gaped, asking outloud, “Is she… even digesting it…?”

“I think she’s more like a snake and she swallows it whole and her body works on it later.”  Varric stated.

“This is from me.”  Elaina stated, patting her lips between bites.  “My husband is sending you horses, but you’ve also helped me out just as much, so this was what I wanted to do in order to thank you all for your service.”

Dennet spoke up now, “Elaina says you got rid of those demon cursed wolves.  Should be safer for our farmers now.”

“ – That’s why we did it.”  Yazmin cut in.  Cassandra shot her a look.

“You’ve held up your end of our bargain, Inquisition.  You’ll have my whole stable and hands to go with it.”  Dennet assured.

Val set her fork down for a moment and calmly questioned, “You’re sending your workers and horses to the Inquisition, but what about you?  Are you interested in coming and joining our cause?”

Elaina looked at him curiously, those eyes of hers almost sure of his answer already.  He cleared his throat and shifted a bit.   “Well, you cleaned up the area.  And I can’t say I’m not tempted.   Still, it feels wrong to abandon my land to go play horsemaster.”

Val smiled a bit at his comment and between a couple mouthfuls, she told him, “You wouldn’t be abandoning your land.  The Inquisition will watch over it.  Remember those towers we’re putting up.”

“I know.  But it seems as though I’m running away.”  Dennet stated.  His expression said he was on the verge of saying no.

Yazmin rested her elbows on the table and commented, “You know… the Inquisition will be going all over Thedas.  Think of all the horses you could catch and breed to bring back for your men.”

“You don’t say?”  Dennet questioned, exchanging a look with his wife before he sighed.  “Alright, Inquisition.  I’ll look after your horses myself.  No one can say that Redcliffe didn’t give you the best of the best.  Let me settle matters here tonight and I’ll head out for Haven tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.”  Val stated, shooting Yazmin a ‘thank you’ gesture.

Elaina told him, “You be careful now, you hear me?”

“Yes ma’am.”  Dennet stated with a chuckle.

The rest of the evening went by quietly.  The party shared the good news with the rest of the camp and they all celebrated a job well done around their campfires.  Valaella’s party remained the next day to finish off some of the rifts that they’d come across through the Hinterlands.  They knocked out a good chunk of them, but there was no telling if it was all or not.  By the time they returned to the camp, there were only a few soldiers left – the bulk of the forces heading back earlier that day.  Those that were still here – except for her party – were to remain here and guard over the Hinterlands’ refugees.  Val dreaded the return to Haven, for there was much to do upon her return.

When they made it back to Haven, however, they were not welcomed back with smiles and greetings, but instead there was a cluster of people gathered in front of the Chantry.  Exchanging a forlorn look with Yazmin, she and the others followed Val up the slope to see a herd of Mages and Templars facing each other, wagging their fingers.

The front Templar shouted, “Your kind killed the Most Holy!”

The leading Mage retorted, “Lies!  Your kind let her die!”

“Shut your mouth,  _ Mage _ !”

There it was again.  That word spat from another Templar’s mouth with venom.  It was as though the word were evil itself and they threw it around in hopes of offending someone.  And it worked.  Yazmin gripped her staff and started to march up to the Templar, but Val grabbed her arm and yanked her back just as the fighting was intercepted by someone else.

“Enough!”  Cullen threw his arms out between the two opposing forces, throwing glares in both directions.

The Templar stood down, “But, Knight-Captain – “

“That is not my title.”  Cullen snapped at him.  “We are not Templars any longer.  We are all part of the Inquisition.”

Val’s gaze softened.  She couldn’t help noticing the cute drawl that escaped his lips as he ordered his men with such intensity.  He was totally different person commanding his soldiers the way he did.  He was so powerful, bold, and determined, much like a lion.  But while she found herself daydreaming about her commander, a third force stepped up.

“And just what does that mean exactly?”

Val pulled her glazed over eyes away from the Commander and to the man who spoke.  Of course it was Chancellor Roderick once again.  

“Back already, Chancellor?”  Cullen casually asked.  “Haven’t you done enough?”

“I’m curious, Commander, as to how your  _ Inquisition _  and its  _ Herald _  will restore order as you promised.”  He barked.

“Of course you are…”  Cullen scowled.  To the Mages and Templars, he ordered, “Back to your duties, all of you!  Now!”  As Cullen stormed up to the Chancellor, Val followed suit, ready to jump in and defend their cause.  They weren’t fighting for nothing and if this Chancellor wanted to deny that, she’d fight it to the death.  The Commander carried on, “Mages and Templars were already at war, now they’re blaming each other for the Divine’s death.”

“Looks like it’s as bad everywhere as it was in the Hinterlands.”  Val commented.

“Of course it is.”  Yazmin seethed.  “With those prick ass Bucket – “

“And that doesn’t help.”  Val snapped at her best friend who dressed herself in an innocent façade.

“That is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order.”  Roderick spat at Cullen.

“Who?”  Cullen questioned.  “You?  Random Clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?”

Val had to suppress her giggle at the insult.

“The rebel Inquisition and its so-called  _ Herald of Andraste _ ?  I think not.”

Val glared at him.  “I don’t believe I’m Andraste’s Herald any more than you do, Chancellor.”

“That laudable humility won’t stop the Inquisition using that as a concept when it suits them.”

“The Inquisition claims only that it must close the Breach or perish.”  Cullen corrected.

“You say that now,  _ Commander _ .  We shall see if the sentiment remains true.”  Roderick retorted. 

Val turned to Cullen and questioned, “Remind me why you’re allowing him to stay here?”

“Clearly your Commander knows where to draw the line.”  He answered instead.

“He’s toothless.”  Cullen answered afterwards.  “There’s no point in running him into the Marshes just because he runs his little mouth.  The Chancellor’s a good indicator of what to expect at Val Royeaux however.”

“So then… just how widespread  _ is _  the violence between Mages and Templars?”  Val questioned.

“Impossible to say.”  Cullen stated sullenly.

“Your organization flounting the Chantry’s authority will not help matters.”  The Chancellor challenged. 

“With the Conclave destroyed, I  imagine the war between Mages and Templars is renewed… with interest.”  Cullen carried on as though he hadn’t spoken.  He could see the fury growing not only in Valaella’s gaze but also in Yazmin.  If the Chancellor wanted to keep his head on his shoulders then it would be up to Cullen himself to keep the conversation directed away from that kind of challenge.

“So they’re fighting over the Divine’s death, even though no one really knows what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?”  Val questioned.

“Which is exactly why all of this should be left to a new Divine.  If you are innocent, the Chantry will establish it as so.”  The Chancellor pointed his wicked, old, wrinkly finger at her.

Out of instinct, Cullen’s arm went up, keeping the Chancellor away from the Herald.  “Or they’ll be happy to use someone as a scapegoat.”  Cullen retorted.

“You think nobody cares about the truth!?”  Roderick shouted up at him.  “We’ve  _ all  _ grieved Justinia’s loss.”

“And they won’t grieve if the Herald of Andraste is conveniently swept under a carpet.”  Cullen glared down at him, challenging him to continue the argument when all of them knew exactly what would happen if the Chantry got their way.  

Val placed her hand on Cullen’s forearm and stated plainly, “I’ll make sure they see reason in Val Royeaux.”

“I pray you’re right.”  Cullen stated forlornly.  His gaze lingered on her a little longer than necessary before he quickly turned away, realizing that others were watching them.  He pulled away and cleared his throat.  “Back to work now, then.”

The Chancellor glared between the both of them before crossing his arms behind his back and storming back down the hill.  Cassandra frowned and quickly followed after him to make sure he didn’t cause any more trouble before returning to his quarters.

Val frowned as Cullen walked off, returning to his duties.  His gaze drifted back over his shoulder once.  Why was that always the first thing that came to his mind whenever the Herald was near him?  Of all the things he wanted to do when she was close,  _ return to work  _ was the last thing on his mind.   If only he could get over his damn  boyish  nerves.

Val rubbed her head, trying to distract herself from the suppressed rage boiling in her stomach.  Both the Templars and Mages were being irrational and it made it damn near impossible to get anything done.  Val took notice as her team dispersed through Haven with Varric showing Yazmin the barracks where she could stay.  Her own goal however was just to get some peace and quiet.  She walked into the storage tent to clear her head when she heard a soft chant in the back corner and was surprised to see Leliana knelt down, praying.

“’Blessed are the peacekeepers, champions of the just.  Blessed are the righteous, the lights of the shadow.  In their blood, the Maker’s will is written’.  Is that what you want from us?  Blood?  To die?  So that your will is done?  Death your only blessing?”  The shrouded warrior suddenly stood, looking at Valaella but her eyes were dark and shrouded with  judgment.  “You speak for Andraste, no?  What does the Maker’s prophet have to say about all of this?  What’s his game?”

“Game?”  Val repeated.  “What game?”

“You see the sky?  What about the temple ruins?  The bones lying in the dust!  Even if you didn’t support the Divine’s peace, you wouldn’t call this right!  Who could!?  So many innocent lives!  The faithful murdered where the holiest of holies once stood!  If the Maker willed this, what is it if not a game?  Or a cruel joke?”

“I don’t know if this is the Maker’s will or not.  I speak for no one but myself.  I don’t have your answers.”

“You probably don’t even worship the Maker.  Lucky.  He asks a lot.  The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us.  He demands repentance for our sins.  He demands it all – our lives, our deaths.  Justinia gave him everythin’ she had.  And he  _ let her die _ .”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong, but maybe you should be more upset with the people that caused this.  You know, her murderers?”

“If the Maker doesn’t intervene to save the best of his servants, what good is he?  I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are.  I thought I was fulfilling his purpose for me.  Working with the Divine, helping.  Now… she’s dead.  It was all for nothing.  Serving the Maker meant  _ nothing _ .”

“Maybe you have another purpose.  I, and the Inquisition, could help you find it.”

“No.  This is my burden.  I regret that I even let you see me like this.  It was a moment of weakness.  It won’t happen again.  Come, to work then.  We will speak later.”

Before Val could even say anything more to the orange-haired woman, she was already storming away.  Val rubbed at the worry lines that were beginning to crease her face.  As she got to know these people more and more, she realized just what was resting on her shoulders – her own burden.  All of them, they were looking to her to solve everything.  

_ Everything _ .


	22. Chapter 22

 “Having the  _ Herald _  address the Clerics may not be such a terrible idea.”  Josephine stated.

“You can’t be serious.”  Cullen stated.

“Mother Giselle isn’t wrong.  At the moment, the Chantry’s only strength is that they are united in opinion.”  Josephine defended.

“And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?”  Leliana questioned.

Val raised her hand.  “I’m fine.  I’ll be okay.”

“See?”  Josephine stated.  “She’s ready.”

The four of them were standing around the map at the war table but Cassandra and Yazmin were both in the corner listening to the ever constant bickering taking place once again.

“My biggest concern is that this won’t do us any good.”  Val told them earnestly.

“I agree.”  Cullen added.  “I just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says.”

“I will go with her.”  Cassandra told them.  “Mother Giselle said that she could provide us names, use them.”  

“But why?”  Leliana demanded.  “This is nothing but a – “

“What choice do we have Leliana?”  Cassandra demanded.  “Right now, we can’t approach anyone for help with the Breach.  Use what influence we have to hold the ranks together.  Once they are ready, we will see this through.”

“But – “ Leliana started again.

“This is still an unnecessary risk.  What if – “  Cullen began again, his hands on the table.

“Enough.  The bickering needs to stop.”  Val growled.  “We are a team.  Act like it.  My life is the one in danger, and I say that we go.  It’s not like I’ll be in immediate danger.  If the Chantry wants to use me as a scapegoat as Cullen predicts, then they’ll make a show of killing me.  Which means they’ll attempt to detain me. In that case…”  Val looked over her shoulder at Yazmin who was all but snoring against the wall.

“No.   _ No.  Hell no.   _ We are not taking her along.”  Cassandra argued.

“Yes we are.”  Val challenged.   “She’s exactly the kind of backup we’ll need in Val Royeaux.”

“Maker’s breath.  You’re insane.  You’re completely insane.”  Cassandra pointed a sharp finger at Valaella and said, “Just make clear to her that our goal is  _ not _ to  fight.  Only if we must.”

“Yes ma’am.”  Val laughed.

Val came to a stop just outside the stables, watching curiously to see Cassandra discussing things with Master Dennet.  With a wide smile she walked up and asked, “How are you settling in, Dennet?”

“Well I suppose.”  He answered honestly.   “It’s kind of small.  Haven isn’t quite meant to have an army of horses on its land.  But we’ll make due.”

“Good.”  Val stated with a smile.  “If there’s ever anything I can do to lend a hand, you let me know.”  Val ordered.  When he nodded his head, she carried on into the stables and began preparing her horse.

Solas and Varric joined shortly later.  They were all finished preparing and about to set off when Val asked, “Has anyone seen Yazmin?”

“No, thank the Maker.”  Varric chuckled.  “I showed her around last night, but I haven’t seen her today.  I figured you’d have her on a leash.”

“No.”  Val hissed.

Time passed and there was no sign of Yazmin anywhere.  The dawn had come and gone and now the sun was peeking higher up into the sky.  Val patted her thighs and said, “I’m going to go hunt her down.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  “Couldn’t we just leave without her?  I don’t feel we really need her.”

“What are you talking about, Seeker?  We need the one that squeals the loudest!”  Varric laughed.  “Oh wait, that’d be you, Hurricane.”

Val glared at him and started to head out when she saw Cullen storming up to the stables with a resilient Yazmin being dragged by her arm.  She was punching and hitting, trying to get him to release her, but the rage in his eyes told her that she wasn’t going to get away.

“Here.  Thought you might want this.”  Cullen stated, releasing Yazmin who stuck her tongue out at him.  Cullen jabbed a finger in her direction and ordered harshly, “Stay.  Out.  Of the soldiers.  Barracks.  That’s an order.  Next time you come in, I’ll have the men attack on sight.”

Yazmin straightened up and saluted.  “Yes sir, Ser Bucket-head!   I would love to be attacked on sight by a herd of good-looking young men.  Tell them they don’t have to wear clothes. ”

Cullen gritted his teeth and all but curled his lips back and snarled.  But when he looked over at Valaella, the anger immediately disappeared and he dipped his head, softly greeting, “Good morning, Valaella… and good luck out there.”  With that, he turned and hurried off like a nervous boy running from his crush.

Yazmin gave Val a knowing looking, but it was completely ignored as she returned to the horses and said, “We’ve already got yours prepared, Yaz.”

“Aw, thanks, how nice of you.”  Yazmin teased as she yanked herself up onto the wild beast.

As they headed out, Cassandra warned her, “Remember, when we get there, Yazmin, to let Valaella and I do the talking.  I don’t want to hear one little peep out of your mouth.”

“Harsh.  You don’t value my opinion, Seeker?”  Yazmin teased.

Val mentioned to Cassandra, “Don’t forget it was her input that convinced Dennet to come help us with the horses.”

“Yes, I know that.”  Cassandra retorted, gripping her reins tighter than normal.

Val watched her for a minute, realizing that she was starting to notice a trend among the advisors.  All of them were constantly working and looked exhausted.  Though Cassandra never stopped fighting, her hazel eyes were sullen and worry lines creased her face.  Her thoughts were always on the Breach, always on the decisions she made to push the Inquisition.  She feared what it was she was fighting for.  

Valaella didn’t have the same problem.  She was a nobody that wasn’t supposed to be there.  She had been a soldier positioned to protect the Conclave should something go wrong.  And it did.  All of the people she had come to know, who weren’t a part of her village, were dead.  To this day, she didn’t understand how this mark came to be upon her hand, but it frightened her sometimes.  All of this power, everyones hopes, dreams, aspirations, relied upon her hand.

She wasn’t suited for this kind of job.  Even as a soldier, she was a better follower than leader.  She hated making any decisions that involved taking someone’s life.  But already she had decided so many times to do just that to protect someone.  To protect a people.  What if they didn’t deserve it?  What if she was wasting her time protecting the refugees only to lose them later?  Or to have them stand up and rebel?  No.  She had to keep focused and keep positive.

They would endure and survive.

Just as the Inquisition would.

A couple days had passed and just like every morning, the advisors woke to a War Council.  Josephine was the first one in after Leliana who was knelt down, looking at the map.  She had a piece of what could have been from chess that she was scooting along the map.  Josephine questioned her, “Any word yet?”

“My scouts have just returned.”  Leliana explained.  “They will be reaching Val Royeaux very soon.”

“That’s good.  Then we can put this matter to rest.”  Josephine informed.  She started to write on her clipboard again when she noticed Leliana accidentally flipped the piece over while playing with it.  She casually asked, “Leliana?  Is there… something else?”

“Yes.”  She answered, “There is a large group of Templars waiting for them.”

“Templars?  Why?”  Josephine demanded.  “Sure an organized group wouldn’t care that they had put down a rebel party of their own status?”

Leliana shook her head.  “I’m… not sure what their goals are.  Some in Val Royeaux are claiming that they’re there to protect them.  Others are… not liking the fact they’re there at all.”

“So we did just send them into a trap.”

Both of them women looked up and straightened up when Cullen walked in.  One hand was resting on the hilt of his sword and the other was clenched into a fist.  “I knew it was a bad idea.”  He carried on.  “There will be enough people at Val Royeaux that if they want the Herald dead, then they’ll make it so.   And if the Chantry has already reached to the Templars and they’ve sided with them, then it’s too late for our cause to reach their ears.”

“We don’t know that yet.”  Leliana denied.

“Maybe… but I fear we should have sent them with more back up.”  Cullen admitted.  “If the Templars choose to fight, Cassandra isn’t going to be enough support.”

“Yazmin, Solas, and Varric are there as well.”  Josephine reminded him.  “And so far I’ve heard they make quite the team.”

“A loud team, yes.  Not a team for acquiring favor.”  Cullen corrected.

“I think we’re all in agreement we’re beyond that point.”  Leliana reminded him.  She shifted the piece on the map that she’d been playing with and set it in position on the symbol of Val Royeaux.  “Right now, all we can do is have faith in our young Herald that she will know what to do and how to mend this broken situation.”

Cullen frowned as he stood watching the recruits train.  He couldn’t get his mind off of it.  It had only been a couple days since she left and yet it felt like an eternity.  He feared the worst would happen at Val Royeaux and if she perished, then all of the Inquisition was doomed.  If only the Chantry could understand she wasn’t self-proclaimed, hell, she didn’t even want the title at all.  People called her the Herald of Andraste because of what she’s doing.  If they could only see that…

“…Commander?”

Cullen glanced over when he realized someone was trying to get his attention.  He sharply demanded, “What do you want?”

The lieutenant saluted him quickly and asked, “Sorry, sir, I didn’t meant to disturb you.  I was wondering if you wanted me to begin releasing soldiers for lunch.”

“Fine.  Do it.  Send the guards first.  I’ll take over their post.”  Cullen ordered.

He exchanged positions with the guards who were relieved to finally be able to go eat.  He wasn’t sure the last time he’d had a meal.  Perhaps it was back at the camp in Redcliffe.  Even then he hadn’t eaten that much.  His golden gaze lingered out on the frozen water and his mind began to wander again.  He kept thinking about the nightmare that would occur at the loss of the Herald, but he soon realized that it wasn’t for the Inquisition he worried.  It was himself.

She was beautiful with hair as red as the sky in the wake of dusk, her eyes a matching brilliant, shimmering ruby color.  They were always determined, focused, strong.  But she was filled with an unparalleled innocence that always left him breathless.  Even now, as she wasn’t here, but filled his mind with thoughts of her, of her return.  Of the things he would say to her , to sweep her off her feet.  But every time he neared her, this confidence evaporated, leaving him tongue-tied and unsure in the wake of her beauty.

His hands clenched into fists.

_ If someone harmed her at Val Royeaux… _

“Things are quite a bit different out here in Orlais.”  Val commented as her party looked up at the giant shimmering gates.  They had left their horses behind at the stables and were now walking on a fine, porcelain pathway.  On either side they were welcomed by large statues that looked down upon them with judgment.

Cassandra looked around and commented, “The city still mourns…”

Val followed her gaze, seeing that patches of people were gathered together and their belittling gazes were focused on them.  When they neared one group, one of the women let out a shriek and they all took off running.

“Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they know who we are.”  Varric commented.

“Your skills of observation fail to impress me, Varric.”  Cassndra snarled back.

Yazmin grumbled, “Looks like the Chantry has spread their influence upon these people already.  They’ve already determined us murderers.”

A little ways down the aisle like structure, a woman dressed in shrouds similar to her own spymaster dipped her head and whispered, “My Lady Herald.”

“You’re one of Leliana’s people.  What have you found?”  Cassandra asked.

“The Chantry mothers await you.”  She explained.  “So do a great many Templars.”

“There are Templars here?”  Cassandra repeated.

“People seem to think the Templars will protect them from… from the Inquisition.”  She answered  reluctantly.  “They’re gathering on the other side of the market.  I think that’s where the Templars are supposed to meet you.”

“Only one thing to do then.”  Cassandra stated, looking at Valaella.

“Kill all the Bucket-heads?”  Yazmin chimed in.

Cassandra glared at the woman and back to Val, stated, “See this is why I didn’t want you to bring her along.  She can’t say things like that.”

“Yazmin.  Hush.”  Val ordered.

Playfully Yazmin dipped her body like an Orlisian noble and said, “Yes, my lady Herald.”

As they walked along through the market, Cassandra scowled, “They wish to protect the people…  _ from us _ ?”

“I know.  Sounds like a load of crap.”  Val grumbled, seeing that there was a fair amount of people gathered on the other side.  So far, no Templars.

As they drew near to the platform that a mother was standing on, she raised her arms and called out, “Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me. Together, we mourn our Divine.  Her naïve and beautiful heart silence by treachery.  You wonder what became of her murderer.  Well… wonder no more…”  The woman ordered them, fanning her hand out and motioning to Valaella.

She stood her ground and kept her chin risen, but her eyes were narrowed angrily upon the woman who was calling her out as a murderer with no supporting evidence.  The mother continued, “Behold: The so-called Herald of Andraste.   _ Claiming _  to rise where our beloved had failed.  We say this is a false prophet!  The Maker would say no elf in our hour of need!”

“That son of a – “ Yazmin started forward but Val grabbed her by her sleeve and yanked her back.

“We came here in peace, simply to talk!  And this is what you do?”  Val demanded hatefully.  “I implore you, let us sit down together, to deal with the real threat.”

“It’s true.”  Cassandra piped up.   “The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late.”

“It is already too late.”  The Mother retorted.  “The Templars have returned to the Chantry.  They will face this Inquisition and the people will be saved once more.”  As she spoke, the Templars they were waiting for were marching up.  They parted the crowd, coming to stand atop the podium with the Mother.

But as one of them came up behind the mother, he bashed her upside the head with his metal covered fist.  The woman dropped like a fly, letting out a shriek of pain.

Yazmin hissed under her breath, “Damn fucking Bucket-heads…!”

The obvious leader walked by to the man that had struck and ordered, “Still yourself.  She is beneath us.”

Val stepped up to him.  “What’s the meaning of this?”

“Her claim to authority is an insult, much like your own.”  The man told them.  

“Lord Seeker Lucius.  It’s imperative that we speak with – “  Cassandra started as he descended the steps.

“You will not address me.”  He cut her off by raising his hand.  

Cassandra’s eyes widened.  “Lord Seeker…?”

“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet?  You should be ashamed.  You should all be ashamed.  The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the Mages.   _ You _  are the ones who have failed.  You who leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear.  If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late.  The only  destiny here that demands respect is mine!”

Val glared at him, realizing very quickly that this kind of person was not one that could be reasoned with.  He was the kind of man that once he made his decision, he defended it until the bitter end.  Val narrowed her eyes and brushed passed him, looking at the Templars that were shifting on their feet, looking away as though ashamed of the Lord Seeker’s words.  She called, “Templars!  One of your own commands the Inquisitions’s forces!  Join us, as he did!”

The man laughed.  “A loyal member of the order?  So loyal he abandoned them for a false herald?”

Val narrowed her eyes.  For some reason, she lost her cool at his mockery of what Cullen had done.  Her hands clenched into fists and she took a couple steps towards Lucius.

One of the Templars questioned, “But Lord Seeker, what if she really was sent by the Maker?  What if - ”

“You are called to a higher purpose.  Do not question.”  Lucius hissed.  “I will make the Templar Order a higher power that stands alone against the void.  We deserve recognition, independence.”  Back to Val he said, “You have shown me nothing.  And the Inquisition,  _ less _  than nothing.  Templars!  Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection.  We march!”

Val’s eyes darkened as the High Seeker turned on his heel to march off.  Val reached out, grabbing his shoulder pad and turning him around.  “Seeker Lucius.”  As soon as she spoke his name and his eyes met hers, she clenched her hand into a fist and landed it solidly on his nose.

He let out a disgruntled noise of shock as he flipped over backwards, landing on his back, holding his bleeding face.  He let out a muffled order to the Templars and they all started rushing on them.

From behind her, Yazmin screamed, “It’s about time!”  She punched down a couple of the attackers while Cassandra rushed up, grabbing Valaella who was going in for a kick on Lucius.

“You son of a bitch!  You have some fucking nerve talking about someone who served your damned order for so long!  I should – “

“Valaella, stop this!”  Cassandra ordered, prying her off of the Seeker.

Varric pulled a smoke bomb out of his bag and threw it down, covering them in a cloud of smoke while they made a hasty retreat to a back alley.

They were all panting and heaving, trying to catch their own breaths was Yazmin was cheering quietly and told Val, “I’m so proud of you!  It’s about time you came back to the dark side.”  Yazmin was about to give Val a high-five when Cassandra intercepted and scolded.

“This is nothing to cheer about.”  Cassandra hissed, glancing at the mouth of the alley as a wave of angry Templars ran by, not noticing their presence.  Cassandra looked back at Val.  “What came over you?”

“I… don’t know.”  Val admitted dejectedly, wondering what kind of reprocussion they would have to face for this.

“I do.  Don’t think I didn’t hear you defending Curly in all that mess.”  Varric teased.  Appears you don’t like anyone talking bad about the Inquisitions commander.

Val glanced away and cleared her throat.  “No one who has given so much should be trashed when they’re not around to defend themselves.”

Cassandra let out a small noise that could have almost been a laugh.  She placed her hand on Val’s shoulder and questioned.  “Did you see the look on his face after you hit him?”

Yazmin started laughing out loud, “Yeah, and the tears in his eyes!?”

Solas put his fist to his mouth and let out his own small chuckle as he added, “I have a feeling he won’t be asking for round two any time soon.”

“Screw that, guys.”  Varric added, “Did you hear his nose break?”

Val corrected, “I  _ felt _  it.”

Before they knew it, all of them were laughing among themselves, in the face of despair, they found humor and laughter.  In a world full of doom, they found peace.  Backed into a corner, 

_ They found an escape. _


	23. Chapter 23

Cassandra was leaning on a rail, looking down into  the market.  For the most part, it looked as though the Templars were gone.  What that meant for them, there was no telling.  Cassandra casually told them, “I think we’re clear.  Should we head back?”

“Yeah.   We’ll need to tell the others what happened here.”  Valaella answered.  “About my… screw up.”

Cassandra chuckled and said, “I think it will be okay.  The way Seeker Lucius was speaking… I don’t disagree he deserved it.”  She frowned more.   “For them to outright attack one of the Chantry.”

“That’s cause they’re Bucket-heads.  They use those things on their necks for holding buckets, not thinking with.”  Yazmin stated.

Cassandra glared at her.  “You’re prejudice against Templars is growing old, fast.”

“It’s not prejudice if it’s true.”  Yazmin argued.

“No it’s still prejudice.”  Varric corrected.   “It’s just accurate.”

Yazmin waved her hand.  “Same thing.”

Val rolled her eyes and she made her way back down the staircase.  As she did, she happened to glance over, seeing the Mother who had called her a murderer being escorted by a few nobles, helping her to sit down and regain herself.  She knew that she shouldn’t, but despite the fact that she was falsely accusing her of something she didn’t do, the woman had meant little harm.  It wouldn’t be right to judge her based on that alone.  She hadn’t deserved to be attacked by a Templar the way that she had.

Her grip tightened on the rail as she used it to guide her while her mind wandered.   This world was literally being engulfed by the turmoil between Mages and Templars and everyone was getting sucked in.  And now the Chantry was powerless.

The only force that could step in and stop them now would be the Inquisition, but that would require gaining enough followers to make that happen.  As Val’s mind drifted to all the things she needed to do, she nearly missed dodging an arrow that came flying through the market.  It landed just a few feet from her and Cassandra gasped, “What was that!?  An arrow!?”

Val walked over to the golden metal and noticed it was stabbed through a piece of paper.  She narrowed her eyes and unfolded it, reading the scribbly scrawl.

_ People say you’re special.  I want to help, and I can bring everyone.  There’s a baddie in Val royeaux.  I hear he wants to hurt you.  Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and round the café.  Maybe you’ll meet him first.  Bring swords. _

_ Friends of Red Jenny _

Val handed the letter off and her gaze immediately went to Yazmin and she asked, “Do you know a person named Red Jenny?”

“Hm?  No I don’t.  Not any kind of Red Jenny that throws arrows anyway.”  Yazmin stated, reading the letter over Cassandra’s shoulder.  “Who says ‘baddie’ anyway?  He wants to hurt you, Val, so my guess is that this guy is a Templar.”

“Or stupid.”  Val corrected.

Cassandra frowned giving her back the letter.  “Great.  We have enough on our plate as it is  and now we have some stranger wishing to capture our attention through the use of flinging arrows.  I don’t trust this message.  Whatever it is.”

“I find it suspicious as well, but that doesn’t mean we should disregard it.”  Val told her, trying to be rational.  “We could all probably use a bite to eat anyway, so why don’t we use the café to fill our needs, hm?”

Cassandra sighed.  “Alright, Valaella.  Let us do so.”

“Alright, fine.  Why don’t you send a group of men to go check it out?”  Cullen ordered his soldiers.  He was standing at his desk, looking over his Lieutenants last report.  “If anymore soldiers fall injured, then pull back and set up a barrier.”

After the Lieutenant took off, another soldier walked up and quickly began speaking, “Sir, I understand that you’re busy, but one of the soldiers have fallen ill, I think we should – “

“Get the man to an apothecary.  I swear, can’t you handle matters like this on your own?  You know the procedure.  Keep him quarantined from others to prevent the spread of illness.”  Cullen continued barking.

“Yes, sir, but – “ Before the man could continue the door to the room was opened up.   Though the sun was bright, as soon as the purple shrouded woman strode in, a darkness fell upon the room.  Her dainty voice betrayed the weight of her words.

“If you have a moment, Commander.”  Leliana asked politely with a lilt of her head.

Cullen glared at the soldier that was still dawdling.  “I gave you your order now move!”

The soldier let out an almost shameful squeal and hurried out.  As soon as he was gone and Leliana closed the door behind her, Cullen let out a small grunt of pain.  He could feel the heat under his skin and sweat begin on the nape of his neck.  Another wave was coming on.  His eyes darted to the window, as though searching for sanctuary, expecting the Herald to arrive back any moment.

“How are you doing, Commander?”  Leliana asked, taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk.  Before Cullen could answer her, there was another knock on the door.

Cullen growled.  “I’m fine.”  To the door, he shouted, “I’m busy tending to another duty.  Take your issues to the lieutenant.”  Once he was sure they weren’t going to interrupt again, he told Leliana, “It doesn’t stop.  We have more and more people pouring every day wanting to help.  We have little area to secure them and as more come in, we face greater issues.”

Leliana nodded her head.  “I know.”

Cullen questioned, “You came here with business to speak of, Leliana?”

“Yes.  I’ve received word from one of my spies in Val Royeaux.”   Leliana answered, falling unsettlingly  silent.   After a few moments when she didn’t continue, Cullen shifted in his chair and prodded her on.

“And what did they say?”  He asked.  “What happened?  Is the Herald – “

“She is fine.”  Leliana hurriedly told him.  “Her team takes good care of her.  But the meeting with the Chantry didn’t go as we would have liked.  They were interrupted by Templars.  Lord Seeker Lucius put on a disturbing show of denouncing the Chantry itself.”

“Is that all?”  Cullen questioned.  “How did the Herald respond?  How does that involve the Inquisition?”

“Her response was… punching him in the nose.”  Leliana explained.  “Being as far back as my spies were, we are unsure where the party ended up and what actually brought it about, but there is no doubt that all reports state that Valaella  _ not _  Yazmin, punched him in the face.”

Cullen sat there for several moments, his jaw slack with disbelief.  “Why would she – “

“I do not know.”  Leliana answered.  “And we don’t know what effect this will have on the Inquisition.  Maybe she knows what she’s doing.  But I’m not for sure.  However, I will trust her.”

“As will I.”  Cullen agreed.  He waited until Leliana took her leave before he stood up once more.  His arms were shaking and he gritted his teeth.  They had really gotten themselves into a mess this time.  Why would Valaella attack the Lord Seeker?  And now that she had, was she safe?  From anyone?  Though the groups they took down at the Hinterlands were all rebels, technically, besides the refugees they had done little more than make enemies of everyone.

He gripped the window sill and leaned his forehead to the glass.  He watched the mountain top where the gates of Haven stood.  Soon she and her team would walk through them and return here.  And there would no longer be any doubt of her safety.   If only his duties would allow him to be out there with her, protecting her as well.

A knock at the door.  “Commander?”

Cullen sighed before regaining his composure and returning to the Commander he had to be for his troops.  “What is it?”

“This is a nice bowl of spaghetti.”  Yazmin stated, loudly slurping up her noodles.  A little tomato sauce flung off the noodle and across her plate as well as Varric’s.  

Varric put up his arm as though defending himself against a Templar and asked, “Yeah that’s nice, Yazmin, but please try to keep it over there on your half of the table.”

“Please don’t give her that wide of range.”  Solas asked calmly.  He shifted his bowl a little as though preparing a counter attack against Yazmin’s onslaught.

Though she laughed at the scene before her, Valaella was just meaninglessly jabbing at her spaghetti, showing no signs of actually scooping it up and eating it.  She supposed she just really didn’t have the appetite for it.  All she could think about was her screw up with the Lord Seeker.  A screw up was the only way to put it, despite Cassandra trying to reassure her all day.  Why had she reacted like that?  She dealt with people trash talking her and her friends all day and gave it no mind.  But for some reason, hearing Lucius speak of Cullen as though he were some kind of low-life had just gotten her blood boiling.  No one could – 

Val stopped herself when she realized she was gripping her fork so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.  She gritted her teeth and forced herself to take a deep breath.  Once she did, she felt a cool touch on her hand and looked over at Cassandra.

She calmly said, “Valaella.  I cannot force you to calm down.  But you must realize that we are not in danger. What you did hasn’t ruined anything for any of us.  No one here blames you.”

“Yeah.  No one could be upset just because you defended Curly.”  Varric stated.

“Actually, if you hadn’t punched him, I would have made a much bigger scene.”  Yazmin told her, slurping up another noodle and waving her fork around.

Solas added, “Though your actions could have been considered misguided, your intention was noble.  Not all will see it like that, but those that matter will.”

“Besides.  He was only a Seeker.  What’s the big deal?”  Yazmin questioned.

“What’s the big deal?”  Cassandra repeated.  “The big deal is that he is the Lord Seeker.  The  _ High Seeker _ .”

“That’s cool, you know if he’s into drugs.  All the better reason to put him out.”  Yazmin joked.

“That is not…” Cassandra snarled at the woman and raised her fist.  “Can you not take anything seriously?  You have no right to speak about the Seekers as though – “

“Look, Cassandra, I was just trying to help Val out!  She’s upset and I’m trying to cheer her up.  Now calm your fucking man tits before I make a real problem about this.”  Yazmin ordered.

Cassandra’s eyes widened for a moment and she turned to Val who had gone back to staring absently at her food.  Cassandra lowered herself back down, submitting to Yaz’s valid point.  She rested her forearms on the table.  “My… apologies.  I… never made many friends.  I do not… know much about being friendly or… considerate… so to speak.”  

Yazmin smiled warmly at her.  “You can say that again.  You suck at socializing.  So explain the Seekers to me, then.  I know them by symbol but nothing about them.  You’re Bucket-heads, too, right?”

“No.  We are not Buck – “  Cassandra cleared her throat.  “We are not Templars.”  She carried on after correcting herself.   “Our purpose is to check the power of the Templar Order.  We act in a secret, investigative and interrogative manor to root out corruption and protect the Chantry from internal and external threats.  We answer directly to the Divine and often we’re requested to hunt particularly cunning apostates, should the Templars prove unable to handle them.”

“So… you’re not a branch of Templar?”  Yaz questioned.

“The Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order were once known as the original Inquisition.”  Solas cut in.  “They fought against the threat of dark magic after the First Blight.  They strove to restore order in a time of chaos through their even application of justice.”

Cassandra picked back in, “In the twentieth year of the Divine Age, the fledgling Chantry convinced the Inquisition to unite under the banner of their common faith.  Upon signing the Nevarran Accord, the two organizations jointly created the Circle of Magi and established the Templar Order as wardens for the Circles and guardians over magic use.  Under the Accord, senior members of the Inquisition formed the Seekers of Truth as they are known today.”

“So… now do you become a Seeker now?”  Yaz questioned further.

“Seekers are typically chosen from the elite ranks of the Templars and used to train at isolated fortresses such as Therinfal Redoubt in Ferelden.  In their roles as overseers of the Templar Order and the right hand of the Divine, they serve as the Chantry’s investigators and are given considerable latitude to function outside the law.  The leadership hierarchy of the Seekers runs parallel to that of the Templars, although a senior Seeker outranks any Templar.  Traditionally, Seeker officers who failed their men in their duties were exiled to the sea of Ash, a volcanic wasteland on the southwestern edge of Orlais.”

“Harsh.”  Yazmin stated.  “If I fail my duties, I usually just drink it down with some ale.”

Varric shook his head.  “Not even similar, Mage.”

Yazmin stuck her tongue out at him before looking at Cassandra.  “Guess that makes you guys pretty important.  I didn’t realize that you guys had the freedom to do pretty much whatever you want.”

“Which is why Lucius can act without consequence.”  Cassandra commented.  “When only the Divine can punish a Seeker – in very rare circumstances – without such a Divine now, there is no hope of justice.  We must convince him that he is wrong in his actions.”

“So… do you know Lucius very well?”  Val finally spoke up.

“Yes.  He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago.”  Cassandra explained.  “He was always a decent man; never given to ambition or grandstanding.  This is very bizarre.”

“Do you think he can be reasoned with?”  Val questioned.

“I hope so.”  Cassandra confessed.  “If not him, there are surely others in the order who do not feel as he does.  Either way, we need to return to Haven and inform the others.”

Val was about to agree when she heard a woman behind her gasp and screech, “Where is my purse!?  This isn’t it!”  She turned and looked to see the woman holding up a red back with a note on it.

Without thinking, Val stood and walked over, plucking the note from the bag and reading,

_ Thank you friends for helping good Lady Keris.  Saw those who asked about Herald enter third Passage.  Could not stay to see them exit. _

Val looked at Cassandra and handed her the note while the old lady squawked about why her note was on a bag where her purse should have been.  The other lady across from her, handed her the purse that belonged to her that had been sitting under it the whole time.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the note and began, “Would you like to look into this, Herald?”

“Yeah.  I want to know who was firing arrows at me.”  Val stated with finality.

Yazmin giggled and said, “Let’s look for more red things!”

“Then we head to the docks?”  Solas questioned.


	24. Chapter 24

_ Maker’s breath _ .

Cullen felt his own breath leave his chest when he finally saw Valaella and the rest of her team returning, walking over the crest of the hill.  Leliana smirked where she stood and it broadened when Cullen eagerly trotted up to the Herald to welcome her home.  All the rest of her party kept walking, but Val stopped, those beautiful, full, passionate eyes focused on him.  He loved the way her gaze caressed his body from the inside out, causing a rush of heat to swim through his face and his entire body.  He reached out, cupping her milky skin with his gentle hand and whispered, “Welcome back, Herald.”

Her gaze turned shy as she shifted around but didn’t pull away.  In fact, she drew even closer, folding herself up against his chest, nuzzling her delicate head against his neck.  He could feel every silky strand of hair tickle his skin and it had his hand trembling.  This beautiful treasure – the single most beautiful thing this world had created, was in his arms.  Slowly, he enclosed them around him, holding her against him so she wouldn’t ever pull away.  Against his neck, her tender, plump lips whispered, “I missed you, Cullen.”

“As I, you.”  Cullen told her, stroking his  hand through her hair.  As the strands  fell, they glowed in the setting sun, almost like they were lighting a fire to his fingertips.  The closeness of her was causing his heart rate to go out of control and his breathing  to  labor.  She leaned up on her toes, gripping the fur of his jacket and pressed those precious lips to his.

His entire being instantly reacted.  He felt like he was instantaneously reborn, his soul rejuvenating, his heart reviving, his lungs quickening, his skin heating up.  He felt like, in that moment, he could take on the world.  He was indestructible, unstoppable, invincible, and he would protect her with every fiber of his being.  He cupped the back of her neck, forcing her deeper into the kiss.  He couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop.

_ I swear I will never let you go… _

Cullen gasped and lifted his head from his desk.  He quickly pressed his forehead to his hand and looked out the window to see that the sun was rising.  He had finally fallen asleep somewhere between filling out reports and redesigning training regimes for the new recruits.  His body was still shaking from the intensity of what he had just dreamt.  Looking down at his nearly completed work, all he could think about was the one line her beautiful voice had spoken.  The line which he desperately craved to hear.  Was he on her mind as much as she was on his?

Surely not.  Then nothing in this Inquisition would be getting done.  He dropped down into his chair and sighed heavily.   Whatever her feelings for him were, he would feel much better when she was back here, in Haven, and safe.  But he longed to be in her company once again.  To feel once more, as she fell asleep upon his shoulder, the gentle noise of her breathing slowing, of her in her most tender moment.  When she looked so perfect and transcendent.  It amazed him how that same being could also be such a strong fighter – tearing through enemies as though they were paper.  In those battles, those clear eyes were so full of determination and power that it made his knees weak.

Maker he wanted to see her again,  _ desperately _ .

Val came to a stop when they reached the docks.  The water ahead of them was shimmering, reflecting the noonday’s sun.  It was a robin’s egg kind of blue and the birds sang perfectly in rhythm with the waves.  It must have been mother nature’s tune that they all melded too.  The docks were beautiful, carved out of perfect marble.  The rails were flawless as were the statues that over looked the other side of the bay.  They were two women, each holding out their hands as though coaxing those on the docks to venture out further.  Two merchant boats were the only thing disturbing the scenery.  They were unattended and just rocking to the beat of the waves, but they were a painful orange and yellow color combination – offsetting the colors of the landscape.

“Something red would stand out here.”  Yazmin stated as she stepped up to the rail and looked down at the water.  Should Val Royeaux experience a heavy rainstorm, this place would flood in a heartbeat.

“This place sure is nice, but I see they don’t care much about taking care of their food.”  Varric commented.

The others looked over to see what he was talking about.  There was a pile of fish under a net.  They had been there a while because they were dead and beginning to smell.  Val frowned and knelt to them, pulling the net off and sifting through.

“What are you doing?”  Solas questioned.

“We’re looking for red things.  These fish are close to that color.  I was half expecting to find something tangled up with them.”  Val stated.

“Let’s try something less gross.”  Yazmin suggested.  “Like that barrel and can with a red flag in it.”

Val followed her gesture to see, sure enough, an old coffee can that had a red clothe hanging out of it.  Val withdrew the cloth, frowning when she felt a metal fall out of it and into her hand.  A small note was attached,

_ Key li _ _ fted from drunk swearing about H _ _ erald.  Don't know what door.  I'm out, my debt is paid. _

“Debt?”  Cassandra questioned after reading it.  “What debt?  What does any of this have to do with us?”

“Besides the fact that someone doesn’t like you, Herald, there’s nothing really going on here.  No offense, but you should be used to people not liking you by now.”  Solas stated.

Val glared at the key and stated, “It’s less that I care what they’re talking about and more that I wanna know who shot an arrow at me.”

“That’s agreeable.”  Solas admitted.

Cassandra put the note into her pocket and stated, “Then we shall head to the upper market now, correct?  That is the last place?”

Val nodded her head and they carried on.

The last item wasn’t that difficult to find.  All they had to do was head back up to the upper level of Val Royeaux and right near one of the red doors was a small red back stuffed in a potted plant.  Val dug it out and pulled the final note off.

_ …And we are to obey well.  We meet at three bells to discuss how best to serve the new way. _

_ Herald, go at time, Praise Andrast. _

Cassandra frowned when Val passed the note on.  “It appears they want us to go there, with this key, at that time.”

“This is most certainly a trap.”  Solas stated, crossing his arms.  “We would be fools to – “

“We’re going to fall for their little trap.”  Val told them.  “I know it’s a risk, but so was everything we did in the Hinterlands.  I want to know who is trying to get our attention so desperately.”

Cassandra sighed.  “I won’t even waste time arguing this.  I will fetch a bird and send word to Leliana what we’re doing now, so that they know where to send back up to, should we need it.”

“Back up would not come in time to help us!”  Solas told her sharply.

“I meant to pick up our bodies.”  Cassandra laughed.  “Or help us gather our missing limbs.”

Yazmin chuckled and mentioned, “I think I’m starting to like you, Seeker.”

“I can’t say the same to you.”  Cassandra replied.

“Good.”  Yazmin giggled and then looked at her best friend.  “Shall we go?”

Val nodded her head.

Yazmin and Varric pushed opened the tall, towering golden gates that opened up to the courtyard where they were supposed to go.  Valaella had no idea what to expect or what would happen now.  She pursed her lips.  It was dark and the tall towers of the castle around them loomed like threatening pillars.  In a way, it was terrifying.   They had little else but the moonlight to show them the way through.  As they walked, the path became lined with more and more crates.  Some were broken open, some still full and some were empty.  As they walked, it began to look more and more like some kind of smuggling operation gone wrong.  They crossed a doorway and came around the corner to see two flights of stairs leading up to an upper level.  They’d only gotten a little ways passed the entrance when peons began jumping up all over the place, pointing arrows in their direction or shouting as they drew their swords.

Yazmin squealed like a little girl on Christmas morning.  “Oh yeah!  Weaklings that we can pick on!”

Cassandra drew her sword and hit one person easily in the back of the neck with the pommel of her blade, just to have them drop to the ground.

Val was casually walking up to one of the archers, listening to an excited and screaming Yazmin throw fire all around the area.  He shot an arrow at her which missed, plainly, because of how much his hands were shaking.  Finally in reaching distance, she grabbed his bow, yanked it out of his grasp and lifted him into the air.  A person with a sword came running at her and she easily threw the man in her hand into him and they both tumbled into a pile of boxes.

That’s when realization hit her.  None of these men were wearing armor, nor were they prepared for a battle.  They were all dressed darkly as though sneaking.  This was most definitely some kind of independent operation that they had intruded on.  But why?  The notes had led them here.  For what reason?

When all the soldiers were knocked down, Cassandra put her sword away and questioned, “What exactly do you think we’re here for?”

“I don’t know.”  Val admitted, narrowing her eyes and looking up the stairs.  There was another entry way on the other side.  But these doors were closed.  She led the team up and pushed the doors open.

She was welcomed by a flaming arrow that she was easily able to duck to the side of.  It stuck into the door, the fire still spitting around it.  Val glared at the man in an Orlesian mask that stood before her.  He was smaller and snidely chuckled, “Herald of Andraste.  How much did you expend discovering me?  It must have hindered the Inquisition immeasurably!”

Val exchanged a confused look with Yaz who just shook her head in return.  No one here knew who that was or what he was after.  Val fanned her arms out, telling him, “I don’t know who you are.”

“You don’t fool me!”  He crossed his arms behind his back, his bow tight in the grasp of one hand.  “I’m too important for this to be an accident!  My efforts will survive in victories against the Inquisition!”

Yazmin rolled her eyes.  “Great.  This bastard has his head shoved so far up his ass that pretty golden mask smells like shite.”

“Nah, I think his entire being smells like that.”  Varric told her.

“That could be.”  Yazmin agreed.

At the same time they both finished with, “Because he’s just an asshole.”  

Yazmin reached her hand down and said, “Low-five, Shorty.”

“That’s still a high – “ Varric gritted his teeth and grumbled, “Fuck you, Mage.”  He reluctantly still gave Yazmin a high-five.

Val rolled her eyes.  “Why are you – “ Before she could finish her sentence, the men behind him were suddenly overcome with arrows and they all dropped helplessly to the ground.  The man looked over his shoulder, gasping.

At the top of the final flight of stairs, a woman with a red corset and yellow pants had her bow drawn, pointed right at him.  She had very short, cropped blonde hair and an impish look about her face.  Not to mention the elf ears. Drawing an arrow, she ordered, “Just say ‘what’!”

“ What is the – “  His question was halted by an arrow straight into his mouth and out through the back of his head.  He dropped like a dead fly and Yazmin whistled.

“I like this chick.”  She stated.

Val looked up at the woman and arched a brow.  The new person walked over to the guy and pulled her arrow out from his jaw, groaning, “Ugh.  Squishy one, but you heard me, right?  ‘Just say what’.  Rich tits always try for more than they deserve.  Blah, blah, blah.  Obey me!  Arrow in my face!”  Turning to Val now, her hands on her hips she stated, “So you followed the notes well enough.  Let’s see if you’re – “  She stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with Valaella and her brows pinched.  “Aaaannndddd you’re an elf.  Well!  Hope you’re not… too…elfy…”

“But you’re an elf – “ Val started. 

“I mean it’s all good, innit?  The important thing is you glow.  You’re the Herald thingy.”  The woman carried on.

“Some believe I’m the Herald of Andraste.”  Val stated, “But who are you?  And what’s this about?”

“No idea.”  She answered.  “I don’t know this idiot from manners.  My people just said the Inquisition should look at him.”

“Your people?  Elves?”

“Hah, no.   _ People _  people.  Name’s Sera, this is covert.  Get ready for reinforcements.  But don’t worry.  Someone tipped me their equipment shed.  They’ve got no breeches…”  Sera began giggling.

As soon as she said it, several remaining fighters all came barreling out of the gate up top under the order of killing them all.  They were swinging around swords and knives as they charged.  Val drew her daggers and demanded to Sera, “Why didn’t you take their weapons?!”

“Because ‘no breeches’!”  Sera laughed as she unleashed a flurry of arrows on the ascending attackers.

Now annoyed because of how weird this Sera character was, Val tore through the opposing ranks with slash after slash, tearing them up until they were all laying on the ground.  The others did their fair share of the slaughtering while Cassandra put her sword away and crossed her arms.  “Now what?”

Val looked over at Sera who was putting her bow away.  The weird elf stated, “Friends really came through with that tip!  No breeches.”  She started laughing and when Yazmin joined in the giggling, Valaella glared at her best friend as well.  Sera brought her laughing to a close so she could continue, “So, Herald of Andraste, you’re a strange one.  I’d like to join.”

“ _ I’m  _ strange?”  Val repeated.  “Can we take a few moments for sense to reassert itself?  Who are you people? ”

Sera sighed and crossed her arms, “ I'm not people, but I get what you want.  It's like this, I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends.  The friends of Red Jenny.  That's me.  Well, I... one.  So is a fence in Darfor, some woman in Kirkwall, there were three in Starkhaven; brothers or something.  It's just a name, yeah?  It lets little people - friends - be a part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate.  So here, in your face, I'm Sera.  The friends of Red Jenny is all about that.  I use t hem to help you.  Plus arrows.”

“So what exactly are you offering us?”  Yazmin asked, stepping up beside Valaella and striking an adamant, authoritative pose.  Val gave her a questioning look but she just gave a thumbs up and a wink in return.  Now Val was completely lost about what was going on.

Sera groaned and fanned her hands out before using them to express her next statement, “ Here's how it is.  You important people are up here, shovin' your cods around.  Blah, blah, I 'll crush you.  I'll crush you.”  Sera gave a pause, bringing her hands together and starting to make kissing noises while her fingertips made out with each other, “ I'll crush you.  Ahem - Step down, you got big lords with big purses, like the tit we killed.  Or... was he one of the endless arselickers who follow.  Doesn't matter.  His grand plan was ruined my scrap torn from his desk and a red sock.  By someone who couldn't read it.  So no.  I'm not lord Pumpsyfart or Ruffled.  But if you don't listen down here, too.  You risk your breeches.  Like those guards?  I stole their - look, do you need people or not?  I want to get everything back to normal.  Like you. ”

Cassandra chimed in with a question of her own, “ So who are your friends of Red Jenny?  You must know them. ”

Sera’s hands dropped to her sides.  “ It's not hard to understand if you're not trying to waste your day on it.  Someone little always hates someone big.  And unless you don't eat, sleep, or piss, you're never far from someone little.  Doesn't always work out, but a lot of people hate d  this guy.  Some of them got a laugh, some of them got even, some of them got paid.  And someone has to have it explained to them that free help is good. ”

Val’s brows furrowed but Yazmin was nodding her head, ushering Valaella to accept the girls offer for help.  But Val pushed on through and commented, “ You sound like a thief who acts out petty revenge fantasies. ”  When Sera made a scrunched up, confused face, Val reiterated, “And that might be bad.”

“ Oh right.  You want to prop that guy up so I can say my sorries?  Bad things should happen to bad people.  We find someone not so bad, maybe he'll end up not so dead.  Good enough? ”

“You say that like it’s obvious but you didn’t know him.”

“I knew  _ about  _ him.”

“That’s just rumor.”  

“ Look i'd have been fine strippin' his guards and knickin' his stuff.  Turns out he deserved worse.  Or was him tryin' t' kill you a good thin'?  Are you the baddie?  Didn't think so. ”

At this statement, Val frowned.  In a sick, twisted way, it made sense.  She hated to admit that of the weirdo archer, but the girl’s simple-mindedness seemed to actually be a broken down rationalization for being forced to do something that seemed… unpleasant at the time.  Perhaps Sera offered more than she appeared.  But there was one more question on Valaella’s mind.  “ Back there, you wanted to know if I glowed.  Why? ”

“That's what you do, innit?  You walked out of somewhere and now you  glow.  Andraste's H erald.  True or not, it seemed like the easiest way to know it was you. ”

“True or not?”

“ Well, that's what they say n' all.  Look, don't get ahead yet.  I want to help this... whatever it is.  Inquisition. ”  Sera pressed.

Val heaved a heavy sigh.  “ Alright, Sera.  I can use you and your... friends. ”

Varric, Solas, and Cassandra all gaped at Valaella’s words.  But Sera started jumping up and down excitedly, “ Yes!  Get in good before you're too big to lose your sight.  That'll keep your breeches where they should be.  Or you can have extra breeches cause I have all these ... You have merchants who by that pish, ya?  Got to be worth something. ”  She gave a salute to Val and quickly said, “Anyway, I’ll head straight to Haven.  You won’t regret this!”  With that, she took off into the shadows, jumping over one of the gates and disappearing into the darkness.

“Are you mad!?”  Cassandra screamed at Val.

“You just hired on someone who I’m not totally convinced shouldn’t be in a hospital!”  Varric shrieked at her.

“I agree about her being useful but I disagree of her contribution to the Inquisition.  She seems like more trouble than she’s worth.”  Solas stated.

“Seriously.  Don’t you guys get tired of yelling at me after every decision I make?  I’m not going to turn down help.”  Val told them, glancing at Yazmin who was smiling excitedly.  “Besides.  Some of us on this team are harder to argue with than others.”

Cassandra sighed and headed for the gate.  “Alright.  Let’s find somewhere to make camp and then head back to Haven in the morning.”


	25. Chapter 25

Val groaned and rolled over when she heard noise outside the tent and her eyelids glowed orange from the sunlight beating through the  material.  It was quite warm under the blanket  so Val snuggled up closer until she felt movement against her chest.  She partially opened her eyes to see a bob of wild tan hair nuzzling against her chest.  A grumbled noise escaped the being next to her until Val comprehended that it was Yazmin.  She let out a scream and flew back at the same time that Yazmin did.

“What the  _ hell _  Valaella!?”  Yazmin shouted, “Try waking me up the normal way first!”

“Why the hell were you cuddling me!?”  Val demanded.

“You started it!  You started cuddling me in the middle of the night!”  Yaz shouted back.

“I did not!”  Val screamed.  “Your face was all over my chest!”

“Your chest was all over my face!  I’m not sure what you were dreamin’ about but if you cuddle me any harder next time, I’m going to demand dinner first!”  Yazmin made a noise and wiggled all cute-like.  “But your breasts were so soft and squishy.  It was like sleeping on clouds.”

Val ripped herself out of the tent and kept screaming curses at Yazmin as she unwound herself from the blanket in the tent.  But her best friend was just laughing at her the whole time.

Cassandra hurried over to them, her eyes wide with panic as though fearing whatever was happening, “What’s going on?  Are you alright Herald?  I heard you screaming from the other side of camp.”

“She’s fine, Seeker.  Seems our Herald made an unwelcome advance on her best friend.”  Varric chuckled.

“I did not!”  Val shouted, pointing a finger right at Yazmin as she crawled out.  “She was snuggling me when I woke up!”

“Not my fault there’s no soldiers out here for me to sleep with and I was forced to crawl into your tent.  Just like old times!”  Yaz laughed.

Val’s eye twitched.  “You are not sleeping with me like you do the soldiers!”

Yazmin put her hands up and laughed.  “Keep blaming me all you want, but  you were the one all  _ come back, don’t leave me, just forget about it for one night, I bet I can make you feel better _ …”  She began speaking in an erotic way rubbing her face and hair as though having sex.

Val’s face was a deep crimson and she screamed, “I WAS NOT!”

“Girl, you weren’t there for you sleeping.  You were definitely having a good dream.”  Yazmin kept laughing.

Val rubbed her face over and over as though she could wipe the embarrassment away.  But no matter how much she did, she knew that this humiliation wouldn’t go anywhere.  Her hands lingered on her cheeks when she realized who it was that had been on her mind when she first woke up.  Did she really have a sensual dream about him?  She barely knew him.  Besides…

He was the Commander of the Inquisition.

Val had her hair wrapped up in a towel with one leg in the hot water.  Val Royeaux was well known for its beautiful bathhouses and they really didn’t let down.  The marble floor was pristine and expensive while the fountain that poured the steaming hot water looked exceptional, if not other worldly.  It was hard to believe that someone could create something so beautiful.  She could craft armor out of the dirt from beneath her feet, but she could never sculpt something so beautiful.

Through the steam in the room, Val sensed someone walking up behind her, but she carried on, trying to wash the blood and grime off her legs.  It wasn’t until Yazmin was sitting next to her that she realized it was her best friend.  Yaz handed her a bottle of ale and asked, “Are you mad at me?”

“Huh?  About what?”  Val questioned sincerely, cracking open the bottle.

“You looked pretty embarrassed this morning.”  Yazmin confessed.  “We used to joke around about things like that all the time.  But I realize that things are different now.  I thought maybe I’d pushed something I shouldn’t have.”

Val spent a long time looking at Yazmin before she sighed and leaned back.  Both of them were stark nude in the bath house but the two of them had taken baths together since they were weanlings so it didn’t bother her in the slightest.  Val confessed, “Honestly, Yazmin, that’s the biggest reason I wanted you to come along.  The truth is, I’m scared of all that I’m becoming.  I’m scared of all the mistakes that I can make.  Having you around, poking fun at me and teasing me just like we did in the old days reminds me that I’m still just a person.  That I’m still me.  Too many people are calling me the Herald and it terrifies me.  They look up to me like I can’t mess up but I’m just as capable of screwing up as everyone else.”

“Yeah, I’ll say.  You punched the fucking High Seeker.”  Yazmin told her sharply with a laugh, which caused Valaella to push her into the water.

Yazmin came back up with a loud sigh and started laughing harder.  She swam back over to the edge and rested her elbows next to Val’s rump and teased, “Sorry, I had to.  You were giving me so much crap about not doing anything bad in front of the Chantry and then you  _ punch the Lord Seeker _ .”

“You would have done it if I hadn’t.”  Val told her.

“Not for bad-mouthing the Commander.  He and I don’t get along anyway.”  Yazmin told her friend.  She pulled herself back up, water dripping off her tan skin as she sat back next to her.  “So tell me the truth.  Were you just defending him because he was the Commander?”

Val’s cheeks darkened and she looked away.  “Of course I was.  I would have defended anyone in the Inquisition.  You know me better than that.”

“I do.  Which is exactly why I think you’re lying.”  Yazmin told her.  She pressed her forehead to the side of her head and told her, “Remember, I can hear the Noise.  I know what’s going on in there.  That’s why you denied my offer to sleep with the soldiers, isn’t it?  Because you’re falling for the Commander himself.”

“I-I am not!”  Val shouted, her cheeks dark red.

“You denying it just proves that I’m right.”  Yazmin giggled.  She wrapped her arms around Val’s shoulders and assured, “Don’t worry, it’ll stay my secret.  A crush is harmless.  Besides.  It’s not like I haven’t seen him looking in your direction a time or two.”

“Liar.”  Val glared at her for a moment before turning so that her forehead rested against her best friends.  “You are… making that up, right?”

“I’m not.  In fact, I saw him watching you just before we left for Val Royeaux.”  Yazmin assured.   “The two of you – “

Both girls looked over quickly when the door opened.  A full clothed Cassandra strutted up and quickly apologized, “Sorry to interrupt your morning bath, but someone appeared with an invitation for you, Valaella.”

“Me?”  Val asked, reaching out to take it.  Cassandra turned her back on the two girls, still a bit nervous about them being completely exposed.  Val opened up the letter and read the beautiful cursive aloud, “ _ You are cordially invited to attend my salon held at the Chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain.  Yours, Vivienne De Fer.  First Enchanter of Montsimmard, Enchanter to the Imperial Court _ .”  Val looked back at Cassandra and asked, “Why does she want to meet me?  Does she have some information for the Inquisition?”

“I don’t know.”  Cassandra admitted, still not looking back.  “I suggest that we return to Haven and discuss it with the advisors first.  We should discuss all of this with the advisors before we make another move.  We were given a time and date for the party and we could return to Haven and then set out without any risk of rush.”

“Alright.  Then let’s head for Haven.”  Val ordered, standing up.  She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.  “Sound good, Yazmin.”

“Hell yes!  I bet those soldiers have missed me.”  She laughed.

Once all their things were packed up, they headed out of the city.  They had just begun to pass the gates when they were stopped.

“If I might have a moment of your time.”

They all stopped and looked back to see a woman with a soft face.  She had dark brown hair and her features were weak with worry and exhaustion.  She wore a long blue robe and a staff on her back.  She was a mage.  No doubt.

Cassandra stepped just past Valaella and gasped, “Grand Enchanter Fiona?”

Solas narrowed his eyes but straightened up.  “The leader of the Mage Rebellion.  Is it not dangerous for you to be here?”

“I heard of this gathering.”  Fiona answered, lacing her fingers before herself.  “And I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes.  If it’s help with the Breach you seek, then perhaps my people are the wiser option.”

“I’m surprised the leader of the Mages wasn’t at the Conclave.”  Val commented.

“Yes.”  Cassandra agreed.  “You were  _ supposed  _ to be.  Yet, somehow you avoided death.”  

“As did the Lord Seeker.”  Fiona interjected.  “Both of us sent negotiators in our stead in case it was a trap.  I won’t pretend I’m not glad to have done it.  I lost many dear friends that day.  It disgusts me to think that the Templars would get away with it.  I’m hoping you won’t let them.”

“So you think the Templars are responsible?”  Val questioned.

“Why wouldn’t she?”  Cassandra accused.  

“Lucius hardly seems broken up over his losses.  If he’s concerned about them at all.  You heard him.  You think he wouldn’t happily kill the Divine to turn people against us?  So yes, I think he did it.  More than I think you did it, at any rate.”  Fiona confessed honestly.  

“The Mages weren’t willing to talk to the Inquisition before.  Why now?”  Val asked, her eyes narrowed.  She wanted to believe that this soft face meant no harm, but the Mages were currently rebelling against the Chantry and everything this world had stood for before.  She couldn’t afford to make assumptions about them now.

“Because now I’ve seen what you are.”  She answered.  “And I’ve seen the Chantry for what it is.  Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe.  Come.  Meet with the Mages.   An alliance would help us both after all.  I hope to see you there.  Au Reviore, my Lady Herald.”  

Once the enchanter left, Cassandra looked at Valaella and stated, “Yet another thing we must discuss back at Haven.”

Val nodded her head, but she didn’t miss the look that Yazmin was giving her.  The entire time that Fiona had been speaking, she hadn’t said a word.  She had just stared at the woman with emerald eyes glowing with hate.  Had she met that woman before?  She made a mental note to ask her about it later.  But Val could clearly hear the Noise in the back of her head growing louder with each second.

She didn’t trust that woman.  But would it be wise to ask the Templars to join and put them on a pedestal?

“That’s a one-handed weapon, get that other hand off the blade and raise your shield!”  Cullen ordered just as he swung his sword up, hitting the soldiers on sword with enough force to send it flying.  Cullen rolled his eyes and hissed, “Look at that, you’re shaking so much that you couldn’t even hold the damn thing with both hands on it.  Pair up with another soldier.  You’re to figure out how to win a fight with nothing but your shield.”

“Y-Yes sir…”  The man stuttered, hurrying to find another soldier to spar with, while leaving his own blade in the dust.

Cullen rolled his eyes.  “Damn new recruits.  They think this is all a game.”  He picked up the sword and tossed it in a pile with the other weaponry.  The Lieutenant was standing there, both of them taking a paus to look up as snow began to sprinkle down.  It was just small flurries.  Just enough to tickle the nose.  “How are reports?  Are the boys in the Hinterlands holding up alright?”

“So far no major problems.  They’ve had a few rounds of cleaning up left over Templars and Mages but there’s no centralized force so they’re not really a threat anymore.”  He made a pause as he flipped a paper.  “However, it appears that animals are starting to grow scarce in the area.   They’ve been hunting quite a bit.  There’s a request here to send food for them so they can focus on feeding the refugees.”

Cullen gritted his teeth.  “We won’t be able to solve this damn problem until we get those Mages out of Redcliffe.”  Cullen took the paper, signing off on the bottom as he cursed.  “I can’t believe Queen Anora hasn’t put them in their place.  Oh well, sounds like it’ll just be another problem for the Inquisition to solve once this Breach ordeal is settled.”  Cullen rested his hands on the hilt of his sword and started to say something more when he looked over, hearing the loud rumble of the gates rising.  In the distance, across the frozen lake and between the trees, he could see people walking in.  The first person he recognized was Cassandra because of her bright purple Seeker attire.  But then the magnificently reflective red hair of the Herald herself.

His gaze immediately softened as he watched her walk down the path alongside her friend.  Every step of hers was like a trial of golden light.  The way she moved was perfect, the way her hair framed her face as it fell down her back, every curve of her lips as she spoke sent an intense electricity through his body.  Without even thinking his feet were carrying up the path to greet them.  Flashbacks of his memory came flying back full force as he thought of all the ways he’d welcome her back to Haven.  But before he could even open his mouth, the Chantry gates parted and Josephine walked out.

She pulled her clipboard down to her side and stated, “It’s good you’ve returned, Herald.  We’ve… heard of your encounter.”

“You heard?”  Cassandra questioned, all of them coming to a stop at the bottom of the steps.  Even Leliana, seemingly out of nowhere, walked up from the docks.

She answered Cassandra’s question, “My agents in the city sent word ahead.”

Cassandra made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth.  Clearly, it was something obvious she should have remembered.

Cullen paused as the women exchanged words.  But his gaze was on Valaella who seemed to avoid looking at him.  It caused a knot to form in his chest for some reason.  Why had he thought something as stupid as  _ a dream come true _  could actually happen?  He was a commander and she was the  _ Herald of Andraste _ .  He was little more than insect or a pawn to be used by her.  She didn’t see him as he saw her.  And he shouldn’t see her the way that he did.  Quickly pushing it aside, he resumed his role as the Commander.  He chimed in, “It’s a shame that the Templars  have abandoned their senses as well as the clerics.”

Val seemed to be shaken back to reality at the sound of his voice.  But she kept her arms crossed and her weight on the back of her heels, focusing more on the dirt at her feet than any of her advisors.  She commented, “At least we know how to approach the Mages and Templars now.”

“Probably safer with the Mages considering the  _ incident _  with Seeker Lucius?”  Leliana giggled.  There was a sparkle in her eye and when Val looked up, she knew for certain that the woman knew the exchange that had gone on to cause it.  Nervously, her eyes darted to Cullen, fearing that she had already told everyone that she had lost her cool defending the Commander.  When he gave her a questioning look, she focused her attention right back to her feet.

Yazmin smirked, watching the nervous girl twitch.

Cassandra watched her as well before she pulled the conversation back away.  “Do we really know how to approach them?  Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember.”

“It is true he has taken the Order somewhere.”  Leliana stated, “But to do what?  Our reports have been… very odd.”

“We must look into it.”  Cullen stated.  “I’m certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker.”

Josephine tapped her pen to her lips.  “Or… the Herald could go and visit with the Mages directly.”

“You think the Mage Rebellion is more united?”  Cullen questioned.  “It could be ten times worse.”

“Or you could all stop bickering and make a decision.”  Val cut in surprised to hear her own irritation seep out and towards her advisors.  She was trying to ignore it but it was getting frustrating that these three were supposed to guide her through the battles, but they couldn’t stop arguing about what choice to make.  “The three of you are supposed to advise us on what to do.  If the three of you can’t come to a mutual decision without arguing then your input is useless.”

Cassandra paused, noting the awestruck expressions of the three advisors.  She dipped her head and crossed her arms behind her back.  “ I agree.”

Josephine took a deep breath and much more calmly stated, “Okay.  We shouldn’t discount Redcliffe.  The Mages could be worth the risk.”

“They are powerful ambassador.”  Cassandra agreed.  “But more desperate than you realize.”

Val gave Cassandra a skeptical look before asking, “You think the invitation is a trap?”

“If  _ some _  among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at Conclave…”  Cassandra began.

Val’s eyes widened when the Noise in the back of her head suddenly grew increasingly louder and she turned just in time to land a solid punch to Yazmin’s gut as she lunged for Cassandra.  Yazmin let out a noise and dropped to her knees.

Cassandra had taken a couple steps back and harshly demanded, “What the hell was that?  Yazmin?  Did you just try to attack me?”

“You typical fucking asswipe Bucket-heads.  You’re all the same…”  Yazmin was spitting curses while gripping her stomach.  “Bastards… all of you.  You think we’re responsible though you have no proof.   _ Fuck you _ .”

“Enough Yazmin, you’re not helping.”  Val told her.

“Don’t fucking defend them Val!”  Yazmin ordered.

“I’m not defending what they’re saying.  I’m defending that you can’t throw a punch and make everything better.  That’s why this fight between Mages and Templars has gotten so bad.”  Val told her.  Yazmin’s eyes were watering and she looked away.  Val sighed, hating to be so harsh on her friend, but they all needed to work together instead of getting at each other’s throats.

Josephine looked at Cassandra and stated earnestly, “The same could be said about the Templars.”

“True enough.”  Cullen agreed.  “Right now, I’m not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely.”

“Then the Inquisition needs more agents in more places.”  Cassandra chimed in.  “That’s something you can help with, Valaella.”

“In the meantime, we should consider other options.”  Josephine added.

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a few moments as everyone half looked at each other, half glared before they all dispersed their opposite ways.  Val was heading up the steps of Haven as Leliana quickly trotted up to catch up with her.  She stated, “There is one other matter, Herald.”

“What?”  Val asked, trying not to be short with her, but knowing that her emotions were a little on the fritz since Val Royeaux.

“Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished.”  Leliana explained.  “I sent word to those in Orlais, but those have also disappeared.  Ordinarily I wouldn’t even consider the idea of them being involved in all of this.  But their timing is… curious.”

“That does sound odd, I agree.” Val admitted, stopping to hear the woman out.  

“The others have disregarded my suspicion.”  Leliana stated.  “But I cannot ignore it.  Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall.  If you have the opportunity, please seek him out.  Perhaps he could put my mind at ease.”

“And if he can’t?”  Val asked.

“Then there is more going on than we thought.”  Leliana admitted.  She dipped her head and added, “Thank you for the ear, Herald.”  And then she was gone.  Val continued up the stairs, quickly realizing how cold it was and how exhausted she was.  After two long days of traveling, she was ready to call it a night.

But it would appear that the universe had other plans in store for her.  When she heard her title called, her cheeks immediately darkened in color and at that moment, she knew that Yazmin wasn’t wrong.

She turned to face Cullen as he walked up behind her.  “Yes, Commander?”

“Could I spare a moment of your time?”  He asked with that boyish nervousness she adored so much.

“Sure.  But I’m ready to get off my feet.  Mind if we go sit down?”

“Y-Yes, I-I mean n-no.  Er, yes, let’s sit before I make a bigger fool of myself.”

Val couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.


	26. Chapter 26

“Okay, okay.  So what does Templar training involve, exactly?”  Val asked.  She had discovered one night that there was a rock formation beside her temporary home that winded up, giving access to walk out on the roof.  It was her favorite little spot to get away and she had decided that since she was relaxing, that she’d show it to Cullen as well.  She’d stripped her shoes and armor and was in nothing but a black tank top and bulky black sweats.  Cullen had at least taken off his furry jacket but he was still in his armor underneath.

He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the night sky.  “ There is weapon and combat training.  Even without lyrium, Templars are among the best warriors in Thedas. Initiates must also memorize verses in the Chant of Light, study history, and improve their magic  focus. ”

“Did you enjoy your training?”  Val asked curiously.

“Oh yes.  If I was giving my life to this, I was going to be the best Templar I could.”

“Then… you were a model student.”

“I wanted to be.  I wasn’t always successful.   Watching a candle burn down while reciting the Chant of Transfiguration wasn’t the most exciting task.  And I admit, my mind sometimes wandered. ”

“Wandered, huh?”  Val asked with a lilt in her voice.

Cullen gave her a sideways glance but he chuckled in that ruggedly handsome way.  “Yes.  Quite often I suppose.”

“Does it still?”  Val asked curiously, pulling her knees up to her chest.  “Mine does all the time.”

“Yes.”  Cullen answered hesitantly.  “My mind wanders more now probably than it ever did before.”

“Why’s that?”  Val asked.

But all he offered her was a smile in return.  But it wasn’t just any kind of smile.  It was the kind of smile that left a woman breathless and weak-kneed.  The kind of smile that when a woman dreamed of how her lover would look at her, that was what came to mind.  His eyes were so full of affection that it caused her heart to start pounding in her chest.  She had to quickly look away.  She messed with the glass that was sitting on the rooftop next to her, trying to distract herself.  They weren’t exactly sitting that far apart, so when she shifted, her shoulder brushed the armor on his. It wasn’t skin but she could still almost feel the shock from his body to hers.

Cullen cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.  It was such a cute nervous tick of his.  She shouldn’t love that he only did it around her, but she did.  It made her think more and more that Yazmin was in fact right.  After some nervous shifting around she asked, “Do Templars take vows?   _ I swear to the Maker to watch all the Mages _ , that sort of thing?”  She tried to say the phrase in her manliest voice, but knew that she failed the moment Cullen started laughing.

“Is that what I sound like to you?”  He smirked, his scar following the trail  of his lips.  “I didn’t realize  I sounded like such a woman.”

Val stuck her tongue out at him while he answered her question, “ There’s a vigil first.  You’re meant to be at peace during that time, but your life’s about to change.  When it’s over, you give yourself to a life of service.  That is when you’re given your first draught of lyrium.    As Templars, we’re not to seek wealth or opportunity.    Our lives belong to the Maker an d the path he’s chosen for us.”

Val gave pause to his statement.  She brushed her hair back behind her ear and she asked the question before she could even stop herself, “The life of service and sacrifice, huh?  So then… are Templars supposed to give up… physical temptations?”  As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her cheeks began to stain with a blush and she swallowed the night air hard enough to hurt her chest.  She averted her gaze and waited for the awkwardness to settle in.

“Physical?”  Cullen repeated.  “Wh… why would you…?”  He cleared his throat roughly and busied himself with taking a long drink.  “That’s… not expected.  Templars can marry, though there are rules and the Order must grant permission.  Some may choose to give up…  _ more _  to the devotion but… it’s not required.”

“Have you?”  Val cursed herself mentally.  But she’d decidedly taken the plunge so there was no use except to dive as far as she could.

“I… um, uh… no, I’ve taken no such vows.”  Cullen’s face was darkening with each second.   It got to a point that she was sure he would explode from the amount of blood pumping through his cheeks.  Just like she had a few minutes ago, he was looking anywhere but at her.  As he did so, Val wanted so badly to reach up and turn his face towards her.  He swallowed hard and stuttered, “Maker’s breath… c-can we speak of something else?”

“Sure.”  Val stated, withdrawing from him.  She had effectively drawn out his boyish nervousness once again, which was about all she cared about.  She loved this side of the Commander.  It seemed more natural than the one that was always on the battlefield, spewing orders to his soldiers.  “Was there something you wanted to discuss?  You were the one that searched me out.”

“Uh yes.”  Cullen admitted with a sigh.  He seemed to be regaining his composure –  _ dammit  _ – and was starting to relax again.  “I had actually wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier.  You were irritated  about  our arguing earlier and I’m the one most responsible for it.  I’ve seen the dangers of magic and hesitate to unleash it on your mark.  We don’t even know yet what will happen if we do.”

“So you argue with them because… you’re scared for my safety?”  Val asked, searching his face with her eyes.

He met her gaze briefly before quickly looking back away.  He gripped his pants in two tight fists and admitted, “Yes.  That’s why.  I would hate if… to close the Breach, we had to sacrifice you.  I would rather give anything but that…”  His words were shy and slow, hesitating to admit that his highest priority was her safety rather than closing the Breach.  She wouldn’t make him say that – it wouldn’t be fair.  But he didn’t need to.  She saw it in the way that he looked at her.  In the way that he spoke to her.

Val turned her body slightly, reaching over and placing her hand on his.  “So far… you’re the first one, besides Yazmin, to care more about me than the mark and my role in the Inquisition.  I know it’s not your job and others might frown on it… but I appreciate it.”

“Valaella you are not just a means to an end.”  His voice for a moment got a little rougher, more stern, almost as though he was ordering her like a soldier, but instead of being sharp, it was pure passion.  It was his desire to make her understand.  And she could see that in the way his golden eyes glowed in the torch light.  “Yes, you are our only hope to close the Breach.  I swear I’m not ignoring that fact.  But it’s not the mark itself that gives us a fighting chance.  You followed Cassandra up to the Breach without hesitation  and stopped its expansion.  Your decision to  _ start _  fighting is why we’re here now.   _ You _  are doing something that everyone else is too terrified to do.  You are courageous.  You are powerful.  You are… are…”  He swallowed hard, his gaze drifting away and falling into a weak whisper as he nervously finished, “You  are _  beautiful _ , Valaella.”

Val’s eyes widened at his words and she realized he was gripping her hand rather tight.  Not enough to hurt, but enough that she could feel him trembling and feel the full impact of the emotions tearing through him.  He lifted her hand up and brought her knuckles to his lips.  It was a simple gesture, one that was often exchanged between generals and queens but that’s not what they were and not what it felt like – but unless she wanted to read more into it – which she did – then it could have meant nothing.  She nervously bit her lip, whispering his name nearly inaudibly.  His lips were rough and dry but they were so tender.  They were the softest thing her calloused hands hand felt in years.

It wasn’t the same feelings, but the strength of the feelings reminded her of her own father who had protected her and defended her for the first half of her life.  She suddenly felt the safest she had since his passing.  Cullen gently placed her hand back on her own thigh and stated, “I’m sure this means little to you, but… you remind me of the Hero of Ferelden.  And… not just in looks.”

Val paused several moments before reacting, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs, “You’ve met the Hero of Ferelden!?  And you’re just now telling me this?”

All intimacy was shattered and Cullen suddenly started laughing at her reaction.  “It was only very briefly, but yes.  She saved my life.”

“I’ve heard so many stories!”  Val stated, wiggling excitedly.  “Are they true?  Was she really so strong she could flip a dragon?”

“I… don’t know about all that.”  Cullen admitted.  “20 years ago, when the Fifth Blight first began,  Abominations  had appeared in the circle of Ferelden.  There were too many for the Templars to handle.  There were so few of us – there had never been an accident like this before.  It was… horrible.  We were about to give up and quarantine the building and sacrifice the magisters left inside, when…  _ she _  walked through the door.”

“The Hero of Ferelden?”  Val asked, feeling like an eager child at story time.

“Yes, Cecilia herself.”  Cullen told her, enjoying how into the story she was getting.  “Cecilia came storming through with an anxious Allistair right on her heels.  They had a couple other party members with them I hear.  I wasn’t at the door to greet them unfortunately.  I was one of the unlucky few inside the tower at the time.  But according to the other Templars, they had barely been briefed before Cecilia charged straight through the door, destroying barriers and demons as she tore through.  Allistair argued the whole time to just let it be and let them die, but Cecilia wouldn’t have it.  She made her way to the top of the tower, rescuing me, several other Templars, and hundreds of Mages from the demon awaiting at the top.   She single handedly did what an entire infantry of Templars could not.  She gave little concern for her own life and did all she could to protect every life along the way.”

“She sounds incredible.”  Val stated, resting her cheek on her own hand.

“Honestly, I was more familiar with Allistair at the time.  He had once been in our Order before he became a Grey Warden.”  Cullen confessed.  “Both of them did amazing things.  They put together an entire army and fought off the  Abominations .”

“I know it was a long time ago, but people still talk about it like it was yesterday.  It was such an amazing feat.”  Val confessed.  “I wish I could have seen it.  But according to my father I was born well after the Blight was over.  I didn’t even get a chance to experience it.  So all I have are the tales people tell.”

“Perhaps you should talk to Leliana.”  Cullen told her.  “She was on Cecilia and Allistairs team at the time.  She helped fight the Archdemon.”

For a long moment, Val was bug-eyed before she shrieked, “Why didn’t any of you tell me this!?”

Cullen chuckled.  “We didn’t realize you were such a big fan.”  He leaned further back and tipped his head up, gazing up at the stars and the moon.  “Now that we’re talking about it, it is ironic though.  She had red hair and red eyes, much like you do.”

“Really?”  Val repeated, her cheeks flushing.  Any comparison between her and the Hero was enough to keep her smiling for weeks.  “I wonder what happened to them.  I heard she and Allistair got married and rebuilt the Grey Wardens, but… no ones heard from them in a long time.  Would Leliana – “

“You could ask.”  Cullen told her.  “Or I can ask for you.”

Val smiled at him.  “Would you?”

His own brilliant smile answered hers and it sent her heart doing flips in her chest.   He gave a curt nod and answered with a deep, “Of course.” 

Val realized in the course of their shared story time, she’d managed to wiggle her way even closer to him.  She was just inches from him and the last thing she wanted to do was pull away.  She wanted to talk to him all night and learn everything she could about him.  Her gaze drifted as she though t  desperately on how to keep the conversation going.  But instead of words leaving her lips, a yawn escaped her and she immediately hated herself for it.

He cleared his throat and stated, “You look tired.  It’s late and I should let you rest.”  When he started to move she instinctively reached out, gripping  his sleeves so he couldn’t .  One blonde brow arched as his eyes pierced hers through the darkness.  “Valaella?”

“I… don’t want you to go yet…”  She admitted timidly.

Cullen’s gaze softened and he paused in getting up.  With a soft sigh, he mentioned, “If you don’t sleep, you’ll be exhausted tomorrow.  And if you take a nap, you’ll piss Cassandra off.”

“I know… I just…”  Val reluctantly let go of his arm and whispered, “You probably have a million other things to do right now.  I’m keeping you from them, sorry.”

“There’s nothing else I’d rather be doing right now.”  Cullen stated, but his eyes widened when he realized just what he’d said.  He withdrew and cleared his throat.  “I mean, I uh… of course no one would want to do work and reports and such.”

Val’s gaze softened before she closed her eyes and finally swallowed her nerves.  She crawled closer to the Commander and leaned her head on his chest, curling up against him.  This seemed to startle him because he completely froze before slowly –  _ ever _  so slowly – relaxing.  She continued leaning on him as he eased back, reaching for his jacket.  Gently placing it over her shoulders, they both eased  until Val scooted down and rested her head in his lap, gazing up at him.  There was no better sight than his handsome faced dressed by the background of the stars and moonlight.  He had some nerve calling her the beautiful one.

“Tell me more about yourself.”  Val ordered softly, her eyes already halfway closed.

“A-alright…” He murmured, shifting uneasily.  One hand scratched nervously at the back of his neck, but the other hand, in the most gentle way, touched the top of her head, caressing her hair affectionately.  It wasn’t doing much for keeping her awake.  In fact, it was getting difficult.  “Well… I grew up in Ferelden, near Honnleath.  I was transferred to Kirkwall shortly after the Blight.  This is the first I’ve returned in almost twenty years…”

“You haven’t seen Ferelden in twenty years?  Are you glad to be back?”  Val questioned.

Cullen took a pause, gazing down at her beautiful red orbs.  In the moonlight, they seemed darker for the most part, but the twinkle of the stars reflections in them made them appear to almost glow.  It nearly had his breath freezing in his lungs.

_ Maker.  She is so beautiful. _

“I… was not sorry to leave at the time.  I did not expect to return.”  Cullen confessed.  “Now – between the Divine’s murder and the Breach – I’ve arrived to find nothing but chaos.”

“You said you were there during the Blight.  Did you fight any of the Darkspawn yourself? ”

“ No.  The story of the Circle Tower… I was there for the entirety of the Blight.  Before I went to Kirkwall.”

“What was Kirkwall like?”  Val asked curiously.

“While I was there, Qunari occupied and then attacked the city, the Viscount’s murder caused political unrest.  Relations between Mages and Templars fell apart, an Apostate blew up the Chantry, and the Knight-Commander went mad.  Other than that, it was fine.”

“Sounds like you had a blast.”  Val stated sarcastically, hoping she didn’t offend him by trying to make light of it.  “So what happened between the Mages and Templars, that’s what started this whole rebellion, right?”

“Yes.”  Cullen answered sullenly.  “There was tension between Mages and Templars long before I arrived.  Eventually, it reached a breaking point.  There was fighting in the streets, Abominations began killing both sides.  It was a nightmare.”

“What happened then?”

“The Templars should have restored order, but Red Lyrium had driven Knight-Commander Meredith mad.  She threatened to kill Kirkwall’s Champion, turned on her own men.  I’m not sure how far she would have gone.  Too far.”

“So you opposed her?”

“I stood with the Champion against her, in the end.  But I should have seen through Meredith sooner.”

“Did you know Varric?  He said he was from Kirkwall.”

Cullen sighed and chuckled.  “I knew he was friends with the Champion but little else.  We’ve spoken more now that the Inquisition has begun.  Mostly due to his insistence.  Apparently I spend too much time with a serious expression on my face and it’s bad for my health.”

Val watched him a long moment before smiling softly, “I haven’t seen too much of that serious expression myself.  You’re usually just rubbing your neck and looking away from me.”

“I-I am not.”  Cullen retorted sharply, immediately looking away, and then catching himself doing it and then looking back at her.  “You enjoy teasing me.”

“That is true.”  Val admitted with a smile.   She let out a small yawn and curled up more.  For a while, Cullen continued to do as she had asked and told her more of his stories.  She caught a few blips of his story here and there, but mostly it was just the calming, reassuring sound of his voice that was putting her quickly to sleep.  She nuzzled her face deeper into the fur of his jacket as she finally fell asleep.

Val opened her eyes to find herself looking into the depths of two bright green ones that she was all too familiar with.  Her eyes narrowed and she grumbled, “What do you want?”

“I knew it.  I told you so.”  Yazmin teased her.

“Knew what?”  Val asked, sitting up as the blanket fell off her shoulders.  She realized it was a little cold this early in the morning and the sun wasn’t even out.  Not to mention she was honestly surprised that Yazmin was in one of the soldiers’ tents.  Instead she was sitting here wiggling anxiously on the side of her bed.

“Look at your blanket.”  Yaz ordered.

Val glanced down realizing what she was using as a blanket was Cullen’s jacket.  Her face turned red as she remembered sitting on the roof of the cabin with him for a good part of last night.  She gritted her teeth and seethed, “Th-this isn’t what – “

“Don’t even try to spew that crap to me.”  Yaz ordered.  “I saw him carrying you to bed last night.  So too stinkin’ bad!  You’re so busted.  And the color of your cheeks says that you enjoyed it.”

Val was looking away, her nervous eyes darting all over the placed.  “I-I…”

Yaz smirked and mussed her hair as she stood up.  “Not bad, not bad.”  She teased more.  “I’m proud of you actually.  Now if only you’d gotten in his pants instead…”  

Val whipped around and kicked Yaz, right in the ass, sending her stumbling across the room.  Her best friend glared at her, rubbing her rump before shooting daggers into her with her emerald eyes.  Val swallowed a hard gulp of fear before she shot out of bed just as Yazin tried to dog-pile her.

The two of them ran out of the cabin and shot across Haven, leaving scream of terror and rage in their wake.

Varric looked up from where he sat at the campfire and shook his head.  “Can’t mistake that scream for anyone but you, Hurricane.”

Solas crossed his arms as he watched the scene play out from his own cabin.  His eyes narrowed as he grumbled, “We have turned this Inquisition into a joke.”

Cullen looked back up the flights of stairs, seeing Valaella lunge off one of the statues, a furious Yazmin behind her.  Cullen rubbed the back of his head, “What are those two – “

“It’s better not to question, Commander.”  Cassandra stated, dropping her sword from practice and walking up to watch the scene take place.  “Those two have their own methods of doing things.”  There was a small smile on her lips as she stated.  “I think the wild one is beginning to grow on me.  Valaella was right.  She is not like the rest of us.  But because her tongue is sharp, she speaks more clearly and it is not hard to figure her out.  She is… trustworthy for that reason.”

“Speak for yourself.”  Cullen grumbled.  “I’m sick of hearing soldiers talk about which night they’re going to sleep with her.  All of them have lost their decency about them.”

Cassandra looked over her shoulder at the training soldiers.  They were laughing as they swung their swords and raised their shields.  She turned to Cullen and asked, “But has morale not risen since she arrived?”

“They’re fighting harder… yes.”  He reluctantly agreed.

“It’s… a little abnormal, but she’s giving them a reason to fight harder… to return.”  Cassandra stated.

“I know you’re right.”  Cullen retorted.  “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  He glanced at a couple soldiers that were lowering their swords to chat and he shouted, “Both of you, drop your weapons and start running.  There is no slacking off!  Five laps around the lake!  Now!”  They both bolted.

Cassandra smiled, watching as Valaella climbed to the top of the stables, waving her arm down to Yazmin who was throwing magic up at her, trying to knock her down.  It was so rare to see a friendship so powerful, so pure, so perfect.  They fought like siblings, but on the battlefield, they would protect each other to the death.  

That was clear in their actions.


	27. Chapter 27

Yazmin put her hands up behind her head.  Her hair was still a mess and she was just wearing her dark green shirt and black shorts, not even caring at how could it was outside. She had her skin enveloped in a warm magic that kept her a the perfect temperature all the time.  She had just left one of the soldier’s tents – she wasn’t sure what this guys name was – and was heading to the tavern to relax for a while.  It was on the lowest level, near the gate to Haven so it wasn’t a challenge to find.  To her surprise, as soon as she walked in the door, everyone looked in her direction – including their newest recruit.

Sera was sitting a table with her arms crossed, anxiously watching everyone and making faces at them when they looked in their direction.  Yazmin smirked, ordering a couple ales and dropping down in front of the girl.  “Looky who we have here.”

Sera glanced up and smirked.  “So this is it, huh?”  When Yaz gave her a strange look, she giggled.  “Oh, no.  It’s fine, yeah?  I just… I thought it’d be bigger.”  When Yaz started giggling, Sera teased, “That would’ve been hilarious if you were a man, right?  Wasted.”

“Totally wasted.”  Yaz agreed.

Sera smirked, her gaze lingering on Yaz a moment.  This girl, though she appeared to be close with the Herald was quite different.  She had visited with the Herald for a short time that morning to receive a welcome, this girl wasn’t quite what she was expecting.  She laughed at her jokes and smiled along with her.  Sera carried on, “Anyway, stopping wars should earn more sovereigns than this.  Need things back to normal for coins to be flowing again.  Another reason he Templars and Mages need to be sat down.”

Yaz paused for a moment, surprised by Sera’s words.  She was an Archer, which meant she was most likely a mutual party, just like herself.  “The Templars  _ and _  Mages?”  Yazmin questioned.  “Most people pick a side.”

Sera’s nose scrunched up and she growled, “Most people are stupid.”

“Where do you stand on the war?”  Yazmin pressed out of curiosity.

“In the middle, with everyone not Trevelyan or whatever.  You know what I hear about Mages?  Nothing until one goes all demony.  Know what I hear about Templars?  Nothing, until they take ‘maybe-mages’.  They’re too busy to look up where the real questions are.”

“Don’t I know that?”  Yazmin agreed.  “When I was studying magic, all the other Mages were always throwing fits about the Templars and it drove them mad.  Even my mom frowned upon me taking the middle ground and trying to be peaceful.  They’re all conceited bastards.  Both parties.”

“First thing’s first, right?”  Sera asked.  “I help out you and the Inquisition – march-march-arrow-kick – then people stop being stupid and everything starts to make sense again.”

Yazmin could help laughing at how casual and straight-forward Sera was.  She was a lot different from Valaella and she was starting to think that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.  She imagined she was the only one that would see Sera like this.  The others would probably grow annoyed of the woman very quickly.

“What do you think, does that sound good?”  Sera asked with a giggle.

Yazmin took a swig of her drink and told her, “I think  _ I’ll  _ enjoy having you around, Sera.  Hope you enjoy being here.”

“Don’t be so cheeky.”  Sera ordered playfully.  She leaned back, mimicking Yazmin’s movements and taking a swig of her own ale.  “You’re a lot easier to talk to than the Herald.  ‘Herald’.  We gotta do something about that.”

“You’re telling me.  It’s annoying.”  Yazmin laughed.  “Varric calls her Hurricane.”

“We need a better nickname.  One that only we could use…”  Sera stated.  “What other ticks does she have?  Something that would embarrass the crap outta ‘er.”

Yazmin thought for several moments before she punched the palm of her hand.  “We discovered during our last fight that she screams like a tiny girl.  She was so upset about us teasing her about that.”

“Screech.  We’ll call her Lady Screech.”  Sera laughed.

“I like that much better than Herald.”  Yazmin agreed.

Time passed quickly as the two of them laughed and made jokes, the sun was making its full arch in the sky much faster than usual.  Sera had already gone through about four bottles of ale and they were still chatting.  “So… I hear you’re chasing the Lord Seeker.  Anyone who thinks they need ‘Lord’ in front of their name, that’s bad.”

“You’re telling me.”  Yazmin grumbled, her face a little flush from the alcohol in her system.  “That guy was so snotty and full of himself.  And arrogant!”

Sera sat forward and pointed at her, “Bet he’s got a portrait taller than he is.  That’s your first clue to a total arse.  Fact!”

“I don’t know that he’s that conceited…”  Yazmin stated.

“I bet cha ten sovereigns that he does.”  Sera told her.

“You’re on.”  Yazmin agreed with a laugh.  “He’s a Seeker.  No way he’d have time to pose.”  She played with her bottle for a bit, looking at the low level of ale as it sloshed around.  She sighed and asked, “So all this, does it live up to your expectations?”

Sera shrugged her soldiers.  “Calling it an Inquisition is a bit much, innit?  Do this lot even know what they’re chasing?  Heh, fair question for me as well, I suppose.  Everybody following a rumor.  Least I’m used to that. ”

“So talk to me about your friends of Red Jenny.”  Yazmin pressed with a smile.

“It’s not mine, right?  I mean, it is, but it’s also everyone.  Everyone who wants to shove it to nobles who hide behind their gold and silk and their hats… I guess.”

“Are you just about pranks and revenge, or is there more to it?”  

“Well, it’s a weave, right?  I grease a ballroom, so a wybern-chasing git has to hunt sprained.  Strangely, handmaids leave his vault open.  His heirlooms pay off someone else.  Maybe clean streets in Kirkwall, so someone else gets something else.  Pish, pish, pish.  A lot of people eventually get help or a laugh, or maybe someone dead, if they deserve it.”

“So… do  _ you _  decide if they deserve to die?”

“Look, ‘Dukey’ cuts a stableboy’s finger off for snagging a biscuit, he’s eating an arrow for tea.   _ Deserves it _ .  Most times, it’s just fun.  And embarrassed’s the same as dead for some.  Anyway, assassin’s a Bard’s job, innit?  No fun, that lot.  They might plonk a noble, right, but only to raise another.  Plus, I’m shite at singing.”

“Me too.  Is Red Jenny real or was she always just you and your ‘friends’?”

“Dunno.”

“Do… you care…?”

“Not if it works.  I mean ‘red’ is scary because… blood.  And Jenny is… look, nobody fears the ‘bunch of people who do random stuff’.   And besides, it’s easy.  Nobles  _ want _  a bogeyman, because they need to believe normal people can’t get at them.  Numbers, yeah?  An even spread is all it takes.”

“So, do you take turns leading or something like that?”

“There’s nothing to lead.  Put a few favors in, take a few out.  Stop, and you cut yourself out.  Other than that, we stay out of each other’s way.  Probably best, some are right arses.”

“What about yourself?”  Yazmin continued asking the new girl questions as the bottles of ale began to pile up.

“Oh yeah?  Interested, are you?”

“You’re not like most of the elves I’ve met…”

“Thanks, right?  Or was that an insult?  Suppose I could go barefoot and whine more.”  - This earned a laugh out of Yazmin – “Like that Solas, right?  ‘Never be as good as we were’.  Well, who’s  _ we _ ?  I’m just fine.”

“He believes in all the old elven tradition.  You think it should be thrown away?”  Yaz was particularly curious because she was often at odds with the way her people did things as well. She was curious to know if Sera felt the same towards Elven tradition.

“You great-grandfather’s dead, why aren’t you dead?  You’re throwing away tradition.”

“That… makes sense to you?”

“None of it does in the city.  That’s why I’m not ‘like an elf’.”

“Val and I grew up far from any cities.  Or clan traveled a lot before they settled down outside of Denerim.”  Yazmin placed  another bottle on their pyrami d and asked, “So then where  _ are _  you from?”

“…Ferelden…?”

“I got that from the accent.  Where in Ferelden?”

“…All over?  Okay, fine.  Denerim for a bit.  South.  North.  Wherever I want.”

“No connections at all?”

“It’s complicated.  I don’t like complicated.  Let’s leave it at that.  Maybe.”

“Okay… who taught you how to use a bow?”

“No one.”

“Really?”

“I picked it up here and there.  Just makes sense.  It’s not like that for you?”

“Usually it takes considerable discipline.  Hence my question.”

“Hence?”  Sera repeated.  “Look, I work at it.  Practice.  A little.  Not like Cullen and his pets.  I mean, you miss, then you don’t.  Is it that hard to see when it’s wrong? ”

“Maybe you’re just unique?”

Sera laughed at this.  “Yeah, most people I know couldn’t find an arrow sitting on it.   Maybe I just make it look easy in shite company.  Fact still is, no teacher.  Where would I find one in alleyways, an y ways?”

“You never know where you’ll find people of talent so it wouldn’t really surprise me all that much.”  Yazmin told her.  She leaned back in her chair and sighed, setting one more bottle up on the pyramid.  “We’ve made quite the collection here.”

Sera giggled so hard she snorted.  “Yeah, you’re much more fun to hang-out with than the piss-ol’ Lady Screech.  All she seems to worry about is the Inquisition.  Barely even takes a breather.  She came in just long enough to say hi and take back off.  Oh well.”

“Yeah, she’s got a lot on ‘er plate.  So it’s up to us to keep her down to earth with the rest of everyone.”  Yazmin stated.  She held her fist out, waiting for bump from Sera.  “What’dya say?  Help me out?”

Sera tapped her knuckles against Yazmin’s and laughed.  “Hell yeah!  What else’ll I do all day?  Flick bottlecaps at all a’ these bumfugglers?  Someone needs t’ teach people around here how to lighten up.”

“That’s what I’m saying.”  Yazmin laughed.  “It’s so uptight.  It’s just a hole in the sky.”

“Yeah and we can handle them with a flick of our wrists like – “ Sera fanned her hand out and then gasped when it knocked into the pile of bottles and they all started tumbling off the table, shattering onto the ground and attracting the entire taverns attention.  “Ah piss.”

“Hey!”  The bartender yelled.  “That’s enough, both of you – “

“Run!”  Yazmin ordered, leaping over the table and taking off alongside Sera as they both bolted for the door.  They ran down the snowy, rocky path as the woman ran after them, throwing curses and complaints in their direction. 

They ran right past Varric who just chuckled and shook his head.  “Damn they never stop…”

Val had been heading towards her cabin when she heard the noise in the lower part of Haven.  She shook her head and laughed to herself.  Looks as though Yazmin had made another friend.  It had been just the two of them or on their own for a long time.  It was nice to see that she was starting to pick up the pieces.  Now if only Val could find some friends rather than people to fight with out in battle.


	28. Requisitions

Val was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she headed up the steps towards the Chantry.  She was already running late for the War Council but she was so exhausted.  She was wearing a dark red shirt and thick black sweats with knee-high boots and a thick black coat around her shoulders.  It was getting pretty cold up here in the mountains.  Almost to the Chantry doors, yelling caught her attention a little farther into camp.  It was near where Leliana’s storage tent was located, right beside it was a woman in front of a large tent.  She had thick curly red hair that was a mess on top of her head and blowing wildly in the wind.  As Val walked up, she had finished ordering a soldier to go do some good elsewhere.

Val tucked her hands in her pockets and curiously asked, “What’s going on here?”

The woman turned to Val with eyes both green and sharp – and dangerous.  "If you’re here to clean quarters than go fetch a bucket and broom.  Anyone calls you ‘knife-ear’ let me know –  _ oh _ .  You’re… her.”

Val sighed.  “The Herald?  Yeah that’s what everyone says.”

“I’m Therin, Inquisition Quartermaster.”  She held her hand out, which Val reluctantly took out of her pocket to shake.  “I’m doing what I can to supply this thing.  If you find what I need to fill one of our requisitions, I’d appreciate if you’ d bring it here.”

“What do you do here?”  Val asked, looking around at the supplies the soldiers were gathering.

“I make sure that soldiers of the Inquisition have food in their bellies and iron in their hands.  Lots of people expecting us to be heroes.  Turns out heroes need to do their routines just like everyone else.”

“How does one end up Quartermaster for the Inquisition?”

“I served in Ferelden under Teryn Loghain Mac Tir.  Best commanding officer this world has ever seen.  After they all turned on him at Denerim, there wasn’t much use for people who held their opinion.  Queen Anora offered my services to the Inquisition.  It was a kindness.  She knew I supported her father and got me away from all the political garbage.”

Val stood in silence for a long moment.  She knew the stories.  Everyone knew the stories.  Loghain had abandoned King Cailin during the Fifth Blight and let his soldiers, along with many of the Grey Wardens die helplessly on the battlefield.  According to those same stories, the Hero of Ferelden and Allistair had returned to Denerim to unveil what he had done.  There, Allistair had taken his head and handed the throne to Anora.  How could someone still believe in a man like that?  “Loghain betrayed the Grey Wardens and his king…”

“Were you there at Ostagar?”  Therin demanded.  “I was.  King Cailin overextended his position and the Grey Wardens were too late lighting the signal.  Following the original plan would have gotten  _ everyone _  killed.  Loghain made the right decision.  I-I apologize.  Sister Leliana told me I shouldn’t talk about this.  Just forget it…”  She quickly said.

Val sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets.  “So be it.  I won’t tell you that you’re right or wrong.  You’re free to believe what you want here.  I just happen to be a big fan of the Hero of Ferelden.”

“As all should be.”   Therin told her.  “What happened with Loghain should not stain the fact that she saved all of us from the Blight.  But I can also not forget that she was the one who gave Allistair the order to kill Loghain without giving him a chance to repent for his crimes.   _ That _  I cannot forgive.  Those of us who supported him and knew the truth of the battlefield saw the Hero in a different light.”

“They were there as well, were they not?”  Val pressed.

Therin began to answer.  “I think we should speak of this no further.”

Val nodded her head.  “You mentioned requisitions earlier.  What did you mean?”

“I’m making this Inquisition run with what we have.  But we’re not a real army.  We’re stretched thin on materials.  So I’ve put up a requisition list for anything that could help our people.  Here, take a look.”  Therin yanked down a parchment that was nailed to the board behind her.  She placed it in Valaella’s hands and continued, “If you find materials and a good logging site, perhaps Harrit can get our troops better weapons.”

Val looked at the list before looking back up at the defiant woman.  “If I have material for a special order, do I bring it to you?”

“No, just to that table.  One of our boys will take the material or whatever you found.”

“Thank you.  I’ll see what I can do.”  Val told her, tucking the paper away and turning back, heading for the Chantry doors.  The surprise of the conversation that had taken place still kind of rattled with her.  She had realized that so many people had supported Loghain so strongly.  Did people honestly believe that what he did was right?  Even if they were cornered with no hope, was abandoning those remained the right choice?  It certainly wasn’t morale, but then again… it did allow enough soldiers to ability to fight against the Blight, which in turn allowed the Hero to save them all.

But surely there was more to the story.  From all the stories she heard of the Hero, she found it hard to believe that she would order anyone’s death if it wasn’t justified.  There had to be more to the story than that.

If only there was a way she could ask the Hero or Allistair themselves…

Val quickly crossed the Chantry and pushed open the doors to the war room, allowing them to close behind her.   She had only gotten a couple steps into the room she heard a noise from the far corner followed by, “Lady Screech!”

Val stopped and looked at both Yazmin and Sera with a questioning expression.  They both had their arms crossed and suddenly began whispering to each other.

Sera stated, “She hates it.”

“She totally hates it.”  Yazmin agreed.

“Pish!  I knew she would!”

“I didn’t think her liking it was the point.”

“Oh yeah?  We keep callin’ ‘er that?  Will we get thrown in the gibbet?”

“Nah just angry glares.”

“Oh yeah?  I can deal with that.”

“Glares are cake.  She’ll quit bein’ uptight about it eventually.”

“Good.  No more posh-mocket attitude.”

“Ooh, Posh-mocket, that’s a good one.  Lemme write it down.”

“Yeah?  I got it from a noble in – “

“Guys!”  Val shouted suddenly.  “Really?”

Cassandra slammed her hand down on the table and demanded, “Why are these two in here?”

“They wouldn’t leave.”  Cullen complained, glaring at the two girls as well.

Suddenly Sera began to laugh out loud.  When no one else laughed, she looked around with arched brows.  “What?  No one else found that funny?  He’s the leader of the Inquisition’s forces and he couldn’t get two little girls to leave a room?”

Yazmin followed up with a giggle. 

Val rolled her eyes and walked on up to the table.  “Just let them be.  They’re just having fun.”

“Fun does not solve our problems.”  Cassandra stated, glaring at the Herald.  “The War Room is where we discuss serious matters.  I am uncomfortable having someone who can take nothing seriously and a new recruit in here listening to our private affairs.”

“And I was uncomfortable waking up handcuffed and being told I was a murdered that tore open the sky.”   Val retorted hastily, causing Cassandra to withdraw.  “All of us need to stop sticking to the status quo.  That is why this world is in the mess it is.  Templars think they need to kill all the Mages because they were raised to think magic is evil.  Mages are rebelling because Templars were treating them with prejudice.  Orlais is at Fereldens doorstep, waiting to take the dagger right to our backs because we choose to turn a blind eye to their public affairs and the way they function.  Keep up this narrow-mindedness and the world will rot away fighting the same battles and the same problems.   If you think Sera is a spy and can’t be trusted, say so.  I’ll personally escort her out.”

Cassandra gritted her teeth before looking away dejectedly and admitting, “No, I don’t believe that she is a spy.”

“Who would I even spy for?”  Sera asked.  “And what good will it do.”

“Good then if we’ve put that behind us, it’s time to start making some changes around here.”  Val pulled the requisition paper out of her jacket and tossed it on the table.  “How long have all of you known about this list?”

“It’s been there for a while now.”  Josephine stated.  “I’ve tried contacting several of our allies about helping supply but we – “

“Then stop.”  Val ordered sharply.  “Asking our allies for supplies makes us sound weak.  We’re the Inquisition is supposed to be  _ making _  action.  We need to supply ourselves.”

“Yes but how?”  Cullen questioned.  “We’re up to our noses in problems already.   We can’t spare anymore soldiers – “

“Bullshit.”  Val cut him off, sliding the paper across the table to him.  “How often are you scolding new recruits for slacking off?”

He paused before slowly answering, “Frequently…”

“Then punish them by sending them on a hunt.”  She tapped her finger on the top of the list.  “We need more iron or your soldiers will go into battle weaponless.  They don’t want that, you don’t want that, I don’t want that, the Inquisition doesn’t want that.  Tell them they’re not to return to their duties until they pull 30 mg of Iron and bring it to the requisition table.  Then have Therin sign off saying they did it, in exchange they can have an actual weapon in the next battle.”  Her eyes darted over to Leliana and she quickly said, “ You have several agents out in the Hinterlands.  That area was crawling with ores.  Have your agents search them out and report to the forces in that area.  Between hunting for rams meat and caches to raid, they can start digging up ores and sending them back here.  The refugees don’t need weapons while under our protection so they don’t need the iron and drakestone up there.”  Now her eyes slid over to Josephine and she quickly ordered, “I want contacts in Redcliffe as soon as possible.  We’re going to follow Fiona’s invitation.  I haven’t decided if we’re going to recruit both the Mages and Templars or one or the other yet, but she went out of her way to address us.  I want to hear what she has to say.  Any questions?”

The advisors remained silent so Val straightened up and said, “Then I think that gives everyone plenty to do.”

In a room full of silence, Sera suddenly whistled and cheered, “Go team!”  Before Yazmin ushered her quickly out.  Josephine and Leliana followed shortly after, once they were done writing up a slip of paper and placing it in a stack in the middle of the table.

Cassandra casually walked up to Val and for the first time, the Seeker looked nervous.  “That was… unexpected.  I apologize if I… offended you, Herald.”

At her words, Leliana and Josephine paused in the doorway, listening in.

Val shook her head.  “You didn’t offend me.  Yazmin, maybe.  You see… I don’t really give a damn what anyone says about me ‘knife-ear’, ‘halla-rider’ whatever they want, I don’t care.  But when someone says saying that I feel could hurt a friend of mine, then I lose my cool.”  There was a long pause before Valaella stated, “Yazmin’s mother abandoned her because she defended a Templar.”

“What?” Cassandra repeated with a gasp.

“Yazmin is as honest as she is crude.  Her mother went to Denerim once with her and her three sisters.  A Templar made a comment and her mother retaliated by attacking him.  Yazmin interrupted and told her mother that these problems could be solved through other means.  From that moment on, her mother disowned her and refused to speak her.  She was one of the few people that survived the attack on our clan.  But she still won’t speak to her child.  She escaped the torment by telling jokes to get a rise out of those around her.   A cry to a mother who wanted nothing to do with her.  So when someone complains about what leaves her lips, I find it hard to control my own tongue.”

“So I see.”  Cassandra looked down before glancing back up.  “Then this explains very much.  Including what happened at Val Royeaux.  You are very protective of those close to you.  That is an… admirable trait.”

“In Val Royeaux… when you punched Seeker Lucius.”  Cassandra stated.

Val’s eyes widened and suddenly her cheeks began to glow red once more.  “I – that is – uh…”

“Wait.  So why did you?”  Josephine questioned, stepping back in.

“She was defending Commander Cullen when Seeker Lucius began to speak negatively of his actions.”  Cassandra answered them.

“What?”  Cullen questioned.

Val glanced sharply in his direction, her entire face spilling over with her blush.  She quickly turned on her heel and hurried out before anyone could say anything else.

_ Shit.  Shit.  Shit!  Me and my big stupid mouth. _

Val was hurrying into warmer clothes so that she could begin her own task.  She grumbled as she struggled to stuff her stupid, pointy knife-ears up under her stocking cap.  She heard a knock at the door and casually strutted over to it, opening it up while returning to her hat.

But her eyes widened when she saw that it was the Commander.  Her cheeks turned the dark shade of red, knowing exactly what he wanted.  So she quickly tied her scarf around her neck as he asked, “Valaella, might I discuss something with you?”

Val hopped around, yanking her boots on as she answered, “Y-You know I would love to, but I’m on my way out.  It’s a little busy today so maybe I’ll catch you tomorrow?”

“O-of course, my apologies.”  Cullen stated, watching as she trotted on out the door and headed down the path.  She could feel his gaze burning into her back as she took off and she paused for a moment, looking back at him.  The Commander shook his head and walked  off the opposite direction.  From  several hundred feet away, she could still feel the disappointment radiating off of him.  Guilt swelled in her chest like a heavy rock, but the sound of her title being shouted had her turning around.   Just down the hill, Yazmin, Sera, and Solas stood.

Sera waved her hand, “C’mon Lady Screech!  You called us all out here for some big important mission, yeah?”

Val put the Commander out of her mind – as difficult as that was – and answered, “Not really big or important, but much needed.   I’ve collected quite a bit of iron and we should start getting some shipments in from the Hinterlands soon.  But we need to find a logging stand.”

“What the bloody mutbucker is a loggin’ stand?”  Sera demanded.

Val arched a brow with a ‘are you serious’ expression.  Next to her Yazmin pointed and stated, “I’m in the same boat.  I don’t know either.”

Val sighed, but Solas chimed in and answered, “It’s a location that is used to store wood and material.  It needs to be level, dry, and hidden so that raiders, animals, or anything can’t just come in and take our supplies.  Ideally we should have one in every area where we’re stationed.”

“Oh I see…”  Sera lied.

“Let’s go ahead and head out.  There’s gotta be somewhere not too far we can find one.”  Val told them.

Solas fanned his arms out when they found a location perfect for building a logging stand.  As soon as he was finished, the area was swallowed by a green colored energy that  would reflect the energy placed upon it.  This would make it so that only those who were given permission by Solas would be able to place or take materials.  That way they could make one run daily to stock up.

“There.”  Solas stated.  “This should do the trick.  It isn’t too far from Harrit’s so whenever needs to make a run, he simply needs to fetch me and we can gather the material he needs.  The rest will be protected from weather, elements, animals, and opposing forces.”

“Good job.  Thanks Solas.”  Val told him, patting his shoulder.

Sera giggled, “You can make magic anywhere, Solas?  Ever piss it by accident?”  They started their walk back to Haven, but Val gave Sera the strangest look because of her question.

“No.”  Solas answered quickly.  But his nose scrunched up as he walked, suddenly starting to think.  He stopped and then continued, “Wait… no.”

“What?  How would you not remember something like that?”  Sera asked as the trudged back.

“We were all young once.”  Solas answered her.

Val rolled her eyes as the team all headed back to Haven but Val took a detour to tell Harrit about the logging stand.  Upon delivering the news, he seemed appreciative of the effort and promised to get right to work on making more weapons for the recruits and soldiers.  Once she was done there, she went up top and met back with Therin to fill out the requisition paper for the weapons.

Once she was done with her tasks for the day she returned home and plopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.  There was so much going on and so much that needed to be done and she felt as though she had only brushed the tip of the iceberg.

This Inquisition was hard work.


	29. Chapter 29

The morning started with another War Council meeting.  But this time it was Cassandra that was late.

“Master Dennet’s horses are a fine addition to our stables.  I will see to it that they are well tended.”  Cullen stated as Val shuffled through some of the letters that had come in with requests for the Inquisition.  Val nodded her head as Cullen carried on, “Speaking of the mounts of our stables, we’re received word of a new rare breed out in the Hinterlands.  Dennet is beside himself that it showed up after leaving.  It’s a unique mount, fit for the Inquisition.  Say the word and we’ll secure the creature.”

Val glanced up at him and asked, “It’s the only one we’ve seen?  Is it a rare breed?”

“We believe so.”

“Endangered?”  Val questioned.

“Er… possibly.  I’m afraid we don’t know much about it.  No one’s made a move on it until we received word.”

Val tapped the ink pen to her lips before signing across the bottom.  “I would like for you to send soldiers that you trust the most.  No one is to harm the creature.  If it puts up too much of a fight, leave it be and send researchers to study it.”

“Yes, Herald.”  He took the paper back with a dip of his head.

As soon as Val handed the paper back, Josephine walked over and placed another in her hands as she explained, “Up until now, Inquisition forces have had the benefit of the Chantry’s deep coffers.  Now the Inquisition is forced to seek out its own sources of revenue if it is going to grow further.  Trade in and out of Haven is limited at this point, but there are various opportunities to earn coin – provided the Inquisition is willing to focus its efforts on the matter.”

Val sighed.  “If we’re penniless we won’t be a threat to anyone or anything and we’ll accomplish nothing.  Any suggestions?”

Leliana placed her arms behind her back and stated, “It would be a simple matter to collect secrets and sell them, with nothing traceable back to the Inquisition.”

“We have soldiers.”  Cullen cut in.  “Let them protect caravans and do other honest work for coin.”

“Trading in favors with merchants and the nobility is my specialty.  It could earn us a great deal if we’re careful.”  Josephine added.

Val tipped her head, causing her neck and shoulder to pop as she sighed, “Josephine, focus on getting us good with some nobles and our name around for now.  We have plenty of other work our soldiers could be handling and we don’t want to risk upturning forces in Thedas by selling secrets.  Not yet.  Not till we have enemies to hurt.”

“Yes, Lady Herald.”  Leliana agreed, watching her sign off and then hand the paper back to Josephine.  “I have another interesting matter for you to tend to.”  She shifted the paper on the table towards Valaella as she explained, “Before the Fifth Blight and the arrival of the Hero of Ferelden, Have n  was occupied by cultists who worshipped a dragon – one they believed to be Andraste reborn.  Both the cutltists and their dragon were long gone by the time the Chantry arrived to build the Temple of Sacred Ashes, but there may still be undiscovered passages in the mountains containing their relics.  With a concerted search effort, it might be possible to unearth something useful to the Inquisition.”

Val gave Leliana a skeptical look.  “This cult disappeared and you want to search for passages that haven’t been accessed in over twenty years?  Is that wise?”

“Nothing could survive without coming out for that long.”  Leliana stated.

Cullen stated, “I, too, am leery of what we might find in these passages, but we have enough soldiers for a search.  They will simply need to be careful.”

Leliana was shaking her head, “This is a task best left to a few select agents knowledgeable regarding dangerous magic.  I have just the ones in mind.”

Val placed the paper down on the table and rubbed the back of her neck.  “Alright.  Leliana, send your scouts ahead to find some of these passages.  I don’t want anyone entering.  Once they’re located, I’ll head a team to enter them and uncover whatever is inside.”

“Herald that – “ Cullen started.

“That’s my final decision.”  Valaella stated, scribbling away on the paper.

Cullen straightened up.  “Yes, Herald.”

Cassandra finally made her way in, but her gaze went straight to Valaella.  “Herald.  I feel it necessary to remind you of your invitation to Vivienne’s Salon?  Do you wish to go?”

“Oh jeez.  I forgot.”  Val quickly scribbled away on a few more papers.  “You guys have everything under control right?  I’ll be gone a few days, but I’ll return as fast as I can.  Good luck!”  Val was hurriedly backing to the door as Cassandra ushered her on.

Cullen raised his hand, “Herald, wait – “ But she was already out the door.

Leliana sighed and collected up her papers.  “Better luck next time.  Have you still not gotten an opportunity to discuss her actions at Val Royeaux?”

“No… I-I haven’t.”  Cullen admitted dejectedly.

“Do not worry.”  Josephine told him.  “The both of you are busy people.  You’ll eventually get your chance.”

“Yes, but… where are they going?”  Cullen questioned.  “Did either of you know about this invitation?”

“It was in one of Cassandra’s reports.”  Leliana answered.  “They’ll be fine.”

“What if – “

“Stop worrying, Commander.  They call her a Hurricane.  She will be fine.”  Leliana assured.  When Cullen still looked down at the war table with a sunken expression, Leliana giggled, both she and Josephine heading out to tend to their duties.

Val was hurrying through putting on a red dress that had gold trimmings all around it.  It had a slit up to her thigh.  On her other thigh was a holster carrying a dagger, in case this turned out to be a set up.  She wasn’t comfortable with how tight the dress hugged her chest, but she supposed that it would have to do.  She imagined most nobles in Orlais would be wearing something just as terrible if not more so.  She pulled a black jacket up over her shoulders – which also had a small knife in it – before yanked on her dress boots and threw open the door, only to nearly run into a solid wall of muscle.

Val backed up, her face a dark red when Cullen’s strong grip steadied her shoulders.  “Valaella, I know you’re in a rush, but I really feel I must speak with you.”

“I really  _ really  _ don’t have time right now, Commander.  We’re going to be late as it is.”  Val reluctantly pried his hands off her shoulders.

“Yes but – “ Cullen pressed, only for his words to fall on deaf ears.

Cullen watched her rush down the path and every step she took felt like another mile he would have to recover.  She had been so busy recently – as had he, and neither of them had gotten to really spend time together since that night on the rooftop.  And since Cassandra had revealed her true reasons for attacking the Lord Seeker, he’d felt as though he’d been avoided.  He prayed for her safe return.  

_ But Maker’s breath did that dress look beautiful on her. _

“Commander!  There you are.  I need you to look over this report, sir.”  A soldier stated, rushing up to him, holding out a parchment.

With gritted teeth, Cullen returned to his duties.

Val walked in to the courtroom with eyes wide in surprise.  Sera and Yazmin were both wearing dresses incredibly similar to Valaella’s but where both green where hers was red.  Cassandra, Varric, and Solas who had refused to dress appropriately for the occasion, remained outside, keeping an eye on things.  It was fine for Valaella, however, because she was just as safe with only Yazmin at her side.

But it was shocking how nicely all of the nobles were dressed.  All of them were decked out in their fancy masks with their tight clothes and petite builds.  She felt incredibly out of place in this palace of grandeur.  Upon their arrival, a man stood at the top of the stairs and introduced her to the entire palace.  All of whom immediately turned to look in their direction.

Sera of course answered by sticking out her tongue at all of them.  Not far before them a noble man and woman with thick Orlesian accents dipped their heads and the man greeted, “What a pleasure to meet you, my lady.  Seeing the same faces at every event become so tiresome.  So you must be a guest of Madam Du Fer?  Or are you here for Duke Bastien?”

“Are you here on business?”  The woman beside him asked.  “I have heard the most curious tales of you.  I cannot imagine half of them are true.”  

Val shrugged her shoulders.  “What have you heard about me?”

“Some say that when the Veil opened, Andraste, herself, delivered you from the Fade.”  The woman stated excitedly.

Val rubbed the back of her head, feeling a bit uneasy already being under so much scrutiny.  “Those tales might be a little…  _ off _ .”  She quickly changed subjects.  “I’m not familiar with the name you used.   I was invited here by First Enchanter Vivienne.”

“Madam Du Fer is a fond nickname the court has given Lady Vivienne.”  The man answered.  

“I’ve heard she finds it amusing.”  The woman added.

“And Duke Bastien?”  Val carried on. 

“He hasn’t been seen much at court lately.”  The woman explained.  

“His business with the Council of Heralds has been keeping him from home for long periods.  It can’t be good for a man of his years.”

“And of course there’s the civil war!  Bastien probably wishes to distance himself from the actions of his one-time son-in-law.”

“Carrying out the days in a foolish fight for power?  It will end in disgrace for Gaspard.  Everyone knows it.  Unlike what the Inquisition is doing.”

“It’s for the best effect!”  The woman added once more.  “The Inquisition is a ripe subject for such wild tales!”

“The  _ Inquisition _ .” 

They looked up to see a man slowly walking down the stairs.  He, too wore a mask which left his face hidden, but he wore the most iconically lame hat she had ever seen in her life.  It sopped over the side of his head as he came towards them.  “What a load of pig shit.  Washed up sisters and crazed Seekers… No one could take them seriously.”

Val clenched her hand into a fist, but she felt a cool touch to her forearm.  Yazmin glanced at her and she must have heard the Noise because she giving Valaella a look that said she needed to keep herself calmed down or else.

“Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”  As he walked, he flicked his hands to add emphasis to his words.  It was pissing her off.  

“The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas.”  Val snapped at him, desperately trying to keep herself reigned in.  

“Here comes the outsider!”  He carried on.  “Restoring peace… with an army.  We know what your Inquisition  _ truly _  is.  If you were a woman of honor, you’d step outside and answer to charges.”  He leaned closer to her, as though he were going to spew more threats in her face when he was suddenly surrounded by a type of ice skin that she had seen Yazmin put up around people.

Immediately she knew a mage was in the building.  At the top of the stairs a woman with deep brown skin and a maleficent style hat and attire walked down the steps.  Her voice was a purr that sounded not only conceited but arrogant and self-righteous.  “My dear Marquis.  How unkind of you to use such language in my house, to  _ my _  guests.”  Once she reached the bottom of the steps, she circled around the Marquis and placed her fingertips under his chin.  “You know such rudeness is… intolerable.”  

“M-Madam Vivienne… I humbly beg your pardon…”  Just like every other prick she knew, as soon as his life was in danger, he was begging for forgiveness.  It was a pathetic act.  Truly.

“You should.”  Vivienne growled to him.  “Whatever am I going to do with you?  My lady, you’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair.  What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

Sera squeaked from behind Yazmin, “Throw ‘im out a window and see if he shatters into a million little pieces, yeah?  Do it!”

Yazmin giggled and crossed her arms.  “I would pay to see that.”

Val glared at both of them and then answered the mage, “I think the Marquis has seen the error of his ways.”  Val lied.  

Vivienne rolled her eyes and pushed the Marquis’s face away from her as she grumbled, “By the grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear.  Do be more careful with.”  When she pushed on him, the ice skin came off and fell around him.  As soon as he was free, he ran as far away from them as possible.

Vivienne motioned for Valaella to follow her and she signaled for the others to stay put and be good.  Vivienne spoke as they walked, “I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering.  I’ve so wanted to meet you.  Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Monntismard, and Ench antress to the Imperial Court.”

“Is that Marquis going to pose a problem?”  Val asked, glancing back down at the ballroom to see know sign of him and that Sera and Yazmin were attacking the snack bar like there was no tomorrow.

“His aunt is the Vicountess of Monte-Glas.  Not a powerful family but well respected.  And very devout.  Alphonse will be disowned for this.  It’s not the first time he’s brought his aunt disgrace.  And I’m sure it will be the last.  And faster such a public humiliation, I expect he’ll run off to the Dales to join the Empresses war effort.  Either to a good end or to win back a modicum of self-respect.”

“Anyway.  You invited me here, what do you want?”  Val asked.

“I wanted to meet face to face.  It is important to consider one’s connections carefully.  With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry’s in shambles.  Only the Inquisition might restore sanity into all of our frightened people.  As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.”

“You say you lead the last of the loyal mages.  Loyal to whom?”  

“To the people of Thedas of course.  We have not forgotten the commandment as some have.  That magic exists to serve man.  I support any effort to restore such order.”

“So you’re in favor of returning mages to the circle then?”

“Where else can mages learn to safely master their talents?  We need an institution to protect and nurture magic.  Maker knows, magic will find neither on its own.”

“What’s in this for you?”

“The same thing anyone gets by fighting this chaos.  The chance to meet my enemy, to decide my fate.  I won’t wait quietly for destruction.”

“Are you devout?  What’s your opinion of the Chantry?”

“As a great admirer of the late Divine Justinia V, the Chantry, at its best,  unites the disparate cultures of Thedas and looks out for its most vulnerable.  Had she lived, Justinia could have accomplished so much.”

“You are aware that the Chantry hasn’t sanctioned this Inquisition?”

“The Chantry is leaderless!”  Vivienne told her.  “They are in no position to officially sanction anything.  Besides, my dear, if there is one virtue the chant of light teaches us, it is forgiveness.  Once the Inquisition has sealed the Breach, I’m sure the new Divine will not care the slightest about official permission.”

“What exactly can you do for the Inquisition?”

“I am well versed in politics in the Orlesian Empire.  I have met every member of the Imperial Court personally.  I have all the resources remaining to the circle at my disposal.  And I am a mage of no small talent.  Will that do?”  

“Does that mean you’d be aiding the Inquisition from the Imperial palace?”

“Ordinarily I would be happy to serve as liason to the court, but these are not ordinary times.  The veil has been ripped apart – note, the hole in the sky – it is now the duty of every mage to work towards sealing the Breach.  And so I will join the Inquisition on the field of battle.”

“The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne.”

“Great things are beginning, my dear, I can promise you that.”  

Val dipped her head and she and Vivienne began to head back to the gates of the palace when they heard a ruckus.  When they reached the stairs, they looked down to see that Sera and Yazmin were both teaming up to dunk a nobleman’s head in the punch bowl.

Vivienne gasped and demanded, “What on Earth are those two subordinates of yours doing?”

“I have no idea…”  Val grumbled and hurried down the steps.  She pulled the nobleman from their grasp and hissed at the two of them.  “What the actual  _ hell _ !?  I can’t leave you two alone for five seconds!”

Sera pointed at the man in her arms and shouted, “That pig-shite tried to cop a feel on Yazzy’s arse!”

“So I told him to cool ‘is head!”  Yaz chimed in.

“He said  _ oh you’re overreacting, what a couple women _ , so we tried to drown the sorry sodder but he quit the damn yappin’!”  Sera told her.

Val grumbled and rubbed her face.  “Maker’s breath…”

“It’s alright.”  Vivienne stated, joining Valaella and lifting the man from her hold.  “I’ll dispose of your trash.”  She carried him over to the open window past the snack bar and threw him down into the grass.  She watched his broken body twitch for a moment before looking at the two girls.  To Valaella she ordered, “I think I’ll ask you to kindly take care of those two before they wreck this party any further?  I will meet you at Haven, Herald.”

“Thanks…”  Val grumbled as she pushed Sera and Yazmin out the doors.

By the time the team had returned back from the Salon, the moon was high in the sky and Val could barely carry her feet back to the cabin.  She didn’t even waste time trying to wrestle out of her dress before she climbed into bed.  Her arm was cast over her face as she rolled onto her back and let out a huge sigh.  She was so exhausted.  As much as she adored Yazmin, she was such a handful when mixed with Sera no matter what they were doing.

Val lifted her arm when she heard paper stir and the sound of something falling into a metal container.  She looked over at her desk to see several letters were all addressed to her and the window beside the desk was open.  Reluctantly she got up and shut the window before flipping through letters.  They were all letters of requests from across Thedas to the Inquisition.  They were already signed by one of the advisors each and just waiting for the Heralds signature so they could move on to action.

“Shit…”

With a heavy sigh, Val finally pulled herself out of her dress and put on a long shirt that draped over her body in the most unflattering way.  But it was comfortable.  She tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear and began reading through the paperwork.


	30. Chapter 30

Val was shook awake and when she realized what was happening, she straightened up in her chair.  “H-huh, what?  What’s up?”  She looked up to see her bestfriend standing there with her arms crossed.

“Wow you look shitty.”  Yazmin teased her.  “Leader, Mage-Bitchpants wants a word with you.  She’s been looking for you all morning.”

“All morning?  What time is it?”  Val asked.

“It’s almost noon, dunce.” 

“Wh-what!?  What about the War Council?”

“I heard they gave up on waiting for you and decided to pass today.  What’s up with you?”

Val rubbed her head as she quickly changed out of her shirt and into her usual red long-sleeved shirt and black pants.  She quickly pulled on her boots and stated, “I was working on paperwork… I remember the sun coming up… but that’s it.”

“You fell asleep at your desk… at dawn.”  Yazmin sighed and ushered her on out of the cabin and across Haven.   They quickly made their way on up the steps and as they did, one of the Requisition soldiers trotted up.

“Lady Herald, we need – “

Before the poor boy could even speak a word, Yazmin put her hand on his shoulder and shoved him out of the way, “Save it for later, kiddo.  Lady Screech has a meeting to attend.”  She laughed, knowing that this was going to be the most ignorant confrontation ever.  She wasn’t directly familiar with Vivienne, but she familiar with Circle Mages.  Her understanding of them was that they were a hateful, conceited bunch.  They were the ones to rebel because they didn’t like someone supervising their magic.  They overreacted.  But this woman seemed like the polar opposite.  Almost… hateful to her own kind.  There was an aura that leaked off of her that Yazmin didn’t like.

When they walked inside the Chantry, Yazmin motioned to the left corridor.  There was an alter that the new mage seemed to be surveying.  When the two of them arrived, she looked over.  “Ah.  Thank you for fetching her.  You may go now.”

“Oh no.  I’m staying right here.”  Yazmin hissed.

Val glanced tiredly at Yaz before turning to Vivienne.  “You requested to speak with me?”

“Ah yes, but I didn’t expect you to address me in such a dreadful state, my dear.  Could you have not cleaned up just a bit?”

Val sighed and Vivienne took this as a no, so she continued on.  “I met a mage earlier, Solas, I believe he was called.  I admit, I was surprised.  I didn’t expect to find Mages among the Inquisition.”  She shot a hateful glance at Yazmin and added, “But this one, I learned is as well.”  Turning her icy gaze back on Val she asked, “Tell me… why were you at the Divine Conclave?”

“The war benefits no one.”  Val answered earnestly, tensing her body up.  “It must end and order must be restored.”

Vivi looked a little surprised at this answer.  She leaned back against the pillar, bracing her hands on one of its ridges as she continued, “If only the rebels saw things so clearly.  Justinia’s death has shattered the balance of power in Thedas.  If it is not restored quickly, countless lives will be lost.”

Val lingered as she watched the woman.  Of course.  This was going to be another spiel about all that was on her shoulders.  About all the things she must do.  About how she couldn’t afford to screw up.

“Mages, Templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate.”  Vivi stated.

“The Mages and Templars want nothing to do with us.  They’ve made that clear.”  Yazmin stated.

“I’m not deciding anything.”  Val retorted sharply.  

“Actions have consequences, my dear.”  Vivi corrected.  “Do not imagine that your doings will go unnoted by history.  For almost a thousand years the world believed it was in the hands of the Maker.  And now many believe you are the agent of his will.  Whatever the truth is, that belief gives you power.”

“ _ If _  that’s true.  Then I’ll put it to good use.”  Val told her.

“I suppose we’ll see.  I’ve stolen enough of your time, my dear.  Don’t let me keep you.”  Vivi ordered, returning back to her inspection of the Chantry.

Val marched back out of the Chantry alongside Yazmin and grumbled, “ _ That’s _  what was so important?  For someone else to throw something on my plate?  To remind me of everything that  _ I’m  _ in charge of and  _ I _  must do?  Maker…” She rubbed her face but gasped when an agent running from the trees all but bowled her over.

She backed up, watching him hurry to Leliana’s side where she stood in the tent.  Val stated, “He was in a hurry.”

“Think something is going on?”  Yazmin asked.

“Let’s find out.”  Val suggested, making her way across the Chantry yard and to the tent.  As they walked up, they could hear Leliana speaking.

“There were so many questions surrounding Farrier’s death.  Did he think we wouldn’t notice?  He’s killed Farrier, one of my best agents… and knows where the others are… You know what must be done.  Make it clean.  Painless, if you can.”  Leliana was giving orders to the agent that had nearly run her over.  

The man bowed his head, “It will be done.”   He turned and took off.

Once he did, Leliana turned to see the two of them standing there.  She shifted and then leaned on one of the tables.  “I’m sorry you had to see that.  Trust me.  Everything I do is for our best interests.”

“This man betrayed your agents?”  Val asked.

“Yes.  He did.  He killed one.  Now we have proof that he did it.  He knows our inner operations and if left alive he will sabotage us further.”  Leliana explained.

“Why not bring him in alive, for questioning?”  Val suggested.  “Aren’t you curious as to why he betrayed you?”

“No.”  Leliana stated simply.  “I don’t see any purpose in someone who has committed a crime justify their reasons.  The crime has still been committed, whatever false pretense they were under to do it.  All listening to that rubbish will do is serve to weaken your own skin.  We must stay strong, Herald.  United.  We, as your advisors have been discussing doing better to serve our purpose.  We have… not been the most ample team, being as we bicker at every opportunity.  But it just hard to know who is right and who is wrong.  We must learn to see what must be done.”

Val ran her hand through her hair.  “I know.  You guys are fine.  I’m the one that’s been stressed out.”

“I see this.  You look exhausted.  Why don’t you take the day off, Herald?  Surely you don’t – “ Before she could finish speaking, there was a loud noise from back towards the Chantry.  A couple soldiers had a man in their arms, holding him back as he tried to get to Chantry doors.

Leliana sighed.  “Of course.  More trouble.”

Val and Yaz trotted back up the hill and intervened with the soldiers.  Val demanded, “What is the meaning of this?  What’s going on?”

The man that had been trying to get through – which by the way it had taken a total of seven guards to even slow his march – straightened up, causing all the soldiers to collapse and pant with effort.  Val frowned, so much for their training.  The man dipped his head and said, “Excuse me.  I’m just trying to get a message to the Inquisition.  But no one will have me.”

“What’s the message?”  Val demanded.

“We’ve got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathered out on the storm coast.  My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge.  If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Charges can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.”

“What can they offer the Inquisition?”  Val asked adamantly.  

“We’re loyal, we’re tough, and we don’t break contracts.”  The man answered.  “Ask around Val Royeaux.  We’ve got references.”

“What about your commander?”  Yazmin asked, wanting to help with the interrogation this time.

Val offered Yazmin a weak smile.  Thankful for any kind of help she could get anymore.

“Iron Bull?  He’s one of those Qunari – the big guys with the horns? – and he leads from the front.  He pays well and he’s a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for.  Best of all, he’s professional.  We accept contracts from whoever makes the first real offer.  You’re the first time he’s gone out of his way to pick a side.”

“Why did your commander send us this information?”  Val questioned.

“Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition.  Thinks you’re doing good work.”

“Then we look forward to meeting this  _ Iron Bull _ .”  Val stated, dipping her head.

“We’re the best you’ll find.  Come to the Storm Coast and you can see us in action.”  The man continued to tell them.  Once he was finished, he gave one last bow of his head before trotting down the flights of stairs and out the gate of Haven to join his crew back on the Storm Coast.

Yazmin looked at Val and asked, “That’s a good thing, right?”

“Yes.”  Val answered.  “Any agents we can get anywhere are helpful.”  At this, Yazmin jumped up and cheered excitedly.   But as Yazmin cheered more and more, Val realized that this meant they had more to do today.  “That guy said they had references in Val Royeaux.  Let’s head back out there and see if we can find any of them and learn a bit about them.”

“Just you and me?”  Yaz asked excitedly.

“Yeah.  There’s no reason to take a full team.  I’ll let Cassandra know what’s going on.”  Val answered while Yazmin eagerly followed.

Val wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting to find from their trip back to Val Royeaux.  Whoever she spoke to that knew of the Chargers told her almost exactly what the boy had stated – they were a fine group to hire and always did what was asked of them.  The only real accomplishment she made was speaking with a merchant who she was purchasing a cleaner blade from.  She had questioned what the Inquisition was doing and if they were really going to fix things.  She had convinced the woman, who had bragged so much about her excellent marketing network to help the Inquisition.  At the very least, this would assist trade within Haven and possibly bring in more coin.

The second trip to Val Royeaux had taken a total of four days and once again they got back late.  Val was thoroughly exhausted as she climbed into her cabin, kicked off her shoes, and slipped under the covers.

But once again the morning came too quickly and it was time to return to being a Herald.

Val gave little to no fucks as she got ready that morning.  She threw her hair up out of her face, pulled on her usual comfortable attire and made her way to the war room.  Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen were all already in there and discussing things.  When Val came in, she noticed that the Commander’s gaze turned right towards her and it alone was enough to cause her cheeks to flush.

Josephine stated, “And you were saying something about… - Cullen?”  She waved her arm, trying to draw Cullen’s attention back to her.

“H-Huh?  Oh.  Right, right.  W e have little room for training the soldiers here in Haven, if we could perhaps set up an area over here... ”  Cullen pointed to a place on the map while Josephine took down notes while nodding her head.

Leliana leaned closer to the Herald and asked, “You look exhausted, my Lady.  Are you alright?”

“Yes.  There’s just so much to do.”  Val confessed.

“I agree.  We’ve been scrambling like nugs with our tails cut off.”  Cassandra confessed.  “We need to regain some semblance of order.  Quickly.”

“We’re not doing so bad.”  Val stated, tapping on the map on the table.  “We’ve gotten an Agent, Sera, who has brought with her a network of covert ‘friends’ who seem to be able to make anything happen without leaving a trail.  That sounds beneficial to me.  Plus, our latest trip to that Salon, won us the assistance of Thedas’s remaining ‘loyal’ mages.   Those who aren’t drunk off their own power and desires.  And just last week we got an invitation to go to the storm coast to see if this mercenary group known as the Chargers will be of any help to us.  We’re starting to arm ourselves with allies.”

“But yet we’re still missing our targets.  The Rebel Mages and the Templars.”  Josephine stated.

“Isn’t that how ‘the game’ works?”  Val asked, having heard that phrase many times.  “We’re going to have more influence, so that when we discuss with these groups, what our goal is, they’ll more likely take us seriously.”

“Or they’ll see us as a threat.”  Leliana corrected her.  “It could really go either way.”

“I know.  Orlais has already decided that we’re a threat.  I learned that first hand through a few nobles.”  Val straightened up and said, “It’s fine.  I would rather not go that route, but if they ally with us because they’d rather us a friend then enemy then we can maintain that alliance in order to get the job done.  We can worry about the other mumbo-jumbo afterwards.  Tomorrow, I’m heading out to the Storm Coast to meet with these Chargers.  When we return next week, we’ll pack up and head back to the Hinterlands.”  Shooting a gaze to Leliana she stated, “We’ll find the Warden we’ve been hearing about, and then we’ll meet with the Mages in Redcliffe.  When I return from there, we’ll all come to an agreement on whether we want the Mages, the Templars, or both.  We will not make a move until we’re all in agreement, understood?”

They all made their agreements and started shuffling out of the War Room.  Val was about to head out when Cullen stopped her, asking for her to sign off about the horse having finally made it to Dennet’s stables.

“This is good.  He must have been so anxious.  I’ll have to stop by and see the poor thing for myself.”  Val stated with a smile, scribbling away.  When she looked up, she realized Cullen’s warm gaze was resting upon her.

He softly asked, “Are you… doing alright, Valaella? You look… exhausted.”  He whispered, gently reaching up and touching her cheek.  Val immediately froze at his touch  but she leaned her head further into his hand.  She wished that the glove was not in her way so that she could feel his rough skin so tenderly stroking her own.  When he realized she wasn’t pulling away, he set the clipboard quickly down out his way so that he could bring her in closer.  He leaned back against the table as he softly asked, “Have you been sleeping well?”

“Not… hardly at all.” Valaella answered honestly, letting her hands rest on his forearms, leaning in closer to him.  His thumb stroked her jaw bone in the most affectionate, wonderful way that her skin was tingling with the sensation.   His other hand was gently running through her hair, gently working out tangles and it sent shocks skittering through her body.   “I’ll just be glad when all this is done.  All this traveling and work… I just can’t catch a break.”

“I know what you mean.”  Cullen whispered, his eyes drinking in every curve of her face.  It seemed like too long ago they had a moment of peace like this.  He cleared his throat and mumbled, “I… have been trying to steal some of your time… to discuss… what happened.”

“What…happened?”  Val repeated.  She took a step back from him so she could clearly see his face.  “Is something going on?”

“No, no.”  Cullen quickly corrected her.  “I mean with… Seeker Lucius.”

Immediately she blushed and looked away.  “Oh,  _ that _ .”

“I was concerned you were… avoiding me… because of it.”  Cullen stated.  “I just wanted to tell you… thank you…”

Her eyes widened and she met his gaze.  “Why?”

“I have been defended by very few people in my life.”  Cullen admitted.  “So… whatever the reason… for you to do such a thing, in my defense.  It… means more than you could ever imagine.”

Val’s hands slowly slid from his forearms, her gaze cast to the side to avoid his powerful golden gaze.  Every time she looked into it, she felt drawn, lost, and dizzy.  It wasn’t a  _ bad _  feeling, but she worried about getting too sucked in, considering everything going on.  But she couldn’t help herself.  He was standing before her, looking so strong and caring and here she was exhausted and vulnerable and all she wanted to do was hide forever against him.  Val slowly stepped to him and nestled her tiny body against his strong armor.  The hug wasn’t all that comfortable, but it still sent a wash of happiness and security through her – which was all she needed.

Responding to her actions, his own arms surrounded her, protecting her from the outside world.  Hesitantly, like the nervous boy he always was around her, he rest his cheek upon her head.  He gently whispered, “Please… be careful out there, Valaella…  You’re constantly having to leave for days at a time and I…  am unable to join you to make sure you stay safe…”

“You sure do worry a lot, Commander.”  Val told him, her voice was a gentle tease, but there was truth in her words.  She didn’t mind it – this protective side of him – in fact, she kind of liked it.

“Yes, I do…”  He quickly cleared his throat.  “But not, you know, too much.  I wouldn’t want to… fail in my duties as your… as  _ the _  commander of the Inquisition.

Val stepped back and looked up at him.  She reached up and brushed the backs of her fingers along his stubble.  Her thumb brushed over the scar on his upper lip.  He seemed to tense up and relax all at the same time as she touched him.  She leaned up and kissed his jaw – just the softest, briefest, barely on his skin, peck – and smiled.  “I like the sound of  _ my _  commander better.”  Reluctantly she backed up a few steps before dipping her head.  “I’m going to go rest now, and prepare for my trip to the Storm Coast.”

Cullen watched her walk out, but his body was frozen solid with shock.  Her lips had felt just as they looked – sensual, moist, soft, incredible.  They  _ literally _  left him speechless.  When she left the room, he reached up, placing his hand on his jaw.  What was he thinking?  This was no place to be dabbling with such thoughts.  There was so much for them to do, to be focusing on, and here he was, dreaming of sweeping away all of the Heralds attention and keeping her for himself.

_ But Maker’s Breath she’ _ _ s so perfect _ _ … _


	31. The Captain of the Chargers

It was no curiosity how  the Storm Coast  got its name.  Val put an arm up over her eyes to shield herself from the pouring rain as they walked up the hill to the camp.  The terrain was hazardous and terrible for navigating.  Not only was it overly rocky and slick, but foliage blocked most of the path so it was hard to see where one was going – even without the storm to worsen matters.  Why on earth would anyone be out here?

Cassandra followed Val up the hill and grumbled, “I hope that this Iron Bull is worth the effort…”

“We have some other business here anyway.”  Val assured Cassandra.

“We do?”  She questioned.

Val looked on ahead as they climbed up the hill, remembering Leliana’s words just before they left.

_ “Ferelden has not seen significant Grey Warden activity since Darkspawn attacked the City of Amaranthine twenty years ago.  It’s not unsual for their Order to fade from public notice when there’s no Blight.  However, recent reports claim that a group was traveling along the northern coastline.   _

_ Wardens tend to follow their own agenda, but the Breach has no doubt caught their attention. _ _   If they know something, then the Inquisition should find out.  The Wardens are reclusive – but not untraceable.  If there are signs of their passage on the Storm Coast, let us find them. _

_ I sent my scouts on ahead when you first mentioned wanting to go to the Storm Coast.  Lieutenant Harding led a small complement of soldiers there to investigate the reports.  She sent word that her party had established a camp near the shore, but we have received nothing further.  At this time, the status of Harding and her mission remain unknown. _

_ Please locate and help my agents on your quest, Herald.” _

Cassandra frowned as they continued their march.  “So Leliana is having some issues with missing agents?  That is a problem.”

“I see the camp, so that’s a plus at least.”  Val stated, slipping a bit when she tried to get a foothold on the rock.  She let out a noise and Yazmin caught her before she slid down.

“Careful, lady Screech, we don’t want you to get hurt.”  Yazmin teased.

Vivi glared at Yazmin and demanded, “Do you always allow your subordinates to speak to you that way?”

“Hey!  I’m no subordinate!”  Yazmin hissed.  “I’m a friend!”

“Oh a friend?”  Vivi questioned.  “So you don’t really have any purpose for being here with the Inquisition?  You have no upstanding values or contributions to provide for us in sealing the Breach?”  Now looking up at Val, she asked, “So then why did I get the interrogation when you met me on what I could provide?”

Val glanced back and stated, “Yazmin has many contributions to the Inquisition.  Don’t think she doesn’t.”

“Her intelligence is clearly not one of those things.”  Vivienne stated.   When she started to say something else, Sera started coughing.

“ _ Who’s a bitch _ .”  She stated between coughs.

“Oh, that was clever.”  Vivi stated.  “And I most certainly have never heard that one before.  You’re only proving my point that you  _ both _  lack intelligence and I’m not sure why the Inquisitor wastes her time with you.”

“That’s enough.”  Cassandra hissed at them.  “We are all a team here and you must get along.”

“I’d listen to her.”  Varric ordered.  “If you don’t, she’ll tie you up and force what she wants out of you.”

Cassandra growled in response to Varric’s joke.

Val put her hands up.  “Enough guys.  Cut each other’s throats later.  When they finally made it up to the top of the hill, there were several tents all positioned and lined up.  She had barely been up there for a minute when Scout Harding rushed up to her.  “Your worship!”

“Harding.”

“For what it’s worth, welcome to the Storm Coast.  I would have sent word sooner, but I fear our efforts have been… delayed.”

“How so?”  Val questioned.

“There’s a group of bandits operating in this area.  They know the terrain and our small party is at a disadvantage going up against them.  Some of our soldiers went to speak with their leader.  I haven’t heard back, though.”

Val sighed.  “Of course not…”  She rubbed the back of her neck and looked up at the pouring rain as it fell.   “Where were they headed?”

“The soldiers didn’t have an exact location on the bandits, but they were starting their search further down the beach.  With all this fuss, we haven’t been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens, either.  Well, good luck… and… enjoy the sea air… I hear it’s good for the soul.”

“Well that’s just nonsense, my dear.”  Vivienne stated.  “The sea air does nothing for your soul, it only – “

“That’s enough.  Let’s go.”  Val ordered, hushing the irritating mage and leading them down the hill.  There was a narrow, worn path that winded down to the level where the sea wind was blistering a little more heavily.  There were fallen trees and upturned rocks everywhere.  But what Val noticed the most was that  the trees looked like they were recently fallen, but there was no life on them.  No leaves, greens or anything.  Plus…

Solas placed his hand on the bark of one of the trees and commented, “This… looks like it was burned… recently.  It’s still rather warm.”

Cassandra told him, “How could it still be warm?  Leliana’s agents have been stationed here for several days.”

“It all depends on however hot what burned it was.”  Solas stated.  “We should – “

Before anyone could say anything more, there was a horrible sounding screech that echoed through the hills.   In the next moment, a shadow swam across the ground and it caused all of them to look up in time to see the most horrific sight.  With two long, powerful wings carrying it through the air, a dark gray dragon circled around among the clouds, a snarl ripping out of its massive maw.

“Holy… shit…”  Varric stated, watching as the massive beast circled around them over and over.  The echo of its screams were powerful enough to shake the ground every time and most of them braced themselves on the fallen tree.

After a few more, horrible seconds of watching the vicious beast  circling around in the sky, it finally let out another roar of challenge before taking off over the hills.  Once the shock of the situation rolled out of the area, Sera asked, “So… what happened to the tree?”

All of them turned and glared at Sera with an aw-struck question.  From up at the top of the hill, Harding waved her hand and shouted, “Herald!  Pull back!  We need to get out of here!”

Val looked back at the others.  Her gaze focused on Cassandra and she stated, “What do you think?”

“Why are you asking me?”  Cassandra demanded.

“The Pentaghasts are a dragon-hunting family, right?”   Yazmin asked, stepping up beside Val.  “I think Lady Screech is asking if you think we’re safe around here.”

Val shot her friend a look who just shrugged her shoulders with a smile.  When Val looked back at Cassandra again, the Seeker looked troubled.  The rain was pouring down over all of them and the clouds were looking horrendously low.  With a weighted sigh, Cassandra stated, “Dealing with a High Dragon is the last thing I would like to do right now.  But that roar it let out was directed at something.  It is preoccupied.  It is chasing something.   If we hurry, we will not see the beast again.”

“Then we’ll push on.”  Val stated.  She waved back up to Harding and shouted, “You guys find cover or head back. We’re going to finish what we started!  If we’ve got men out there, possibly still alive, then we’re going to find them and bring them back.”

Harding gave an unsure nod of her head before she took back off out of sight.

“So what if Cass’s wrong and ol’ fire-breather comes back?”  Sera questioned as they started walking again.

“I say… we run like hell.”  Varric answered.

“We’ll need to just stay under cover.  Down here at the shore, we are wide open.”  Solas stated.  “I think you should give up on meeting these Chargers for now.  They sound like an unruly group anyway.”

“You don’t know anything about them.”  Val stated as she marched on.  “We need all the allies and agents we can get.   Besides, the dragon flew in the opposite direction.”

The terrain below their feet changed from the thick heavy wet stones and to a softer, finer sand.  The large waves were moving in and out, but they were large and lifting upwards of maybe 20 feet above shore-level.  Val got the feeling that this lower level was often flooded – which would explain the steep, flat cliff sides.

Not far off, the sounds of battle could be heard.  Sure enough, down right at the shoreline where evidence of a camp stood, a massive fight was taking place.  They must have tired of waiting on them to show up.

Without even needing an order from her, the entire party began drawing their weapons.  Solas, Yazmin, Vivienne,  Sera,  and Varric hung back  while Cassandra and Valaella stormed right in.  Val dove right in, leaning down and swiping her drakestone dagger along the calf of the Tevinter warriors.  As he turned to take as wing at her, he was hit with an arrow in the shoulder and one in the face before dropping.  She kept moving, hitting the throat of one warrior while another grabbed her from behind.  His burly arm wrapped around her neck and yanked her backwards, but before he could flip her on over into the sand, he let out a screech and let go of her.

Val landed on her rump and flipped back up to her feet, seeing that the soldier who’d had a hold of her was shaking and twitching as though he’d been tazed from behind.  Over his shoulder, Yazmin held her staff out, electricity reaching from the gem and to the soldier who’d attacked her.

She kept her movement going and tore through the attacking soldiers .  They were about down to just a few left when one of the boats that were on the shore flipped over and a line charged towards Yazmin and the other.  Val dropped down on her heel and turned, bolting back towards her ranged fighters, “Reinforcements!  Move!”

Yazmin lowered her  staff as she looked over her shoulder, gasping when she saw another soldier was coming at her with an axe raised up.  She started to turn, gasping when suddenly another axe flew over her head, hitting the other guys in a clash of sparks.  She shielded her face, looking up to see a massive man with grayish skin was hovering over her, defending her.  But what was the most  surprising was the two large horns  on top of his head.   But then a shadow passed over the top of him and landed on the other side of the opposing soldier.  A spray of blood went up as he dropped and Val held her dagger out.  Another soldier jumped on Val’s back but Yazmin flipped her staff around and shot the man right off her best friend with a zap of lightning.

After taking down a few more opponents, they were finally standing with nothing but their own team and a crew wearing thick heavy armor and a bull-like man who was pretty much only wearing pants.   He had a thick leather type armor over his shoulder, but other than that, he wasn’t very well covered.  He had an eye patch that went over his left eye and was tied to his right horn.  He chuckled as he fanned his hand.  “Good to see that Mages are still as defenseless as ever.”

Yazmin narrowed her eyes at him.  “Excuse you?”

“What?  You Mages are not without your power, no doubts there, but you leave little to defend yourself with.”  He chuckled.  Yazmin started to rip her staff from its holster and point it at him, but Val grabbed it and lowered it down.  But because she had brought it up, several of the company that were with this man raised their weapons and drew closer.

Iron Bull raised  his hand and motioned to his men, “Chargers!  Stand down!”  He looked over at a man that Val recognized as the person who had approached them with the message to come down and meet the Chargers.  Bull asked, “Krem.  How’d we do?”

“Five or six wounded, chief!  No dead.”  Krem answered.

“That’s what I like to hear.”  Bull told them.  “Let the throat-cutters finish up, then break out the casks.”  He turned his attention back to Valaella and Yazmin.  “So you’re the Inquisition, huh?  Glad you could make it.  Have a seat, drinks are coming.”

“Drinking in the aftermath of a battle?”  Val questioned.

“Hell yes!  Sign me up!”  Yazmin shouted, hopping down to one of the logs that were closer to the shore and surrounding a campfire.  Sera was right there with her, singing some nonsense song that must have had something to do with drinking.

Vivienne crossed her arms and demanded, “This is a joke right?  We’re not seriously talking about having a drink with these… animals… are we?”

“Hey, it’s better than a drink in the middle of battle.  This is Golden Side 4:90 Black.  Spill it, you’ll kill all the grass.  I assume you remember Kremicius Seclausy?”

Krem dipped his head towards Val and Yazmin and said, “Good to see you again.”  Back to Bull he informed, “Throat-cutters are done, chief.”

“Already?”  Bull asked skeptically as he sat down on a log as well.  “Have them check again.  I don’t want any of those Tevinter Bastards to get away.  No offense, Krem.”

“None taken.  Least a bastard knows who his mother was.  Gives him one up on you Qunari, right?”  He questioned as he walked away.

Yazmin gave a low whistle.  “Damn.”

“So, you’ve seen us fight.  We’re expensive, but we’re worth it.  And I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”  Bull  stated.

“And… how much will this cost?”  Val asked.

“Big boy lookin’ for a big penny.”  Yaz taunted.

Bull chuckled at this.  “It won’t cost you anything personally.  Unless you wanna buy drinks later.  Your Ambassador, what’s her name… Josephine.  We go through her.  Get the payments set up, gold will take care of itself.  Don’t worry about that.  All that matters is we’re worth it.”

“They seem like a good company.”  Val commented.

“By  _ good _  you mean a herd of wild animals, right?”  Vivi questioned, glaring when some of the Chargers turned towards her threateningly.

“Call us whatever you want.”  Bull told her.  “But you’re not just getting the boys.  You’re getting me.  You need a front-line body guard.  I’m your man.  Whatever it is; demons, dragons, the bigger the better.  And there’s one other thing.  Might be useful, might piss you off.  Ever heard of the Ben-Hassarath?”

“No…?”

“It’s a Qunari Order.  They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it.  Spies basically.  Or, well, we’re spies.  The Ben-Hassarath are concerned about the Breach; magic out of control like that can cause trouble anywhere.  I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to those in charge and send reports on what’s happening.  But I also  _ get _  reports from Ben-Hassarath agents from all over Orlais.  You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”

“Wait…  You’re a Qunari spy and… you just…  _ told _  me…?”  Val questioned.

“Whatever happened at that Conclave thing is bad.  Someone needs to get that Breach closed.  So whatever I am, I’m on your side.”  Bull assured.

Val crossed her arms.  “You still could have hidden what you are…”

“From something called the Inquisition?”  Bull asked.  “I’d have been tipped sooner or later.  Better you hear it right up front from me.”

“What would you send home in these reports of yours?”  Val interrogated.

Cassandra raised her hand.  “Wait, Herald.  You’re not seriously considering…?”

“Enough to keep my superiors happy.  Nothing that’ll compromise your operation.  The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart.  You let me send word of what you’re doing, it’ll put some minds at ease.  That’s good for everyone.”

“And the Ben-Hassarath reports you’re willing to share?”

“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip, a bit of everything.  Alone, they’re not much.  But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put them to good use.”

“She?”

“I did a little research.”

Val started to open her mouth when Cassandra grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  “I would like to discuss the fact that you’re considering letting a spy into the Inquisition.”

“Not much of a spy when he tells us that’s what he is.”  Val stated.

“That doesn’t mean anything.”  Cassandra seethed, trying to keep her voice down so that the Chargers wouldn’t hear her.   “He could be telling us that – what if his reports alert the Ben-Hassarath and they decide to march against the Inquisition?”

“We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”  Val told her.

“How?”

“Hey, I have an idea.”  Yazmin stated, raising her hand.  “Let’s just put him on the front lines and use him to break down doors and stuff.”

Sera giggled and added, “Or we can decorate those horns with flags so that everyone knows that we’re coming!”

Bull gave the two of them a look before scratching at his chin, “You know I’ve always felt that these horns would be good for decorating purposes.   What color do you think would look best?  I just don’t want them to flap around and get in the way of my own good eye.”

Sera giggled so hard she snorted.  “Oh pish, please let’s turn him into a banner.”

Yazmin arched a brow in Val’s direction.  The look on her face stated that, just as she had said before, they couldn’t afford to turn down anyone’s offer for help.

So this time, Val turned her gaze  to Cassandra who sighed.  “Will you take responsibility for whatever happens?”  

That was all Valaella needed as she faced Bull once more.  She held her hand out and said, “Give these reports to Leliana first and you don’t send anything she doesn’t approve of.  If you turn out to be betraying us or something you send compromises the Inquisition – “

Cassandra brushed by her and pointed at Bull.  “I will deal with you myself.”

“Awesome.  Now we’ve got ourselves a mascot that Sera is going to dress up and throw on the frontlines.”  Yazmin stated, sipping at the drinks that were handed out to them.

Bull tipped his head.  “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”  As Krem walked up, Bull called to him, “Tell the men to finish drinking on the road.  The Chargers just got hired!”

“What about the casks, Chief?  We just finished opening them up… with axes…”

“Find some way to seal them.  You’re Tevinter, right?  Try Blood Magic.”  Bull ordered playfully, starting to walk  off when Val raised a hand.

“Iron Bull, sir  - “

“Just call me Bull.”

“Okay,  _ Bull _ .  There’s no need to rush.  We could actually use your mens’ support out here with our camps.  We’ve been delayed because of some bandits.”

“That so?”  Bull looked at the others.  “Alright, we got our first orders, boys.  Finish what you’re doing.  We celebrate tonight and then you boys will make your way to that Inquisition camp up there and ask what they need you to do.  Boss’ first orders.”

Once everyone was situated and were all surrounding the campfire, drinking and enjoying the sea air, Val was standing at the shore, watching the sea waves rise high into the air and then fall back, dipping past the shore line.  Her hands were on her hips, her cerise eyes still and focused.

Cassandra walked up to her, her arms crossed behind her back.  “We are out in the open… should that dragon decide to change its course.  Have you forgotten that we should be hurrying?”

“No.”  Val stated.  “That dragon had already come this way in search of what it was looking for and has moved on.  I think in this area we’ll be fine.  If I’m wrong, then say so and we’ll head back.”

Cassandra tipped her head, adding, “ You want to find those soldiers, don’t you?”

“I hate the thought of anyone dying  if they don’t need to.”  Val explained.  “I don’t know if they’re savable, but I can’t just give up if there’s a chance.”

Cassandra stared at her for several moments before nodding her head.  “I… admire your motivation, Valaella.  We will do what we can.  I will report to the camp and let them know to keep an eye out for that dragon. ”

“Thanks, Cassandra.”


	32. Cleaning House

“What is so important that you called this emergency meeting?”  Jospehine asked as she and Cullen walked into the War Room, seeing Leliana pacing anxiously back and forth.  Josephine crossed her arms and added, “ Cassandra and Valaella are still out on the Storm Coast, so they won’t be able to participate.”

“That’s the exact reason I called for you two.”  Leliana explained, holding out a letter to the two of them.  Cullen took it while Leliana carried on, “Upon arriving at the Storm Coast, Lieutenant Scout Harding states that a dragon was seen flying overhead and landed somewhere near the outskirts.”

Cullen looked up at her and asked, “So they pulled out and they’re headed back?”

“N-No.”  Leliana answered.  “According to Harding… they chose to remain and continue to scout the area.”

“They have a High Dragon breathing down their necks and they aren’t withdrawing!?”  Cullen shouted.  “What about the troops that are out there in the hills?!  What are they doing?”

“A few groups have taken cover.”  Leliana told him, pointing at the map on the table, “But most of our troops have pulled back out  and are returning – “

“So we’re just  _ leaving _  them?!”  Cullen demanded.  “They’re going to be dragon bait out there!”

“It’s alright, Commander.”  Josephine told him.  “Cassandra is a trained dragon fighter.  She will ensure that the Herald makes it out with her life, no matter what – “

“Getting out with her life isn’t all that matters!”  Cullen shouted, “ They are in danger there and anything could happen, they need to be pulled out, now!”

Leliana put her hand up.  “They only have a couple assignments to take care of there, and then they’ll withdraw.  Hopefully they should be out by tonight.”

“Tonight might be – “

“Commander.”  Josephine interrupted.  “Even if we were all in agreement on this, we cannot force them to move out against their will.  Cassandra will make the correct decision regarding their safety and we must trust her judgment.  There is nothing we can do.”

Cullen clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the table.  “This is a mistake!”   He put his hand to his forehead and shook it before storming out of the War Room.  There was a strong pulsing that started in the back of his head and it intensified until it became difficult for him to think.  A soldier walked up to begin speaking to him but he threw his hand out and snarled, “ _ Not _  right now!  Figure it out yourself!”  He went to his own cabin, slamming the door behind him, his breathing heavy as he tried to get the horrid sensation under control.

His gaze shifted to the box sitting on his desk and he gritted his teeth.  “Maker Preserve me…”

Val put her arm up as they slowly made their way up the steep path.  It was narrow and winding around every rock and break in the landscape.  Everywhere they turned there were loose rocks  that were damp from the continuous precipitation.  

“Does it ever stop raining out here?”  Sera asked.  “It’s icky.”

Solas corrected, “It’s actually not rain.  It’s just a mist.  It comes with being so close to the see and the hill tops so high around here.  The atmospheric difference is causing the condensation to – “

“Stop, stop stop!”  Sera screamed.  “You’re hurting my head!”

“Yeah I tend to do that.”  Solas commented.

Val paused when the path took another turn .  On the corner of the rock path was a small sign .  She took a pause and smirked.  “Beware of falling rocks…”

Varric chuckled and asked, “Should we get some umbrellas?  Maybe that’ll help.”

Val laughed  and told him, “You think that’s gonna save you? ”  She took a step away as  she teased the dwarf, only to stop when there was a loud rumble through the ground.  They all looked up just as a massive boulder came tumbling down the cliff.   A few smaller rocks fell around them before it reached their position and Yazmin threw her arms up just in time to create and explosive barrier of energy just in time to shatter the rock and cause a shower of pebbles over them.

Val gaped.  “Holy shit.  I wasn’t expecting that.”

Varric put his hands on his hips and grumbled, “That should have said beware of big ass rocks that will flatten you like a pancake!”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes and ordered, “Let us hurry up this Cliffside and return to open area where we won’t get smashed by these things.”

“I second Miss Glarey-Poodle’s idea!”  Sera stated, raising her hand.  

So, on they continued up the steep, rocky path.  It gave way to more and more trees and denser grass, but there were still so many rocks and such uneven ground that it made it difficult for much of anything to grow.   A little further ahead of where they were walking, there was a patch of what appeared to be a lack of grass or stone.  Upon further inspection, she realized that an area was flattened out to make a small campfire.  It was still smoldering.

“What d’ ya think, Boss?  That could either belong to your men… or the ones we’re huntin’.”  Iron Bull stated, kicking some dirt onto what remained of the fire.

Yazmin grumbled and stated, “If these bandits are stationed here, they’d have no reason to build a tinyass campfire.  This belonged to our soldiers… at some point.”

“The real question is where they are now?”  Val asked, looking around.  She motioned for them to continue onward.  It wasn’t very far from the fire that she heard talking in the distance and put her arms immediately up to stop the party.  Most of them ducked right down into the trees except for Iron Bull who did a kind of awkward hunch but most of him could still be easily seen from over the tops of the bushes.

Vivienne stated, “Looks like about twelve bandits and they’re all wandering in and out of those cabins.”

“They’re old, but they probably use them for storing supplies.”  Varric stated.  "I hate to say it, but I bet they thought I our soldiers were getting to close to their stash.”

“So we just gonna charge in and take ‘em out?”   Bull questioned, wiggling in place excitedly.

“If we run fast enough we can just push all of them off a cliff.”  Yazmin chimed in, pointing to the other side of the cabins where the edge of the ground gave way to open sea air.

With a heavy sigh, Val told them.  “Alright.  I don’t care what you guys do, just leave one alive so we can – “  The three children of the group suddenly let out screams of excitement and bolted to the cabins.  Their shouts attracted the attention of all the bandits who ran towards them, only to be lifted up, run to the other side, and thrown off the edge.

Within moments, Sera was giggling obnoxiously as she watched them falling.  Yazmin nudged her and pointed at one, “Look the little one kinda lofts around in the wind like a leaf.”

“Heh heh, like a leaf.”  Sera giggled.

“The two heavy ones might make a crater.  We’ll have to go down and see for ourselves.”  Bull stated with a chuckle.

Vivienne dropped one over the edge as well and brushed her hands off.  “I think we should all probably be arrested for littering the coast.  Now.  Who saved the one to be interrogated?”

The entire party suddenly all looked at someone else as though they were supposed to be the ones to spare the last guy.  After a moment, Yazmin cursed, “Aw fuck.”

“Lady Screech is going to be so pissed.”  Sera stated.

“Going to be!?”  Val shouted from behind them.  “I just watched all of you guys throw every single one of them over the edge!  What the  _ fuck _ !?”

“Ah, they wouldn’t have answered any questions anyway.”  Bull stated with a wave of his hand.  “Small crews are good like that.”

Val grumbled and crossed her arms.  “There could have been weak ones in the group.”  Sticking one hand through her belt loop and the other running irritably through her hair, she asked, “Why don’t we search these guys and see if we can find anything useful?”  The team started going through bags while Val stepped into one of the old looking cabins.  Her eyes narrowed and her stomach twisted up when she saw several corpses twisted up on the floor.  Before she could duck back out and curse, Yazmin pushed her on in.

“We didn’t make it in time.”  Yazmin whispered.  “But we did our best.  Don’t fret.”

Solas stepped in after them.  “We should be sure that their families are notified.”

Val nodded her agreement as she looked around.  “I’ll make sure to let Cullen know.”  She started to walk around, being careful to avoid the mangled bodies.  The rest of the floor was covered in moss and weeds and the boards were broken and in some places no longer even there.  Vines were crawling down the inside of the cabin from where the roof was missing panels and in the far corner a pile of broken wood had been gathered – possibly by their men to keep the fire outside going.  But beside that pile, on a table, there was a paper that caught her eye.  On it, a map.  Her eyes narrowed.  “The bandits are camped further along the beach.”

She had just put the map back down when she noticed a note fall from her hand and back onto the table.  Her eyes narrowed as she picked it up and read it.

_ It's not our place to disagree.  They’re attempting to set themselves up along the shore and we have orders.  We are the sword, not the hand that wields it.  You taught me that.   _

_ If they’re worthy, let them come with the Mercy’s Crest.  The Blades of Hessarian will listen.   _ **_ You _ ** _  will only get yourself cast out – or worse. _

“Our men were murdered by a group who call themselves the Blades of Hessarian.”  Val told them, handing off the note.  When Yazmin took it, she read aloud to the group.

Bull huffed, “If you’re interested, it looks like we can challenge their leader.”

“What good will that do?”  Val asked.

“Naming themselves after the sword that killed Andraste?”  Vivienne asked.  “Ambitious.”

“Right.”  Sera scoffed.  “Blades and their challenges.   _ Biggest sword wins _ .”

Yaz nodded in agreement.  “It is a definite man battle, but I don’t know any kind of man battle that Valaella can’t put them all to shame.”

“Dear, that is  _ not _  a compliment.”  Vivi stated, glaring at the woman who spoke so rudely.

“Actually it is.”  Val stated.  “It also says in this note how to build a Mercy’s Crest.  But we need the skin of a Deepstalker.  So we need to find a cave.”

“You’re honestly going to waste your time with this?”  Solas asked.   “In case you’ve forgotten, there is a dragon on this shore waiting to find us.”

“I have to admit that Solas is right, Herald.”  Cassandra stated.  “We don’t have time.”

“We also don’t have men, thanks to these Blades of Hessarian.  I’ll pay them back myself if I have to.  The rest of you can return to camp and wait there.”

“You  _ are _  mad!”  Cassandra shouted.  But the Seeker stopped herself when she realized she’d had this argument with Val so many times already.  She sighed and ordered, “Lead the way, Herald.  You have a knack for making the correct decisions.”

Val smiled and nodded her head, motioning for the others to follow her.  She led them along the slick muddy, rocky terrain for quite some time but she gasped when they came to a sudden edge fo the hill.  It overlooked the sea and the massive waves, but what she saw on the shore caused her eyes to nearly bug out.

“Boss!  That’s a - !” Iron Bull shouted as the rest of the party gazed down at the might purple and black dragon that was circling and attacking it’s prey.

“That’s what it’s been distracted with.”  Cassandra announced, pointing at the large being it was engaging in battle with.  The beautiful beast circled around and around as the giant backed up and took a few swings at it.

“Not every day you see a giant and a dragon going at it…”  Varric commented, but even his hands were trembling.  “We’re far enough away it can’t see us.  But how long will it stay that way?  I think we need to back out, Herald.”

“We have the trees for cover, come on, let’s head the other way.”  Val told them.  Not only that, but up here, they were touching the clouds so the mist and fog would make it even more difficult for them to be spotted.  So long as they avoided that valley right there, then they’d be fine.

“Once the dragon finishes that giant, it will return to its nest.  As long as we avoid that, we will live.”  Cassandra told them earnestly.  “But let’s get a move on, now.  Maybe find a cave and set up camp for the night.”

“Brilliant!  And get some grub!  I’m starving!”  Sera stated, holding her stomach as they climbed back across the hill the direction they came and then veered to the east to head further inland rather than along the shore.


	33. Wardens of the Coast

The day started out more eventful than one might have thought.  After spending the evening scouring the land, they came up short and ended up camping in a cave just as Cassandra had suggested, but they had only just left their camp when Val noticed something interesting.

It was another campsite.  But it looked like it was left in a hurry.  There were papers scattered everywhere in front of the tent.  Curiously, Val shuffled through them until she found one peculiarly interesting.

Cassandra asked, “What is it?”

Val read aloud, 

“ _ I grow more convinced that if he was ever here, he is now long gone.  Still, it would not do for us to miss him through laziness, and he was one of our most skilled warriors.  If anyone could hide himself here, it would be he. _

_ One of the fishermen shows promise with a spear and has shoulders like an ox from throwing nets all day.  He asked about joining the Grey Wardens.  Under other circumstances, I would be honored to take a worthy and willing volunteer.  Now… my orders did not say whether I should seek new recruits, even with our circumstances.  Or because of them, I suppose.  It did not hurt his cause that he was easy to look at, and clearly wished to know more about the Dalish.  _

_ The Darkspawn are louder than I thought at first.  The constant whisper at the back of my mind makes it difficult to sense them as easily as I usually do, but they are near the surface.  Perhaps bandits are not the worst these people have to face. _ ”

Yazmin stared in shock.  “That was from the journal of a Grey Warden.  They’re… looking for someone?”

“Someone talented, too, by the sounds of it.”  Bull commented.

“But that means that Wardens were here…” Val started.

Solas told her, “But this camp was abandoned a while ago.  Whoever it was, it was too long ago for it to be of any use.”

“Maybe we can find more of the little girls diary, y’ know?  Maybe it says what they’re lookin’ for.”  Sera commented, trying to be helpful but still being offensive.

Val made a face at her.  “Just because he wrote down what happened to him doesn’t make it a little girl diary.”

“Uh, yeah it does.”  Sera stated.  “That’s what a diary is.”

“Either way.  It’s helpful.”  Cassandra stated.  “While we’re searching for Deepstalkers, let us also keep an eye open for more of those loose pages.”

Val nodded in agreement and they headed back out once more.

“Did you believe the Conclave could achieve peace, Cassandra?”  Solas asked as they slowly made their way up another hill.  They were all getting exhausted from the up and down climbing, slipping, sliding, and occasionally falling.

“I had hope.  As did we all.”  Cassandra admitted.

“The Templars went to war to force Mages back into their circles, which the Mages would never agree to.  What solution could Divine Justinia have offered when all sides rejected compromise?”

“The war was going nowhere for either side.”  Cassandra told him, reaching down to help Valaella up onto the slick rock.  “That they went at all showed that they realized this.”

“Or they believed the other side would relent.”  Solas informed.

“We shall never know now.”  Cassandra told them.

“What are you talking about?”  Val asked, gripping onto a lopsided tree to pull herself up the very last bit.  “One of the Mages that attended is right here with us.  Not only that but she and the Grand Enchanter were pretty close.”

“You were?”  Cassandra asked, looking back at Yazmin with wonder.

“Key word:  _ were _ .”  Yazmin stated, slipping a bit only to be caught up by Iron Bull’s massive arm.  He lifted her up and placed her easily on an upper rock.

He joked, “See, I told you that Mages were fragile little things.”

Yazmin glared at him and without any hesitation, dropped down and kicked him right in the face, causing his own grip to slip on the rock he was climbing on and he bounced, plummeting down to the decaying stone pillar at the bottom.  All they heard was the echo of, “Fuuuuuccccccckkkkk!  You damn bitch!”

Yazmin patted her hands after giving Sera a high-five and then she stated, “Fiona and I had a bit of a disagreement.  She didn’t want compromise.  I wanted the war to end.  It didn’t help but she and I were constantly butting heads with my other as well.”

“Your mother?”  Cassandra questioned.   Her gaze turned to Valaella, remembering her telling them of how Yazmin’s mother disowned her for defending a Templar.  “I assume your mother wasn’t exactly for the Templars themselves?  So why did she and Fiona fight?”

“As all Mages should.”  Vivienne stated, grumbling as she made her way up the slick slope behind all of them.  “The Circles kept order.  It wasn’t meant to punish Mages, only a safety precaution.  But rebels will see things however they like.”

Yaz glared at Vivienne but didn’t give her the same treatment as Bull.  She scowled as she stated, “Unfortunately, my mother was an extremist.  That’s why we didn’t get along.  She took things further than the other Mages.  To her, it wasn’t about freedom, it was wholesale slaughter.  I don’t know what happened to cause her to hate them so much, but she did.   I wanted the war stopped, Fiona wanted the Mages freedom, and my mother wanted everyone dead.  There was no agreeing for any of us.”

“Did you mother go to the Conclave?”  Cassandra asked.

“No.  She took off sometime before hand.  Maker only knows where she went.  She took my sister with her.”  Yazmin explained.

They had finally reached the top of what could have been a small mountain – even Bull who had to start his climb over.  They all stared out at the misty coast with awe.  It was a murky gray, but they could see all the hills and valley, the wide open see, and what felt like the entire world from where they stood.  They all took a moment to drink it in and Val pushed her hair behind her ear.  “I wish we had more time to enjoy how beautiful this is…”

“As do I.”  Cassandra agreed.

Val leaned towards the edge, her gaze drawn to something that looked a different shade then the rest of the scenery.  “Hey, I think I see another campsite.”  She had started to stand back up when the rock cracked underneath her and the ground suddenly gave way.  She gasped as her feet gave way and she began slipping and sliding straight down the slope.  She could hear several of those up top shout her name, but it was lost to the spinning and twisting between rocks, the rush of air and the breath leaving her lungs.  Somewhere along the lines, her leg got twisted up underneath her and she heard a nasty crack but the adrenalin was pumping through her so hard that she couldn’t feel a thing.  Even when she the ground straight on her back and the sky turned nearly black for a moment, she still couldn’t feel a thing.  All she heard and felt was the hard, fast pounding in the back of her head and through her whole body.  She rolled over the slightest bit, seeing another loose stack of papers beside a tent.  She reached out and shuffled through them, not quite able to get up yet.

She read another torn journal page:

_ He is not here.  We have searched thoroughly, and we will now move on.  How many days have I wasted here, with whispers lurking at the back of my mind, on this mad assignment?  I pray we have more luck as we head south. _

_ After speaking with the other Wardens, I told the Fisherman about the Darkspawn we sensed beneath the earth.  They may not burst forth from the ground today or tomorrow, but I fear it will not be long… and we will not be here when they finally surface.  The fishermen were grieved at the news, but they decided to make for West Hill, which is safe for now. _

_ As for the Fisherman who was interested in joining, I convinced him that now was not the time.  Others might have told him otherwise, but he is too young to make such a sacrifice simply because he does not wish to throw nets into the water all his life.  We shared one last night by the campfire, and he went on his way with a smile, humming the song of Andruil as he left. _

Cassandra was the first to reach her after the others all hurried down the accessible slope.  Val had just sat up when Cassandra grabbed her collar and scramed in her face, “Are you alright!?  What were you thinking!?”

“I’m fine, yeah yeah.”  Val grumbled.

Cassandra let her go and sighed.  “Thank the Maker.  I thought for sure we’d just lost our only hope.  We are lucky, you are not even injured.”

Yazmin moved up to her, her emerald eyes flashing with knowing.  The noise in the back of her head said clearly what she physically didn’t show.  The adrenalin was wearing off and the pain was starting to hit full force.  She already felt a pressure from her boot around her ankle.  There was no telling what the damage was, but they had a task to finish.  Yazmin helped her best friend up and asked, “Is that another letter from a Gray?”

“What’s with all the helm-polishers and their girly diaries?!”  Sera bitched.  “Is that what they do after a Blight?  They cozy up on the coasts and write girly novels?”

Cassandra gritted her teeth and flicked a finger at her.  “If a Gray Warden were hear to listen to you speak such slander, then by the Maker, I’d… I’d let them tear you apart like wolves on a carcass!” 

Sera waved her hands.  “Ooh, scary.”

“According to this letter, they’re already gone.  They headed south.”  Val stated.  “Good news about me falling though…”  She slowly pointed just a little ways up in the dense foliage where the cliff side turned darker and was a little more shimmering.  “Serpent stone.  There’s enough to make the medallion.”  Val stated.  “Now we just need to find some Deepstalkers.”

“How about before that we find some cover and get some rest?  You just fell two hundred feet down a cliff side.  You need to take it easy.”  Yazmin stated, one of the few times there was no humor in her voice at all.  But probably because she could feel the pain she was enduring.

As soon as she put her foot down, it went up like a white fire from her ankle all the way up to her hip and it caused her knee to buckle and tremble awkwardly.  “Yeah alright.”  Val agreed reluctantly.

At a camp with heavy tree-overhead coverage, they had rocks up on all sides of them so they only way in was a little path that weaved up between the steep slopes.  Val was leaned back against the wall while Yazmin rolled up her pant leg and Solas carefully worked off her boot.  His teeth gritted when he started to tug, realizing it wasn’t going anywhere and Val let out a screech of pain.

Sera started nodding her head.  “Oh so that’s where Lady Screech got her name.”

“Yeah but the high-pitched girly squeal is usually out of fear or surprise, not pain.”  Varric frowned as he walked over to Valaella, watching Yazmin and Solas struggling to get the boot off.  He asked the Herald, “Can I get you anything?”

“A big rock…”  Val grunted through gnashing teeth.  “…and knock me the fuck out…”

“Alright…”  Iron Bull stated, walking over and grabbing a large boulder.

Yazmin threw her hands up.  “Whoa there, you stupid animal!  She was joking!”

“Oh.  Where I come from that is often how we deal with pain.  You all prefer to be miserable?”  Bull questioned.

“No, we need her conscious.”  Cassandra assured.

Vivienne rolled her eyes.  “I can’t believe our future is in the hands of an Inquisition filled with such morons…”

Yazmin didn’t even have the strength to bash on the princess this time.  She waved her hand, a fire glyph appearing under the pile of wood they had gathered and lighting the fire, bringing warmth to all of them.

“Valaella will need time to rest.”  Cassandra stated.  “And Solas will be the one to stay here and take care of her.  He’s the only one with experience in healing magic.”

“I wouldn’t say experience.”  Solas informed.  “I have dabbled.  I know a bit.  Depending on the extent of what comes out of this boot, the most I may be able to do is ease the pain.”

“Just tie a piece of wood to my ankle and do your magicky shit and then I’ll be fine.”  Val stated, but when the boot finally snapped off, she let out a scream of pain.  She gripped a rock so tightly she through her fingers would break in half.  It was obvious how bad it was because Yazmin keeled over at the same time, covering her mouth like she was going to hurl.

Cassandra asked the Mage, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Oh uh… those salty crackers earlier are coming back on me.”  Yazmin stated, waving her hand.

“Anyway.”  Cassandra carried on.  “Iron Bull, Yazmin, I want the two of you to follow me.  We will head back out and search for a cave in which we can locate some Deepstalkers.”

“Hey what the frig is a Deepstalker?  I been meanin’ to ask.  That a Gray Warden thing?  Or a Bandit thing?  Or a Herald thing?  Or a Storm Coast thing or what the frig is it?”

Varric chuckled and raised his hand.  “I can answer that one:

A fool trusts his eyes.  A wise man fears every rock is a deepstalker.”

Sera gave Varric the stupidest look ever.  “Are you makin’ fun of me, dwarfy-poo?  Cause I got a big low bow and I’ll stick it right up your – “

“No, no.  It’s a sayin back in Orzammar.”  Varric told her.  “Well it’s origins are in Orzammar, but all dwarfs who mine lyrium knows what it means.  You see, we call Deepstalkers,  _ tezpadam _ .  They tiny lizardlike creatures that liv in the Deep Roads and have kind of swarmed out to anywhere underground.  They feed mostly on nugs but they’re really aggressive and they’ll attack – “

“Alright that’s enough.  That’s all I care about.”  Sera stated, waving her hand.  “Tiny, Lizardlike, vicious.  Sounds wonderful.  Can’t wait to meet one.”

Val was working on the Serpentstone in her hand that Bull had bashed out of the rocks before they’d settled into camp.  It was going to take a while to carve it the right way and it would only have significance if they found some  _ Tezpadams  _ and slayed the shit out of them.  When Solas shifted her leg to focus his healing on the other side of her – now purple – ankle, she let out another scream of pain.

“Oh shite.  Shut it up.  It hurts, blah blah, want a cracker to keep your mouth shut?”  Sera asked.  “Eating distracts me.  And makes my pains go away.”

“I think that’s called having a disorder, Sera.”  Varric stated.  “I’m just not sure what kind yet.”

Sera groaned.  “It’s not a disorder!  I just hate the smell of seaweed and it’s friggen everywhere!”  She paused and scrunched up her nose.  “Wait how the frig do I know what seaweed smells like.”  She made a disgusted noise.

“Look at this.”  Cassandra stated, picking up piece of paper that was smashed near a tree.  The three of them stuck close together so they could read all at the same time.

_ Still no trace of him, though I feel the Darkspawn in the ground below.  Could he be lurking close to them, perhaps preparing to die with honor?  I dbout it, but it is the only lead we have so far.  I confess that this seems a fool’s errand at times, given how much is at stake. _

_ We saw bandits harassing the fishermen, and we intervened.  The fishermen thanked us, though I fear the bandits will return again in greater numbers, and we will not always be here to help.  Nevertheless, as long as we are here, the fishermen are safe. _

_ The dreams continue, as they do every night.  They make it hard for us to sleep, but we must persist.  Hopefully the others will have found a solution by the time we return. In the meantime, I sing the song of Anduil to myself to clear my mind as best I can. _

“I do not understand…”  Cassandra admitted.  “Not only are they hunting one of their own, but according to this, they’re having some sort of self-driven issue.  The one who wrote this sounds as though he’s gone mad…”

“I’ve never heard of a Warden betraying the order.”  Yazmin stated.  “I’m not super familiar with the Gray Wardens, honestly, but  why now?”

“Perhaps this Gray Warden feared the Breach and ran away like a coward.”  Cassandra stated.  “No matter the order, there are those among it who end up not being able to withstand the trials.”

“Let’s just keep going for now.”  Yazmin suggested.  “I don’t want to make any false assumptions.  We don’t even know if the Gray Wardens know about the Breach.”

“This is true.”  Cassandra agreed.

“There’s been nothing at all?”  Josephine questioned for clarification.  Her grip was so tight on her clipboard that it was shaking and she swallowed the bile that threatened to raise up her throat at Leliana’s update.

“I’m afraid not.  Not since – “ Leliana gasped when the War Room door opened and Cullen glared at the two girls.

He put his hands on the table and said, “There has been no word in or out of Haven from any of my soldiers on the coast.  What in Maker’s name is going on out there?  Where is the Herald!?  I thought you said they didn’t have much to do out there!?”

Leliana sighed.  “There wasn’t much, that is true.”

“It’s been two days!”  Cullen shouted.

“That’s the bad news.”  Josephine stated.  “Leliana was just saying… there’s been no word from the entire party since they left to find the soldiers and deal with the bandits.  As of right this moment, they’re MIA…”

Cullen clenched his hands into fists and then slammed the down on the table.  Once he did, he pointed at Leliana, “I told you to have them pull out!  That it was too dangerous for them to be out there!  There was a damn dragon flying through the sky and they kept marching!  It would be one thing if they had an entire army but – “

“The dragon is not the issue!”  Leliana shouted.  “Believe whatever you want of the tales, I saw with my own eyes at the 10 year meeting, Cassandra took down four dragons, alone!  With the Herald and three Mages and now a Qunari with her, a dragon would mean nothing.  I understand you’re concerned about losing our only hope to seal the Breach, but there was nothing we could do.  I refuse to believe that they are dead.  My scouts continue searching and until then, we must keep working and doing our part under the assumption they’re on their way home. ”

Cullen shook his head.  “I just… can’t deal with this…”  He gritted his teeth and turned away, heading back for his cabin.  He was halfway there when he paused.  A vision of Valaella’s last condition raked his brain.  She was tired, exhausted, just like the rest of them; but even more so.  She was bearing the weight of this entire Inquisition and whether or not it succeeds and here he was feeling sorry for himself because he was so damned worried about her.  He took a sharp turn and went to her cabin instead of his, pulling the accumulating pile of letters off her desk and returning to his own home.

He would make sure she would be able to relax for at least a few seconds when she got back.

_ When _ .

Not if.

His hand shook.

_ Maker’s breath, I can’t stand the thought of it… _

“I joined the Seekers of truth as young woman, and was with that Order until they withdrew from the Chantry.  I remained as the Divine’s Right Hand, carrying out her order to form the Inquisition – and here we are.”  Cassandra stated, staring at the fire they had built.  They were in an enclave that was tightly packed and heavily shrouded by the weeds, moss, and vines that draped over its entrance.  

Yazmin took a bite of her food and asked, “You’re a member of Nevarra’s Royal family?”

“Even I’ve heard of them.”  Bull stated, pulling off a piece of well-cooked nug foot.

“The Pentaghasts are a very large clan, half of Cumberland could say the same.”  Cassandra told them, clearly uncomfortable talking about herself.  

“Really?  Is there a lot of in-breeding?”  Bull questioned.

Yaz reached over and punched his chest.  “You’re disgusting.”

“It’s just a question.”  Bull stated.

“No, not really.  But it feels that way.  I have hundreds of relatives so distant, they need charts to prove we’re related at all.  And they have them.  Oh yes.  The Pentaghasts value their precious blood like it runs with gold.”

“Did you join the Seekers to get away from that?”  Bull questioned.

“It was a life worth getting away from.”  Cassandra told him.  “The Pentaghasts are famed for Dragon-hunting, but few actually pursue the craft.  Most are fat and lazy.  They pay lip service to the Maker and care only for idle pleasures and past glories.  My brother was all that kept me in Nevarra.  Once he was gone, so was I.”

“Your brother?”  Yazmin questioned.

“I… would prefer not to speak of Anthony.  Another time, perhaps.”  Cassandra stated, a deep look of sadness filling her amber eyes.  She stared into the fire and against Yazmin’s will, she sympathized with the Seeker.  Losing family was the greatest difficulty in life.  She had never experienced a pain similar to what that had been.

For the grace of the Seeker, Yaz shifted questioning, “You don’t seem to care much about your homeland.”

“My family polluted it for me.”  Cassandra told her, looking at the Mage curiously.  “What little I saw of my homeland was through the bars of a gilded cage.  My uncle treated me like a porcelain doll to be placed on a shelf and dusted only when necessary.  Thus, I did not see Nevarra, the  _ real _  Nevarra, until much later.  By then, I realized I knew it not at all.”

Yaz’s brows furrowed.  “Uncle huh?  What about your mum n’ dad?”

“They had the misfortune of taking the wrong side in the second attempt to overthrow King Markus.  The King executed them, but spared my brother and I since we were family, and children at the time.   Thus we were raised by my uncle, a Mortalitasi who preferred the company of his corpses to the living.”

“I’m not familiar with that one.”  Bull admitted.  “Mortalitasi?”

“A death mage.  He still is.  My countrymen do not burn the dead; they bury them in special crypts.  The Mortalitasi supervise the crypts, like priests.  Uncle Vestalus oversees the Grand Necropolis.  Nevarrans spend more time there honoring dead relatives than they do with living ones.  It is odd to be so fascinated with death and its trappings.  I will never understand it.”

“So then you left to become the Divine’s Right Hand?”  Yaz questioned.

“To Divine Justinia, yes.  And Divine Beatrix before her, in fact.  The position is normally reserved for Templars of the Knights-Divine, but my circumstances were… unusual.”

“Unusual how?”  Iron Bull asked.

“You don’t know the story?”  Cassandra repeated in awe.  “Thank the Maker.”  After a pause for nibbling on her food, she added, “I will tell you if you wish, but it isn’t as exciting as some drum it up to be.  The short version is that I once saved the previous Divine’s life.  My reward was becoming her Right Hand.”

“What do you do as the Right Hand?”  Yaz questioned.

“What is your hand capable of?  It gives, it takes, it beckons… it makes a fist.”  Cassandra answered.  “Leliana and I extended the Divine’s reach beyond the Grand Cathedral.  We went were she could not.  After Beatrix, I was tired of the position and wanted to return to the Seekers.   But Justinia convinced me to stay, her vision for the future gave me hope.”

“Then you thought she could change things?”  Yazmin asked.

“Justinia knew the war was coming long before it began.”  Cassandra stated.  “She tried to avert it, but the forces arrayed against her were too strong.  Sometimes you have to break a bone so it can be reset.  That’s where the Inquisition comes in.  It was to be the answer:  A means to preserve as well as an agent for change.  I only wish she had lived to see it.”

“I gotta know.”  Bull interjected.  “What’s the story about you becoming the Right Hand?”

“Sweet Andraste, do you really want to hear that?”  Cassandra asked.

Yazmin smirked and stated, “I want to know, too.  Our village didn’t partake much in telling human tales of valor.”

“It was, what – eighteen, twenty years ago?  Some still discuss it like it happened yesterday.  The tale gets bigger each time it’s told.  I barely recognize myself within it now.”

“Just being modest, no?”  Yaz teased.

Cassandra scoffed.  “I was there.  I think I know what happened.  To hear others tell it, I alone saved Divine Beatrix from a horde of dragons sent to assault the Grand Cathedral.  Rather impressive for such a young Seeker, wouldn’t you say?  I stumbled upon a conspiracy to kill Beatrix.  A Templar Knight-Commander was at its heart.  And there  _ was _  a dragon battle at the Grand Cathedral, but I had help from loyal mages who rallied to the cause.  They freed the dragons from magical control.  Without them, the Divine and I would both have died.  Yet I became the Right Hand, and they are forgotten.”

Yazmin found herself leaning forward into the story.  “What happened to those Mages?”

“They went back to their Circles, with rewards and privileges and Most Holy’s gratitude.  Many of them died at the Conclave.”  Cassandra’s voice dropped off with foreboding.

“I want to figure out who caused that explosion.”  Yazmin stated with finality.  “I’m not usually one for revenge, but I knew plenty of people who died there as well.  I could never forgive this person, group, whatever it is.”

“They will pay for their crimes.”  Cassandra stated.  “And I am more than willing to pay for mine for pursuing it with such zealousness.”

“Guess the Inquisition has a lot on their plate.  Not just plugging up the sky, but also socking it to the cause.”  Iron Bull stated.  He was about to say something else when he noticed something twitching in the back corner of the enclave.  “What is that?”

The small, red, lizardlike being froze when all of them turned to gaze at it.  It made a sudden hissing like noise and then darted out of the enclave.  Cassandra gasped and shouted, “That’s a Deepstalker!  Catch it!”

“On it!”  Bull and Yazmin shouted at the same time, shooting up to their feet and rushing towards it.


	34. Blades of Hessarian

Val grumbled as she sliced away at the serpent stone, trying her best to get it smelted down to something similar to the image on the note.  She kept holding it out over the fire, but her fingers were getting hotter before the rock was.  She drew her hand back, glancing at Solas when he started mumbling something.

“Ar dirthan’as ir elgara, ma’sula e’var vhenan.”

Sera stared at him with her entire face pinched up before she stuck her tongue out and spat at him, “pppbbbthhh.”

Solas looked over at her dumb-foundedly.  Val had to admit that the look on his face was quite hilarious.  He didn’t seem to know what to make of Sera any more than the rest of them.  Solas snapped, “Excuse me?”

“Excuse yourself.”  She retorted, tossing crackers into her mouth.  “Whatever you said and what I did, same difference to me.”

“Of course.  More unintelligent jabble.”  Vivienne complained.

Solas sighed heavily, scooting back over to Val to renew the magic spell on her ankle.  “I’d hoped, well, our people can sometimes feel the rhythm of the language despite lacking the vocabulary.”

“Uh huh?  You know what else is good?  Words that mean things.  Like these,  _ words _ .”

“Fenedhis lasa.”

“Ppppbbbth!”

“Honestly.  You keep the most intolerable company, Valaella.”  Vivienne complained.  “I feel as though I’m losing my own intelligence being near it.”

“Just drown it out, Vivienne.  That’s what I do.”  Val told her, tossing chunk of the rock to the side when it no longer served a purpose.

“Yeah, don’t get your knickers in a bunch, prissy-poo.”  Sera snorted.

“Honestly…”  Vivienne crossed her arms and made a loud ‘hmph’.

Varric walked over to Solas and questioned, “How’s the ankle looking?”

Solas sighed and answered, “I’d be lying if I said she could run a marathon.”  He looked at his patchwork splint and sighed.   “We really need to get back as soon as possible.  My  healing magic is less than adequate – “

“I’ll be fine.”  Val told him sharply.  “We still need to clean up these bandits.”

“Who are you going to have fight them?”  Varric demanded.  “Iron Bull?”

Val narrowed her eyes at him and hissed, “I can still fight.  A broken ankle means nothing to me.  I’ve done more with worse.”

“If Cassandra were here to hear you say that, you  _ would _  be worse.”  Varric told her before he sat back down against the rock.  “Alright.  I’ll just wait for the Seeker to return and then  _ she _  can talk sense into you.”

“Yeah, good luck.”  Val grumbled, cursing when she knocked another chip of the rock off.

Yazmin was throwing fire at the Deepstalker over and over again, but the little bastard was fast.  She could barely see its bright red-orange skin every time it darted between trees and brush and rocks.  Several times Yaz stumbled and tripped over her own two feet but she wasn’t going to give up this hunt.   Cassandra was just in front of her, holding up her shield to tear through vines and tree limbs and such while Iron Bull ran along side of them.  

“Your aim is terrible.”  Bull told Yazmin who glared at him in return.

“Shut up you massive pile of brainless muscle!”  Yaz snarled.

But Bull only laughed at this.  “Oh that’s a good one.  I used to tell myself that one all the time to make me feel better.”

Yaz rolled her eyes, throwing another ball of fire.  She even tried setting up glyphs but the bastard was too fast and jumped out of the way before they’d detonate.  “You have better aim then?”

“If you asking if I could hit it if I had something to throw, then yes.”  Bull told her.  

“Throw that stupid axe of yours.”  Yazmin ordered.

“Alright, if you say so.”  Iron Bull reached back as he ran, drawing his massive axe.  Even with just one eye, he spent only a few seconds taking aim before he chuckled the massive object, which ripped through trees and all other things in its way before way-laying the Deepstalker, blood splattering everywhere on the trees and rocks.

Cassandra sighed and slowed to a stop, looking down at the creature.  She pulled out a small knife and stated, “I will skin it, then we should hurry back to the camp.  It will be a miracle if Valaella has not lost her mind by now. ”

“Look, but ew.”  Yazmin stated, picking up a piece of paper near where the Deepstalker had been smashed.  She started to mention something about it looking like another letter when she heard Bull commenting about how great his aim was.  Yaz narrowed her eyes and flicked her staff, causing him to suddenly turn to ice.  “And now, look at the frozen Bullshit.”

Yazmin’s joke was followed by several seconds of silence before Cassandra snorted and then suddenly started laughing so hard, she thought she’d have an aneurism.  Yaz watched for several horrifying moments before Cassandra straightened herself up and cleared her throat.  She brushed off her chest plate and appeared casual before giving Yazmin a sincere look and begging, “Do not tell anyone about this, please.”

“Can we leave the Bull here?”  Yazmin asked.

“Absolutely no – “ Cassandra stopped when she realized that Yazmin would tell everyone in the party about the incident in a heartbeat.  She leaned down, collecting up the Deepstalker hide and patted Bull’s frozen shoulder.  “My apologies, Iron Bull.  You should hurry to camp once you thaw.”

Yazmin let out a wicked laugh while she and Cassandra headed back with the bloody crumpled letter.  They were followed by the echo of, “You biiiiiittttttchhhhhhh!”

When the two girls got back, Yazmin tossed the letter in Val’s lap.  She arched a brow curiously and asked the two of them, “Where is Iron Bull?”

Cassandra casually answered, “At the top of the hill, thawing.”

“Why?”

“Yazmin flash froze him.”

“Why?”

“He was gloating.”

“Why?”

“Because he landed the kill on a Deepstalker instead of her.”  She held up the hide that they needed for the Crest.

“So then… you two left him up there?”

“Yes.”  Cassandra answered again.

“Why?”

“Because Yazmin wanted to.”

“Since when do you do what Yazmin tells you to do?”

“Since I got her by the balls.”  Yazmin snarked, reaching into Sera’s crackers and shoving one in her mouth.

Cassandra huffed and glared at her, her eyes wide.  “ How dare you put it so vulgarly?!  You should – “

“But she’s right?”  Val asked.

“Yes.  Unfortunately.  She does have me… by the balls.”  Cassandra turned away, refusing to continue the conversation any further.

Val turned her attention to the letter that Yazmin had given her.  It read:

_ We searched the area but found no sign.  If he was here, it was some time ago. _

_ The fishermen in this area are friendly.  Unlike some, they remember how the Gray Wardens fought to save Ferelden in the last Blight.  Though they had little, they shared some of their catch to give us a better supper than we had tasted in weeks.  They even deferred to me once they saw that I commanded the other Wardens, and there are few even in Ferelden who would watch an elf command men without pause. _

_ They are friendly folk.  After all this land has suffered in the past years, I hope they find some peace. _

Val leaned her head back and sighed.  “This doesn’t tell us who they’re searching for.”

“No, it doesn’t.”  Cassandra admitted.  “And I haven’t seen any fishermen.  I… assume that they no longer remain here on the coast. ”

“They headed the Gray Warden’s warning and abandoned the coast.”  Yazmin stated.

“The Darkspawn they’re concerned about could rise up any time now.”  Val informed.  “We need to find this mercenary group, take on their leader, warn them, and then withdraw all of our forces.  Quickly.”

“This is a terrible idea.”  Cassandra hissed.  They were standing on the upper rocks that overlooked the bandit camp they were going to raid.   The rain was still pouring and the tiny camp was surrounded by a weak forest.  Inside the high-risen logs were two small shack like buildings and what looked like a stage.

Val stated, “That must be where I’ll challenge him.”  She slipped the Mercy’s Crest necklace on over her head.

“You?”  Cassandra repeated with awe.  “You who nearly died falling off a cliff and still remains with a broken ankle?  I will not allow it.  No.  You will not challenge him.”

“Then who?”  Val questioned.

“I will.”  Cassandra told her, reaching her hand out.

“Come on.  I’ve been looking forward to this.  Besides.  I crafted it.  I get to challenge.”

“You are so stubborn!”

Vivienne sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  “That settles it… we’re all going to die by the hands of morons.”

They made their way down the steep path, Yazmin helping Val over the crumbling rocks.  When they reached the bottom, Val was about to say something when she was lifted up.  She gasped as Bull pulled the Mercy’s Crest from around her neck.

“Excuse me, Boss, but I think I’m going to take this fight.”  HE stated, adorning himself with the medal.

“What?!  This is bullshit!”  Val shouted.  But she immediately regretted it when both Yazmin and Sera started laughing.

Bull told Cassandra, “Keep an eye on our Boss and keep her out of trouble while I take care of this bandit leader.”

Cassandra started to nod her head but Valaella was already stomping/gimping past her and following after Bull.  Besides the couple guards posted just outside the door, there was no one within the camp itself – at least that they could see, except for the man supposedly in charge.  

“Someone’s come with a challenge?”

“The others failed.”

They said.

A large man with short brown, messy hair and muscles that were way too big for his body stood between a couple of torches and in front of a statue.  His massive beard was very distracting for them to have a conversation with.  But they tried anyway.  He demanded, “So you would challenge the Blades of Hessarian?”

“You killed soldiers of the Inquisition.”  Val snarled.  “We cannot let this stand.”

The man looked between her and Iron Bull, his eyes focused on Mercy’s Crest.  “Which of you is challenging me?”

“I am.”  They both said at once.

Cassandra grabbed Valaella and pulled her back, hushing her by covering her mouth with her hand.  She flicked her head to Iron Bull to go ahead and accept the fight.

“You want justice?  Claim it!”  He snarled, pulling out his axe that had rested behind him.

With that, Bull pulled out his own and the two of them engaged in battle. 

At first, the battle looked to be going easy peasy.  Every blow thrown by the leader was blocked and countered by Bull.  Within moments, one of them was panting and breathless and the other was just standing there chuckling.  The leader glared at Iron Bull and growled, “You think you are strong because you know how to fight?  Well I think that I am the leader because I know how to win!”  He suddenly darted to the cages that were right beside the statue.  He broke it open and a herd of Mabari came flying out.

The massive dogs poured themselves onto Iron Bull as well as running for the rest of the ground.

Val yanked out her daggers.  “Cowardly bastard!”  She screamed.  When the first dog came at her, she easily slashed its throat open, lifted it up and threw it at the next one.  

Yazmin skewered one with her staff and then shook it off while freezing a few more, allowing Cassandra to tear through them.  Before they knew it, the leader had run from Bull, who was busy fending off five or six dogs, and came up behind Solas, wrapping his massive arm around his neck and screaming that he was going to kill him.

Yazmin spun on her heel quickly, sending a ball of fire right into the leader’s face.  He released Solas and began screaming in pain.  He took a step back, a second step back and then – 

Blood spewed everywhere as Val withdrew her dagger from his chest.  He dropped to his knees, his voice breaking as Val snarled, “You kill our soldiers without provocation, you taunted us into coming to your camp for a fair duel, your cowardly ass throws a herd of Mabari on us while you grab one of our Mages from behind.”  Val narrowed her eyes and snarled, “I have patience.  But you found the end of it.  The likes of you don’t deserve to repent.  You’re evil from the core.”

His eyes rolled back into his head and he finally collapsed forward.  Val shook the blood off her daggers and looked back at the others, the last of the wild dogs put down.  Bull groaned, “Dang it, Boss.  I wanted to kill that guy.”

“Another time, Bull.”  Val told him, looking over as the bandits stepped out one by one.

One brave soul approached Valaella and she told him, “It’s done.”

“So long as the rest agree to place nice, right?”  Sera questioned, looking at the other bandits, eyeing them.

Suddenly, they all dipped down to one knee, crossing their arm over their chest.  The one that was closest to her stated, “Your Worship.  The Blades of Hessarian are at your service.  If you want eyes on the coast, here we are.”

“I’ve not heard of the Blades of Hessarian before.”  Val told him.

“Our work is often misunderstood, but we serve Andraste – and whoever proves worthy of wielding us.”

“Then… you and your Blades are loyal to the Inquisition?”  Val questioned.

“We’re loyal to  _ you _ .  I suppose that’s the same thing, your Worship.  Then there’s no ill will over us killing your former boss?”

“The man was a bastard.”  He answered.  “You’re not the first to stand up to him.  You’re just the first to win, and we’re happy with that.  Besides, I would rather swear my life to the Herald of Andraste.”

Val started to open her mouth to correct him, but instead she sighed and nodded her head.  “We welcome your assistance.   Are there any chances we could share your camp for a time?  We need to recover before we head back for our own camp.”

The man nodded his head and waved his arm out.  “You’re more than welcome here, Herald.”

Yazmin was walking around the camp, listening to the idle chatter.  A smile came to her lips when she heard some friends teasing each other about missing knives.  On a table in front of one of the shacks, she saw a note that had been nailed to the wall.  She pulled it off and read it.

_ I do not care what the Inquisition claims – they lie to serve their own purpose.  Do not listen to their corruption.  These hills belong to the Blades of Hessarian – and have I not been good to you?  You follow  _ **_ my  _ ** _ will as you would the will of Andraste.  So you have sworn. _

“Do you see why we were anxious for a new leader?”

Yazmin looked over to see the man who was now in charge of the Blades – they had come to know his name as Rashoth – walk up to her.  His arms were crossed and his pale skin looked almost gray in the shadow of the evening.  He carried on, “He forced us to claim his will more powerful than Andraste’s.  When we heard that her Herald was coming, we knew it was our chance to break free.”

“You need more than to break free.  You need guidance.  These times are dangerous now.  And these hills hide horrors you couldn’t imagine.  Do you know that just over that cliff there, in the valley, a dragon and a giant were  _ fighting _ ?”

“No, we did not know.  Often, late at night, we hear the beast screaming to the heavens, but it has never come near us.”  He stated.  “Do you fear for us that the dragon will come here?”

“Eventually it will.”  Yazmin stated.  “Your men need to pack up and find another area to reside in.”

“We’ve always been here on the coast.  We will remain here until we can no longer.”  He stated.

Yazmin nodded her head and made her way around the camp.  Val was on a cot a little ways from the fire, a couple of the Blades helping with her ankle which looked to be in worse condition than it was.  Several blades gathered around Solas who was telling tales of his travels in the fade.  A couple women were pushing up close to Iron Bull asking about why he was here and helping with the Inquisition.  Yazmin’s eyes narrowed.  She didn’t know why it pissed her off – it just did.  Vivienne was complaining to a couple mercenaries about how filthy the area was and that she wanted a place more comfortable to stay.  Cassandra and Varric were alone and separate, preferring the company of no one as opposed to each other.

She supposed she couldn’t blame them.  The two of them never got along.

Yazmin walked up to Val who sat up and told her, “We really need to get word to a camp that we’re not dead out here.  We’ve gone three days without a single word to the Inquisition.”

“One more night won’t hurt.”  Yaz told her.  “Besides it’d be more dangerous to try and leave tonight.  The largest of creatures and the meanest are the ones that lurk around at night.”

“No, I know.  I’m more concerned about…” Val sighed and leaned back on the cot, shaking her head.  “I hope the advisors have not gotten restless and sent more forces.”  She swung her legs off the cot and started to stand up when they heard a noise at the top of one of the cliffs.

A goat was scrambling to get just on up over the top.  Its fur was prickled and it was in a hurry.  Running in fear from something.

“Must be a bear.”  Yazmin suggested.

Val grabbed her longsword and headed for the entrance.  Yazmin trotted after her and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Bear hide makes for great armor.  I’m gonna go kill it.”  Val stated, pausing as she got outside of the camp.  When she did, a shudder went through the ground and they both stopped.  Lightning rumbled and struck down near the campsite, lighting a large pine on fire.

Yaz rolled her eyes.  “I’ll go put it out.”

But Val felt uneasy.  Another shudder went through the ground.

“Hey Yaz.  I got a question.”

“What’s up?”

A third shudder, this one sooner than before.

“What’s stronger, lightning or fire?”

“Why?”  Yazmin asked.

Another shudder, and again.

“I just got to thinking.”

“Huh?”  Yazmin turned to look at her friend.

The shuddering stopped.

“ **_ Not all dragons breathe fire _ ** .”

Yazmin and Val both spun around in time to see the massive purple beast rise up over the cliff, making it look like an anthill to the creatures size.  It let out a scream that shook what felt like the entire world.  She could immediately hear everyone inside the camp rise to their feet and start panicking.  Val screamed at them, “Get out of the camp now!”

The dragon lashed its massive head around as lightning slammed down into the earth right on top of the camp.  Everyone had just pushed out of the entrance just in time, but those who were closer were sent flying like rocks.   The dragon flapped it’s wings and looked down at the group of them, letting out another scream as it declared its challenge.

“Fucking run.  Now.”  Yazmin ordered.

“Holy shite.  We’re all dead.”  Sera stated, turning on her heel, all of them taking off into the storm.


	35. Chapter 35

They hadn’t even broken the tree line before the dragon landed on the other side of them, cutting off their path to their only escape route.   As the dragon drew closer to them its scales quaked with electricity and shot out in all directions, catching several trees in the area on fire.

Cassandra shouted, “Duck into the denser foliage, perhaps we can lose it!”

“It’ll just set us all on fire!”  Yazmin shouted, “We can’t hide from it.”

“Let’s fight it!  Come on, Boss!  Let’s fight the damn dragon!”  Iron Bull was all but begging like a small child.

“We don’t have a choice.”  Val stated, spinning her sword around until it was firm in her grip.  Her leg was shaking as she moved on it, from the pain in her ankle, but she put in the back of her mind for now.  Her breathing was slowed and all she could hear was the pounding of her heart in both her head and her ankle.  “Bull, Cassandra.  Both of you have fought dragons before.  How the hell do we take this down?”

“If we can cripple it then it will either continue to attack and barely be able to evade us, or it will simply fly away.”  Cassandra told her.

“You best bet is the front legs.”  Bull agreed.  “The neck is too long, it can’t reach you without hurting itself.  Just watch out for the tip of its tail.”

Val nodded and shouted to Varric, Sera, and Solas.  “All three of you, get back and get to higher ground.  Varric, you focus on the front legs.  Sera, try to blind it.  Solas, try to freeze its wings so it won’t be able to fly around.  The rest of you Blades, get up Cliffside and throw whatever weapons or rocks you can.  If nothing else distract it so that the rest of us can get in close on its legs.

As she spoke, lightning started striking the ground in several places as they all broke apart to get to their positions.  Val dove to the side, feeling a spark ripple up her body as she hit the trunk of a tree.  She looked back at the dragon, see that Iron Bull was charging right in, his axe raised over his head.  He went to swipe at the beast’s leg, but it lifted in time for his axe to meet nothing but earth.  Cassandra moved in on its other side at the same time, cutting open between its toes, but her sword had little strength and it seemed as though she did little more than a paper cut to the dragon.

The storm raged on as Val shot to her feet, seeing an opening in its other leg.  It wouldn’t be able to keep both legs in the air for very long and it focused on the two warriors.  Val thrust her longsward toward the dragons other leg but it suddenly reared up and then slammed its feet down with enough force to knock them all back.  Rock and rubble went flying everywhere and Val rolled back into the trees.  She gasped when she saw that its head was coming right for her .  She raised her sword to stab through its jaw but it was met with a bright red barrier first.

Yazmin had her arms raised, creating the field that protected her best friend.  But her magic wasn’t enough for the beast.  After a second it was able to break on through.  But the second had been long enough for Val to flip out of the way – mostly – and the dragon got little more than a mouthful of dirt.  There was a cut on her back shoulder blade from where a tooth grazed her, but that was all.

The dragon started to charge towards them again, but suddenly all the ground was turned to ice and it went sliding like a bowling ball right into the trees.  It rolled back and faced them, letting out a screech and opening up its mouth.  Purple energy collected between its teeth and Cassandra screamed, “Run!!”

They all took off in different directions as the purple blast of energy tore through the valley and slammed into the cliff behind them.  Several of the blades screamed as rocks began to break and fall apart, scattering everywhere.  Several boulders and rocks fell, hitting Val along the way, resulting in scrapes and bruises but nothing major.  By the time the landslide finished, there was smoke everywhere.  Val coughed and got up, looking around.  She paused when she heard cursing.

Between a couple of slick rocks beside her, Yazmin was halfway pinned under a large rock.  She grunted and cursed, trying to free her limb.  Val hurried down and braced a leg on the boulder, pushing on it while trying to pull Yazmin’s arm out.  But she gritted her teeth, a sharp, shooting, horrible pain tearing through her leg, causing her eyes to tear up.  “Shit.”  She cursed.  She looked over, her eyes widening when she saw that the dragon had spotted them again and was drawing closer.  It suddenly charged, its mouth open ready to ensnare them between its teeth.

But it was blindsided by a charging bull who hit it so hard, it flew into the cliff in the adjacent direction.  Bull didn’t even stop.  He moved right towards them and rammed the boulder off of Yazmin who rolled over, gasping for air.  Val glared down at the limb that was turning the same color as her ankle.

“I don’t need a doctor to tell me that’s broken.”  Bull stated.  He reached down, grabbing her up  and tossing her over his shoulder.  “I’m gonna put her somewhere safe Boss.  Don’t do anything stupid till I get back.”

Yazmin started punching his shoulder with her good hand.  “Put me down you arrogant beast!  I can still fight!”

“You will lose.”  Bull stated.  “You’re already hurt – badly.”

Yazmin glared at him but quickly turned attention back to the fight when she heard more screaming.

The dragon had spun around, lashing its tail across those that were fighting on the ground, sending Val and Cassandra flying back into the rock pile.  Val struggled back to her feet, her leg shaking badly and unable to support her weight.  “Cassandra, got any ideas?”

“This dragon is more powerful than those that I have dealt with before.  We have injured it a bit, but not enough to help our cause. ”  Cassandra admitted reluctantly.  “I don’t know what else we can do besides hope to wear it down.”  

Val looked up at the cliffs and saw that her party was still hanging in there. They had noticeably less area to stand on, but they were still throwing arrows and magic.  “What’s its actual weakness?  Where can I hit it to kill it?”

“The neck.”  Cassandra answered. 

Val closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might, hoping that Yazmin would hear her out.

Bull had just finished setting Yazmin down behind a rock when the Noise hit her full blast.  She winced and gripped the side of her head but her eyes widened.  She looked back at the dragon and grabbed Bull’s harness, yanking him back to her.  “I need you to get that dragon’s attention up here at the archers.”

“What?”  Bull demanded.  “Why?”

“Just trust me!”  Yazmin ordered, climbing back onto his back.  “Sera!  We’re gonna give you a shot!”

Several chunks of Val’s armor were missing but she still continued to dart between the legs of the dragon to get its attention until Yazmin had her crew up there all set up.  A couple dragon nails had gotten her – she had a pretty good gash on her side and blood was dripping down over her eye, but otherwise, she wasn’t doing too bad.  In fact, even her ankle pain had become kind of a faded thing.  But as she made circles around the dragon ’ s feet, she occasionally found a body of a Blade that had been sacrificed in the rock slide.  She felt bad – even though they were just barely allies.  They had opened up their camp to them and helped them.  They had been rewarded with only death.  

When the Noise hit the back of her head, Val realized they were ready.  She grabbed Cassandra and pulled her away from the dragon and turned her attention up to the cliff.

Bull had pulled a chain out of his  bag.  The anchor on the end was small, but it was extremely heavy – even he struggled to hold it up.  He started to swing the chain around before throwing it, watching it wrap around one of the horns on the dragon and twist its head around.  As soon as it did, its massive ice-blue eye locked on them and it let out a scream of rage.  Sera drew her bow and shouted, “I don’t know what one arrow is going to do, but –“  She gasped when it suddenly began glowing with a bright yellow color.  It created a cacoon around the object, making it larger, sharper and when Sera released it, it left a golden wake in the air behind it.  She shouted, “What the frig was that!?”

The arrow embedded itself into the dragon’s eye and it immediately jerked back, Bull releasing the chain as the dragon stumbled and danced, shaking its head violently back and forth.  Yazmin didn’t waste a moment as she whipped her hand back towards the ground, creating a path of earth up to the dragon’s neck that both Cassandra and Valaella ran up before thrusting their swords into either side of the dragon’s neck.  It let out one final dying screech before its whole body collapsed onto the earth.

Immediately, the remaining Blades let out shrieks of excitement and triumph.

Val dropped down to one knee and panted, holding her forehead against the hilt of her sword.  Cassandra touched her back.  She, too, was covered in bumps and bruises, but aside from Yazmin’s broken arm and her own broken ankle, it looked like they got it out pretty easy.  But they still had deaths that weighted their victory down.  “You did it.”

“We did it.”  Val corrected.

Varric let out a whistle from where he was.  “Way to go!  Great job!”

Further up, Vivienne directed their attention to the Inquisition soldiers at the top of the cliff.  Scout Harding was there and excitedly shouted, “Herald!  You’re alive!”

“Good riddance.”  Bull stated.  “Now we can get out of this place.  It reminded me too much of Sheron.  But colder.”

Cullen handed back a report to another soldier, ordering them to take their patrol up towards the west gate where there’d been news of some animals disturbing the civilians up there.  He had just started to return to the recruits when he noticed a familiar party walking out of the east gate up the hill, across the lake.  His eyes widened when the caught the brilliant red hair he had been so anxious to see again.  She was walking, talking, breathing.

She was  _ alive _ .

They had gotten word earlier the day before that Harding had found the party after taking down a dragon.  He couldn’t believe his ears.  They’d teamed up with the local bandits and fought off a dragon?  They were insane.  Truly insane.  But that didn’t matter.  Despite the reports stating that there were only two broken bones and all the casualties were with the bandits, he knew he wouldn’t believe it until he saw it.  And sure enough.  She was limping down the hill, but that was it.  She was actually alive.

He straightened up and walked to meet them, doing his best to suppress his own anxiety.  But this scene, was once more taking him back to the dream he had with her, the one that kept his mind working even in the latest hours of night.

“There you are.”  He stated sharply as he met the team.  “Heard you had quite the experience out there on the coast.  A little beaten and bruised but you all look to be doing okay.”

“Put me down…” Yaz was hissing under her breath from where she was still perched on Bull’s back.

“I wouldn’t want you to hurt your fragile little mage legs.”  Bull stated teasingly.

Yazmin glared at him and started punching the back of his head but he didn’t even react to the hits.

“You must be the Iron Bull we’ve been hearing about.”  Cullen stated.

Bull tipped his head and casually commented, “Yeah the horns usually give it away.”  He walked on by and asked Yazmin, “Where’s the healers around here?”

Yaz started to protest but just sighed and stated, “Up the hill, near the Chantry.”

“What happened out there?  Why didn’t you pull back at the first dragon sighting?”  Cullen demanded, glaring at Cassandra.

Cassandra flicked her hand dismissively.  “Speak to Valaella about that.  It was her decision.  Not mine.”  She walked on by as well.

Cullen turned his glare on Val as the others headed on into Haven, but as soon as he saw her face, with a couple cuts on her forehead and cheek, all his anger left him and was replaced simply with relief.  “We were worried sick, Valaella.”

“Sorry.”  Val stated, putting her arms behind her back.  “We hadn’t intended to get so wrapped up in everything out there.  But one thing led to another.  I wanted to save our soldiers.  But… we were too late.  Cassandra has a list of those we lost.  If you would, when you’re able, notify and send something to the families.”

“Of course.”  Cullen watched her a moment, his eyes filled with concern, especially when she started to walk off and her ankle gave out underneath her.  He immediately shot out to her, catching her effortlessly as though he’d done it a million times.   She placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him.  There was so much she wanted to say to him but as soon as her eyes met with his golden ones, she was rendered speechless.

She had never seen such a sincere look of compassion directed at her.  Not at an elf like her.  As slowly and carefully as he could, he leaned down and lifted her legs up off the ground, pulling her up into a bridal style carry.

When he spoke next, she could feel his warm breath distilling the hair on the top of her head.  “You probably shouldn’t have been walking, Herald.  It would only have made your injury worse.”

She couldn’t help the coy smile on her lips as she gripped his loose fur jacket and whispered, “But it got me in your arms, so it’s worth it.”

He cleared his throat and she didn’t have to look at him to imagine how red his cheeks were.  “Yes.  Well.  You didn’t have to… injure yourself.  I-I mean.  That is… if you wanted me to carry you… you just… had to ask.”

Val rested her head on his shoulder, but her forehead brushed against the stumble on his neck.  It was a little itchy, but not an uncomfortable i t chy, the kind that assured her that she was so close to him.  The kind that made everything feel real.  Her fingers danced along the fabric that adorned him and she whispered, “So if I just walked up to you and demanded that you carry me, you’d just do it?  No questions asked?”

“Honestly… yes…”  Cullen whispered, turning his head slightly.  It caused more of that scruff to rub against her skin and it left her heart pounding out of control.

“Cullen… I…”  She pursed her lips, gripping him tighter when he took her inside of her cabin and set her down on the bed.  As soon as she left his arms, she hated it.  She hated the distance.  She hated the lack of comfort that the bed brought her, compared to the comfort that being near him caused.  His hand instinctively brushed her hair back before he turned and headed for the door.  She gasped, “Y-you’re going already?”

He gave her a kind of shy, apologetic smile as he said, “I’m sorry, Herald.  I have much to do.”

“But… I just got back…”  Val commented, feeling like a needy child.

“All the more things I have to do then.”  Cullen stated.  “Just relax for the evening, alright?”

She slowly nodded, waiting for something to come to her, to beg him to stay but it didn’t.  Cullen’s gaze seemed to sadden as he finally stepped on out, quietly closing the door behind him.  He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered to himself, “You need only ask, Herald…”


	36. Chapter 36

While Valaella’s advisors all seemed to be running circles with work, Val was grounded to doing nothing.  At the War Council that morning, she had been given direct orders from Cullen to not do anything, and Cassandra had been on her case all day about sticking to that regiment.  Which is how she wound up with her leg up at the tavern with Yazmin and Sera.   Sera and Yazmin were busy pointing fingers and making teases to each other about some of the visitors that were overweight or some that had funny expressions.

Val rolled her eyes, leaning her cheek into her hand.  “Do you guys have anything better to do?”

“What?  Does Lady Screech have a better idea?”  Sera grumbled.  “In case you forgot both of you were told you’re not allowed to get up and do anything.”

Yazmin flicked her good hand.  “Actually,  _ I’m _  allowed to do things.   _ She’s _  not because of her ankl e.  So I can go kick somebody and  run.  She can… sit there and enjoy the show.”

“Just make sure you kick Iron Bull or Cassandra so I can enjoy watching you get your ass kicked.”  Val ordered.

“Excuse you.  They could not kick my ass.”   Yazmin snapped at her.  “Even with a broken arm, I could kill them both.”

“With both arms in prime condition, you’d still get plowed.”  Val growled.

“Maker, I hope so.”  Yazmin giggled, taking a long sip of her drink.

Val smacked her palm to her forehead and shook her head while Sera started snorting and laughing.  Val waved her hand over to the lady at the bar and ordered, “Give me something that’s strong enough for me to ignore these two.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!”  Sera cheered.  “Let’s get trashed…!”

Yazmin smirked.  “This’ll be the second time already.”

“Get off the table!”  Val ordered, trying to grab at Yazmin but her grip was shaky and weak.  Yaz was sitting up on the table, braced by Sera as they were stacking the glasses as high as they possibly could.  Sera was reaching with her other hand on the other side of the bar and handing the cups up to Yaz so that she could keep stacking.  The bartender was just sitting back and laughing, enjoying the scene.

“Don’t be such a party-pooper  _ lady Herald _ .”  Sera teased.  She started to go for another glass at the time that Yaz leaned to stack another glass, which ended with her tilting too far and flipping off the top of the table.   A few around the bar began laughing and giggling at them while Val glared at Yaz. 

“I told you to stop.  Now look, you’re on the floor.”  Val snapped as her friend sat up, rubbing her injured arm.  “If you hurt yourself more, the healer is going to slit your throat himself.”

“Eh he needs something to do.”  Yaz retorted, rolling up and climbing slowly back to the table.  “Sides…  _ you _  are the Herald of Andraste.  And  _ I _  aammmmm your best friend.  Hehe… he can’t kill me.  That’d be like… attackin’ the Inquisition.”

Val rubbed her face.  “Do you hear yourself right now?”

“Course I do.  I ain’t deaf.  Do you hear me?  Cause I don’t think you do.  You shouldn’t attack the Inquisition, Valaella.  They’ll eat chu alive.”

“Wh…what are you saying?”

“I’m sayin’.  It’s a good thing they got goin’ on here.  Doin’ amazin’ thins.  We shouldn’t fuck wit dem.”

“Yazmin.  I’m in the Inquisition.”

“Wha…?  Hell yeah!  You getting’ in with da good crowd.  Damn girl, I raised you well.”

“I’ve been with the Inquisition since the Conclave, Yazmin.  Are you really that trashed?”

“The what…?”

They all looked over when the door slammed open and Cassandra walked in with Iron Bull behind her.  The Seeker narrowed her eyes and demanded, “What is going on here?  I’ve been getting all kinds of complaints about all of you acting like a bunch of punks.  Explain yourselves.  Now.”  She stopped when she saw the massive tower of beer glasses that was almost reaching the ceiling.  “Are you serious right now?”

The bartender trotted her way around to Cassandra and dipped her head, “Lady Seeker, they weren’t causing too much trouble.  They didn’t break the glasses this time.  Yet.”

Yazmin started nudging Valaella.  “Val, Val, Val.  Look.  It’s a hairless druffalo.”

Bull narrowed his eye at the mage and demanded, “I know she’s not talking about me.”

Val half-smiled at Bull before groaning and trying to push her friend off when she started squealing about wanting a pet druffalo.  “Can I have that one!?  That one there!  Please?”

“For the love of – He’s not a druffalo!”  Val growled, picking her up and setting her back down on the table.

“What is going on with you?”  Cassandra demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

“I am soooooo wasted.”  Yazmin stated, giggling as she leaned more and more on Val who was huffing and grumbling about her weight and trying to push her off.  Eventually it knocked Val off her stool and both of them went crashing onto the floor.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes and picked both of them up.  “Will you please knock it off?”

“Knock what off?”  Yazmin asked, starting flail her arms around in an attempt to knock something off.

Cassandra glared at her and to Val, stated, “I didn’t realize she could get more annoying.”

“Trust me.  This isn’t her first time getting so trashed.  There’s not much you can do about it.”  Val sighed when Cassandra helped her get Yaz off of her and then to her feet, which she still had to lean heavily on the bar in order to  keep weight off her ankle.  She glanced up when Bull easily lifted Yazmin from Cassandra’s grasp and carried her to the door, “I’m going to go put this one where she won’t cause trouble.”

Sera giggled and asked, “That sounds dirty…  I wanna join…”  She drunkenly followed after Bull and Yazmin.

Cassandra sighed heavily and crossed her arms, telling Valaella, “Will you be fine if I leave you here?”

Val smiled.  “I’m a little buzzed, but I’m not quite the insane trouble that Yazmin is.”

“She says otherwise.  When the two of you were younger.”  Cassandra leaned on the bar and stated, “She claims that you used to have a real wild hair and she mentioned that it was hard for her to believe that you are now the Herald of Andraste.  She said that when the two of you would street fight, that you could pick up anything and turn it into a lethal weapon.”

“She was like a little sister.  She was constantly bragging on everything I did.  She overexaggerates.  I’m good, but I’m not great.”

“Some would disagree.”  Cassandra told her.  “Stay out of trouble Valaella.  We need your foot to heal.”

Val nodded, watching the Seeker leave, scolding a couple drunk men who were beginning to get loud.  Val smiled.  And if she had to peg someone for the older sister of the crew now, it would be her.  Her gaze softened.  She was just the nobody.  She was the person that was there.  She didn’t have any upstanding quirks or significance to anything.  This Herald of Andraste business was just the right place at the right time kind of thing.  That’s all.

“So… you’re her, then, right?”

Val glanced up, noticing that the barkeeper that had been quiet till now was staring at her longingly.  Pinching her brows, she nodded her head.  “The one everyone calls the Herald of Andraste, yes.”

“You were… sent here to shame us for mistreating the elves.”  The woman stated.

This caused Val to sit up.  “What?”

“I-I pay my elves good and proper, you should know!  Friend of the alienage and all, and…”  She cleared her throat, suddenly looking uneasy.  “I mean, I’m Flissa.”

“I’m Valaella.  I have nothing to do with how anyone treats elves.”  Val stated sharply.  “My concern is the hole in the sky.”

“Right.  Like some knife-ear can help us.”

Val barely glanced in the direction of the person’s taunt before she narrowed her eyes at Flissa.  “I’m not from an alienage.  I’m Dalish.  Your standings with the alienage mean little to me.”

“Oh, right… of course… because of the… the things on your face, yes.  As I said, I’m Flissa.  The Inquisition soldiers needed a place to unwind, so Leliana brought me in to set up a tavern.  Nothing fancy, but it’s safer for the soldiers than looking for trouble in some village.”

“You said Leliana asked you to run the Inquisition tavern.  How did you meet?”

“Dumb luck, mainly.  I managed an inn back in Denerim.  When I heard interesting gossip, I’d pass word to Leliana.  Sometimes it was helpful.  She asked if I wanted to own my own tavern, and I said yes.  I didn’t realize she meant this.”

Val could still hear a couple of the older men behind her were hissing curses and bad-mouthing her.  She didn’t care.  She supposed that people needed something to talk about.  She pulled coin out of her pocket and paid for her last drink, telling the woman, “Try not to let people take advantage of you or this place.  Especially my loud-mouthed friend from before, okay?”

Fliss nodded her head before quickly wiping off her hands and thankfully accepting the money.

Val pulled her jacket on up over her shoulders and  made her way out into the brisk evening.  She couldn’t believe she’d actually spent all day in the tavern with Sera and Yazmin.  It made her miss the old days, but now that she was the Herald, she should be focusing on her own duties.  After taking so long out at the Storm Coast and now slacking off all day, she expected a large stack of reports to be waiting for her, but instead, there was nothing.

She dropped down on her bed, wincing as soon as she pulled her leg up off the ground.  With a heavy sigh, she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and flopped over.  She stared at the ceiling for the longest time, wishing that they could just hurry up and plug up the Breach.  But at the same time, she wondered what would happen after.  Would she return to her empty, meaningless and lonely life?  Would she and Yazmin stick together again?  Would it require her life in order to close?  She didn’t know the answer to any of these questions and it terrified her.   With a weighted sigh, she got back up.  At this rate, she wouldn’t be able to sleep.  She needed to get some medicine.

Yazmin was kicking and flailing and throwing her limbs in every direction, trying to pry herself away from Bull.  “Put me down you big stupid loaf of bread!”

“Big stupid loaf of bread, huh?  That’s new.”  Bull laughed, casually tossing her down  in front of her cabin.  “You sound a lot more sober than you did a short while ago.”

“Pissing me off kills alcohol.”  Yaz snarled at him and narrowed her eyes.  “Fine.  You brought me here.  I’ll just go to my room like a good little girl.”

“Why do I not believe that?”

“Fuck off.  You don’t know a damn thing about me!”

“You’re a mage with a big mouth and a short fuse and even quicker trigger.”  Even before he could finish speaking she threw a fist but he easily blocked it and stated, “As I was saying…”

Yazmin dropped down on her rump and groaned.  “Yeah, well you’re a bull.”

“Yes I am.  Thanks for hurting my feelings.”  He told her sarcastically.

“How the fuck did you get the name Iron Bull anyway?”

“I picked it.”

“Eh?”

“We don’t have names under the Qun, just… I don’t know, job descriptions, I guess.  When I came to Orlais, I chose the Iron Bull for myself.”

“That’s stupid.”

“This may surprise you, but I really like hitting things.  Also it’s  _ The _  Iron Bull, technically.  I like to have an article at the front.  It makes it sound like I’m not even a person, just a mindless weapon, an implement of destruction. That really works for me.”

“Oh I see, the arrogant pig-headed machine type.”  Yaz rolled her eyes.  “Predictable.”

“And you’re a predictable mage: snide, untrustworthy, rude, hateful towards everyone that’s not one of her own.”

Yaz’s hands clenched into fists and she screamed, “I said  _ fuck off _ .  You don’t know a damn thing about what I’ve been through!  You don’t know what’s going on inside my head!  You just think you do because you’re some stupid secret agent from your own country.  Well you’re nothing but a stupid animal so stop acting like you have any right to judge me!”

Bull brushed off her outburst like they were just having a casual conversation in front of the door to her cabin.  He sighed and sat down on the steps.  “If you commit a murder, do you think they care about what was going on in your head when it took place?  If you stole a baker’s bread, do you think he gives a damn that you were doing it to feed your family?  What is going on inside you and behind you no one gives a damn about.  No one ever will.  Your actions right now are what define you.  Tell me all you want that  you have your reasons, all you’re doing is conforming to the stereotypical mages that you’re trying to clear the name of.”

Yazmin looked down at her feet, her body shaking with so much rage that she was struggling to hold herself up.  “I am not – “

“A typical mage?”  Bull asked.  “You’ve yet to prove otherwise.”

Gritting her teeth she raised her leg and spun, landing a solid kick to the back of his head.  He went flying forward into the mud and Yazmin screamed at him, “I get it!  You hate Mages!  I’ll show you!  I’ll show you that I’m not just some stupid mage!  I’ll prove you wrong and then laugh in your fucking face!”

Bull sat up and started laughing.  “I’ll give you that much, most mages I know don’t throw kicks.”

With her brows still furrowed, Yaz grinned at him, ready to throw another hit if he asked for it.   But instead he just got back to his feet and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling, “Nothing hotter than a woman who knows how to fight.  You got a hell of a set of legs on you.”

Yazmin’s cheeks darkened in just the slightest bit and she twitched before angrily snapping at him, “Don’t you dare try to flatter me after you’ve done nothing but insult me.”

“I only tell the truth.  If you take it as flattery, then it’s a compliment.  Just take it, Mage.”

Yaz glared at him for several more minutes before turning on her heel and storming back into her cabin.

Val opened the door to the apothecary who, as soon as she walked in, shot up from his desk.  He wasn’t extremely old, but he was definitely on the downhill side of his prime years.  It didn’t help that he had heavy, dark bags under his eyes and wrinkles all over his face from years of hard work.  He was wearing a dark brown cloak with a hood that came up over his face, nearly hiding even his smoldering dark eyes.  He paused and chuckled, “Ah, Herald, you are still alive.”

“Ah, yes?”  Val stated with a confused expression.

“I’d heard you and your friends were causing trouble at  the tavern.  Thought Cassandra would have murdered you.”  He chuckled and leaned on the desk .  “I honestly expected you to be delivered to me in a body bag.”

Val laughed softly  and shook her head.  “Not yet, but thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“What can I do for you, Herald?”  

“I…I’m having troubles sleeping.  I mean, I’m exhausted but I can’t sleep.  I think my mind keeps wandering too much when I try to lay down.”

“Pretty usual for someone who has so much on their plate.  I have a couple things here that I could give you that will relax and calm you, but that’s probably all I can offer.”

“Anything will help.”  Val told him, walking around the cabin, glancing around and seeing that he had several papers out with healing potion recipes.   She noticed that a few of the things he was needing were scattered about a table and some  were on shelves.  Val casually asked, “I’ve seen quite a few soldiers coming and going, how are supplies?”

“Is that a joke?”  The man asked.  “We’ve got nothing.  I’ve complained to Cassandra multiple times but it seems as though she doesn’t give a damn about helping where it’s really needed.”

“It’s not like that, sir.”  Val told him, pausing as she lifted up his paper and then gave him a look.  “Cassandra has a lot on her plate, just like the rest of us.  She’s busy dealing with refugees who need places to stay and accommodations.  Cullen has recruits to worry about preparing for battle.  Josephine is constantly trying to fend off  nobles who are wanting to shut the Inquisition down.  Leliana is having to expend all her resources every day just to get us where we’re going.  Don’t doubt them, they’re doing all they can.”

He sighed and sat back down at his desk, pulling a small bottle from his shelf.  “They are not the only ones who are overextending themselves.  Take this whenever you find it necessary.   If you don’t rest , then you won’t be ready for whatever comes next.”  

Val nodded her head, taking the serum bottle and starting to head for the door when he stopped her once more.  He commented, “I’m not sure if you’d be interested in this at all, but I’ve got something else.”  He pulled a bag out of the drawer in his desk.  Untying the bag, he revealed that there were a bunch of small pill-like objects in it.  They were pure white – like the snow that covered Haven.  “These are invisibility tonics.  They only work for a very short period of time right now.  But they could help you get the jump on enemies.  All you have to do is break one of them and it puts up a smoke screen for a moment.  It will then cover your body in a substance that while still warm from the magic released inside the tick, will merge with your surroundings.  For about ten seconds at a time you will be invisible.”

“That’s… very helpful.”  Val stated.  “I didn’t know that such things existed.”

“They don’t.  Well… didn’t.”  The man told her.  “I kind of… created them for the first time myself.”

“What!?”  Val gasped in surprise and amazement.  So shocked, in fact, that she stumbled around on her crutch for a moment before catching herself on the desk.   “That’s incredible!  Have you given them to anyone?”

“N-No… I was hoping you would test them out first.”  He stated honestly.

Val arched a brow and crossed her arms.  “Oh so I’m your guinea pig now?”

“Honestly?  Yes.”  He smiled at her and told her, “I’m working on trying to make it last longer.  As I get better with it, I’ll give you more advanced tonics.  If you have anything you can think of that you need me to make, just let me know.” 

“Yeah.”  Val stated, looking at the bag before stashing it into her pocket.  She commented, “Thanks for all your help.”  When she went to leave this time, she stopped again and asked, “You… said that you were low on supplies.  Anything I can be looking for to help out? ”

“Ah, elfroot is mostly what I’m short on.”  He explained.  “It’s the prime ingredient for healing poultices and that’s what we need more than anything.  Especially with this sickness going on.”

“Sickness?”  Val questioned, her hand on the door knob.

“I’ve had several soldiers come in complaining of fever and stomach aches.”  He told her.  “Don’t worry about that, Herald.  If you can get me the extra supplies that’s all I need from you.”

“Alright…Keep me posted.”  Val ordered, finally leaving the building and heading back to her cabin and hoping for sleep for the night.


	37. Chapter 37

The advisors looked up as Val walked in through the door.  She was still limping pretty heavily, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.  A few crimson strands fell out, hanging loosely in curls around her face.  Her bangs were a mess and twisted over her forehead, splayed and frizzy ends were sticking out everywhere.  Rubbing her eye she let out a yawn and greeted, “Morning guys.”

Leliana offered a weak, concerned smile as she asked, “Sleep well, Herald?”

“Yeah.”  Val told her, leaning on the war table.  “What business do we have today?”

“Mostly everything is secured.”  Josephine stated.  “I’ve finally been able to deal with the last of the nobles who were trying to push us out of Haven.  The problem is not fixed by any means, but they’re at least put on hold so we can focus on our other priorities at the time.”

“Which is…?”  Val asked.

“The Breach, Valaella.”  Cassandra ordered.  “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes.  I’m fine.”  Val quickly answered.

“Did Miori give you anything for your leg?”  Cassandra pressed.  “You look…as though you’re in pain.”

“Yeah.  He gave it to me.  I feel fine.”  Val retorted, running a hand through her hair.  “Seriously what’s wrong?”

“A better question, Cassandra, would be if our Herald had taken her medicine.”  Leliana stated.  “One of my agents mentioned seeing her visit Miori a few nights ago and received sleeping medication.  Her health poultice she hasn’t been taking.  Instead, she’s been handing it out.”

“What?  Why?”  Cassandra demanded.

“We don’t have enough medicine to go around.”  Val stated.  “Why should I receive something that others don’t?  I don’t deserve special treatment.  I’ve been giving what I get to some of the soldiers who were left out of getting any.”

Cassandra sighed.  Val had been expecting to get yelled at by the Seeker like she usually did, but this time, she just chuckled and shook her head.  “I’m… beginning to understand you better and better, Valaella.  I’m starting to expect such things.”

“Regardless.  You need to be taking your own medicine.  If we’re discussing fairness, it’s also not fair for you to go without while everyone else gets their share.”  Cullen stated.  “At least take some of what you’re given.”

Val couldn’t help the small smile that curled her lips.  It appeared that even the Commander was learning to offer her compromise and not orders.  She nodded her head before Leliana reclaimed her attention.

“There is a matter we need to discuss, Herald.  My agents have returned from the mountains.   It’s incredible how many passages remained undiscovered even after the Chantry’s arrival, and they scoured every inch of these moutains for years in search of anything related to the Sacred Ashes.  The cult didn’t build all of this; it was here long before, and who knows how many years it would take to find it all.”  Leliana lingered, as though her silver blue eyes were remembering something that was painful.  After a moment, her eyes narrowed before she carried on.  “They marked several of the caves on the map here.  You had spoken of investigating the caves with your own team, but considering your injury I thought perhaps – “

“I’ll still go.”  Val quickly cut in.  “I’m sick of being stuck doing nothing and still being tired.  If I’m gonna be exhausted, I want to be doing something for it.”

“But your leg – “ Cassandra started, only to silence when Val shook her head.

“We already established that there’s nothing live down there that could have survived.  I’ll be fine.  Besides, if anything does come up, I have a great team that has my back.”  Val told them.

“You must be – “ Cullen began.

“If you’re certain then I will assign one of my agents to guide you to the passages.”  Leliana stated.   “When would you like to leave?”

“I’ll go get my armor and the team and we’ll head out.”  Val stated, already heading for the door.

“You can’t be serious.” Cullen snapped, holding his hand out.  “You can still barely walk on your own and you want to go to uncharted territory?”

Val smiled and tipped her head.  “I’ll be fine, Commander.  Thanks.”

Within the hour, Val was in her armor and meeting up with her team just at the gates of the Chantry.  Her left leg was still pretty stiff as she made her way there, but she could see that Yazmin was still in a sling.  However, she was bickering something back and forth with Varric and Sera was on the other side, making the same kind of noise.  

“For the last time, the two of you are not going to use me in any kind of new cannon.”  Varric snarled.

“What?”  Val questioned.

Sera looked up at the Herald as she arrive and crossed her arms.  “Yazzy and I had this idea that if we built a cannon large enough we could just use him to bowl all over the entire enemy line.  Then we can follow in with our attack after already crippling their defenses!  It’s brilliant, right Herald?”

Val shook her head and sighed.  “Anyway, is everyone ready to go?”

“Keep an eye on them, will ya?”  Varric asked, jabbing his finger towards Sera and Yazmin.

Iron Bull huffed and rolled his shoulders, “So are we going to face any big ancient monsters down there?  I wanna fight something worth my time.  We were only fighting little pussies back at the Coast.”

“Yeah you say that after nearly gettin’ your butt kicked.”  Sera growled playfully.

Bull glared at her but Yaz waved her good hand.  “Don’t hurt his man ego.  Or… Bull ego?”

“ _ The Iron _  Bull ego.”   Bull corrected.

Val was going to make a comment about them getting along when a woman completely shrouded in dark colored clothes walked up to them and gave them a cautious smile.   “Hello, Herald.  Sister Leliana asked me to guide you to the tunnels we found.”

“Excellent.”  Val exclaimed, shooting everyone else a look that said to shut up and be good.

Today her armor felt heavier than usual.  Her drakestone armor plates were bright orange in the light that fell from the clouds.  They made that strong  _ shnnk _  sound every time they brushed together.  The druffalo skin leather that adorned the rest of her body felt even more constricting.  Everything hurt.  It was only her ankle but the steep climb up the mountain had her whole body begging to return home and to her bed where she wouldn’t sleep for hours because of the pain.  These days of recovery had become a process she would just as soon wish were over.  However she did this to herself by being so reckless.  She had the consequences to pay now.  But for some reason, the look her commander gave her couldn’t get out of her mind.

Val was helped up onto the next rock by Cassandra who seemed to still glare at her with every limp she tried to hide.  But that glare was nothing compared to the look of desperation and helplessness Cullen gave her when she said she was going.  He’d come to realize that when her mind was set, there was no compromise or changing it.  But that didn’t help her in dealing with that horrible look that she wish she could kiss away.   She bit her lip when she realized what she was thinking.  She wanted to  _ wipe _  it away.  That was the metaphor.  It seemed lately that her thoughts grew more and more jumbled when she was near her Commander.  It wouldn’t be long before she made another slip up similar to Lucius.

“So… what exactly is the deal with the Friends of Red Jenny?”  Varric questioned was they climbed up the rocky hills.

Sera groaned, literally walking over Varric to get to the next step rock.  “Why are you lot always on about this?  There’s no deal.  You just do things.”

“We’re on about it because it doesn’t make sense to anyone else.”  Val stated, looking back at the Archer pointedly.

“Just…  _ things _  like… whatever.”  Varric asked, scrunching his nose up.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise and ordered, “Just let it go, Varric.  Don’t try to make sense of which there is none.”

“Right.  Just things.”  Sera added.

“Like the, what, the hundred or so groups in Kirkwall, that sat around all night dressed as guards or exotic dancers, just waiting to jump out and hit someone?”

“Nah, a friend shut them out.  But they were legend, right?”  Sera asked.

“Whoa, hold up.  I want a job where I get to dress up like an exotic dancer.”  Yazmin stated.

“I know, right?”  Sera laughed.  “Sign me up too.”

“You’d make a fine dancer, Yazmin.  But when it comes to hitting things, I would fear more for your surroundings.”  Bull taunted.

Yazmin glared at him over her shoulder and all but hissed and pounced.

Solas asked her, “How do you intend to fight when you only have your one hand?  I don’t even see your staff.”

“We’re not supposed to fight anything right?”  Yaz questioned.  “We’re just raiding these tunnels.”

“Yes but we should be prepared for anything.”  Cassandra warned.

“Leliana made a valid point.”  Val stated, “Anything that might have been down here at some point, can’t still be alive.”

“ _ Humans _  could not still be alive.”  Solas corrected.  Valaella turned and looked sharply at the bald elf.  Though she knew it was unintentional, he always seemed to have a relatively belittling tone of voice.  It was as though he knew all there was to know about everything, yet he withheld the secrets that many longed for.  Seeing the way she looked at him, he continued, “I do not mean to seem pretentious but there is much I’ve learned in the fade.  Humans require food and water within certain amounts of time in order to survive, however that is not true for all species.  There are many who need no such thing to sustain life, or… can acquire what they need through the ground, without surfacing.”

“Also…”  Cassandra added.  “We unearthed these tunnels from our side, that is true, however we do not know where these tunnels lead.  If they surface elsewhere, I fear for what could potentially be lurking in the darkness.  I was against this expedition from the beginning.  And currently we have two injured.”

Valaella’s eyes narrowed and she turned and kept walking without another word.

Yazmin stated, “When she goes quiet, she’s mad.  And when she’s mad, she’s scary.  Take my word for it.”

“Did I… make her angry?”  Cassandra questioned.

“Not sure.”  Yazmin answered.  The noise was jum bled  in her head, as though even Val  herself  couldn’t quite pinpoint her emotions.  It felt as though there was a lot more going on right now than just coming into this tunnel.  She knew her best friend was exhausted, but normally she wouldn’t let that show.  Yazmin made a mental note to chat her up later.

After a while longer of climbing, they found a relatively short alcove and the woman in all black lingered there.  Val interpreted this as – they had reached their destination.  Sure enough, among the gray and white snow covered rocks, there was a large opening where the rocks had crumbled away.  The woman dipped her head and looked upon them with soft, gray silver eyes.  “I will leave you and your party to it, Herald.  I wish you luck in your searches.”  She dipped her head and took off.

Vivienne crossed her arms and sighed, “I see, she has common sense and doesn’t want to enter the forbidden tunnel.”

“Enough!”  Val snapped.  “Those of you who don’t want to go in, don’t.  Lelianna asked me to do this so I’m going to.  With or without help from the rest of you.”

Vivienne arched a slender brow in a way that seemed to scream judgment.  She plainly informed, “If anyone who opposed this idea left, my dear, that would leave you here all alone.”

Val glared at the mage.  She was beginning to think that allowing Vivienne to join the Inquisition was a bad idea.  It had started out with pure intentions and hopefulness for the Inquisition.  Vivienne brought a fresh perspective to the table.  She was narrow - minded – yes, but she was a mage who thought the mages should be kept in circles.  She had a strong sense of order, but lacked respect for those around her.


End file.
